Entre tú y yo
by Derakausagi-hk
Summary: Shounen-aiyaoi . Humor, amor, situaciones descabelladas, azúcar, vinagre, parejas insospechadas. Konoha parece haberse vuelto loca, las hormonas bullen parece que los sentimientos se destapan creando mil confusiones y situaciones extrañas ¿Quieres probar?
1. Prólogo&I wish

_

* * *

Las autoras de este fic os advierten del contenido yaoi del mismo, y algo de lemon (del de verdad, es decir poco gráfico que eso quiere decir, para lo otro esta el hentai) Si no te gustan las relaciones chico-chico; no jodas al personal y no sigas leyendo please. Y si vas a seguir leyendo esperamos que pases un buen rato nosotras lo hemos hecho escribiendo os lo podemos asegurar¡_

_Atte.: Deraka y Usagi-hk_

Iruka ve su oportunidad con Kakashi a raíz de una discusión que este mantiene con Gai. No obstante tendrá que luchar contra el joven Uchiha por el corazón del ninja de pelo grisáceo. Humor, amor, situaciones descabelladas, parejas insospechadas.... Si no has entendido nada de lo que acabas de leer solo te queda una solución: ¡leerlo!

_Ese modo de andar_

_ese look cha cha chá._

_casi, casi vulgar_

_y esas cejas…_

_Me sentí castigar_

_te dije sí, sí._

_por tu forma de amar_

_tan salvaje…_

_Hay un ángel en tu mirada_

_inquietante tabú.___

_Nena ( XDD a ver por quien va eso)(Miguel Bosé)_

**PROLOGO:**

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la villa de la hoja…

-Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei- una figura alta y esbelta se acercaba a toda prisa a otra parada y bastante parecida a la primera. - ¡¡Ya he terminado las 500 vueltas al campo¡¡

-¡¡Estupendo Lee¡¡ Así me gusta. ¡¡¡LA FOGOSIDAD DE LA JUVENTUD ES ASOMBROSA¡¡¡

- ¡¡¡HAI, SENSEI¡¡¡

Ambos "individuos" adoptaron una pose "heroico- decadente" y de gran contorsión. Ambos tenían una apariencia externa (e interna si me apuráis) tan similar que cualquiera diría que eran padre e hijo. Pelo negro, lacio y a la taza; mono verde, protección frontal de la villa a modo de cinturón y unos no poco llamativos calentines naranjas, amén de unas cejas que quitaban el hipo a cualquiera (una acaba por preguntarse de donde salen esos dos… ) Para terminar el brillo "profident" relucía en sus dentaduras al mostrar sus inigualables sonrisas.

-¡¡¡Ven Lee, Te invito a una bebida isotónica energética para recuperar fuerzas¡¡¡… jejejeje… ¡clink¡

-Oooooooooh… Arigato Gai-sensei, no tienes por qué.

-¡C'mon! te mereces un premio.

Se dirigieron pues a la máquina expendedora más cercana. El chico tan emocionado como estaba no había notado la presencia de los ojos observadores de un tercero; y su maestro a pesar de haber reconocido el chakra a la primera no hizo ademán de delatar al oculto personaje...

-Últimamente has mejorado mucho Lee, poco a poco te vas recuperando.

-Me estoy esforzando al máximo para cumplir mi camino del ninja- Gai asintió.

-Mmmmm me parece muy bien, pero recuerda que debes mantener los pies en la tierra, no quiero que des un traspi… digo, que me des otro susto, tú mi alumno predilecto.- dijo posando su mano de manera cariñosa en la cabeza del ahora nervioso Lee.

-Ah… arigato… Esto… sensei…

-¿Síííííííííííí?- preguntó acercando más su cara, haciendo que al pobre de Lee se le subieran los colores (haciendo juego con el naranja y el verde… parece una frutería XD)

-Ve… verás- "Uff…"- tengo algo que decirte. Tú… yo… esto… em… yo…- "a ver como le digo…"- Maestro tú...

-Bueeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss… tiempo sin vernos

(comienza a sonar la musiquilla de _Kakashi´s theme_)

Ante las narices de ambos "clones" apareció la figura del incomparable Kakashi Hatake, un genio sin reservas, extremadamente impuntual que venía acompañado de su principal discípulo Sasuke Uchiha (ídolo de millones y tío la mar de bueno).

Ante tamaña e inesperada aparición; rompiendo el íntimo e importantísimo clímax del momento (para Lee por supuesto) el pobre cejudo (II) pegó un grito (que fue oído hasta en la casa del Hokage) y se cayó estrepitosamente del banco.

-¡Lee¡ ¿Estás bien?- su maestro presto a ayudarlo tropezó con una (estratégicamente colocada) chinita; cayendo sobre su shockeado alumno.

Mientras ambos se ponían penosamente en pie; Sasuke no pudo dejar de cuestionarse cómo esos dos sujetos habían sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy.

-Así que...- comenzó Gai recuperando la compostura en el acto y (perdiéndola enseguida) adoptando una pose de circunstancias – Mi mayor rival aparece ante mi de repente y sin previo aviso. ¿Es eso un desafío?

-…….

-………..

-……………..

-……………………

-………………………………………

-…………………………………………… ¬¬U

-¿Tengo que contestar a eso?- preguntó con voz arrastrada.

-Pues sí deberías

-…...

-………

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….

Una enooooooorme gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de ambos alumnos al contemplar tal diálogo de besugos. Finalmente Sasuke, en vista de que si nadie hacía nada esa pseudo conversación podría durar siglos; decidió intervenir.

-Sensei. ¿No habíamos venido aquí para mejorar mis técnicas?

-¿Ehhh? Sí, claro Sasuke. Porque no vas "calentando".

-¿Cómo?- Sasuke preguntó algo incómodo.

-Ve a dar 500 vueltas a la pista.

-Eso Lee, tú también.

-Pe,-pero sensei, si acabo de…

-¡¡No discutas las ardientes palabras de tu maestro¡¡

-¡¡Hai, sensei¡¡- Lee se cuadró ante él y salió a paso ligero hacia la pista. Sasuke por su parte tras dirigir una mirada de reproche a Kakashi se fue caminando sin mucho ánimo con las manos aún enfundadas en los bolsillos. 

Quedaron así ambos adultos solos y alejados de las curiosas miradas de sus discípulos. Una leve brisa repentina movió sus cabellos y algunas hojas caídas revolotearon a su alrededor. (menuda estampita :P)

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si dejamos ese desafío para después del entrenamiento, Kakashi?- cuando Gai hablo su voz sonó más relajada.

-¿Es eso una proposición?- la mirada de Kakashi también había cambiado. Gai sonrió.

-Llámalo… cita.

El otro Jounin también se sonrió bajo su máscara y no añadió nada más. Cuando volvieron a hablar habían cambiado abruptamente de tema.

-Creo que antes de que Sasuke comience a sospechar debería ir con él. No está acostumbrado a que le mande correr sin ton ni son.

-¿Insinúas que mis métodos de entrenamiento son anticuados?- Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-El que se pica, ajos come…

-¿Quéééééééé?- Gai se llevó melodramáticamente las manos a la cabeza… "Maldición Kakashi, esos exabruptos tuyos me ponen a CIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ¡¡¡¡¡ Grrrrrr¡¡¡¡

Cuando los Jounin llegaron a las pistas, encontraron al incansable Lee solo, corriendo sin parar. Cuando Kakashi le preguntó por su subordinado, el chico le señaló hacia una dirección encogiéndose de hombros. Un poco alejado se encontraba Sasuke haciendo flexiones como si no hubiese oído la orden dada por su maestro.

-¿Sasuke, qué estas haciendo?- el chico paró su ejercicio y lo miró ¿Era su impresión o parecía estar retándolo?

-Lo de dar vueltas como un poseso me resulta una estupidez- Lee no se tomó eso muy bien- Prefiero otro tipo de entrenamiento acorde con mi estilo.

-Vaya te ha salido un alumno rebelde ¿Eh?- comentó Gai con intención de picarlo. Como siempre Kakashi no le prestó atención (con lo que quien acabó picándose fue Gai). Miró a Sasuke seriamente.

-Vamos entonces al área de entrenamiento intensivo.

Lee observó como los dos se marchaban fijándose especialmente en Uchiha; no con una cariñosa sonrisa… "Menudo imbécil" pensó "¿Que no es su estilo? Habría que ver a cuantos caprichos le habría accedido Kakashi si no llevara ese abanico en la espalda. Con los genios siempre se es más permisivo. Si yo le dijera algo así a Gai-sensei me habría dado una buena leche y con razón" miró de reojo a su maestro que también observaba al lejano ya dúo de "rivales" con una sonrisa

"Je, ¿Hasta otra? Querrás decir hasta esta noche Kakashi."

* * *

-Sensei, con el debido respeto, creo que últimamente estamos dedicando poco tiempo en mi entrenamiento.

-Bueno,- respondió- no tiene sentido emplear tiempo si haces caso omiso a mis indicaciones. Eso que has dicho antes ha sido una tontería que no quiero ni espero volver a oír.

Su mirada era seria esta vez, quedó claro que había esperado a estar los dos solos para regañarlo. Sasuke bajó la cabeza debatiéndose entre vergüenza y rabia. Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, hasta que Sasuke murmuró un "lo siento" que fue aceptado por Kakashi.

-¡Bueno! creo que es hora de...- dijo hurgando emocionado en sus bolsillos y sacando un tomo de "Paraíso Erótico"- ¡¡Seguir leyendo¡¡ jijijiji ==

Sasuke cayó al suelo de la impresión.

-¡M-maestro¡

-Hala Sasuke, comienza por dar las vueltas que te saltaste y después no estaría mal que repasaras el entrenamiento completo del nivel 1.

-¡Pe… pero se supone que deberíamos entrenar los dos¡

-¿Nani? Yo no necesito entrenar. Es más ni siquiera es necesario que esté presente en tu entrenamiento ya que te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas saber. 

Sasuke abrió la boca, para reprocharle tal vez, pero Kakashi siguió hablando

- Pero si lo que quieres es que te haga compañía por mí no hay problema.- dijo mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol y seguía leyendo.

Sasuke, ante este comentario, giró la cabeza ocultando su inevitable sonrojo.

-No, no. Yo no lo decía por eso…- trató de justificar.

-¿Mmmm… entonces tal vez lo interpreté mal? Te pido disculpas pues- a pesar de su tono inocentón; Sasuke notó que ésta vez lo decía con toda la intención- De todos modos no te veo correr ¿A qué esperas?

-Hai sensei.

Y así avanzó la mañana entre las exclamaciones de esfuerzo del chico y alguna que otra risita por parte de Kakashi (Sasuke prefirió no imaginar porque se reía su maestro)

En esos momentos en la otra punta de Konoha…

* * *

(Música de fondo:_ Konoha´s afternoon)_

-SAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN- una estruendosa voz resonó por toda la calle. Sakura Haruno se paró en seco y giró la cabeza con gesto espantado. "Oh, oh… esa voz…"

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN

-NAARUTO!!!! No grites mi nombre de esa manera. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Me da corte!!!!!!! -JAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA, PERO SI ERES TU LA QUE GRITAS AHORA!!!!!!!!!

-NARUTO!!!!! TE DIGO QUE NO CHILLES!!!!!!!!

Toda la gente de alrededor comenzó a mirar con una gotita de sudor en la nuca a esos dos que estando a cinco metros se comunicaban por medio de gritos… Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de las miradas, bajó la cabeza avergonzada y corrió hacia Naruto para darle un buen capón.

-¡Pedazo de alcornoque¡ ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

-Auuuu…- contestó el rubio sobándose el chichón- Sakura, te has pasado…

-¿Has venido por alguna razón en especial o sólo te apetecía molestarme un rato?

-No, en realidad venía para pasar un rato contigo, ¿Adónde vas Sakura?

-Mi madre me ha mandado a unos recados… por cierto ¿no sabrás dónde esta Sasuke…?

-Emmm, déjame pensar…- "está en el campo de entrenamiento con Kakashi"- No, no tengo ni idea. ¿Pero no te valgo yo?

Un gran NO le dejo bien claro que Sakura estaba hoy de no muy buen humor para soportar sus "chistes Narutenses" por lo que era mejor no cabrearla de más.

-Joooo... si fuera tu "Sasuke-kun" quien te invitara a pasear seguro que no le contestabas así.

-Evidentemente.-le contestó ella- Es porque mi Sasuke-kun es más tierno, más lindo y más caballeroso que tú....-enumeró emocionándose cada vez más.

Naruto la observó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Sa-sakura si me hubiese dicho que es más moreno, más estúpido y más borde que yo te hubiese creído...

-¡¡¡¡Que-has-dicho!!!!

-Ey, Sakura, ya sé lo mucho que estás por Sasuke pero lo que acabas de decir de "lindo, tierno y caballeroso" es una burda mentira. ¿Dónde has visto tú que Sasuke se ofrezca a ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar aceras?

-¡Pero que bruto eres!, de todas formas no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Naruto ante esto se tiró al suelo llorando......de risa.

-Vamos Sakurita acéptalo jajajajaja cuando YO sea el próximo Hokage, Sasuke vendrá a mí.... para suplicarme una misioncilla de nivel D!!! juajauajauajaua XDDD

Naruto se imaginó la escena: él de mayor alto atractivo y rodeado de tías buenas (entre ellas Sakura) y un Sasuke fracasado limpiándole los zapatos. La mera ilusión le hizo regodearse con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-"Em.... lo tiene mal enfocado ¬¬U" pensó Sakura mirándole algo alejada.

-Uy, por cierto-dijo de pronto Naruto- ¿Tú no tenías que ir a no se qué de tu madre?- Sakura reaccionó al instante.

-¡Uahhhh!... ¡¡Es tardísimo, tardísimo!! OO. Como ya hayan cerrado mi madre me mata!!!!

Sakura ya iba a empezar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero Naruto la retuvo un momento.

-Anou sa, anou sa. ¿Entonces no quieres salir conmigo hoy?

-¡Antes muerta! -le gritó ella- Y ahora déjame marcharme.

-Pe-pero Sakura es que... ¡¡Por favor tengo que salir contigo!!- se puso a rogarle de rodillas agarrándole de la falda.

-¿Qué, qué dices, animal? ¡Suelta, suelta!

-Es que necesito... necesito comprobar algo

-¿Q-qué?- Sakura siguió sin entender ni jota- ¿Qué quieres comprobar?

Naruto la miró y comenzó a sonrojarse gradualmente antes de salir pitando de allí.

Sakura se le quedó mirando alucinada hasta que no fue más que un puntito naranja en la lejanía.

-Este chaval cada vez está peor de la azotea, el pobre...

(termina el tema de fondo)

Mientras, Naruto seguía corriendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara colorada.

-"¡Mierda, Mierda! ¿Porqué me siento así? ¿Qué me pasa?" -pensaba- "No puede ser, tiene que ser un error. Sí, eso, un errooooor. Porque yo..."

De repente notó que empujaba violentamente el hombro de otra persona, al instante oyó un grito que le obligó a parar.

-¿Nani? Oh.... lo siento....

Ante él estaba Hinata Hyuga una chica tímida y dulce que ahora se miraba la camiseta que lucía un enorme manchurrón de zumo de naranja provocado por el empujón que le había dado el rubio.

-Lo siento Hinata-repitió Naruto.

-N-no pasa nada Naruto- "madre mía, que vergüenza, yo aquí hecha un asco y Naruto mirándome. Ains… espero que no me transparente mucho. Mi camiseta preferida Buaaa TT"

-Espera-dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo- Tengo un pañuelo, si quieres te seco.

-N-n-n-no-nonono.... no gracias-contestó una sonrojadísima Hinata. Y es que la mancha estaba situada justo en medio del ( de _los_ mejor dicho) pecho(s).- Ya me limpio yo.

-De todas formas toma mi pañuelo, sino el tuyo se ensuciará.

Tras unos segundo hurgando en sus bolsillos sacó un pañuelo sucio y arrugado y se lo ofreció a la niña con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Hinata tragó saliva, alargó una mano temblorosa y tomo por una puntita el pañuelo. Naruto la miraba expectante, tan ingenuo era que ni se había dado cuenta de la disimulada expresión de asco de la chica. Por otro lado, un ofrecimiento voluntario del chico que te gusta no se tiene todos los días, de modo que de manera lo más educadamente posible se lo pasó un par de veces por la camiseta.

-Y-ya está. Todo listo, muchas gracias.-le dijo alargando la mano para devolvérselo.

-Kiá, quédatelo.

Ante esto, Hinata se quedó de nuevo incrédula mirándolo, no sabía si insistir en devolvérselo o ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

-P-pues muchas gracias Naruto.

-Al contrario, me sabe mal. ¿No irías con prisa a algún sitio? Porque no puedes seguir con tremenda mancha.-

"Vaya, en eso tienes razón. Pero..."

- No, no iba a ningún sitio en especial. Sólo paseaba.

-¿Tú sola?

-Esto...sí.

Naruto la miró un momento, y se puso a pensar "Que raro…". Hinata se había arreglado bastante para haber salido sola (que poco entiende a las mujeres) y estaba bastante nerviosa, como si estuviera cerca de alguien importante o pensara en alguna cosa especial, se miraba insistentemente la punta de los zapatos y entrelazaba los dedos nerviosa a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

-¡Ah..... ya sé ¡- dijo por fin golpeándose con el puño la palma de la mano.- ¿Estabas esperando a un chico no?

-¡C-cómo!- Hinata casi se desmaya al oír aquello.- No, claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar esas cosas? sonrojo, sonrojo

-Estas demasiado nerviosa como para estar solo "paseando"-le sonrió burlonamente.

-"Claro que lo estoy..." -pensó ella -"Te tengo a menos de un metro de m" bajó más la cabeza con los dedos insistentemente juntos.

-No, no espero a nadie.-murmur

-¿EH?- Naruto se llevó la mano a la oreja-¡¡¡No te oigo Hinata!!!

-Que no..que no estoy...

De pronto sintió una mano que, tomando su mentón, le elevaba la cabeza. Se encontró cara a cara con los azulísimos ojos del gamberrete.

-Hinata si hablas para el suelo sólo te van a oír los chicles y la roña.

Tragó saliva, o lo intentó porque tenía la boca seca. El corazón le latía muy deprisa.

-Y-yo.

-¿Qué me decías? ¿Estas o no estás esperando a alguien?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡A nadie!!. Estoy sola, compuesta y sin novio

-......

-...Ah.....

-................

-....................

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había respondido se quedó de piedra. Los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada y le habían hecho decir una tremenda burrada.

-Qui-quiero decir...-trato de rectificar. Pero Naruto la miró un momento y luego sonrió.

-Oye, ¿Te gusta el ramen?

-¿N-nani?-la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

-Dudo que pueda hacer algo por lo del novio, pero si estás sola puedo invitarte a comer. ¿Qué te parece, te apuntas?

-B-bueno, pero tengo que pasar por casa para cambiarme y avisar a mi madre.

-Oh... sí claro la camiseta. Oye si no te sale la mancha te doy dinero para la tintorería.

-No, para nada, seguro que sale, solo es zumo. –vaciló- Oye, ¿Seguro que no te importa invitarme a comer?

-¡Qué va! Tengo un chanchullo con los del puesto, me hacen descuento por ser cliente del año jejeeeeee.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados al más puro estilo "zorrillo". Ante esto Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

"Que lindo..."

-¡De acuerdo, me apunto!

* * *

Al caer la tarde Kakashi se había despedido de Sasuke. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo (para Kakashi por supuesto), leyendo "Paraíso Erótico" hasta saciarse; nunca sería suficiente; y viendo a su alumno dejarse el pellejo entrenando; cada una de las cosas la mar de entretenida a su manera. Incluso Sakura se había pasado por el campo de entrenamiento; obviamente para ver a Sasuke y les había dejado algo para comer: él se tomo el placer de comerlo todo. No es que le encantara comer, es que quería hacer rabiar al chico. Incluso habían tenido algo de tiempo para charlar mientras invitaba al pobre chaval a comer algo.

-Arigato Kakashi-sensei.

-Bueno, jejejeje, después de haberme comido todo lo que trajo Sakura y tenerte todo el día entrenando… me tenía que portar bien contigo- Kakashi le guiño un ojo cómplice (el único visible OBVIAMENTE).

-Ehhh… bueno…

-Por hoy supongo que no te podrás quejar, jajajajajaja

-A mí no me hace gracia. Me has tenido todo el día de un lado para otro.

-¿Quieres entrenar o no?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Déjalo,- "No tiene solución, estoy seguro de que hacer que Kakashi llegue a los términos medios es imposible"- Pero no deberías haberte comido todo lo que trajo Sakura.

-Es verdad… lo había traído con especial cariño para ti- rió Kakashi. Sasuke se sonrojó.

-¡Koitsu¡ ¡Sensei¡

-No miento, traía una nota de amor… "Querido Sasuke-kun espero que disfrutes la comida que te traigo con todo mi amor…"- empezó a recitar burlonamente.

-¡¡No es cierto¡¡

-¡Oh¡ Sí lo es

-¡Koitsu, NO, no lo es¡

-Bueno tienes razón, no lo es. Pero como si lo fuera, te lo trajo para ti.- sentenció.- Además, las bolitas de arroz tenían forma de corazón. Si no te parece eso suficiente indirecta...- Sasuke enrojeció.

-Kakashi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ehhh… supongo.

-Es que… verás…

-¿Sí?

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

-Tú....

-¿Tú?, digo ¿Yo?

-¡Qué dejes de repetir todo lo que digo¡

-¡Pero es que sino no terminas de hablar hasta mañana!

-Maestro esto es muy serio.

-Gooomen, venga di lo que tengas que decir.

Sasuke retomó entonces el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Tu crees… que bueno… que… que el amorpuedeinfluírenelcaminodelninja?-

Kakashi lo miró perdido.

-¿Nani?

-Koitsu. Qué si crees que el amor… puede influir en el camino del ninja…-repitió avergonzado.

-…

-…….

-………..

-¿Kakashi?

-¡Estoy pensando¡

-UUVVV

-No, no creo que influya.

-¿En serio?

-Incluso puede llegar a salvarte en más de una ocasión. Tener algo por lo que luchar y sobrevivir es siempre bueno.

-Ya… pero también puede entorpecer ¿No?

-Sí pero siempre saldrás ganando. Además en todo caso puede ayudarte a salir de una pelea justo a tiempo… aunque no sea muy ortodoxo.

-¿Ortodoxo? ¡Eso sería deshonroso!-exclamó escandalizado.

-El amor está por encima de cualquier ley, honor o deber. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Vaya, eso te ha quedado muy poético.

-Jeje, ¿A que sí?-sonrió.

-Pero…-insistió el joven- no sé… puede traerte problemas… incluso puedes morir…

-¿Eh… por qué dices eso?

-Por ejemplo Haku… estoy seguro de que amaba a Zabuza… dio su vida por él.

-Pero Haku murió feliz por haber protegido lo que más amaba.

-De todos modos sufría mucho por Zabuza.

-Sasuke el amor no es malo y no tienes porque temerlo. Te lo aseguro. A todo esto, que pasa ¿Estás enamorado?

El pobre chico se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo… "No debería haberle preguntado eso" pensó "Tiene demasiada intuición".

-Koitsu, NOOOO yo sólo… preguntaba, por saber.

-¿En serio? Pues deberías hacerle un poco más de caso a las chicas. O a este paso van a acabar creyendo que eres de la otra acera jejejeeee

Ante semejante comentario Sasuke se atragantó con el refresco que en ese momento estaba bebiendo. Intentó negarlo entre toses, pero de todos modos no salió muy convincente.

-Yo, cof cof. Yo ni siquiera cough, como puedes pensar que puaf, puaf

-Tranquilo, que sólo era una broma. Cualquiera diría que he dado en el clavo... ¡No! ¡No intentes contestar! No quiero perder a un alumno tan prematuramente y de una manera tan idiota.

Dicho esto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que el chico se recuperó del todo.

-Volviendo al tema, podrías intentarlo: tienes millones de admiradoras. Empezando por Sakura o Ino.

-No son mi tipo.

-Je. ¿Cuál es tu tipo pues?

-No pienso contestar a eso.

-¿Ah, no?

-No- Sasuke sonrió- ¿Y tú maestro?, tú también tienes mucho éxito… ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

-Esto…

-Ya tú tampoco contestas ¿Ne? ¿Tienes pareja?

-¿Te refieres a algo estable con alguien?

-Sí.

-Sí, algo parecido…

-¿Y quién es?

-Himitsu- canturreó.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno por lo menos sabía que Kakashi tenía a alguien, no sabía si alegrarse o echarse a llorar.

- Bueno Sasuke es hora de que me vaya. Llego tarde

"Que raro..." pensó el Genin

-Adiós.

Y así se le había ido el día… pero ahora realmente llegaba tarde y sabía de alguien que tendría ganas de cortarle el cuello. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, _siempre _llegaba tarde.

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿¿¿¿¿Dónde demonios andabas?????

-Teniendo conversaciones filosóficas con mi pupilo.

Gai lo miró incrédulo, cada día le salía con una cosa más extraña. ¿No podía decir simplemente que llegaba tarde?

- La cosa es que ya llegué ¿No?

-Supongo. ¬¬U

-¿Y ese reto… de que va?

-Jejeje, ni que no lo supieras ya…- le dijo pícaramente.

-Entonces no podré decir que no resultará entretenido.

-Jajajajaja, no de eso ya me encargo yo Kakashi ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-¿Oh… no podemos simplemente pasar a lo interesante?

-¿Insinúas que hablar conmigo no es interesante?

-No, digo que lo otro resulta muuuuuuuuucho más divertido- le dijo acercándose- Además… es mucho más intenso, entretenido y placentero…- le susurró al oído haciendo estremecer a Gai. Kakashi le dijo algo más que hizo enrojecer al otro hombre.

-Hentai ¬¬U

-Arigato, pero no niegues que suena bien.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos?

-¿Adónde?

-¬¬U No sé… a ti que te parece Kakashi…

-¡Ah¡ Ya caigo. ¿A la tuya?

-Mejor a la tuya. No vaya a ser que Lee aparezca de improviso.

-No deberías darle tu dirección a tus subordinados

-Hago lo que quiero.

-No ya si eso ya lo sé. Y no voy a negarte que me gusta.

-Entonces de qué te quejas.

-De que siempre acabamos en mi casa… aunque también tiene sus ventajas…

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuáles?

-Jejejeje. Que yo tengo las llaves y puede encerrarte juasjuasjuas…

-¬¬U Ni que te hiciera falta.

-Por si acaso…

-Demente

-Mira quien va hablar. El raro de la aldea…

-¿Con eso de raro que insinúas?

-No insinúo nada: afirmo todo. Eres raro en todos los sentidos Gai… me encanta.- dijo mientras abría la puerta.- Pasa…

-Vaya… todo sigue igual que el último día que entre… igual de desordenado U ¿Kakashi limpias alguna vez?

-Así muy de vez en cuando… normalmente cuando no me quedan calzoncillos limpios.

-¬¬U ¡Pedazo de cerdo¡

-Es broma, pero hoy tuve que ir con Sasuke y anoche lo pasamos muy bien… jejeje

-Nada que decir en contra.

-Mmmmm...

Gai sintió entonces como los brazos de Kakashi le rodeaban por detrás.

-Bueno- sonrió- Qué, ¿Pasamos ya a la acción?

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya?

-¿Algún problema?- dijo estrechándolo más fuerte. Gai bufó ante tal comentario.

-¡Qué poco romántico eres! Alguien con más tacto diría algo bonito para ir rompiendo el hielo y no esas demencias que no sé de donde las sacas- "Aunque la verdad me lo imagino con las aficiones literarias que te gastas".

-Como si no te gustasen esas "demencias"- sonrió de nuevo Kakashi haciendo enrojecer a Gai (de nuevo)

-Mmm ¿Y esta noche superará a la anterior koi?

-¡Oh, porqué no¡- afirmó Gai mientras se giraba y cogía a Kakashi por la cintura- Tú siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo…

-Y tú siempre te dejas llevar- suspiró. Le encantaba aquella posición. Con Gai besando su cuello y dando pequeños mordisquitos mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro… se quedaría así eternamente si pudiera.

-Te voy a demostrar quien tiene métodos de entrenamiento anticuados… ya verás- lo amenazó, mientras realizaba el ya conocido camino a la habitación; cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí. Apenas sí se filtraba algo de la luz exterior por la ventana… tal y como le gustaba a Kakashi. Lo suficiente como para distinguirse en la oscuridad sin forzar demasiado la vista. No le importaba en absoluto; conocía de memoria el cuerpo de su amante: donde debía acariciar, besar o morder para hacerlo perder el control. El otro ninja no se quedaba atrás tampoco, aunque ya sabían que siempre queda algo nuevo por conocer.

-Mmm, si lo haces así no me molesta en absoluto.- le contestó ronroneando suavemente, mientras lo desvestía con la voz de la experiencia. Gai lo siguió.

-¿Me dejarás probar tus labios esta noche otra vez koi?

- Claro que si. Tú siempre

Gai lo recostó en la cama dulcemente, lo desvistió con cuidado; haciéndose de rogar. Le quitó el protector y beso aquel maravilloso ojo escondido. Y sonrió feliz cuando al fin consiguió capturar los labios del otro Jounin. Ese era su premio más preciado, ése y el de poder disfrutar del ninja copia Kakashi; su mayor enemigo en cualquier sentido imaginable. Su privilegio, solo suyo.

- Mmm mío eres mío, Kakashi-koi- murmuró en sus labios

-Siempre…

_Tienes mi corazón en un puño _

_Tienes mi alma rota en un saco_

_Tienes lo que me falta, lo tienes_

_Vives del aire que te conviene_

_pasas de largo, siembras misterio_

_lo que tu tienes nadie lo tiene_

_Y de repente_

_más de lo mismo y aun así sorprendente_

_Vuelvo a tu clima, nado en tus olas_

_vuelvo y te traigo las nuevas promesas_

_vuelvo a la orilla, arribo en tus brazos _

_Sabes del ansia de mi deseo_

_cuánta es la urgencia de mi delito _

_dónde amanece sobre tu cama_

_Y casi siempre_

_algo descubro, algo que se hace inquietante_

_Y hacia la pena galopa tu mirada_

_casi apagada tu soledad elegante_

_Y con el tiempo acierto las palabras_

_Y pasa el tiempo rodando por la calma_

_El tiempo que hace tic tac_

_No se para tic tac_

_Corre y vuela tic tac_

_Oigo sólo tic tac_

_Tiempo suena tic tac_

_Suena sólo tic tac_

_Cuenta atrás su tic tac_

_Tengo tu corazón en un puño_

_Tengo tu alma rota en un saco _

_Ahora si tengo lo que te falta_

_Tengo la brisa de tus andares_

_dame tu aliento, empuja mis velas_

_mueves el aire y yo te respiro_

_Y de repente_

_inesperadamente el viento te lleva…_

_Tic tac (Miguel Bosé, Sereno__)_

**Capitulo 1: I wish you**

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac

Para cuando amaneció ambos Jounin dormían abrazados, cansados y felices. Pero ni la escasa luz del día que llegaba hasta ellos ni los pocos ruidos de la tranquila calle donde Kakashi residía pudieron despertarlos. Y es que el amor es bello, o doloroso, quizás alegre y vivo o solitario pero nadie puede negar que es cansado. Sobre todo cuando ya son varias las noches en las que apenas si duermes unas horas…

Sólo cuando Kakashi se giró haciendo que Gai casi cayera al suelo fueron conscientes de la hora. (Música de fondo: _Naruto´s daily life)_

-Mmm…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…. ¡¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡

-¿Nani?- bostezó Kakashi perezoso

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES TARDÍSIMO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ah… bueno si es sólo eso- dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LLEGO CUATRO HORAS TARDE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Gai-koi no grites… ¿Cuatro? Eso quiere decir que son…

-¡¡¡¡LAS DIEZ¡¡¡¡ Y yo había quedado con Lee a las seis… MIERDAAAAAAA- Gai corría por la habitación mientras se vestía y maldecía todo lo que se le ocurría; mientras era observado por un impasible Kakashi adormilado.

-¿A las seis? Vaya si que quedas temprano…

-¿Qué pasa, tú no quedas temprano con tus subordinados?

-Sí, pero la voz de la experiencia les dice que llegaré tarde… mínimo una hora… solo tienen que echar cuentas… ¡Un día llegaré temprano, sólo para fastidiar¡

-Ese día se acabara el mundo. No llegarías temprano ni aunque pusieras todo tu empeño Kakashi.

-Mmm, puede

-A todo esto ¿No quedaste con el Uchiha?

-¿Mmm? Sí… vaya tienes razón llego tarde.- sonrió- ¿Ves la ventaja? Sasuke ya está acostumbrado a esperar…

-¡Pues Lee no! De modo que muévete..... ¡¿MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTÁN?!

-¿Se puede saber que estás buscando?- le preguntó Kakashi aún arrebujado en sus mantas.

-Mis calcetines. ¡¡Donde demonios han ido a parar mis calcetines!!

La sola mención de dicha prenda hizo que, como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, Kakashi se irguiera de sopetón con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS GAI!!!! ¡¡¡¡Eres un ninja!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS NINJAS NO LLEVAMOS CALCETINES!!!!!!

-..............

-....................

-Jejejejeeeee..... pues tienes razón U......

Kakashi se cayó irremediablemente de la cama. Pensó que a pesar de los gritos que pegaba su amante todavía debía estar con el cerebro en el séptimo cielo.

-"Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa"- pensó- "Tu problema es que cuando pierdes los nervios se te va la olla Gai..."

-¿Y ese suspiro?- preguntó algo molesto su compañero.

-Nada, cosas mías- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.... para volver a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿¿Se puede saber que haces??

-Mmmmm levántame a las once....

-MUUUUUUUUUUEVETEEEEEEEEE KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Ya vooooooy ya voyyyyyyy. Sólo era una broma....

Y mientras dejamos a Gai con la enorme tarea de sacar de la cama a Kakashi; tendríamos que saber qué demonios ha pasado con sus respectivos alumnos....

Retrocediendo varias horas y alejándonos unas cuantas manzanas. Un despertador con forma de champiñón comenzó a sonar, una mano veloz lo apagó en el acto y de entre las mantas surgió de repente la inconfundible figura de Rock Lee. Irguiéndose con un puño en alto y medio gritando medio bostezando.

* * *

(Música de fondo: _Naruto´s daily life)_

-¡¡¡Uoaaaaaashh!!! Hoy comienza un nuevo día!! o ¡No debe ser desperdiciado en la cama!

A las cinco en punto saltó de la cama como si ésta tuviera un muelle incorporado. Tras diez minutos de estiramientos en pijama abrió sus ventanas para respirar el aire fresco de la madrugada mientras se metía en la ducha. Diez minutos más tarde salía de nuevo peinado vestido aseado y con los ánimos aún por las nubes.

Con un cálculo del tiempo milimétrico, Lee se movía por la habitación de aquí para allá.

- ¡Hop! Cinco minutos y mi cama está hecha, mi habitación recogida y yo listo para salir por la puerta..... Esta visto que la perfección es un grado jejeeeeee. (ya te digo, mis padres me venderían a mi por tener un hijo tan ordenado como él. Anda q a mí…)

A las seis menos veinte y tras un buen y completo desayuno (según Gai, era la comida más importante del día) echarse un par de piropos ante el espejo y comprobar cuan brillante estaba hoy su dentadura; Lee se dirigía tranquilamente al campo de entrenamientos de la villa de la hoja canturreando…

-_Salí de casa con la sonrisa puesta hoy me he levantado contento de verdad..._

Normalmente tanto Gai como Lee (maestros en el arte de la puntualidad inglesa) solían encontrarse a medio camino y entonces el chico aprovechaba para contarle todo lo que había hecho tras haberse separado el día anterior. El adulto lo miraba con una sonrisa en la boca y henchido de orgullo al contemplar a su alumno predilecto parlotear animadamente y con tanto énfasis. (termina el tema)

No obstante ese día ni se encontraron por el camino ni vio a Gai esperándolo, tampoco le dio mucha importancia y esperó apoyado en un árbol a que apareciese por fin: tras cinco minutos de espera comenzó a picarle la curiosidad, inspeccionó un poco el lugar con la escasa luz que ofrecía todavía la noche cada vez más próxima al amanecer. Tras diez minutos que después se convirtieron en quince Lee comenzó a considerar que su maestro comenzaba a _retrasarse _y (después de buscar el significado de esa palabra en el diccionario) comenzó a medio preocuparse.

-A lo mejor le ha salido un bache al paso. A lo mejor necesita mi ayuda o...- de repente se puso a pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que a lo mejor el retraso de Gai no se debía a ningún "accidente".- ¡Ajá! seguro que debe estar oculto por algún lado y quiere observar si soy capaz de entrenar sin que él esté presente.... ¡Oh! sin duda el maestro Gai es un hombre de ideas inteligentes.

Tras esa (a su modo de ver) brillante deducción y después de alabarse a sí mismo por su grado superior de inteligencia comenzó a entrenar incasablemente (como todos los días vamos) y de esa manera se le fue el santo al cielo durante un buen rato. Y es que entre puñetazos, pataditas y carreras, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que Lee decidió reparar en lo alto que estaba ya el sol en el cielo; de modo que miró a su reloj.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡LAS OCHO Y MEDIA!!!???!!! IMPOSIBLE!!!

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse en exceso. "estoy seguro de que le ha pasado algo. ¿Y si ha tenido un accidente? ¿Y si lo han llamado para una supermisión de vida o muerte y no ha podido decirme nada? A lo mejor se ha cortado con el cuchillo mientras untaba la mantequilla en las tostadas (¬¬UU) ¡¡Dios mío debe estar desangrándose!! ¡¡Ahora voy maestro!!" Justo cuando se imaginaba a él mismo salvándole la vida a Gai de una muerte segura se paró en seco.

-Un momento...- reflexiono en voz alta- ¿Y si se ha encontrada a Kakashi Hatake, su mayor rival, por el camino y ambos se han enzarzado en uno de sus combates? ¡Oh¡, tengo que ir a verlo....

-Dudo que Kakashi esté luchando a estas horas –le respondió de pronto otra voz- Es más, dudo que Kakashi esté siquiera despierto aún.

A pesar de no necesitar ver la cara de dicha persona para reconocerla se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con..... (Adivinad quién)

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas aquí?

Él le miro un momento y tras consultar su reloj le contestó con tono claramente socarrón.

-¿¿Quéequé hago a las nueve de la mañana en los campos de entrenamiento?? Bufff... no sé, ¿tú qué crees cejas encrespadas?

-¿¿¡¡Como las nueve ya!!?? Y Gai sin venir, ¿Pero que cuernos le habrá pasado?

-¿Así que también llega tarde? Esto se está convirtiendo en una epidemia. ¬¬

-¡Eh, tú! No insultes al maestro Gai, seguro que tiene sus motivos para llegar tarde. No como el tuyo que es un vago, ¡Mira que tarde es ya! Seguro que le ha hecho entretenerse a mi maestro. (nada más cerca de la realidad XD)

-Oye cejudo tú a mi maestro lo dejas en paz ¿Vale? Además, ¿De qué me sirve levantarme temprano si tengo que esperarle tres horas luego?

-Grrrr.... de tal palo tal astilla-murmuró.

-Ni que lo digas, cejitas.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte con mi cejas, so capullo?

-Emmm...... déjame pensarlo... ¡No!

Lo cierto es que hoy Sasuke se había levantado con ganas de hacerle la puñeta a alguien, y no se le ocurría nadie mejor que a Lee.

En ese momento el viento matutino resopló por el campo formando la mítica escena de preludio de un duelo (comienza a sonar la música de "La muerte tenía un precio" como tema de fondo) Las miradas de ambos alumnos despedían chispas y parecían estar esperando una mínima señal del otro para atacarse mutuamente...

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, no muy lejos de allí dos personas que mucho tienen que ver con estos dos jóvenes se despertaban, se desperezaban, gritaban y finalmente salían de casa.

* * *

Gai bufaba cada dos minutos mirando el reloj y farfullando por lo bajo.

-Parece mentira que _yo_ vaya a llegar tarde.

-Vamos Gai, para todo hay una primera vez-sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Kakashi no quiero ningún ánimo por tu parte ¿Queda claro?  
-Hai, Hai...- se encogió de hombros y asintió, cualquier cosa para evitar más cabreos innecesarios. Y es que menudo era Gai para los compromisos.

-Tendré que ponerle una excusa a Lee. Una excusa razonable y....

-¿Vas a mentirle a tu propio alumno?

-Mira quien va a hablar. El rey de las disculpas cutres.

-¿¿Disculpas cutres?? ¿¿Quién da disculpas cutres??

-Por favor, hay que ser muy idiota para llegar tarde un día por haber tenido que hacer un rodeo al toparse con un gato negro.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia. Los gatos negros dan mala suerte.

-¿Además de embustero supersticiosos? No pretenderás hacerme creer que todas las historias que te montas cada vez que llegas tarde son la pura verdad.

-¿Y para que iban a ser mentira?

Gai abrió la boca para contestar, pero la respuesta le había dejado bastante flasheado, de modo que al no pronunciar palabra alguna finalmente la volvió a cerrar.

-Realmente eres todo un personaje- le dijo- ¿Y qué piensas decirle hoy a Sasuke?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo porque mentirle.

-Venga, y yo voy y me lo creo. Tú que siempre andas con el secretito sobre lo nuestro ¿pretendes contarle lo que hiciste anoche a tu subordinado?

-La verdad ante todo ¿No? –Kakashi le miró de reojo. Gai no dijo nada, la verdad es que no sabía que decir.

Cuando Kakashi y Gai llegaron al campo de entrenamientos hallaron dos figuras muy pegadas. Eran Sasuke y Lee que se tenían ambos agarrados por la pechera y se miraban con malas pulgas.

Gai al ver semejante panorama se puso a gritar ya desde diez metros mientras dos regueros de lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Leeeeeeeee!!!!!! Tranquilo amigo mío voy para allá (suena la música de _sexyness_)

El chico reparó en la voz que lo llamaba y desvió un momento la atención de Sasuke hacia...

-¡¡¡Gai-sensei!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Has vuelto sano y salvo!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Que preocupado estaba por ti!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Leeeeeeee!!!!!! TT

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gai-sensei!!!!!!!! TT

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Leeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! TT

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gai-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT

Ambos se abrazaron con emoción, parecía que no se habían visto en años.

-Mi querido y joven Lee, siento haberte hecho esperar de esta manera.

-No, sensei. Estoy tan contento de verte sano y salvo....- le dijo él estrechándolo con fuerza.

Cuando abrió un poco los ojos reparó en que detrás de su querido maestro venía el propio Kakashi.

-¡AJÁ¡- gritó de pronto separándose de él y señalando con un dedo acusador a Kakashi.

-Bueeenas- saludo con la palma en alto, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a él.- Siento interrumpir esta euh, "emotiva" escena.

-¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! Tú eres el responsable de que mi maestro llegase tarde. Qué Gai-sensei seguro que le metiste una buena tunda ¿Eh?

-¿Euh cómo dices?- preguntó Gai algo asustado aún sin mostrarlo… no podía ser que Lee supiera que…

-Bah- Sasuke pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una mirada burlona, se acercó a Kakashi con una ceja levantada y una mano en la cintura.

-Prefiero obviar preguntarte el motivo de tu tardanza.

-¡Pues yo sí quiero saberlo!-dijo de pronto Lee

-Eso no es asunto tuyo cejas encrespadas.

-Claro que sí; seguro que Gai-sensei se ha visto involucrado.

-Y tanto -habló de pronto Kakashi. Todos lo miraron de repente sorprendidos, Gai más bien horrorizado.

-Estuve toda la noche con Gai haciendo el am....mmmmmphhh

-¡¡¡¡LA RONDAAAAA!!!!

Gai, nada más oír lo que su compañero comenzaba a decir se apresuro a ponerse tras él y taparle la boca... la máscara... bueno, eso.

-Nos tocó hacer la guardia de las afueras de la Villa. Nos pasamos toda la noche en vela y por eso se me olvidó reparar en la hora.

-Oh, ya veo- el inocente Lee asintió mientras Sasuke, más espabilado que su compañero solo enarcó una ceja algo escéptico aunque no dijo nada.

Gai respiraba entrecortadamente mientras Kakashi comenzaba a ponerse de un tono ligeramente azulado.

-Eghto… Gai- trataba de decir- no pu..pue...

-Me parece que lo que intenta decir es que se está ahogando- apuntó Sasuke, haciendo en el acto que Gai lo soltase.

-"Maldición, Kakashi. Como vuelvas a darme otro susto de esos te cuelgo"

-Em... bueno ahora que ya hemos llegado supongo que podremos pasar al meollo del asunto ¿No?

-Ah, sí por supuesto Sasuke – "Estos Genin de hoy en día sólo piensan en entrenar, ni un sólo minuto de descanso"- Bueno si nos disculpáis, Gai, Lee. Hasta otra.

Y así cada pareja tiró por un lado. Evidentemente esto suavizó más las cosas, no sólo el cabreo de Gai por lo que había estado a punto de decir Kakashi; sino porque en más de una ocasión las miradas entre Lee y Sasuke se notaban algo crispadas... estaba claro que lo suyo no era una precisamente amistad.

De modo que, mientras Sasuke seguía entrenando incansablemente Kakashi se situó de nuevo a la sombra de su árbol preferido y comenzó a divagar y recordar hechos de las noches anteriores: lo cierto es que dormir había dormido poco… muy poco… casi nada… apenas algo… unas míseras horas de nada, eso sumado al calor que hacía ese día y a lo aburrido del panorama acabó por dejar a Kakashi totalmente transpuesto.

Sasuke no se enteró de ello hasta alrededor del mediodía, cuando normalmente ambos descasaban (bueno, Kakashi ya llevaba descansada toda la mañana) y aprovechaban para tomar un tentempié antes de volver a la faena.

-Maestro Kakashi, ¿Nos tomamos un descanso?- dijo Sasuke secándose el sudor de la frente. "Bueno _yo_ me tomo un descanso… tú no has hecho nada en toda la mañana… como siempre"

-........

-Kakashi.

-.........

El chico, nada mas acercarse un poco notó que la respiración de su sensei sonaba suave y acompasada. Su ojo visible estaba cerrado y tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo ¿Kakashi quedándose sopa en medio del entrenamiento? Le pasó una mano por la cara en busca de alguna reacción, lo llamó y sacudió ligeramente un par de veces. Dudó en despertarlo o no pero finalmente desistió.

-Está tronco total- suspiró.

(tema de fondo: _I wish music box versión_)

"¿Y ahora qué?" Se sentó a su lado a descansar un poco, la respiración del adulto le hizo relajarse a él también hasta el punto de que sin darse cuenta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi, se estaba tan bien.... cinco minutos estuvo así con los ojos cerrados y tranquilo, más tarde los abrió y miró de reojo la cara de su maestro y después a su alrededor.

"Si alguien nos viera así, seguro que pensaría cosas raras"- pensó.

Acercó más su cara a la de Kakashi y comenzó a estudiar cada rasgo y forma de ésta, como si quisiese grabar la imagen en su mente. Nunca había tenido su cara tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento salir por su boca y respirar su olor, el inconfundible olor de Kakashi. Sin poder contener la tentación alargó una mano y la posó suavemente en su cara comenzando a delinear con un dedo su contorno mientras que con la otra acariciaba y revolvía su pelo ceniciento. Por un momento Sasuke se olvidó de todo y de todos y se centró únicamente en lo que ahora sentía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan nervioso y a la vez tan a gusto.

Miró la máscara que cubría la boca de su maestro, muchas veces había deseado destapar ese secreto, sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad como aquella de probar sus labios....

Con una mano un poco temblorosa comenzó a agarrar un extremo con dos dedos, tragó saliva: estaba decidido a bajarle la máscara pero ¿Y si despertaba? ¿Hacía lo correcto? Seguramente si se enteraba podía tener problemas y además eso quitaba emoción a su carácter. Sonrió entonces. Sasuke y retiró la mano de la máscara.

-"Prefiero continuar con ese misterio"- en lugar de eso pasó su dedo pulgar por donde tendría la boca y acercó la suya, dándole un simulado beso.

Podía sentir ligeramente la parte carnosa de sus labios semiabiertos, cerró los ojos imaginándoselos y a él mismo besándolos, mordiéndolos y explorando su boca, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del Jounin con sus manos. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al imaginarse tal escena. Notaba gradualmente calor en la cara y sus manos casi inconscientemente dejaron de delinear su perfil para colarse entre su chaleco y palpar los músculos que desde su mono se percibían.

-Kakashi....- susurró apoyando su cara en su hombro y aspirando hondamente su perfume – Me quedaría así contigo toda una vida.- sus brazos rodearon su espalda – Me haces sentir tan bien...

Tras varios minutos deleitándose Sasuke levantó la cabeza: Kakashi seguía aparentemente dormido, "bes" de nuevo su boca enmascarada y luego se recostó boca arriba sobre sus rodillas atrapando su mano entre la suya y jugando con sus largos dedos, hasta que el sueño fue venciéndolo, tal vez por la tranquilidad que irradiaba el ambiente, o por la imagen angelical que creía ver ante él, su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido él también. Tranquilo sosegado y feliz bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol.

(termina el tema)

* * *

-Uoaaaaaaahhhhh!!

No muy lejos de allí Cejudo I y Cejudo II paraban también para hacer un descanso y tomar algo, Gai no había parado de bostezar en toda la mañana y Lee finalmente insistió en ir a buscarle un café o cualquier otra cosa que lo espabilase.

-Bueno, te lo agradezco- dijo por fin. Lee se dirigió hacia la máquina expendedora y volvió con un café cargadito y un refresco para él. Normalmente a esa hora todos los ninjas paraban para tomar un descanso por lo que el sitio estaba la mar de tranquilo.

Pasando al lado de las diferentes áreas podía divisarse a algunos Genin hablando animadamente con compañeros o alumnos escuchando las explicaciones de sus maestros, o simplemente durmiendo. Como hacían por ejemplo Sasuke y Kakashi.

Lee les dirigió en un principio una mirada poco más que desinteresada, no obstante al fijarse un poco más se quedó alucinado.

Y no era para menos, no todos los días se tiene ocasión de ver semejante escena: Sasuke Uchiha recostado en al regazo de Kakashi, ambos dormidos y con un expresión tranquila en el rostro (Sasuke con una leve sonrisa y Kakashi... pues no se sabe). Lee se quedó bastante sorprendido al contemplarlos y no pudo negar que Uchiha se veía bastante bien así.

"Normal, con la bocaza cerrada es como mejor est" Y a pesar de que no aguantaba la visión de ese chulo más de tres minutos se quedó un tiempo contemplándolos entre extrañado y algo celoso.

A la vuelta iba cavilando

"Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero…"- se sonrojó- "Soy incapaz."- suspiró.- "¡Que envidia! Se les veía muy felices, por lo menos a Uchiha…, no se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que él..."

-¡Ey¡, Lee, menos mal. Ya pensaba que te habías perdido.

Le dio a Gai su café y sorbió un poco del refresco pensativo. Finalmente tras unos minutos de silencio el muchacho preguntó.

-Maestro Gai a ti...- enrojeció ligeramente.- ¿A ti te parecen bien una relación entre dos hombres?

El pobre Gai que no se esperaba esa pregunta inesperada se atraganto con su café; de modo que, tras toser un poco pudo preguntarle a Lee de donde había sacado semejante cosa.

- Bueno verás.... es que acabo de ver a Kakashi y Sasuke, bueno, no parecían descontentos, la verdad todo lo contrario y...

- ¿Cómo? -interrumpió de repente- ¿Qué dices de Kakashi y Sasuke?

* * *

-Uoahhhhh!!!!!! Vaya siestecita me he echado- Kakashi comenzó a desperezarse poco después y tras un enorme bostezo se dispuso a levantarse, aunque algo se lo impidió.

-Vaya, se me han entumecido las piernas ¿Por qué...... será?

Dicho esto bajó la vista hacia sus piernas y lo que vio le dejó desconcertado.

"Me he tenido que quedar muuuuy dormido"

Sasuke reposaba la cabeza en su regazo, el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre la copa del árbol dibujaban claroscuros que flotaban por su cara dándole un suave aspecto etéreo. Tenía una mano apoyada en su pecho y la otra tenía cogida su propia mano (la de Kakashi) con los dedos de ambos entrelazados y apretados junto a su corazón.

El Jounin tuvo que darse su tiempo para reaccionar, no se habría esperado nunca tal cosa de su alumno. Se veía tranquilo, casi vulnerable y, porque no decirlo, encantador.

- "Apuesto a que si Sakura viera esto se derretiría en el acto"- pensó divertido- "Lástima que no me he traído la cámara de fotos".

Pero tierno o no, el chico tenía que sacársele de encima, pues ya notaba el hormigueo en sus piernas.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre sacudió lo ligeramente, no quería despertarlo bruscamente.

-Pst, Ey. Ey Sasuke, despierta que ya son horas. Sasuke.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo muy despacio. En un principio su mirada borrosa no distinguió gran cosa, todavía tenía un pie en el limbo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-Vaya sonata nos hemos pegado, ¿eh amigo? Creo que vas a tener que entrenar el doble para compensarlo. Por cierto ¿Te importaría?....- dijo señalando la mano por la que ambos se tenían cogidos.

En menos de un segundo Sasuke recordó todo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló el panorama. Se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Kakashi, y él había despertado antes "Mierda, esto no estaba previsto ¬¬"

-¡Maestro Kakashi…!- Sasuke se levantó ipso facto con la cara ardiendo y se alejó un poco- Lo siento... no pretendía.

-Tranquilo no te culpo. Soy una perfecta almohada, lo sé no eres el primero en decirlo… bueno eso no viene a cuento- sonrió- Aunque te agradecería que la próxima vez no me babes el pantalón.

-¿Na-nani?- Vaya, que todavía no había despertado del todo. Miró perplejo a su maestro sacudió la cabeza y dijo después entre enfurruñado y serio- ¡Yo no babeo cuando duermo!

-Pues yo diría que sí- sonrió de nuevo.

-¡¡Koitsu!! ¡Claro que no!

-Ya, ¿Y esto qué es?- Kakashi señaló su pantalón húmedo por la zona de la rodilla, justo donde Sasuke había apoyado la boca.

El pobre Uchiha se quedó sin palabras y se sonrojó aun más.

-Ah-ah-ah…yo... yo no....

-Jajajaja... ya verás cuando todo el mundo se entere. El gran Uchiha Sasuke se mete el dedo en la boca cuando duerme, babea y usa pijamas de tiernos pollitos. Espera a que lo sepa Sakura, ¿Así que duermes con un osito de trapo, ne?

-¡Eso es una burda patraña!- gritó Sasuke con varios pelos fuera de su sitio.- Kakashi eres un manipulador terjiversador y.... y...

En contadas ocasiones (la mayoría con sus maestro) Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras, ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Miró al suelo con la cara como un tomate y muerto de vergüenza. Sí, muerto de vergüenza. Se sentía fatal habiéndose dejado descubrir por Kakashi de esa manera.

"Se suponía que tendría que haberme despertado antes levantarme y ponerme a entrenar como si nada hubiera pasado. Él no se habría enterado y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es más, no debía de haberse quedado dormido tan profundo" -pensó abrumado- "Pero algo no funcionó. ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

En ese momento sintió una mano cariñosa sobre su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo. Normalmente odiaba ese gesto, le hacía sentir un niño pequeño. Pero en ese momento no le importó en absoluto, entre otras cosas porque dicho gesto venía acompañado de la sonrisa cariñosa de Kakashi. (bueno, o eso suponía, debajo de la máscara...)

-Veo que estamos todos un poco cansados ¿No? ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre?- "Di que sí… di que sí… por favor…"

* * *

-¡Ya he llegado mamá!

Hinata saludó alegremente desde la puerta mientras se descalzaba y entraba en casa, se lo había pasado estupendamente ¡Todo un día con Naruto! Todavía le dolían las mandíbulas de haber reído tanto.

-"Ya me imaginaba que sería divertido estar con él pero no tanto"- sonrió al recordar uno de sus chistes.

-¡Mmmm que bien huele! ¿Qué hay para cenar? Tengo un hambre tremenda.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó su madre mientras agachaba la cabeza para recibir el beso de saludo de su hija. – ¿No te habías ido a comer con unos amigos?

-Sí, pero es que hice tantas cosas después que ya lo he quemado todo jejeeeee...

Ahora a Hinata se le había pegado la típica risa de Naruto y miraba a su madre con los ojos inusualmente (en ella) cerrados.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada jeeee

-Vaya, parece que te lo has pasado muy bien. No me dijiste con quién te fuiste.

-¡Ah!- En un segundo Hinata pasó a ser la misma Hinata que todos conocemos: mirada esquiva, ojos caídos, y sonrojo perenne en las mejillas.

-"Oh, oh... a mamá seguramente no le gustaría que me hubiese pasado el día con Naruto..."

-He... he salido con mis amigas, Sakura e Ino, por el camino me encontré con Kiba y nos hizo compañía.... por cierto, la mancha de mi camiseta...

Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema, afortunadamente su madre no notó la pequeña mentira Y le contestó algo enfurruñada

-Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿Cómo te metiste semejante manchurrón? En fin… todavía no la he lavado pero supongo que saldrá sin problemas.

-¡Ok, Gracias! Me voy a dar un baño antes de cenar.... Por cierto donde están papá y Hanabi.

-Mmmm supongo que entrenando todavía.- dijo su madre mientras probaba la comida con una cuchara.

-Ah, ya veo- Hinata suspiró y salió de la habitación algo más apenada de cómo había entrado.

Mientras estaba en la bañera oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse y la casa se llenó con la vocecita de su hermana menor. Poco después la llamaron para cenar.

-¡Mmmm no hay nada mejor que una buena cena después de un día duro!- canturreó Hanabi.- ¿Qué hiciste tú hoy Hina?

-B-bueno- Hinata se sonrojó al notar la mirada de escrutinio de su padre.- Estuve dando un paseo después de entrenar y...

-¿Que tal vas con tu entrenamiento- preguntó Hiashi sin mirarla.

-Ah-ah... bien, voy bien.....

-¡Por cierto! Interrumpió de pronto su madre. He invitado a comer a Neji este sábado.

Hinata se atragantó con el agua.

-¿N-neji-onisan va a venir?- ella asintió. – Y supongo que tendremos que estar todos ¿No?

-Por supuesto- interrumpió Hiashi- a fin de cuentas forman parte de la familia Hyuga.

Hinata asintió, no se atrevía a contradecir a su padre. Pero ya se había hecho ilusiones de poder pasar ese sábado con Naruto de nuevo. Sentía que había dado un importante paso adelante en su relación con él, al menos ya se conocían mejor y no parecía que su compañía desagradase al chico.

Suspiró.

-"Presiento que va a ser el peor sábado de mi vida...."

-Mmm… ¡Sí¡…

-¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡

-Sigue…mmm…

-¿Te…¡Ah¡… ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí¡…¡Ahh-ah-ah¡… ¡S

Ambos se encontraban entre un amasijo de mantas y sábanas, proporcionándose placer mutuo.

-Ah-aaah… Ka-kaaa-kakashi…

-¿Sí? ah…

-Tu- tu aah-ah…mmm me excitas mucho…

-Mmm… ¿Sí?... aaaah… mmm… ¡Uh¡

-¿Yo te… ¡Ah¡ te excito?

El adulto se paró un momento mirándolo, para sin previo aviso tomar con una mano su cara y besarlo ardientemente mientras con la otra seguía explorando y dando placer al acalorado cuerpo del chico.

-Tú me excitas mucho… Sasuke- pronunció en sus labios. El Genin sintió que le estallaba el pecho de alegría al oír aquello. Se sentía muy feliz. Al fin ambos se habían declarado abiertamente, la sensación era maravillosa. Sasuke comenzó a explorar con su lengua la boca de su acompañante y ambas (lenguas) se enredaron en una tierna pelea mientras la cara de Uchiha se volvía carmesí.

Sus gemidos aumentaron cuando Kakashi continuó el recorrido por su cuerpo besando, acariciando y lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel; haciéndole sentir en el cielo a cada caricia. Se sentía tan torpe, que no era quién de devolver todas las atenciones que recibía de la manera que a el le gustaría, pero parecía que a su amante no le importaba demasiado. Habían acabado de entrenar y sin saber muy bien como acabaran en la cama, sinceramente tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese momento.

-Mmm… ¿Te gusta tesoro?

-¡Ah… ah-ahahahah… sí-sí¡ Sigue Ka- Kakashi…mmm- el jounin sonrió para seguir con lo suyo, era un placer oír los interminables gemidos de Sasuke.

Pero más era el placer que recorría al chico, tanto y tan de repente que apenas si era capaz de asimilarlo. De sus labios rojos e hinchados de ardientes besos solo salían lujuriosos gemidos y palabras inconexas. ¡Estaba completamente extasiado¡

Quería decirle al Jounin cuanto tiempo había deseado aquello, cuantas noches soñaba con su cuerpo desnudo para encontrarse sin nada al despertar. Decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo deseaba… tanto tiempo hacía de esos sentimientos en su inocente corazón. Ansiaba congelar ese momento para siempre, aquel momento, aquellos sentimientos, esos escalofríos de placer en su piel eternamente.

-Te amo Sasuke…

Ahora sí que el chico se sentía en el cielo, aunque estaba con las llamas del infierno lamiéndolo por dentro porque todo aquello tenía que ser pecado seguro. Sus gemidos y los de Kakashi eran música celestial en sus oídos. Enredaba sus finos dedos en el cabellos ceniciento de su maestro, incitándolo a que siguiera, quería más placer si era eso posible, cerró los ojos abriendo el resto de sus sentidos, era una suerte ser un ninja, ninguna persona normal podía sentir aquello como ellos lo hacían, seguro.

-Kakashi… aaaaaahhh… Kakashi…

-Sa- sa- sa- su- ke, Sa-su-ke....

Su propio nombre sílaba por sílaba en los encarnados labios de seda de Kakashi, en un rítmico y suave compás. De nuevo, más besos y más caricias, más susurros cariñosos que lo abrazaban en la oscuridad. Sasuke comenzó a oír la música antes lejana cada vez más y más cerca. ¡Qué demonios¡ Estaba destrozando el momento, lo estaba arrancando de su "paraíso erótico", notó entonces que Kakashi a cada nueva embestida pronunciaba algo.

-Sa… su- ke…

-¿Qué?

-ta… sa-suke… ¡Despierta¡

¡Despierta¡

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontró de bruces en la realidad. Estaba solo en su casa; tumbado en su cama con el pijama empapado en sudor y el pelo desordenado. El despertador sonaba a su lado se escuchaba claramente el tic-tac del reloj cuyas manecillas cualquiera diría que estaban pronunciando su nombre, justo como antes había hecho "Kakashi". Las manecillas señalaban lo que para el significaba "hora de levantarse". Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha.

Sasuke apagó el despertador y se quedó mirando el techo.

-Así que ha pasado de nuevo- suspiró. Había vuelto a soñar que hacia el amor con Kakashi. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya?- No tengo remedio…

Cada mañana maldecía por despertar de esos dulces y placenteros sueños para encontrarse totalmente solo, sin el desnudo cuerpo de su maestro brindándole su calor como esperaba encontrar, ese era sin duda el peor momento del día.

-Vale será mejor que me levante- decidió al fin- una buena ducha me sentará bien.

Fue al sentarse en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que… bueno... de que… estaba bastante más excitado de lo que se esperaba.

-¡Mierda¡- exclamó poniéndose como un tomate y tapándose. Maldijo de nuevo y se levantó para meterse a toda prisa en la ducha.

Después de bajarse el calor, sintió que sus músculos se relajaban con el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo y suspiró aliviado cuando por fin se a vio libre de la erección con la que se había levantado.

-Definitivamente no tengo remedio.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras el agua seguía resbalando por su piel y trató de no recordar las imágenes explícitas de su sueño (por lo que pudiera pasar) que tantas veces se habían repetido últimamente mientras dormía. Tenía que poner fin a ese tormento ¿Pero cómo? ¿Decírselo? Imposible, lo rechazaría seguro y además ya tenía a "alguien" a su "lado" el mismo se lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó con el puño la pared al acordarse. Por otro lado, tal vez podría intentarlo… quien sabe, a lo mejor.

-A lo mejor hasta sí significo algo para él…

-'Venga Sasuke será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, lo mejor será olvidarlo'- su parte racional trataba de imponerse.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¡Imposible¡ ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo olvido, eh?

-'Buf… no sé, trata de hacer otras cosas como... no s'

-¿Entrenar? Eso es lo que me aconsejaste y llevo entrenado más incluso de lo que me hace realmente falta. Además entrenar el 90% de las veces implica tenerlo cerca. ¡¡Cómo vas a olvidar a alguien teniéndolo al lado¡¡ Y para el caso mira, las cosas han acabado peor de lo que estaban.

-'Tal vez si hubieses sido más cuidadoso no habrías tenido que pasar por eso'

-¿Cuidadoso? ¡Y una mierda¡ ¡Tú también podías haberme dado un toque ¿No?¡

-'Bueno vale, pues búscate una novia ¿Qué tal?'

-Ni se te ocurra encasquetarme a Sakura- amenazó a su conciencia bote de champú en mano.

-'Hombre no, yo pensaba en Ino…'

-¡Jamás¡ Ni la una ni la otra, no con ese par de babosas. ¡Antes con Naruto¡

-'Eso es prueba con Naruto'

-¡Ey, que sólo bromeaba¡ ¬¬U. No quiero probar con Naruto. No quiero a nadie que no sea Kakashi, no lo entiendes, no quiero olvidarlo.

-'¡Pues entonces declárate¡'

-¡No, no¡ No me atrevo!

-'Joder, vale. Pues tú sigue empalmándote y soñando con él, porque asumo que tendrás más posibilidades con el Kakashi ficticio que con el real'

-¡Kuso¡ No hace falta ser así. Además ¿Se puede saber que coño hago hablando contigo?

-'Fácil soy tu conciencia, para eso estamos'

-Leches. ¡Yo no tengo de eso¡

-'¡Oh, sí que tienes¡ ¿Sino quién soy yo?'

-¿El patito de goma que me habla?

-'¡No¡ Soy tu con-cien-cia. Todos tienen una… lo que pasa es que algunas se toman las cosas con más calma que otras. Dale gracias que no soy demasiado estricta contigo… supongo que es de familia… la de tu hermano un día fue por tabaco y no volvió nunca'

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? ¡AAAAAAaahhhh, calla ya¡ ¡¡Estoy comenzando a parecerme a Gaara¡¡

-'Bueno continuamos con la conversación luego que a este paso se nos va a acabar el agua caliente'

-¡Koitsu, no das más que problemas¡

-'Eso te pasa por enamorarte, baka¡'

Cuando Kakashi llegó, tarde como siempre, al punto de encuentro con su alumno, se extrañó enormemente de no encontrar a nadie. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y tras rascarse la cabeza y pensar seriamente durante un momento la posibilidad de que Sasuke hubiese acabado hartándose de él, terminó por sentarse en algún sitio a la sombra a leer y descansar de su agotadora mañana de holgazanería. Pero le costó un poco concentrarse en su lectura. Lo cierto es que por primera vez en varios días Kakashi se había despertado sólo, del mismo modo como se había acostado. La noche anterior; sorprendentemente; al llegar a casa no había nadie esperándole. Algo extrañado abrió la puerta encontrándose en el suelo una nota que seguramente había sido introducida por la ranura del correo y que decía; "Me es imposible quedar esta noche, nos veremos mañana. Gai". Miró por ambos lados del papel buscando algún otro mensaje, pero nada más que eso, ni siquiera un corazoncito o un "_con cariño_" que tanto le gustaba dejar a su compañero. Más extrañado todavía se dirigió a su habitación muerto de sueño mientras se desvestía por el camino, cuando por fin alcanzó su adorada cama le faltó tiempo para introducirse entre las sábanas y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Pero nada más hacerlo le invadió una cierta desazón: la almohada olía Gai, la cama olía a Gai, la habitación olía a Gai.... pero Gai no estaba, y eso le resultaba... ¿"incómodo"?

La noche sorprendió a Kakashi despertándose un par de veces desvelado y quizás algo abatido por la ausencia del cuerpo de su amante a su lado. Y eso que Kakashi no era de esos a los que se le quita el sueño fácilmente. Pero estaba claro que una noche sin Gai no era una noche.....

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Kakashi-sensei.

Un grito lejano le sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Sasuke le llamaba de lejos.

-Vaya vaya.- saludó Kakashi- Este es un día histórico. Por una vez no soy _yo_ quien llega tarde.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- repitió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tranqui, total yo acabo de llegar. Tampoco hacía falta que corrieras.

Sasuke no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado en controlar los latido de su desacompasado corazón, y ya no sólo por el cansancio de venir corriendo sino de puros nervios. Aquella mañana había tomado una decisión.

-Kakashi...- dijo una vez recuperado el aliento.- Me gustaría que esta mañana no la dedicásemos a entrenar.

El ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó asombrado, le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación y se apresuró a examinar la cara del chico.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Sasuke? Has usado la técnica de transformación y lo has suplantado estoy seguro. ¿Cuál es tu propósito?.

-....Em... Kakashi, soy Sasuke... ¬¬UU

Al ver que su alumno no le seguía el juego, Kakashi decidió terminar con la broma.

-Lo siento jeje... es que debe ser la primera vez que no vas derecho al campo de entrenamiento. ¿Te pasa algo hoy o qué?

-No, es sólo que hoy... no me apetece entrenar.

-Ah vale, ¡Genial¡. Entonces nos vemos mañana...

Kakashi se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!- le retuvo Sasuke.

-¿Mmmmm?

-Em... bueno... no es no quiera entrenar, sólo que necesito... hablar.

-¿Hablar conmigo?

El chico asintió sin mirarle a la cara, parecía algo nervioso. Kakashi le observó algo extrañado. Llevaba un tiempo observando al muchacho y le había parecido notar un extraño comportamiento últimamente. Había algo que le preocupaba, aunque no se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su alumno se dirigiría a él para pedirle consejo o simplemente desahogarse. Sasuke no era de esos...

-Bien... ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno... no sé si recuerdas. Hace unos días te hice una pregunta.

-Sí, sobre si el amor influye o no en el camino del ninja.

-¡Te acuerdas!

Kakashi le miró extrañado.

-Te crees que soy una atorrijado ¿O qué?... bueno ajem no me contestes. Claro que te escuché. De hecho parecías preocupado y la verdad es que no sueles preguntarme muchas cosas.

El corazón del chico se aceleró más cuando el adulto se acercó a él y apoyó una de sus manos sobre sus hombros al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Me alegro de que por fin te hayas decidido a hablar un poco de tus problemas. Dime Sasuke, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Él bajó la cabeza, tomó aire y haciendo acopio de valor soltó aquellas palabras que le quemaban los labios.

-S-sí, me preocupan... mis propios sentimientos.

_Aunque te ame hasta el punto del rompimiento_

_ni siquiera traspasa un tercio de mis sentimientos_

_Mis emociones puras no me están llegando a ningún lado_

_Mi corazón apenas puede decir te amo._

El adulto le dedicó una primera mirada asombrada, para después dulcificar su expresión. Comprendió que para el chico debía ser difícil escoger las palabras, por lo que decidió hacerle más fácil el trabajo.

-Ya veo, ¿Estás enamorado no?- concluyó.

Él tragó saliva y asintió nerviosamente.

-Sí.. ya me lo parecía a mí, estos días se te notaba muy tenso.

-Tú... ¿Lo sabías?- le preguntó asombrado.

-Algo intuía, yo tengo mucho ojo para estas cosas

Sasuke se relajó un poco, tal vez así fuese más fácil.

_La larga noche sin dormir_

_expresa mis sentimientos sobre ti_

_"eso es lo que es el amor" suspira_

_Hablando conmigo infinitamente_

_mi tembloroso latido del corazón_

_cambia a un suspiro con una leve fiebre_

-Bueno, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

El chico enrojeció al instante, ¿que en qué podía ayudarle?

"En tantas cosas..."pensó nervioso

- Es-es-es que..vv-v-verás- titubeó - no lo tengo.. en realidad bufff ¿Sabes? Em.... ah.. yo no tengo...

Kakashi se agachó entonces para quedar a la misma altura que Sasuke y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-¡Ey! Relájate.- dijo estrechándole el hombro- No te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo. Sólo toma aire y... dime todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza...

-H-hay... tantas cosas que me pasan por la cabeza. Y en la mayoría de ellas…

-¿Está _esa_ persona no?- él asintió de nuevo ruborizado- Te comprendo. Y... ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la afortunada? ¿No será Sakura?.

Ante esto Sasuke se quedó sin habla, pero no por los nervios, sino debido la impresión.

-Af-ortuna-da-tartamudeó- "¡Mierda, el piensa que me gusta una chica! ¡Una chica de mi misma edad! ¿Cómo demonios se lo digo?"

-Claro...-sonrió de nuevo. Sasuke no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando sin abrir la boca deseando con todas su fuerzas que su silencio fuese suficiente para que él entendiera. No quería tener que decírselo con sus propias palabras, ya estaba siendo demasiado duro por el momento. Afortunadamente Kakashi era un ninja muy perspicaz (aunque no lo parezca a veces).

-Ya entiendo, no hay afortunada... pues bien ¿Quién es el "afortunadO" entonces?.

Suspiró de alivio, sí lo había entendido bien.

_Trayendo humedad _

_a mi desnuda y seca piel_

_como la lluvia de verano tu sonrisa es deslumbrante_

-Es... al-alguien cercano a mí... emmmm en realidad...

-¡¿Es Naruto?!- preguntó alarmado.

-¡Koitsu! ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!- "¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de emparejarme con Naruto? ¡Ya estoy harto demonios!" pensó cabreado.- ¿Cómo crees que podría enamorarme de tremendo pedazo de baka?

-Ah, perdona entonces, es que así de buenas a primeras es la persona que se me ocurre.

-.... por favor... tengo mejor gusto ¬¬

-Vale, vale entonces quién… ¡Ah! ¿Puede ser Iruka? A fin de cuentas él te dio clases, y es bastante bien parecido.

-N-no él tampoco... pero... va por ahí la cosa.

-Pues compañeros de clase… ¿Te gusta Shikamaru? ¿O Neji Hyuga? – dijo rascándose la cabeza con gesto pensativo.

-No, no va en esa línea... más bien al revés..."Está visto que voy a tener que decírselo personalmente porque a este ritmo nombra a toda Konoha, antes de darse cuenta... ¡Maldición!"

-Eh....- Kakashi seguía sin tener ni remota idea de quien podía despertar el amor en Sasuke; y la verdad lo tenía bastante difícil. Las personas más cercanas Naruto y Sakura ya habían quedado descartadas y no se le ocurría a nadie más que...-"¡Un momento! ¿Podría ser que?"- Miró a Sasuke que salvo por los pómulos enrojecidos tenia el resto del semblante pálido y nervioso.- "Podría ser que…" Sasuke... tú no estarás...

El chico le sorprendió de pronto liberándose de su brazo con un paso hacia atrás y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Kakashi. Yo... ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

El silencio se adueño del lugar de repente, un par de pájaros graznaron a lo lejos, sobre el murmullo de las hojas de las altas copas.

-"Sasuke tú..."

Una sombra furtiva desapareció del lugar....

* * *

-¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ?? ¡Estás loco chaval!! Ni muerto, ni loco, ni borracho vamos.

-Por favooooorrrrrr. ¡Sé bueno! Hazlo por mí.

-A ti te falta un hervor, ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Naruto?

-Síííí, y ya sé que a ti no te gustan los líos, ¡¡Pero te lo suplico, es un favor que te pido como amigo!!- dijo poniéndose de rodillas ante el chico.

-Pero... ¿Se puede saber para que demonios las quieres?

-S-son cosas mías- enrojeció.

-Ya, pues si son cosas tuyas entonces arréglatelas tú solito...

-¡¡Shikamaru!! Te lo suplico... ¡Seré tu esclavo durante un mes! Haré lo que tú me pidas. Por favor no me dejes colgado en esta situación. Sabes que no recurriría a ti si no lo necesitase de verdad.

-¡No me seas lapa! He dicho que no y es que no. Menudas cosas me vienes a pedir...

-Shikamaru...-su voz cambió de repente a un susurro amenazante.- Si no me ayudas en esto, le chivaré a Ino que estuviste flirteando con esa morena despampanante el otro día.

-Q-q-q-q... ¡TRAIDOR! ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! No estaba flirteando. ¡¡Eso es chantaje¡¡.

-Bueno... Un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones, jusjus. 

-Que anticiparse ni que narices, ¡Tú lo que eres es un capullo!

-Llámalo como quieras pero ahora vas a tener que hacerme ese favor jejeeee...

El otro chico bajó la cabeza derrotado.

-Madre mía, en menuda cosa más problemática me acabo de meter --III

* * *

Kakashi observó con gesto aturdido a su alumno, Sasuke parecía más pálido si cabe, obviando el rojo de sus pómulos, pero lo miraba resuelto y decidido. Su mirada esperaba desesperadamente una respuesta. Ahora que por fin se había declarado no se iría sin ella, y en su fuero interno rogaba por que fuera afirmativa. Aunque un horrible presentimiento le hacía dudar.

-"Sasuke tú..."

-¡Kakashi, estoy enamorado de ti! En realidad esa persona que ocupa mi mente día y noche no es que otra que tú mismo...

El Jounin se encontraba poco menos que aturdido. ¡¿Así que Sasuke se había enamorado de él?! Eso un gran problema. Lo cierto es que siempre había temido algo así por parte de alguno de sus alumnos. El hecho de que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos y justo en esas edades en las que tantos problemas y cambios se les presentan a los chicos, incluso a él le había pasado algo parecido años atrás... ¡¿Pero Sasuke?! En su vida se le habría ocurrido. Le habría parecido normal de Sakura, incluso lo habría digerido si fuera Naruto... ¿¡Pero Sasuke?! Menudo lío, ¿Qué haría ahora? Evidentemente no podía mentirle, pero sería demasiado dolorosa la verdad para él… no quería herirlo, conocía lo vulnerable que Sasuke podía ser en relación a temas de sentimientos.

-Yo...- la voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos- Sé que te pareceré un crío. Que no sé lo que es el amor.- bajó la cabeza perdiendo un poco de su valor inicial.- Pero... tienes que creerme. No es ningún capricho ni equivocación. Yo...-respiró hondo- yo te quiero...

-Sasuke, por favor no digas más... sabes... sabes cual va a ser mi respuesta.

_Dame una sonrisa y días brillantes_

_no, no comiences a ser repentinamente tan indiferente_

_porque podemos superar cualquier cosa que se interponga en nuestro camino._

Al chico se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar.

-¿C-cómo has dicho?- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Sasuke.... no niego la autenticidad de tus sentimientos. Pero todavía eres joven e inexperto como para reconocer el verdadero amor.

-¡NO!- le cortó- Eso no es cierto, te lo acabo de decir. Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

-Te comprendo pero... ten en cuenta que tu infancia no ha sido lo que se dice fácil. No has crecido con el amor de tus padres y... bueno, lo que quiero decir es que veo normal que dirigieras de alguna forma tu amor frustrado hacia mí. Sasuke, tu amor no es realmente para mí.

"¿Pero de que coño habla?" pensó Sasuke entre aturdido y enfadado.-No te entiendo.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Sasuke, es que posiblemente hayas confundido el amor que sentías por tu padre, por el que sientes por mí. Ese amor que no le pudiste dar me lo has ofrecido a mí. Pero yo no soy tu padre y por eso estás confundido. Sasuke el amor que tú sientes por mí, no es el que se siente por una persona con la que quieras compartir tu vida y tus mejores momentos. Tu amor es el de un hijo. Y tienes que diferenciarlo.

-¡Mentira! Eso no es cierto... tú me haces sentirme de una forma totalmente nueva, algo que nunca había experimentado.- Sasuke se acercó a él un poco más. -Cuando estoy contigo... me siento de mil formas distintas, es tan extraño... no puedo pensar con claridad, me duele el pecho, mi estómago se llena de mariposas... ¡Kakashi! Sé que esto te parecerá descabellado pero créeme; ¡Te amo! Y por favor, no quiero que me rechaces por considerarme un crío. Yo no soy como Naruto, siempre he deseado tener a alguien a mi lado... y por fin he comprendido que ese alguien eres tú. Solo te quiero a ti. Te necesito a mi lado para poder seguir. ¡¡Por favor Kakashi, te necesito¡¡

_Si te amo más que nada_

_esos sentimiento te llegarán ¿no?_

_Tú me miras y las palabras que puedo decir_

_simplemente bailan en el aire_

El hombre ya no sabía que hacer para convencerlo.

"¿Le digo la verdad sobre Gai y yo? No.... no puedo, conociendo a Sasuke desarrollaría tal odio hacia Gai que no me extrañaría que se olvidara de su hermano para aniquilarlo a él..."

-Kakashi... por favor, considéralo. No hace falta que lo decidas hoy... en realidad sabes que yo te esperaré siempre. 

_Dame una sonrisa y días brillantes_

_dame un sonrisa y días agradables_

_Si tan sólo estos brazos pudiesen conocerte en un abrazo..._

-¡Sasuke, basta! Sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte, la razón es simple: No es que no te quiera, te quiero mucho, ni que te considere menor ni nada de eso... El problema es que yo ya tengo a alguien. Es alguien a quien quiero de verdad, no sólo lo quiero lo amo con toda mi alma y si él se fuera yo no sería nadie. Sinceramente no me veo con fuerzas de dejarle... no quiero dejarle...

Sasuke abrió al boca la cerró de nuevo y la abrió... no le salían las palabras. Quería gritarle, aferrarse a él y no soltarle nunca. Sintió algo dentro que le dolía. Le dolía mucho... le dolía el corazón, su corazón roto en pedazos liberando su alma al aire.

El Jounin se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Parecía que había dejado todo claro por su parte, ya no podía hacer más, tenía que aceptarlo. Él era muy joven y enseguida se daría cuenta de la realidad y encontraría otra persona.

-¡¡Es-p.. espera!!- logró decirle- Yo... yo...

-Por favor Sasuke, no sigas intentándolo, sólo conseguirás que te haga más daño. Y no quiero eso...

-Pero...

Siguió avanzando alejándose más de él. En un intento desesperado Sasuke agarró un kunai y gritó sacando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde.

-¡¡ESPERA!!

_Si te amo más que a nada_

_esos sentimientos te llegarán ¿no?_

_Aún as en mis sueños_

_Yo estoy seguro de que hubiera podido decírtelo_

El adulto se giró levemente, para repetirle que la conversación había finalizado. Pero se quedó paralizado al ver a Sasuke; sostenía el kunai apuntando al cuello, un hilillo de sangre goteaba ya por la pálida piel perdiéndose tras la tela del su camiseta azul. Sus ojos febriles le miraban con una llamada de desesperación.

-Si, si tú no me aceptas, yo- yo ya no tengo motivos para vivir. No quiero vivir con la vergüenza y el dolor.

-Sasuke.... por favor tranquilízate.

-¡¡Y una mierda!! Me voy a matar. Aquí y ahora. Me suicidaré...- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. – ¿Porqué me has hecho esto...? Tanto… ¿Tanto te costaba aunque fuera mentirme? Decirme que... que tuviera aún esperanzas ¿Cómo quieres que viva ahora que sé que no te voy a tener? No puedo respirar si se que no tengo esperanzas de tenerte a mi lado. ¡Quiero que estés conmigo¡

-Sasuke... mentirte sería peor aún que rechazarte.

-Cállate. Me da igual, ahora mi causa está perdida.

-Sasuke esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

-¿¿Broma?? ¿¿Piensas que esto es una broma?? Oh no, esto va muy en serio, mi amor por ti no es una broma, mis sentimientos no son una broma Kakashi… Duele, duele, no quiero vivir con el corazón roto, mejor muerto que humillado. Si no vas a estar conmigo… no quiero más dolor. Adiós Kakashi…... ¿Eh?

En un milésima de segundo Kakashi había desaparecido de su ubicación inicial, para al instante siguiente con un simple movimiento despejar el kunai la mano del chico. Y con la otra mano le había propinado tal puñetazo que lo había tirado al suelo.

-¡¡IMBÉCIL!! ¿Qué era lo que pretendías? ¿¡Es que no sabes afrontar las cosas como un hombre.?! ¿No dices que no eres un crío? Ni a Naruto se le ocurriría algo como eso. Si sigues con esa actitud seguirás siendo un cobarde toda tu vida.

Sasuke se levantó, el puñetazo le había partido el labio y ahora sangraba, le temblaban las piernas y su corazón parecía no quererse decidir entre desbocarse o quedarse quieto.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que la muerte es la solución? ¡Maldito gilipollas! Con eso no se bromea. ¡La muerte nunca es la solución a nada!- Kakashi estaba exaltado, era la primera vez que se le veía así- Supongo que finalmente sí eres un crío...

Sasuke estaba atemorizado, era increíble lo rápido y radicalmente que podía cambiar una persona. Kakashi tiró el kunai con ira y se dio la vuelta 

-Yo... yo sólo...- trató de disculparse.

-¿Tú qué? Me has decepcionado Sasuke, me has decepcionado mucho. Pensé conocerte... y sinceramente nunca creí que harías algo tan cobarde. Gracias por demostrarme que estaba engañado.

El Jounin se marchó definitivamente sin añadir nada más y sin volver la cabeza atrás; dejando a Sasuke en estado de shock, el cual se miraba las manos temblorosas, las lágrimas caían sin impedimentos al suelo. Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio herido haciendo que sangrara aún más. Se sentía tan miserable...

-Me quiero morir...

_Aunque te ame hasta el punto del rompimiento_

_ni siquiera traspasa un tercio de mis sentimientos_

_Mis emociones puras no me están llevando a ningún lado_

_Mi corazón ni siquiera puede decir "te amo"_

_Mi corazón..._

* * *

-Eooo... Ino ¿Estás ahí?

Sakura acababa de entrar en la floristería Yamanaka. No había nadie tras el mostrador pero se oían unas risitas en el cuarto que daba al almacén. Sakura aguzó el oído.

-Ay... jiji.. para me haces cosquillas... espera, espera. Alguien me llama tengo que ir... ¡Anda para! Shhhh... si alguien nos pilla mi madre me mata...- La chica de pelo rosa sonrió para sus adentros suponiendo con quién se encontraba su amiga.

Poco después salió Ino intentando peinar su algo alborotado pelo y atándose el mandil.

-¿Sí? ¡Ah! Eres tú Sakura frentuda, ¿cómo es que has venido a interrumpir mi cit... digo... cómo vienes a molestarme con lo ocupada que estoy?

-Oh, perdona Ino-cerda - le dijo con malicia- pero me parece que las relaciones sentimentales están vetadas en horas de trabajo.

-Envidia que me tienes-le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No he venido a discutir, quería que me dieses uno de esos crisantemos.

-Ah! Ya veo, ¿Sigues dándole la brasa a Sasuke-kun? Admítelo chica nunca lograrás seducirle jusjusjus...

-¡Tú limítate a hacer tu trabajo de florista fracasada! Al menos yo tengo mejor gusto.

-Sí... y por eso aún no tienes novio.

-La próxima vez que entre en tu tienda vendré cogida del brazo de Sasuke-kun y tu llorarás resignada ante esa visión. (Sufre cerda GROARGH!!!)

Ino sonrió para sus adentros "Sí... eso dijiste la semana pasada..."

* * *

Cuando Kakashi llegó a su casa se alegró en un principio de ver a su amante esperándole ante la puerta. Esa noche más que ninguna necesitaba de su compañía, aunque la imagen distaba bastante de lo que quería ver. Kakashi se encontró a un Gai con una cara de muy, muy malas pulgas. El Jounin intuyó sin necesidad de usar sus poderes ninjas que algo terrible se avecinaba.

-Emmmm…¡Hola! Buenas noches koi, siento haberte hecho esperar como siempre.

-… ¬¬

-……

-………¬¬

-…………U

-……………¬¬#

-………………--UUUU

-¿Quieres-abrir-la-puerta?

La voz de Gai sonaba tan espeluznantemente amenazadora que un escalofrío le corrió por el espinazo.

Nada más cerrar la puerta Kakashi se acercó para abrazar a su amante, pero ni oportunidad tuvo, ya que el otro adulto se apartó de él con brusquedad, el Jounin adivinó por su mirada taciturna que las cosas no iban bien, para nada _bien _y seguramente irían peor.

-Bueno- dijo tras un par de minutos de incómodo silencio- ¿Me vas a decir porque estás así o voy a tener que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?

-En tal caso te sería sencillo. ¿No crees?

-¿Nani?

-No te hagas el loco Kakashi, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

-Jejeeeee… pues la verdad es que no, ni idea vamos- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo (se supone, bajo la máscara ya se sabe…) tratando, sin conseguirlo, de suavizar el ambiente.

-Kakashi. Tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente. Así que, por una vez en tu vida haz el enorme esfuerzo de NO hacer el idiota.- estas últimas palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro gélido.

El otro Jounin tragó saliva tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese haber dicho/hecho/pretendido hacer o incluso pensado que pudiese haber enfadado a su acompañante de esa manera. "No... más conversaciones serias no, por favor ya he tenido bastante por hoy..."

-Bien, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Kakashi lo miró sin comprender.

-Emmmm…. ¿¿¿Sí???- preguntó dubitativo.

Durante todo este tiempo Gai había mantenido la mirada oculta por su flequillo, pero cuando levantó la cara Kakashi retrocedió asustado. No cabía duda de que esa mirada se reservaba para situaciones espeluznantes… si solo supiera que diablos había hecho. Porque lo único hasta el momento que había sacado en claro es que había hecho algo malo.

-Me gustaría saber a que juegas Kakashi- de nuevo el otro no comprendió- y si de verdad te tomas en serio la tutela de tus alumnos.- percibió que algo tenía que ver con Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡¡¡MIERDA¡¡¡ (NA: anda… por fin cayó de la burra)

-"Oh, oh… no me digas que Gai lo sabe"

-Verás Gai… no sé cómo te has enterado pero…- su amante no le dejó acabar

-¡¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!! Kakashi, tu alumno se te ha declarado esta tarde. No trates de insinuar que no lo recuerdas y por lo que más quieras no me mientas.

-Esto…- no pudo argumentar una respuesta.

-¡Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esto!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que acaso no te das cuenta ¡¡Esto no viene de ayer, hace mucho ya¡¡ ¡Y tú solo lo incentivas más¡

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Esa forma en la que lo tratas, tan casual y despreocupado.

-Yo soy así ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que me comporte?

-Pues tal vez como debería comportarse un adulto con alguien menor que él. Para empezar deberías evitar dormirte delante de él. ¿O es que no viste cómo acabasteis?- a cada palabra que decía Gai subía más el tono de voz- Por dios Kakashi si casi te viola!

-Como te atreves a... UN MOMENTO ¿me estás diciendo que también me estabas espiando aquel día? No sabía que fueras tan posesivo.

-¿Posesivo? Para tu información fue Lee quien os vio, los dos dormidos en medio de los campos de entrenamiento a la vista de todos como dos vulgares colegiales. ¡Aaaah, eres tan egoísta¡- el otro ninja le miró perplejo. ¿Egoísta?

-Tú tienes celos.

-¿Celos? ¿Yo?

-Estás celoso.

-¡Nunca¡

-Sí lo estás. Además yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto de los sentimientos de Sasuke. Bastante papelón me ha montado hoy que casi se suicida delante de mis narices para que ahora vengas tú a insinuar (léase: afirmar) que yo soy el culpable de todo.

-Ya claro… no me vengas con tonterías. Deberías cuidarte más con tus relaciones.

-¡Mira quién va hablar¡

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Estas ciego tu también? Debe ser contagiosa la cosa.- se mofó.

-¡¡¡¿De que hablas Ka-ka-shi?¡¡¡

-Es que no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos que TU alumno. Son aun más evidentes que los de MI alumno.- dijo en tono de "El agua a 100º hierve ¡Baka¡"

-Mira, a mi háblame claro o no me hables.

-¡Pero coño! ¿¿¿Es-que-no-entiendes-las-palabras-que-salen-de-mi-boca???

-Las entendería si dejases de tapártela como un vulgar cobarde.

-Haz el favor de no desviar la conversación. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero: Cierto catorceañero de pelo a lo champiñón mono verde y calentines naranjas.

Gai abrió al boca un segundo con ojos iracundos, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que le hablaba su compañero, pero se sentía casi incapaz de articular palabra "¿Acaso este energúmeno está insinuando?..."

-Lee, NO esta enamorado de mí...- susurró.

-¡Oh, por favor no me hagas reír¡ ¡He debido interrumpir al menos una docena de veces sus patéticos intentos de declaración, Gai¡

-¡Eso no es cierto¡- Gai estaba cada vez más enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello de Lee? Su Lee no podía sentir por él, lo mismo que el Uchiha por Kakashi.- A Lee le gusta Sakura él mismo me lo dijo, y nunca ha dado señales de que fuera, bueno...

-¿De que fuera homosexual? ¿De que le gustara su maestro? ¿Venga por qué no lo dices? ¿Te has creído el farol sobre Sakura?

-Pues sí, al menos tengo ese nivel de confianza con mi alumno.

-Pues entonces te la ha dado con queso.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio... muy, muy tenso.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hablas de que yo incitó a Sasuke… Tú no te quedas corto rico. No me extraña que Lee se enamore de ti. Lo tratas como si fuera tu hijo no tu subordinado. ¡Le prestas más atención incluso; de la que nunca me prestarás a mí!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡¡¡¡¡ DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS QUIERES¡¡¡¡¡¡

-YO NUNCA DIGO TONTERÍAS GAI

-¿A NO? Pues yo creo que dices más de las que una persona normal debería decir para ser persona.

-¿Insinúas que soy tonto o qué?- preguntó realmente indignado. No podía creer lo que oía.

-Yo nunca insinuó nada. Soy bastante claro con la gente. Aunque tengo la suerte de no parecerme a ti en eso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhgggggggggggg GAIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MALDITO CELOSO ASQUEROSO

-YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE NADIE ¿ENTIENDES ESTÚPIDO ENMASCARADO? ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso en algo que se supone que sólo tú y yo conocemos, eh? Siempre con el secretito, que nadie sepa que el gran Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia de la Villa de la Hoja mantiene una relación sentimental con su supuesto némesis…- Gai le había dicho eso con mucho rencor y resentimiento. Sacando el dolor de su relación a la luz. - Siempre en secreto, siempre guardando las apariencias. ¡¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LOS DEMÁS PIENSEN DE LO NUESTRO??¡¡ Ni que fuera importante. Si no les gusta que le echen azúcar. No entiendo porque no puedo abrazarte cuando vamos por la calle. Por qué narices no puedo besarte en público, ni siquiera cogerte la mano o decirte algo que no venga acompañado de un insulto. Y sin embargo con tu alumno de catorce años sí puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿No es cierto? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Es que acaso los demás y lo que ellos piensen es más importante que yo? – Kakashi estaba mudo. Nunca había pensado que a Gai aquello pudiera molestarle en lo más mínimo, vale que a veces era un poco incómodo no poder hacer lo que le gustaría con Gai fuera de las cuatro paredes de una resguardada casa… pero aún así...- Y Lee no está enamorado de mí, ni a intentado declarárseme nunca.

-¿Qué no? Ja- Kakashi rió ante aquello, ¿Es que acaso no era mucho más que evidente? Cualquiera caería en la cuenta de ello- Mira, que tú seas idiota y no te hayas dado cuenta no quita la verdad de lo que digo. Lo sabe toda la aldea menos tú, que como siempre eres el último en enterarte de las cosas que realmente te conciernen e importan. ¡Siempre es igual! ¿O acaso me estás llamando mentiroso?

-¿Mira quien fue a hablar? El genio dando largas... Conozco a Lee y no es cierto

-¡¡AH GAI COMO PUEDES SER TAN OBSTINADO¡¡ ¿A que coño crees que vienen los sonrojos, los tartamudeos y las miradas esquivas, eh? Pero sabes qué. Vive en tu mundo de ensueño, donde la única víctima del infortunio eres tú y solamente tú. Además, por lo menos MI Sasuke tiene agallas para declarase no como otros que yo me sé me que ni a eso se atreven.

Aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso para Gai. ¡_NADIE_¡ Y cuando era Nadie era Nadie iba a llamar cobarde a Lee, no al menos en su presencia. No después de todo lo que había hecho, de lo que había sufrido y peleado el joven ninja para llegar a donde estaba. Pocos tenían las fuerzas y la ilusión de Lee para hacer lo que el hacía por cumplir un sueño. Y ni siquiera Kakashi iba a librarse de su ira al profanar algo tan sagrado como el camino del ninja de su pupilo.

Un Konoha Sempu, fue mandado directamente a la cara de Kakashi. Que logró pararlo con sus manos justo a tiempo.

-Si me haces el favor, no me rompas la casa, me llega con que grites.

-¿Qué no qué? Estúpido, no permitiré que mancilles el nombre de Lee.

-Lo proteges demasiado Gai, ¿Crees que esa es forma de tratas a tus alumnos?

- CÁLLATE!! TU NO SABES NADA DE LEE ASÍ QUE NO HABLES DE ÉL. Puede que en otros temas me superes pero jamás llegarás a mi nivel en este aspecto. Llevo muchos más años que tú en esto y más alumnos bajo mi custodia. De modo que ¡NO estás en derecho de reprocharme NADA! Tú has tenido la suerte de que te han tocado a la primera alumnos brillantes, genios o como quieras llamarlo. No sabes lo que es ver a tus, casi hijos llorando de impotencia por no conseguir sus objetivos. No has tratado nunca de leer en su máscara impertérrita y altiva todo el rencor y dolor soportado. Nunca has discutido con ellos, ni los has forzado a que se superasen ni los has alabado y elogiado cuando por fin han conseguido dominar ese movimiento. Dices que parece mi hijo. Pues sí y lo quiero como a un hijo y a Neji y Tenten también y a todos mis alumnos los he querido, todos diferentes y con su manera de ser y todos se han ganado un sitio en mi corazón. Puede que a ti que no entiendes ese tipo de cariño te parezca la cosa más cursi del mundo: pero yo no sólo aprecio a mis alumnos no sólo los entreno o me siento orgulloso de ellos. Yo los quiero, y a diferencia de ti, nunca he tenido reparos ni complejo para expresar abiertamente mi amor hacia las personas.

Dicho esto Gai salió dando un portazo.

En un primer momento Kakashi se quedó estático mirando la puerta, al segundo siguiente recorría la casa hecho una furia, tirando y pateando todo aquello que se le ponía a su alcance. Dejó de golpear la pared cuando la foto del equipo de Jounins cayó al suelo quebrándose el cristal. Era la única foto que tenía de Gai… sin contar la pequeña tamaño carnet que había sobre su mesilla de noche. Se fijó en el objeto de sus pensamientos, que sonreía exageradamente.

¡¿Gai se había ido?¡ ¡Se habían peleado¡ No se lo podía creer… Gai… pero es que…

Había acabado sentado en el suelo de la sala con la foto en su regazo, mirando un punto fijo con desesperación y hecho un completo lío. ¿Y si iba a buscar a Gai y le pedía "disculpas"? ¿Rebajarse tanto? ¡Nunca¡ No tenía la culpa de que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de el. ¿Cómo podía estar celoso por una cosa así? Acaso pensaba que iba a preferir a su discípulo antes que a él… a su koi… acaso aún no sabía que…

-¡Aaaaaaaah, diablos¡ ¡Qué te den¡- dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza y caminando hacia la puerta para salir al exterior. Ya era noche cerrada y por su barrio sólo se veían a unos cuantos gatos que lo miraban recelosos. No tenía ganas de estar en casa, tampoco de estar con nadie… para el caso era, pensó, que tampoco tenía con quien estar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía amigos en los que poder confiar para contarles sus problemas. Estaba Gai… pero eso no le servía. Se sentía bastante solo. ¿Y si iba a molestar un rato a Sasuke diciéndole que tenía entrenamiento? Luego recordó la declaración del chico que tantos problemas le había traído… ahora el joven Uchiha necesitaba tiempo para pensar, era mejor que no lo perturbara demasiado con su presencia por un tiempo. ¿Y si probaba sus encantos para conseguir alguna dulce chica de Konoha con la que pasar el rato?... Ya no le interesaban los dulces bocados de Konoha, pensó consternado, solo, única y exclusivamente cabía Gai en su cabeza.

Caminaba sin rumbo, manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza algo gacha y perdido completamente en sus divagaciones, por lo cual no sintió la presencia de otra persona que iba por la misma calle.

Al pobre Iruka, casi le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a Kakashi solo por aquella calle desierta. Hacía ya tiempo que se había admitido a sí mismo que estaba perdidamente enamorado del extraño Jounin de la máscara. No sabía muy bien porqué profesaba aquellos sentimientos por él. Pero sí era consciente de que todo aquello ya venía de antes de que se hiciera cargo del grupo número siete, aunque debía admitir que ese hecho hacía que se vieran más a menudo y hablaran más; cosa que no podía dejar de agradarlo enormemente. Lo miró en un principio con una sonrisa, pensando que ya habría notado su presencia, luego cayó en la cuenta de que no era así. El Jounin iba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos… y tenía pinta de no encontrarse muy alegre, era difícil de adivinar con la máscara y el protector cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, pero algo, quizás el amor, le hacía presentirlo.

-Kombanwa Kakashi

-…

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Eh?- dijo Kakashi notando que alguien lo llamaba- ¡Oh¡ Kombanwa… perdona iba en otro mundo.- Iruka le sonrió- bueno… adiós.

-A-adiós- dijo Iruka algo apenado… ¿sólo iba a ser aquello?… se encontraba a Kakashi solo y simplemente… vaya…- Ka-kakashi ¿Te encuentras bien?- soltó sin creérselo del todo, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hablarle.

-¿Nani?  
-Que si te encuentras bien, no sé… pareces algo ¿Triste?

-Eh… no, supongo que estoy bien.

-¿Supones? Esa no parece una respuesta muy allá.- volvió a sonreír Iruka amablemente- yo me iba a casa… ¿Pero que te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Y así te puedes olvidar lo que te preocupe por un rato… incluso puedes contármelo, sólo si tú quieres.- el Jounin se quedó mirándolo.

El dulce maestro Iruka. Habían tenido varias discusiones sobre los tres Genin, pero a él siempre le hacia gracia la preocupación que demostraba por los chicos. Conocía a muy poca gente que se preocupara tanto por los demás. La persona a la que Naruto quería parecerse. Lo comprendía, Iruka tenía un algo que hacía a los demás desarrollar por él un lazo de empatía, aún no entendía cómo no tenía novia, incluso cómo era que no estaba casado. No sería un gran ninja con respecto a la parte técnica, pero sí tenía un gran corazón que a más de uno le hacía mucha falta.

La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y no estaría mal tomar algo con el dulce Chuunin.

-Está bien, por mí vale.- Iruka casi estalla de felicidad. Pudo controlar el grito de júbilo, lo que no pudo hacer fue borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Maldita sea, siempre me pasa lo mismo" pensó mientras intentaba esconder su cara. Pero Kakashi ya lo había notado, y se preguntaba porqué el otro ninja siempre reaccionaba así cuando se encontraban.

Ambos tomaron rumbo al centro de la Villa, donde a esas horas la gente se reunía para tomar unas copas, charlar y pasar un rato entre amigos. Hacía ya tiempo que no bajaba al centro por la noche… Gai no era muy devoto de esas cosas y además para ambos era mucho más cómoda la privacidad de sus casas para estar juntos.

-¿Qué tal te va todo en el trabajo Iruka-sensei?

-Llámame Iruka, por favor… me haces sentir viejo… además tu rango es superior al mío…

-No en paciencia- comentó Kakashi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que yo no sería capaz de aguantar a tanto criajo junto dando la tabarra. La verdad es que ya me cuesta con tres… no me quiero imaginar con tantos energúmenos… ¡¡Qué horror¡¡- Iruka se rió.

-¡Oh, no te creas¡ La verdad es que no dan demasiado trabajo. Todo es bastante tranquilo desde que Naruto se graduó… bueno están Konohamaru y compañía que son unos fuguillas… pero comparado con Naruto nada preocupante.

-Mmm la verdad es que gracias al cielo, parece que ha madurado bastante, jeje.

-Bueno, eso ha sido gracias a ti.

-¿A mí? Yo diría que más bien ha sido el solo… y a ti. Siempre intenta parecerse a ti.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero el es mucho mejor que yo. De todos modos, ahora sólo tienes a uno. Así que no será mucho estrés ¿No?- se mofó el Chuunin.

-Mmm, depende cómo lo mires- dijo más para sí mismo Kakashi."Trae muchos quebraderos de cabeza. ¡Sobre todo si se enamoran de ti¡"

-¿Y qué tal avanza Sasuke? Supongo que bien, siempre fue un gran alumno

-Sí. La verdad es que ya no me queda nada más por mostrarle. Y cada día se hace más fuerte.

-¿Todavía sigue con su aspiración de devolver el prestigio a su clan?

-No me hables de eso, no es una aspiración, es una obsesión y no solo esa, sino cualquier cosa que relacione a su hermano lo obsesiona. - "Menos mal que aun no la tomó conmigo… si se entera de que Itachi… ¡Espero que no lo haga¡"- Trato de que se lo tome con calma pero ya sabes: Soy un vengador blablabla… lo que más me preocupa es que como siga así lo va a conseguir antes de que se lo espere, y luego no va a saber qué hacer.

-Sí...la obsesión nunca es buena, tal vez ese sea uno de los puntos flacos de Sasuke, aunque creo que en el aspecto de cooperación con el grupo habrá mejorado mucho ¿No? ¿Por cierto sabes algo de Sakura?

-Mmmm sigue enamorada como siempre, o al menos eso parece. El pobre Sasuke, si vieras las escenitas que le monta a veces.... Aunque creo que va haciendo progresos, debe ser la única chica de Konoha que a día de hoy consigue sonrojarlo aunque sólo sea de vergüenza ajena.

Iruka rió, y casi logra contagiarle la risa al otro adulto. Pero el problema era que la conversación no tomaba el rumbo adecuado. La mención de Sasuke no hacía más que acrecentar su herida.

"Ojalá no me hubiese dicho nada" pensó amargamente "No sé ni cómo puedo estar bromeando ahora de su relación con Sakura cuando sé que la chica no tendrá ni la más remota posibilidad… quizás debería disuadirla… no sé, para que no le dé todo de sopetón…"

-Me gustaría que al final Sakura lograra su objetivo- La voz de Iruka interrumpió sus pensamientos- No creo que Sasuke sea de piedra, es más creo que se parece a Naruto, sólo que ambos han reaccionado a la orfandad de manera distinta ¿No crees? Me gustaría que pudiesen ser felices por fin.

Respuesta equivocada, a cada palabra del Chuunin, Kakashi se hundía más y más. ¿Feliz? Feliz? Estaba visto que además de inocente era un completo ingenuo.

-Iruka, no te ofendas pero lo que acabas de decir es más digno de un lema de "Greenpeace" que de un Chuunin de Konoha.

-¿Nani? ¡Oh¡… bueno- Iruka suspiró- supongo que como sé lo que es estar solo no se lo deseo a nadie. Además ellos ya han estado solos mucho tiempo, no es bueno estar sin nadie … y menos cuando se es pequeño. Aunque en eso lo ha tenido peor Naruto. Al pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta… no era siquiera que no tuviera padres sino que toda la aldea…

-Lo odia, lo sé. Por eso te adora, fuiste el primero en reconocerlo, él me lo contó.

-Bueno… sí. Pero es muy triste que no lo hiciera hasta que cumplió los doce, a veces me siento culpable por ello.

-Por lo menos lo hiciste. ¿Te parece bien si entramos aquí? Hace algún tiempo que no vengo.- dijo indicándole con la cabeza un local que parecía bastante animado.

-Por mí está bien. La verdad es que no suelo salir mucho. No tengo tiempo.

-¿No tienes tiempo?

-No mucho. Salgo tarde de trabajar y luego tengo que preparar las clases, clasificar misiones de última hora y para cuando acabo estoy derrotado.

-¿Y luego dices que tu trabajo es relajado?

-Mmm, sí, acabas haciéndote a la rutina ¿Sabes?

-Supongo…

-Hace siglos que no salgo de la Villa para realizar una simple misioncilla.

-¿En serio? Pues que aburrimiento.

-¿Me estás llamando aburrido?

-A ti no, a tu vida.

-...gracias... ¬¬

-Un placer- se mofó Kakashi.

-KAKASHIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ CUANTO TIEMPO- todo eso fue dicho mientras la bonita emisora caía encima de Kakashi, dejando a un Iruka a cuadros.

-Mmm tienes razón Mina- sonrió.

-Me tenias preocupada… hace tanto que no te veo.

-Si salieras un poco por las mañanas quizás me verías.

-En algún momento tengo que dormir ¿no? ¡Oh¡ Y quién es tu amigo… es un chico muy guapo.- ante esto Iruka se sonrojó (para hacer la diferencia)- Y muy tímido. ¡¡Qué lindo¡¡ ¿Por qué no me lo has presentado nunca?

-Estooo…

-¿Me vas a decir cómo se llama o qué?

-Iruka- contestó directamente el Chuunin

-Me suena… ¡Ah¡ ¡Ya sé¡ No eres ese que Kakashi me había dicho que era un pffffff- la pobrecita de la chica no pudo seguir hablando cuando el ninja que la tenía en sus rodillas le tapó la boca.

-Sí, _ese_… pero esa ya pasó Mina, linda. ¡¡AAAAAAH¡¡ ¡Maldita sea¡ ¡No hace falta que muerdas¡- ella lo miró indignada y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Bueno qué vais a tomar?

-Sake ¿Te parece bien Iruka?

-Sí, no suelo beber pero está bien.

-Ahora vuelvo- les dijo guiñando un ojo y contoneándose más de lo que sería normal.

-Así que dijiste que era un…

-¡¡¡Ehh, nada¡¡¡ Olvídalo. Aquel día estaba mosca contigo y supongo que dije cosas fuera de lugar.

-¡Ah¡- Iruka sonrió. Parecía que se iba a quedar con la duda. Aunque realmente no sabía si quería conocer la verdad… le daba la impresión de que le iba a doler bastante.

-¡Buenas¡ Ya estoy de vuelta- Mina traía una bandeja que posó sobre la mesa y tras esto se acercó a Iruka para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿En serio?

-¡Lo juro¡

-¡¡Kakashi¡¡

-¿Nani?

-¿¿Cómo pudiste decir que soy… que soy un estúpido-metomentodo-sobreprotector ingenuo-además-de-un-sabelotodo-insufrible-que-no-puede-más-que-irritar-a-todo-el-mundo?? ¬¬

-Esto… ¡¡Mina¡¡- la chica se estropeaba de la risa mientras observaba la escena.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú dijiste eso.

-¡¡Pero no hacía falta que se lo contaras!!

-Es mi venganza por haber tardado tanto en pasarte por aquí.

-¬¬ ¡Eso no es justo¡

-Chínchate :P

-Ejem…- se hizo notar Iruka- ¬¬

-Esto… yo… verás… no lo dije en serio.

-¿A no?- preguntó una Mina sonriente

-Em bueno sí... tal vez sí...

-Di la verdad Kakashi-kun lo decías muuuy en serio.

-¡¡MINA!! Sé que lo haces con buena intención pero ¿podrías dejar de ayudarme?- después se giró a Iruka- Mira, lo siento fue aquel día que... y sabes discutimos por la presentación del grupo 7 al examen del Chuunin y... además ¡Había bebido! ¿A que sí?

-No probó el sake- asintió Mina sonriente.

-¡MINA!

-XDDDD ¿no decías que no te ayudara...?

-¡Iruka, no quiero que pienses que pienso eso de ti ¡En realidad nunca tuve nada en tu contra es sólo que...- Iruka sonrió alegre.

-Tranquilo te comprendo, yo también me enfadé mucho el ese día, claro que no tenía ninguna chica bonita con la que desahogarme- dicho esto le dedicó otra cálida sonrisa a la camarera que la hizo enrojecer.- Menos mal que no piensas eso de mí je, je… bueno supongo que algo sobreprotector sí soy y debo decir que bastante ingenuo a veces…

-Sí, un poquito…- Iruka lo miró de manera retorcida- Bueno vale me callo.

-Es cierto que soy así, pero va conmigo… es inconsciente

-Nos pasa a todos… yo lo llamo virtudes Yo tengo la virtud de llegar tarde y no enterarme de la misa la mitad cuando las cosas no son de vital importancia. Y tú- dijo dirigiéndose a Mina- tú me las vas a pagar

-¿Yo?

-Quién sino.

- :P La culpa es tuya por no visitarme- le dijo mientras se iba para dejarlos solos.

-Tiene carácter, parece- comentó Iruka

-Más del que te puedas imaginar- aseguró Kakashi mientras servía el sake- ¡A tu salud¡

CONTINUARA

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! (Las autoras extenuadas gritan de alegría) Ya podéis descansar después de todo lo anterior por fin habéis llegado al final del capítulo 1 jejejeje (tranquis esperamos que no todo dure tanto¡¡¡ Es que era el primero… y no pusimos una meta para el cap y bueno, pues nos llevo lo que nos llevo… esas 41 hojas de word a letra del 12, 46 si le cuentas las notas de las autoras XD 5 hojas de notas¡¡ Oo te comprenderemos si no sigues leyendo.)

Bueno ahora vienen las notas de las autoras… su loco mundo de paranoias y anécdotas sobre el fic (y sin ser del fic) que quieren compartir con vosotros ;) podéis leer, podéis no leer… en fin vosotros decidís pero os lo recomendamos (sino para que matarnos a escribir? que por amor al arte ya llevamos mucho escrito):

Nos presentamos, aunque alguno ya nos conozca ;P

(todo está oscuro se ve un flexo, una mesa y... ¡¡Ese no es el decorado¡¡ ejem… todo está oscuro (otra vez) y se enciende un foco (¿Ahora? Sí ahora sí) se oye una voz en off)

**Voz en off**: Queridos lectores: no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, es más no sé ni siquiera dónde estoy pero en fin me han encasquetado el trabajo y hay que apoquinar. ¡¿¡Alguien quiere encender las luces, es imposible leer a oscuras¡?¡ (se enciende el flexo de antes) Gracias. Ejem, bueno sin más os presento a las degeneradas que escribieron y escriben este ¿Fic? Bueno sí, eso será… no sé yo… Vale, vale ya voy: ¡Deraka la oberkornika (de Uchiha) de las verdes hojas…¡(recuperando la respiración)

(De repente empieza a sonar el "Naruto´s Theme" (sí, ese tema tan guay de los tamborcitos y las vocecitas y... bueno pues ése) en el "decorado" se ve un remolino de hojas y chakra mu chulo y de repente una figura inconfundible y atractiva (ajem) aparece con pose chulesca y voz cool)

**Deraka**: Uoooooshhh!! Hola gente!!! Soy Deraka Renge, la bella bestia de las verdes hojas...

**Voz en off**: Sí lo que tú quieras. Si me dejas presento a la otra loca y me las piro ¿Ok? Mina me espera entre bastidores.... ¿He dicho eso en alto?

**Deraka**: Síííí ¬¬ Y te esperas porque aún no he acabado ¿Ok? ( Kuso! mira que interrumpir mi chachi presentación de esa manera) pues eso seguro que los de la sección de Naruto ya me conoceréis bien por mis otras (geniales) obras o bien por las paranoias de review que os mando :P, pues como veis ¡¡Deraka ataca de nuevo!! (mi famosa frase...).....

**Voz de alguien**: QUEREIS DARAS PRISA QUIERO SALIR DE UNA VEZ??!!

**Voz en off**: Voy, voy. Espero que el nombre de esta no sea tan largo. (Cogiendo mucho aire) ¡¡Usagi-hk!!… que cutre ¬¬

(Nadie sale)

**Voz en off**: aaaaaaaagggghhhhh

(Plis plas… )

**Deraka**: ¿?

**Usagi-hk**: ejem… BUENASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (alguien se tira encima de Deraka como una loca posesa)

**Deraka**: CUIDADO¡¡¡ (Ya en pie) ¿Qué le has hecho a la voz?

**Usagi-hk**: ¡Oh, nada… solo ahogarlo un poquitín… nadie llama cutre a mi nick, con la tradición que tiene encima¡

**D**: ¬¬U ¡¡Pues eso, he aquí las dos autora principales del fic!!!! CHACHÁN! (suena un gong y acaba el Naruto´s theme)

**U**: Pues eso amigos seguramente os preguntareis a santo de que viene este fic...

**D**: Es cierto ¿a santo de que viene?

**U**: ¿?¿?¿No se suponía que tu lo sabías?¿?¿?

**D**: yo? Yo que iba a saber.

**U**: oye y si le preguntamos a la voz en off?

**D**: Imposible la dejaste inconsciente.

**U**: ahh... vaya…

**D**: bueno vale nos dejamos de zarandajas, este fic sencillamente salió así "pluf" sin más, decidimos hacer un Gai-Kakashi

**U**: ¿Cómo que así "pluf"? Ni que lo hubiéramos sacado de unos baños públicos¡¡¡

**D**: --UUU "Plof"? Eh… no me mires así... (esa mirada de niña psicópata posesa tras el flequillo me pone nerviosa…)

**U**: Bueno en realidad quisimos hacer Gai-Iruka-Kakashi (nos van las figuras geométricas), pero luego gradualmente nos fuimos embarrillando más y más y creo que a día de hoy no hay un solo personaje que no tenga su historia montada y su pareja buscada, es decir tenemos una perfecta figura de relaciones en 3D

**D**: tanto mejor. Oye, en la variedad está el gusto que se dice... Bueno y pasando a asuntos propios del fic, Nos gustaría comentar en primer lugar que Lee es el puto amo y que si alguien duda de lo contrario se las verás conmmmmopphphh

**U**: (tapándole la boca a Deraka) ajem ajem... perdonadla es que se sobreemociona cuando habla de Lee. Lo principal sería decir que en este "especial" por llamarlo así unimos el prólogo y el primer cap como bien pudisteis ver por lo que nos quedó kiloméééééétrico. En lo sucesivo trataremos de no excedernos tanto para que el lector no se aburra (a no ser claro que opinéis lo contrario o que nosotras nos cansemos de escribir dicho sea de paso) jejeeee

**D**: por cierto, decir que a lo largo y ancho del fic colaremos letras de canciones o temas de fondo... de eso se encarga la menda que pone tal o cual tema a tal o cual escena como si de una serie de anime normal se tratase, con la ayuda y opinión de la cosa saltarina esta que tengo por compañera… y al final el las NdeA: diremos de quién es o de qué serie y tal. También tratamos de poner las cosas lo más graficas posibles (por favor no quiero que saquéis doble sentido a lo que acabo de decir que a muchos me los conozco ¬¬) refiriéndome a por ejemplo las expresiones de Naruto, tono de voz de Sasuke o posturitas de Lee, vamos que os hagáis una idea clara de qué narices hace exactamente cada personaje, sobretodo en esos aspecto recién nombrados) (ufff.. demasiada influencia del anime tenemos creo yo... uuU)

**U**: JEJEJEJEJEJJE ahora me acuerdo de que nos emocionamos mucho con este proyecto… incluso grabamos algunas bases en la grabadora de Deraka XD… y luego tenemos nuestros apuntes mágicos XDDDDDDDDDD

**D**: XDDDDDDDD tienes razón somos unas máquinas de ideas raras. Usagi, lo nuestro será normal?

**U**: yo no soy normal ¿Y tú?

**D**: mmm… no mucho la verdad .

**U**: pos entonces sí es normal.

**D**: OO¿?¿?¿?

**U**:¿Qué? ¡Menos mas menos es más¡

**D**: menudos razonamientos…¬¬

**U**: ¡Gracias¡ ¿Soy genial verdad? Bueno nos gustaría aprovechar para lazar unas preguntas al aire.

**D**: Mejor lanzarlas al papel -CLONC(dado realmente no miento)- me caaaallo.

**U**: Sólo por saber vuestra opinión ¿qué parejas os gustaría que hubiese en el fic. ¿Con quién os gustaría que se quedase Sasuke? Y ¿Hinata? ¿Y Lee?

**D**: Je, como si hiciese falta preguntar, Lee se queda conmigompphhh

**U**: ¿Queréis parejas yaoi?

**D**: absteneos de pedir yuri plis, no me gustaría hacer un Sakura-Ino.

**U**: No tenemos nada en contra del yuri… pero somos tías y nos gusta escribir sobre algo en lo que los tíos tengan algo q ver. Bueno en definitiva que nos mandéis una quiniela de parejas ¿Ok?

**D**: AH!! Por cierto esta pregunta es harto importante para el fic. Necesito saber si Neji tiene MADRE!! La tiene?? Si hay alguien que vaya más adelantado en anime/manga que me lo aclare.

**U**: Como último punto y hablando del vocabulario japonés que como veis es abundante si alguien no entiende alguna palabra que lo pregunte. Para empezar ponemos este mini glosario de las palabras que aparecieron este cap:

-_Gomen/gomen nasai__:_ Lo siento

-_Baka_: Tonto

-_Arigato_: Gracias

-_Sensei_: Maestro

-_Hai_: S

-_Himitsu_: Secreto

-_Nani?_: Qué? Eins?

-_Konbanwa_: Buenas tardes/noches

-_Koitsu_: Literalmente significa "Él", al ser la palabra más utilizada por Sasuke (que se pasa la vida diciendo Koitsu por aquí koitsu por allá) lo ponemos como una simple muletilla más(algo parecido al ore wa ore wa de Van Fanell )

-_Kuso_: Maldición.

-_Anou sa_: Mítica muletilla usada por Naruto en miles de ocasiones vendría a ser como "Ey!" "Eh!" "oye!"...

- _-kun_: Sufijo muy problemático y que me niego a explicar por la cantidad de acepciones que tiene (**D**: eso, no te vaya a pasar como a mí que puse una explicación general y recibí avalanchas de reviews con miles de usos más) decir simplemente que indica respeto referido a los chicos y que lo usa absolutamente TODO el mundo para referirse a Sasuke (**D**: sí, hasta Orochimaru! ) (generalmente) aunque a veces también se oiga Lee-kun (**D**: normalmente lo llaman Lee-san, Lee-kun sólo lo llama Kakashi... **U**: Deja de meterte en mis explicaciones!) o Kakashi-kun...

-Koi: (mi favorito) sufijo que indica "cariño", "amor", "corazoncito" XD o cualquier cursilería que se os pase por la cabeza (refiriéndose a una persona OBVIAMENTE)

-Uosh!: (el favorito de Deraka, (D: )) La mítica muletilla que usa Lee y que se traduce algunas veces como "Señor"(como si se dirigiera a un general) "S" (cuando está contento y tal) "a la orden", "entendido" "Bien".... varía mucho y es imposible de definir con claridad pero todos sabemos que quiere decir cuando lo usa.

-Urasai¡: ¡cállate¡

-Hentai: pervertido

-Sayonara: adiós

-Usagi(que no aparece en el fic pero si en las notas xD): conejo¡¡¡ (por eso la autora salta y salta y salta y salta¡¡¡¡)

**U**: Y ahora sólo nos queda desear que lo hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como nosotros escribiéndolo. Y que si tenéis dudas o algo ya sabéis para que están las autoras.

**D**: Pues ahora llegó el momento de las secciones especiales del fic... demos paso a...

**El rincón de la Dj Deraka**: Hola (de nuevo) en este prólogo y primer capítulo tenemos bastante pocas canciones. Las que tienen la letra ya se aclaró en el mismo fic que son de Miguel Bosé: Nena, y Tic tac respectivamente (podéis encontrarlas en el álbum: lo mejor de Bosé o girados (disco de la gira junto a Ana Torroja grabado en nuestra ciudad natal y concierto al que Usagi asistió muy felizmente) y Sereno respectivamente again) La siguiente que da título al cap 1 Es el tema I wish en su versión caja de música: el ending de la serie Digimon (la primera de todas, Digimon Adventure) interpretada por Ai Maeda. Asimismo en la declaración de Sasuke tenéis el lyric (traducido) de la canción Junjou na Kanjou (un tercio de mis sentimientos puros) 5º ending de la geeeenial serie Rurouni kenshin, interpretada por Siam Shade (ya sabeis, los fans tenéis aquí el lyric traducido ;) )

Respectoa los temas de fondo... pues como bien podreis deducir por los títulos pertenecen a la BSO I de Naruto (excepto Konoha´s afternoon que pertenece a la II)Y aquí se acaba la sección (jo que poco) decir que si queréis que colemos alguna canción indicadlo también en los reviews, y si la conocemos y tal aún podremos ponerla. Sobretodo mandadnos lyrics q son los q nos interesan principalmente. Ok, hasta el prox cap!

**Rincón de publicidad de Deraka:** Sííííííeeee... por fin tras siglos sin poner esta sección tengo algún huequito para colarla... Uoshhhh!!! Bueno el motivo primordial de la sección es autopromocionarme (descaradamente vamos) de modo que si tenéis algún huequecito en vuestra apretada agenda y no os importa ir a mi sección de fics os recomiendo "My december" un sognfic one-shot y "Llevados por el alcohol" en proceso y por capítulos (ambos de Naruto por supuesto) y si os apetece podéis hasta leer de la sección de Harry Potter (leed "Celos" plis!)donde también publica usagi.

**Rincón de publicidad de usagi-hk: **Si ella puede ¡¡YO TAMBIÉN¡¡ ejem bueno esto es lo primerito que escribo de Naruto XD así que no puedo deciros que leáis ninguna de mis historias porq no las tengo si es por eso XD leed las de Deraka (que para el tema cuando se bloquea sa-chan y yo le damos apoyo moral y ligeras ideas) Y si realmente queréis leer algo mío Harry Potter (yaoi… en su mayoría… es decir todo menos uno XD) Aunque maquino algo con Kakashi algo cortito pero algo al fin y al cabo pero aun estoy maquinando tiempo¡ ¡ Ah bueno ahora si puedo deciros que leaís algo mío de Naruto, pues desde que escribí estas notas ya he publicado ¡ Leed "Loliness in your eyes" es un visión de Sakura sobre la soledad de Naruto ¡Espero que os guste? (el otro fic va de maravilla)

**U**: bueno y después de este descarado acaparamiento... por parte de mi compañera y mío propio, nos queda nuestra sección especial de

**Decdicatorias y agradecimientos especiales de Deraka y Usagi: **Primero lo primero: MUCHAS GRACIAS A SA-CHAN POR TODOS SUS APORTACIONES, CARCAJADAS O SIMPLEMENTE POR ESCUCHARNOS SIN PERDER LA RAZ"N Y NO DECIR QUE SOMOS UN PAR DE PLASTAS INSUFRIBLES AUNQUE (esto no podemos afirmarlo es imposible saberlo ciertamente) POR DENTRO ESTE PENSADOLO!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITE!!! Ok, creo que con eso saldamos la deuda ¿Ne? (sino dínoslo que mientras no afecte a la saca nosotras felices) Gracias también a Satoru por leer esto sin vomitar (odia los yaoi). Dedicado también con especial cariño a Sanasa (cómo no) y sobretodo a Yuna Aoki que POR FIN tiene publicado un fic de Kakashi para su disfrute personal tal como se le había prometido tiempo atrás.

También agradecemos el poder ver Naruto XD, por lo tanto gracias a Japón y en especial a Masashi Kishimoto, y a sus padres por traerlo al mundo y criarlo. Gracias a esa persona tan amable que traduce los cap (tanto manga como anime) y gracias AnimeUdergorund por su magnifica traducción del anime, y gracias a quien tiene la gentileza de pasarlo ;P (de nuevo gracias a Sa-chan por los tomos XD)

Y gracias por adelantado a todos esos que nos van a poner un review (tú que estás leyendo esto date por enterado, va por ti, ¡JODER, SÍ QUE HABLAMOS CONTIGO¡)

Y ahora sí que no molestamos más. Besitos y hasta el próximo cap.

Deraka, la oberkonika (de Uchiha) de las verdes hojas

Usagi-hk, Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens, Miembro de la Orden Severusiana. Kakashi's lover

(**D**: luego dices TÚ q MI nick es largo. **U**: :P chincha!! No tengo la culpa de profesar tantas religiones Además te faltan la mitad de las cosas con las que normalmente firmas¡)


	2. Las heridas que deja el desamor

_En el capítulo anterior.... Kakashi y Gai mantenían en secreto una relación sentimental, que termina bruscamente tras una discusión debido a la declaración de los sentimientos de que Sasuke le profesaba al ninja copia. Además un Iruka enamorado desde tiempos inmemoriales hace todo lo posible por animarlo ¿Lo habrá conseguido? ¿Qué pasará ahora con Sasuke? ¿Cómo ira la comida de los Hyuga? Todo esto y mucho más en este capítulo._

_You__ don't love him anymore You said don't cry to me_

_He threw your rag doll out the door He __said I'm a dead man if you live_

_ I kept my distance I have no feelings, I have no hear_

_ I held my breath Love always cuts out_

_Love always ends up The warm and tender part_

_ Hanging by thread_

_ Love hurts so much Love hurts so much_

_ Love leaves a scar Love cuts so deep_

_ 'I don't love you' is like a stake It's a hot sweat and a cold shake_

_ being driven through your heart Like drowning in your sleep_

_ But I don't care_

_ I came back for you_

_ love is cruel, but I don't care_

_ I wanted you_

_ And I'm cold_

_ Cold_

_ Cold_

_ Love hurts so much_

_ Love leaves a scar_

_ 'I don't love you' is like a stake_

_ being driven through your heart_

_ I don't care Love is cruel_

_I came back for you But i don't care_

_I don't care I wanted you_

_I came back for you And I'm cold_

_ Cold_

_ Cold_

_Cold (Elton Jonh, Made in England)_

**Capítulo 2: Las heridas que deja el desamor **

Iruka despertó sobresaltado al notar que alguien más descansaba junto a él. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue que esa no era su adorada habitación.

Su cuerpo pegado al de otra persona, esa persona estaba desnuda al igual que él mismo. Trato de recordar algo que le diera una pista sobre dónde y con quién se encontraba, pero la verdad es que no se atrevía a mirar detrás suya. Su mente estaba muy confusa además de que le dolía la cabeza como si un piano de cola le hubiera dado de pleno.

-"¿Y si me han raptado?"- pensó, lo descartó rápidamente- "Me habrían atado… estaría herido y… ¿Quién demonios me iba a querer raptar a mí?" (N.A: NOSOTRAS¡)

Hizo un esfuerzo por hacer memoria, ayer había ido a dar clases como todos los días… luego había visitado al Hokage como siempre… después… al no encontrar a Naruto para invitarlo a ramen, había decidido irse directamente a casa. Pero… ¡Un momento¡ ¡Kakashi¡ Se había encontrado con Kakashi por el camino, uno que lucía muy triste. Ahora recordaba; habían bebido sake hasta decir basta…

-¡Oh, mierda¡- susurró- Me emborraché… tengo resaca.

Si estaba desnudo, en una cama desconocida con otra persona desnuda y para rematarla con resaca… eso quería decir ¡Horror¡ No podía ser. Se mordió el labio con preocupación ¿Qué narices había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Y si había… ejem… bueno _eso_, con la chica aquella…? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿¿Mina??

Ahora sólo le quedaba echarle agallas y mirar. ¡Ojalá fuera Kakashi¡ Mmm… que más quisiera él. Pero bueno de ilusiones también se vive, quien mejor que él para saberlo que llevaba años viviendo de ellas. Pero ahora mirar, o no mirar esa era la cuestión.

Está claro que mirar era la solución correcta y por lo tanto miró.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho al reconocer el pelo ceniciento y la curva de la espalda de nada menos…

-Kaka-shi…- fue un solo murmullo que salió de sus labios y que lo ayudó a comprender la realidad de la situación.- "¡¡Se había acostado con-con-oh Dios GRACIAS¡¡"

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludó la mamá de Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¡Qué puntuales sois!

En el mural de la puerta Neji y su madre se descalzaban y saludaban. Hinata y Hanabi también estaban allí porque su padre les había obligado a ir a saludarlos al recibidor. Hinata apenas miró a sus parientes, le imponían demasiado. Hanabi se veía tranquila y relajada a pesar de que tampoco simpatizase con ellos, aunque era poco sorprendente. Su hermana era tan distinta a ella....

-¡Hola Hinata!-saludó su tía- Has crecido.- ella se inclinó cortésmente para saludarla. Inmediatamente después oyó la voz de su primo saludándolo con frialdad. Hinata apenas pudo levantar la cabeza al notar esos ojos posados constantemente en ella.

-"Definitivamente, será un día laaaaargo"

* * *

Iruka enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo (si eso fuera posible claro) y se sintió flotar en una nube. Su mayor sueño… bueno podían simplemente haber acabado juntos sin hacer nada de nada… ¡¡A quién quería engañar¡¡ Se regañó a sí mismo echando una visual al desorden de ropa que decoraba la habitación, estaba claro que cuando dos personas acaban en la cama d-e-s-n-u-d-a-s sin n-a-d-a de ropa pero nada de nada y dejaban todo tirado por ahí y ¡¡¡Ah¡¡¡ Se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza y tragó ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle a Kakashi que bueno… ESO? Siempre podría decir que todo había sido un error, era lo más lógico y sensato. Pero, dolía tanto tener que admitir eso, cuando su corazón gritaba que le confesara cuanto lo amaba. También podía confesar la verdad y no volver a mirar a Kakashi a la cara en la vida; pues era más que seguro que el otro iba a rechazarlo, incluso podría darle asco y odiarlo por ello. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y casi se echó a llorar con solo pensarlo, la mirada de repulsión en Kakashi, las palabras hirientes que saldrían por su boca o que ni siquiera le dirigiría, lo cual aun dolía más.

Lo mejor sería mentirle, dejar todo como un error y punto y final. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un hombre, por qué de Kakashi Hatake? Podría haber sido de alguien un poco más accesible. Pero no el tuvo que escoger lo difícil, con la fama de mujeriego que tenía el jounin se tenía que haber enamorado de él precisamente. Si al menos hubiera nacido mujer…

Siempre le quedaría aquel _desafortunado accidente _para recordar; siempre y cuando, por supuesto, lograra recordar algo de lo que había pasado a partir aproximadamente después de la mitad de la primera botella de sake. Estaba claro que tenía un aguante penoso para el alcohol y por eso mismo, se recordó, nunca bebía.

Mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante pensó asustado si alguno de sus alumnos lo habría visto borracho. No era una estampa que quería mostrar precisamente a los niños. ¡Aunque que diablos que hacían los niños a esas horas levantados y por la calle¡ Pero los padres si podían ¡Aah, socorro¡

-"¿Por una vez no pasara nada no? Seguro que no"- se aseguró a sí mismo consternado.

Miró a su alrededor algo mareado encontró su ropa interior y bastante torpemente logró ponérsela. Luego buscó urgentemente algo que le indicara donde estaba el baño. En la habitación solo había una puerta a medio cerrar que comprobó que daba al pasillo. Recorrió éste no muy seguro de donde pisaba y en cuanto encontró el baño (al final del pasillo a la izquierda) entró justo a tiempo para poner a buen recaudo el contenido de su estómago. (para potar, vamos ¬¬)

Algo mejor ya, decidió que si a Kakashi no lo importaba demasiado lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, y urgentemente, era una ducha.

Para cuando salió del baño Kakashi seguía durmiendo… comenzaba a saber porqué siempre llegaba tarde, jamás había imaginado que un jounin como Kakashi fuera capaz de dormir tanto teniendo un extraño en casa ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de su presencia? Aunque la verdad es que se veía adorable. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la máscara puesta pero a pesar de ello no podía ver su rostro porque la manta y el brazo del mismo propietario se lo impedían.

-"Vaya"- pensó- "¡Ojalá apartara el brazo¡… seguro que ayer… ¡Oh¡ ¡Seguro que lo bes Y seguramente vi su cara… ¡¡¡¿¿¿ Por qué no me acuerdo de nada??? ¡¡¡KUSO¡¡¡"

Echó una visual y recogió poco a poco su ropa para vestirse. Aun le dolía la cabeza bastante; algo menos que al levantarse, eso sí. Quizás podría preparar el desayuno antes de despertar al Jounin y así por lo menos se daría tiempo para afrontar la realidad.

_(tema de fondo: Kakashi´s theme)_

Kakashi no debía ser un gran cocinero… seguro. Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente del Chuunin al ver el revoltijo de cacerolas quemadas y la poca comida que guardaba la despensa.

-En fin…-suspiró- Habrá que limpiar un poco antes esto. ¡Ahg¡ ¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso?- dijo cogiendo la primera sartén del fregadero y observando una masa negruzca y gelatinosa con pinta de estar a punto de criar gusanos. Apartó la sartén lo más posible pensando que tendría que volver a hacerle una visita al baño como las cosas de abajo estuvieran peor que eso… su pobre estómago no iba aguantar tantas guarrerías

- Esto va a necesitar horas de remojo- declaró. Deposito la sartén en el fregadero y localizó un gran cubo para llenar con agua caliente y jabón, cosa a la que de inmediato procedió. Hundidos ya todos los barcos sucios bajo el mar de jabón (léase como; sartenes bajo agua caliente con jabón y vinagre) que al instante cambio su color por uno un tanto más parduzco. Decidió lavar a mano una de las sartenes con mejor aspecto (ya fuera porque era la única en la que algo no se había quemado o por que el contenido quemado de la sartén ya había sido devorado por bacterias y demás seres microscópicos que hacen el gran favor de descomponer la materia orgánica… aunque la verdad es que hasta las amebas salían por patas (pseudópodos para ser más correctos) nada más hacer contacto con lo que se suponía que Kakashi había cocinado).

Se apañó como pudo con lo que encontró por la cocina… harina, algo de leche que gracias al cielo aún no había caducado, azúcar e increíblemente huevos. Y lo que realmente agradeció ¡Había café¡ ¡Café¡ Era una suerte que Kakashi también tomara café pues a el le perdía. Su vida casi dependía del café, no había mejor cosa para tenerlo todo el día en marcha, sabía que a veces abusaba un poco de más de la deliciosa bebida negra pero… ¡Estaba tan bueno¡

Y después de tanta ida y venida había llegado el momento de afrontarlo y despertar al bello durmiente… ¿Y si simplemente cogía y se largaba? Sin dar ninguna explicación, puerta y listo. ¿Listo? Ja, ni que el Jounin no se fuera a dar cuenta de con quién había pasado la noche y pediría su cuello por haber visto su rostro (a pesar de que no se acordaba de cómo era) y lo mataría y… ¡No podía ser un cobarde y huir¡ ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo sus principios? ¡¿Era un ninja de Konoha o no era un ninja de Konoha?¡

-"¡Ojalá en este momento no lo fuera¡"- se dijo a sí mismo, tragando fuerte, mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

_ (termina el tema)_

Recogió la máscara del suelo. Si no se acordaba del rostro de Kakashi, sería mejor que no lo viera al menos que su dueño estuviera dispuesto a mostrarlo y seguro que lo de a noche había sido un error del alcohol. Se acercó a él suavemente y lo llamó.

-Kakashi, Kakashi- posó su mano sobre su hombro y lo agitó un poco- Kakashi despierta es muy tarde ya.

El ojo del sharingan se abrió despacio y cuando se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama, pero Iruka lo paró antes de que ni siquiera comenzara a moverse.

-Toma, creo que esto es tuyo. Te espero en la cocina.- dijo posando la máscara junto a su propietario y saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Su padre esperaba presidiendo la mesa. Hubo un momento de tensión en el que ambos familiares se saludaron cortés pero impersonalmente y se pusieron a comer prácticamente de inmediato.

A Hinata, pobre, le tocó comer justo en frente de Neji, por lo que apenas levantó la mirada de su plato salvo para pasar el pan o servir el agua. Mientras tanto no cesaba de preguntarse porqué seguían haciendo eso ¡Si no le gustaba a nadie! Únicamente su madre trataba de reforzar un mínimo los vínculos de ambas familias del clan. Su padre siempre se había mostrado muy reticente a ello y nada que decir acerca de los Bouke. En especial Neji que (netamente comprobado por Hinata) no podía ni ver a su tío. Se hallaba ahora comiendo, con educación y aparente agrado hablando sólo lo justo y necesario.

Cuando por fin su madre retiró el plato de los postres, Hinata se sintió profundamente aliviada, tanto que apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Las únicas que habían hablado un poco durante la comida habían sido las dos mujeres y respecto a Hanabi, se leía en su cara que estaba asqueada de tal muermo.

-"Siempre pasa igual"- pensó la benjamina- "Menuda forma estúpida de desaprovechar un sábado"

-Bueno, chicos.- por fin su madre pronunciaba esas palabras salvadoras que les permitirían pirarse por fin de ese ambiente tan tenso- ¿Por qué no vais Neji-kun, Hanabi y tú a dar una vuelta? Seguro que su madre se quedará más tiempo.

-¿Ah?- "¿¿¿Cómoooooo??? Oh, no, mamá por favor no me hagas esto TT"

- ¿No volváis más tarde de las seis vale?- su madre ignoró la mirada suplicante que le lanzaba su hija mayor. Por lo que Hinata no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse cortésmente ante su tía y salir detrás de Neji.

Cuando por fin salieron de la casa, Hinata soltó un enorme suspiro y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Tener que comportarse como si la presencia de Neji no le importara le agotaba sobremanera.

-¡Vaya! Parece que interpretas muy bien tu papel de niña buena ¿Eh, Hinata-sama?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de su primo, en un principio se sintió algo acongojada (nunca sería capaz de sostener esa mirada más de cinco minutos) detestaba mostrarse tan débil delante de Neji ¡No hacía más que afirmar su inutilidad!

- ¡Oye Hinata!- le gritó su hermana- ¡Mira esos de ahí son Konohamaru y sus amigos! Me voy a jugar un rato con ellos ¿Vale? ¡Hasta luego Neji-kun!

Qué fácil era ser niño pensó la mayor.- "Si yo tuviese el suficiente valor podría dejar plantado a Neji e irme por ahí sin necesidad de verme obligada a obedecer"

-Ya veo- dijo de pronto su primo- Ahora mismo lo único que quieres es irte de aquí ¿No? Pero el miedo a transgredir las órdenes de tus padres te impide hacerlo.... No has cambiado nada Hinata-sama, sigues siendo una persona débil y melindrosa, la niña mimada del clan. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de replicara a tu "mamaíta". Que patético.

Los oídos de Hinata zumbaban mientras las palabras de su primo le llegaban a la cabeza acompañadas de un eco atormentador. Otro de sus "juegos de psicoanalización". ¿Por qué demonios disfrutaba tanto haciéndola sufrir? Ella no tenía la culpa de nada ¡Era injusto!

Lo peor de todo, no era que tuviese razón, sino que una vez más Neji iba a poder soltar la mierda que quisiese sobre ella e irse tan fresco, estaba harta ¡No! ¡Más que harta!

-"Si fuese decidida como Naruto podría contestarle como se merece. Podría..."- la imagen del alocado rubio apareció en su mente de repente y su voz se hizo eco en sus pensamientos

-"¡Qué coño estás haciendo Hinata! Al menos contéstale algo ¡Por Dios! ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!"

La chica ensanchó entonces los ojos.

-"No volveré a tragar con las palabras de este tío"- se dijo- "Naruto-kun le voy a enseñar quien es Hinata Hyuga".

- ¡Ja!- Neji se giró al oír la voz de su prima a sus espaldas y se sorprendió al verla con esa pose tan inusualmente decidida casi rozando la chulería.

-"Qué pretende?"- pensó- "Me recuerda a..."

-¿Qué te pasa perdedor? -incluso su voz sonaba distinta- ¿Acaso estás celoso? ¿Celoso porque al menos yo _s_ tengo un padre a quien respetar?

Las palabras de su prima fueron como un cubo de agua helada. Sintió un vena palpitarle en la sien mientras la ira se apoderaba de él.

-¡Te voy a matar!- dijo mientras corría hacia ella con las manos estiradas según su arte de lucha. Hinata dudó un momento, Neji la había vencido una vez, podría volver a hacerlo. Pero...

-"¡Nunca más, volveré a huir!"

_(tema de fondo: Bad situation )_

Ella se puso en posición defensiva, estaba claro que ambos iban a dar de leches en plena calle. Neji estaba ya a menos de un metro de ella, con la palma de la mano en alto justo para golpearla...

-Prepárate niñata, te voy a...

-¡¡STOP!!

_(termina el tema de fondo)_

Durante un minuto la imagen quedó parada con una Hinata en posición defensiva y su primo Neji parado con su mano a escasos cm. de su cara, pero parado por completo.

-¡Agh! ¿Pero qué coño?...- exclamó el chico. Hinata miró más allá de la figura de Neji donde un tercero acaba de aparecer justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué ibas a hacerle a la pobre Hinata, desgraciado?

-Tú...

* * *

El Jounin se sentó en la cama confundido tomando su máscara entre sus manos. ¿Qué rayos hacía Iruka en su casa? ¿Dónde estaba Gai? ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? Y de nuevo ¿Qué hacía Iruka en su casa cuando solo el Hokage y Gai sabían donde vivía? ¿Lo habrían mandado alguno de los dos?

-"Cabeza de melón y si le preguntas a Iruka ¿Qué tal?"- pensó. Pero ni falta que le hizo. De repente todo volvió a su cabeza; bastante confuso, pero pudo adivinar que había peleado con Gai… había ido con Iruka a beber… y ya no más…- "¡La hice buena¡ ¡Me acosté con Iruka¡"- pensó angustiado- "¿Y si nos vio Gai?... Eso no es lo peor… ¿Qué pensará Iruka? Dios, pobre. Es tan dulce. ¡¡Seguro que ha sido su primera vez¡¡ ¡¡KUSOOOOO¡¡ ¡¡¡Ahg, Gai te odio, esto todo es culpa tuya y de tus estúpidos celos baka¡¡¡"- dijo mirando la pequeña foto que había en su mesilla y haciendo que se perdiera en el fondo de un cajón. Se colocó la máscara algo de ropa y salió camino a la ducha, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Cuando entró en la cocina; Iruka daba su último sorbo al café. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Kakashi fue la ausencia de las sartenes en el fregadero.

-¿Dónde están mis sartenes?- interrogó preocupado- Vaya no es que me importe mucho, pero son las únicas que tengo.

-¡Oh¡ Espero que no te importe… pero me tomé la libertad de preparar el desayuno y al verlas tan…

-Asquerosamente apestosas y mugrientas

-Iba a decir sucias. Pensé que no te importaría si las limpiaba…

-¡Qué estómago¡ Yo estaba esperando a que se limpiaran solas dentro de unos meses- Iruka le miró asustado ¿Había oído bien?- Era broma, no me mires así… la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar últimamente y lo mío como habrás observado no es la cocina… prefiero el ramen; fácil de preparar y difícil de quemar.

-Eso es cierto, aunque a mí me gusta cocinar, a Naruto le encanta todo lo que cocino. Aunque eso tampoco es una gran referencia- rió- Se comería cualquier cosa… siempre acompañada de ramen por supuesto- sonrió Iruka- Bueno, espero que te gusten los crêpes porque es lo único que he podido preparar

-Me sorprende que hubiera algo… Hace semanas que no voy a la compra.

-Se nota… uuU

-Por cierto ¿No es un poco tarde para el desayuno? Son las dos de la tarde.

-¿En serio? Vaya no había mirado la hora…- el Chuunin se cayó sin saber que decir, luego se sonrojó al ver a Kakashi mirarlo con insistencia. Aunque claro tampoco es que hubiera nadie ni nada más interesante que mirar- Esto… yo… creo que… yo… yo creo que mejor voy a recoger el salón si no te importa - y con esto desapareció dejando al Jounin atónito. Mejor desayunaba, aún no tenía ganas de afrontar la realidad y parecía que Iruka tampoco....

* * *

Sakura Haruno acababa de aparecer detrás de Neji agarrándole por la coletilla de su larga melena y deteniéndole justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su prima.

_(tema de fondo: playful mode)_

-Tú.... estúpida entrometida ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué ibas hacerle a la pobre Hianta, desgraciado? ¿Es que no te han enseñado que no hay que pegar a una dama?- dijo dándole a cada palabra un nuevo tirón.

Neji se cabreó aún más. Se dio la vuelta y con un rápido movimiento se liberó del "aprisionamiento" de la otra chica.

-A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. ¡Piérdete y déjanos en paz!

-No me da la gana. ¡Maleducado! A ver si te voy a arrear una bofetada. No tienes ningún tipo de tacto, así nunca tendrás novia...- le dijo esta vez con tono burlón.

La pobre Hinata (que había vuelto a ser la Hinata de toda la vida) observaba la escena sobrecogida. Parecía que era Sakura quien dominaba la situación más que Neji, tal vez fuese la única chica que se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera.

-Y ahora si haces el favor-continuó ella- ¡Déjame pasar! Me voy a llevar a Hinata conmigo.

-De eso nada, ella está conmigo. Le han mandado sus padres y ella no va a desobedecer- dijo mirándola de reojo; con su tono especialmente reservado para herirla.

-Cierra la boca idiota- le dio un codazo – Vente Hinata, olvida a este idiota que no es más que un borde.

-¿Nani?- las cejas comenzaron a temblarle de pura rabia mientras observaba a la chica que cogía por el brazo a una pálida Hinata.

-¡Ahí te quedas borde, más que borde!- Le grito de lejos alzando una mano en el aire.

_(termina el tema)_

En medio de todo lo surrealista de la escena, Neji no pudo hacer más que mirar anonadado. Era la única chica con la que se había encarado de esa manera.

-Sakura Haruno... espera y verás...

* * *

-Habrase visto tío más borde… ¡Iba con toda la intención de pegarte! Menudo imbécil, los tíos como él me ponen enferma, no es más que un chulo y un energúmeno. Hiciste bien encarándote con él Hinata. Estúpido puerco baboso....

Mientras Sakura iba soltando una retahíla de insultos, Hinata caminaba a su lado temblando como una hoja. Todo esfuerzo por aguantarse las ganas de llorar fue en vano.

-¡Ala! ¡Hinata! Qué te pasa si no te ha hecho nada al final.

-Ya...snif snif... pero es que...

La chica del pelo rosa pasó una mano por sus hombros para reconfortarla, lo cierto era que nunca había intimado mucho con Hinata bien por la excesiva timidez de ella o bien porque simplemente tenían personalidades muy dispares. Pero ya había podido comprobar una vez cuán fuerte podía demostrar ser la chica Hyuga y lo mucho que el acoso de su primo podía llegar a amedrentarla.

-Vaaaamos, si lloras al final ese Neji se habrá salido con la suya. Tienes que ser fuerte Hinata, recuerda lo que te dijo Naruto...

La sola mención del rubio hizo que sus pómulos se enrojecieran, se limpió las lágrimas, algo más animada.

-Eso es... antes lo has hecho muy bien. He visto como te encarabas con tu primo y, quitando el insignificante detalle de que es el triple de fuerte que tú (no te ofendas), hasta has conseguido borrarle esa sonrisa petulante. ¡Muy bien!

Sakura la estrechó más sonriéndole para que se animase definitivamente, no sabía explicar porqué pero a pesar de sus temperamentos tan diferentes había algo en Hinata que despertaba su simpatía.

-G-gracias- dijo por fin recuperándose del todo.

-No hay de qué. Si ves que ese energúmeno se vuelve a meter contigo avísame ¿Vale? Con gusto iré a patearle el trasero jeje...- Hinata rió también ante la mirada maligna de Sakura- Oh, aunque a lo mejor preferirías que acudiese Naruto a rescatarte. Se le da muy bien cerrarle el pico a gallitos como él. (nunca mejor dicho) (Nde U:gallito Naruto o gallito Neji?XD; NdeD: Hombre, iba por Neji, pero creo q le va bien a ambos XDD))

Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo y juntó sus dos índices como a menudo hacía cuando se encontraba muy nerviosa. Sakura, toda perspicacia, se había enterado a la primera de cual había sido la reacción de su compañera nada más oír el nombre de Naruto... "Vaya, vaya...quien lo iba a decir, a la tímida Hinata le gusta el atolondrado de Naruto" sonrió para sus adentros (Inner Sakura: ¡¡Pues vaya gustos niña!! ¡ahg¡)

-Jus, jus...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hinata al ver a la otra chica riéndose por lo bajinis.

-Em.... nada, nada. Oye Hinata ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

-¿Ein?

-Lo digo porque si quieres puedes acompañarme el sábado a los grandes almacenes. Me apetecía ir a probarme ropa y como no tengo a nadie con quien ir... ¿Te apuntas?

-B-bueno...

-Ok, entonces ya hablaremos. Ay, me tengo que ir. He quedado con Sasuke (jisjis)

Sakura se alejó corriendo, pero antes de perderse definitivamente le gritó de lejos.

-¡AH! ¡Hinata! Y no te dejes vencer por ese cretino. ¡Hasta luego!

La chica sonrió sin decir nada, aunque no lo pareciese Sakura le había alegrado el día...

* * *

Iruka limpiaba afanosamente el salón; cosa que a Kakashi le hizo mucha gracia, por un momento le pareció una linda chica haciendo las labores del hogar (de su hogar) y eso le recordó sin querer a Gai y lo enfureció. Pero guardándoselo dentro decidió ayudar un poco, al fin y al cabo era su casa e Iruka no tenía la culpa de que estuviera desordenada… lo que le hizo pensar en que Gai podría ayudarlo a limpiar de vez en cuando ¡Desordenaba allí tanto como él¡

Tanto Kakashi como Iruka no podían dejar de lanzarse miradas furtivas por el rabillo de ojo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban volvían la cabeza sonrojados. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de colegialas. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra demasiado temerosos de iniciar una inevitable conversación que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

La realidad es que si supieran que ninguno tenía problemas en tener relaciones con otros hombres todos sus temores habrían desaparecido quedando simplemente con la incógnita de si aquello iba a permanecer en secreto. Pero lamentablemente no era así y las dudas y los miedos los carcomían por dentro.

-Mmmm… ¿Ka-kakashi?

-¿Eh?- el Jounin levantó dubitativo la mirada hacia Iruka, el cual sonrojado hasta decir basta lo había llamado casi en un susurro.

-¿Dónde pon-go… eeem… esto?

-Nani? ¡Oh¡ ¡Vaya¡- al ver lo que el dulce Chuunin sostenía en sus manos, Kakashi no pudo más que sonrojarse… Todo el material no apto para menores de 18 años que poseía (todos entendemos de que hablamos Ne?) había sido encontrado por Iruka… vaya fallo. Aunque podría decirse que con el Chuunin llevaba varios errores garrafales en muy poco tiempo, iba a romper un récord seguro.- ¡¡Trae¡¡ Yo lo guardo.- cuando cogió las cosas sus manos se rozaron (N.A: mítico, siempre pasa eso) y ambos se sonrojaron.- "Que bien que se sonroja a menudo porque así se ve adorable"- pensó Kakashi.

-Esto… creo que…- Iruka no sabía por donde comenzar. Tenían que hablar y aquella situación a cada minuto se estaba haciendo más incómoda. Se mordió el labio y tomó aire.- Tenemos que hablar. ¿Ne?

-Cierto- suspiró el Jounin- cierto… ¿Eh… nos sentamos?- ofreció Kakashi mostrando el sofá; ahora limpio de objetos incómodos para el buen disfrute del mismo. A lo que Iruka se limitó a asentir levemente.

Como era de esperar se volvió a hacer un tenso silencio entre los dos.

-Ehhh- intentó comenzar Kakashi.

-Yo…

-Esto…

-Ahhh…

-…

-……

-………….

-……………..

-¡¡Cómo sigamos así no avanzamos nada¡¡- exclamó el Jounin- ¿Acaso no somos ya mayorcitos?- Iruka lo miró incrédulo ante aquel arranque repentino y asintió levemente.- Lo malo es que no sé por donde empezar- acabó por confesar Kakashi.

-Pues estamos igual- afirmó Iruka algo apenado.

-Uff, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… Mmmm… ahhh… ¿Tú- tú te acuerdas de a-algo?

* * *

_(tema de fondo: Naruto´s daily life)_

Sakura caminaba por la calle canturreando alegremente y haciendo el ya acostumbrado camino hacia la casa de Sasuke. Siempre trataba de ir a visitarlo la mayor cantidad de veces posible para saber que tal le iba con su entrenamiento y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con la colada, la comida, las tareas de la casa etc. resumiendo: cualquier excusa era válida para ir a darle la brasa un rato.

Lo único malo que tenía el presentarse sin avisar (porque de presentarse avisando Sasuke pillaría las de villadiego ipso facto) era que nunca tenía una hora fija en la que encontrarlo en casa, eso suponía un problema cuando quería llevarle la comida o simplemente dejarle un detalle para alegrarle la casa (generalmente una flor de la tienda de los Yamanaka) en ese caso solo quedaba la posibilidad de colarle una nota por debajo de la puerta o tratar de buscarlo en los campos de entrenamiento.

-"Ah... pero esta vez"- le decía su Sakura auténtica- "Esta vez lo pillaré en casa jeje... y se rendirá a mis encantos. shan-naro!! O"

La chica sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito con una etiqueta que rezaba "eau de parfum la vie en rose" sin dejar de reír (de una forma que asustaba a cualquier transeúnte que pasase por allí) se roció abundantemente con la recién adquirida colonia.

-Sip, sin duda se desmayará de amor al verme kya... - (NA(s): cof, cof, sin duda se desmayará pero no va a ser de amor... ¬¬U)

Cuando Sakura llegó al edificio se tomó un tiempo para comprobar cuan seductora y adorable se encontraba antes de pasar y dirigirse a su piso para llamar.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- llamó canturreando. No hubo respuesta. La chica se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo y llamó haciendo uso de los nudillos, como era su costumbre. Increíblemente se encontró con que la puerta se abrió fácilmente dejando a una asombrada Sakura cavilando-"Que raro... la puerta estaba mal cerrada. No es propio de Sasuke olvidarse de esos detalles... se supone que no debería entrar en su casa sin que él me abriese pero... (Inner Sakura: ¡¡Qué demonios!!! Seguro que lo ha puesto así a propósito. Uahhhh… esta vez se te declara Sakurita)

Y así de emocionada entró a la casa del Uchiha dispuesta a darle el "S" nada más verlo.

_(termina el tema de fondo)_

__

-S-Sasuke-kun...

Tras descalzarse en el recibidor y dejar la flor en el mueble de la entrada se encaminó al dormitorio del chico. La puerta estaba cerrada y no se filtraba luz a través de ella. Tras llamar suavemente un par de veces, Sakura se decidió a girar el pomo y adentrarse en la habitación de Sasuke.

Ahí estaba él. ¡Pero qué extraño! No pudo distinguir muy bien por el contraste de claridad y oscuridad que había en el cuarto, pero había algo que le inspiraba cierta preocupación.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó algo indecisa. Había una silueta "tirada" en la cama, pero ¿Era Sasuke?

Con sólo accionar el interruptor de la luz todo quedó claro. Sasuke estaba allí sí, pero cualquiera diría que era un muñeco y no una persona: estaba tumbado en la cama (que no había sido deshecha) todavía vestido y en una postura poco ortodoxa, como si fuera un maniquí roto que alguien ha dejado olvidado en un rincón.

Esa visión inquietó aún más a la chica que se acercó algo insegura, se extrañó aun más al no ver un atisbo de reacción en "Sasuke" cosa muy rara en él (o muy habitual según como se mire). El caso era que no le gustaba.

-¡Ey! ¡Sasuke! Soy Sakura, he venido a hacerte una visita. Que bien que te pillo en casa...- el saludo de ella no se vio correspondido. - ¿Sasuke?

Se acercó más con la inquietud aumentando dentro de ella. Cuando se inclinó a ver la cara del chico no pudo reprimir una exclamación incrédula.

Se había quitado la bandana de la frente por lo que todo el flequillo le caía por el extremadamente pálido rostro, como si quisiese ocultar su ausente expresión con él. Los ojos entrecerrados estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando la noche entera. Lo más inquietante de todo era el rastro de sangre seca que se veía en sus labios entreabiertos y resbalando por su cuello. Parecía que alguien se hubiese colado en la casa y le hubiese robado el alma dejando tan solo un cuerpo vacío; como si de una mera cáscara se tratase.

-S-sa-Sasuke...- la chica lo observó preocupada, ¿Qué demonios le habría pasado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Lo zarandeó suavemente primero; para hacerlo más fuerte después. Lo llamó por su nombre, abrió las cortinas de par en par e incluso apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para comprobar si aún le latía el corazón. Afortunadamente seguía vivo, pero el hecho de que se comportase como lo contrario lo hacía más sobrecogedor.

-Sasuke... ¡Háblame, dime algo!- imploraba la chica al borde del llanto- ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! ¡¡SASUKE!!- de nuevo; silencio por respuesta- snif,snif Sasuke...-susurró- ¿Por qué no me respondes...?

De pronto una leve reacción asomó en el rostro del joven ¿Era su impresión o había dicho algo?

-¿Qué? Sasuke, ¿Sasuke qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

Sus labios se movieron una vez más... Sakura agudizó su oído para entender los balbuceos de su compañero.

-...Kakashi...

Nada más pronunciar ese nombre unas diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control por su cara, lo más escalofriante era que su cuerpo ni siquiera se encogía por los sollozos. Simplemente las lágrimas resbalaban mientras él repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su maestro.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres ver a Kakashi?

-...Kakashi...

Sakura se irguió y; secándose las lágrimas como pudo; salió a toda prisa de la casa, casi calzándose por el camino. No sabía cómo pero tenía que encontrar a su maestro. Era de vital importancia que ayudase a Sasuke a reponerse fuera cual fuera su convalecencia. Mientras corría a todo meter por las calles de la villa Sakura no podía dejar de pensar más que en eso.

* * *

-No de mucho- dijo Iruka bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Y ese no mucho ¿A cuánto asciende aproximadamente?

-Eh… sé que bebí, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para no acordarme de nada más…

-Ya veo- suspiró aliviado Kakashi.

-Aunque creo saber lo que paso después- el otro ninja lo miro y asintió, por un momento pensó que quizás las cosas podían quedarse como estaban. Pero claro, tampoco es que Iruka fuera tan tonto, era inocente que no idiota.

- Sí ¿Resulta un poco obvio no?

-Ajá.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco sé demasiado bien que pasó anoche además de que tuve que beber muchísimo para no recordar nada… y que… lo siento, no debí… parece que todas se me vienen juntas y tú solo querías ayudar y te la pago así yo… soy un completo…

-No, tú no… yo no debí.

-No, fui yo.

-¡No¡ No entiendes…

De repente unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación, Kakashi se giró violentamente hacia la puerta de la entrada reconociendo en el acto la chillona voz que le llamaba a gritos desde la puerta.

-Maestro Kakashi, maestro Kakashi. ¡Por favor, por favor maestro!

-¡Es Sakura!- exclamó el Jounin.

-¿Sakura?- al oír ese nombre Iruka abrió la boca aterrado. ¿Y qué hacía ahora? No podían dejar entrar a la chica y encontrarse con ese espectáculo. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Y su reputación como profesor de la academia? "Ay no que horror, no no no no... socorro que alguien me ayude" Claro, que si la conversación que estaban manteniendo no fuera de la índole que era, ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de que no había nada que temer.

Mientras Iruka se dedicaba a correr histérico por la habitación haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, Kakashi ya había pensado en una forma de salir del atolladero.

Iruka notó de pronto un par de manos que lo tomaban por los brazos y lo arrastraban hasta la habitación.

-Ahí-lo empujó Kakashi- Metete en el armario. ¡Y no hagas ruido!

CLAC

Y ahí se quedó Iruka, temblando como una hoja y rogando que la perspicaz kunoichi no sospechase nada.

Pero la "perspicaz kunoichi" estaba demasiado preocupada en esos momentos como para ponerse a cavilar sobre los ligues de su maestro. Siguió aporreando la puerta hasta que Kakashi le abrió mirándola con extrañeza.

-¡Ey! Sakura, tranquilízate que aún estoy pagando el piso...

-¡Kakashi! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

-Sí, oye como sabes mi dirección se supone que…

-¡Eso no importa!- le cortó tirándole de la manga- Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna emergencia?

-¡Sí, Sí! ¡Se trata de Sasuke!

Nada más oír ese nombre a Kakashi se le encogió el pecho. "Oh, no... espero que no haya hecho una locura. ¡Maldito inconsciente!"

-¿Qué pasa, le ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí- comenzó a sollozar ella- Y no sé lo qué. He ido a verle esta mañana y... sencillamente no sé que le ha pasado. Respira y le late el corazón, es decir no está muerto pero... no lo sé… estoy sniffsniff ¡Estoy tan preocupada! Kakashi no sé que le pasa no para de murmurar tu nombre y está-susurró- Está ¡Llorando! ¿Estará enfermo? Por favor necesito que vengas.

Ella le seguía tirando de la manga insistentemente mientras hipaba, se la veía completamente desesperada por el Uchiha, Kakashi se zafó de ella con facilidad y apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la chica con intención de tranquilizarla, mientras mentalmente trataba de escoger las palabras: no iba a ser fácil lo que le iba a decir.

-Sakura, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada por Sasuke.

Ella lo miró anonadada.

-¿Q-qué?

-Ya lo has oído no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-P-pero... ¡No! ¡Al contrario! Tú eres el único. Si vieras como está...

-Sakura, Sakura... tranquilízate ¿Vale? Eso es respira... verás esto es... complicado pero quiero que me atiendas. En parte, lamento tener que decírtelo, Sasuke se encuentra así por mi causa.

-¿Por… tu causa?-la miró sin comprender.

-Eso es… en realidad. Bueno no creo que él quisiera que te lo contase pero, de todas formas no creo que el verme le ayude a recuperarse. En realidad es algo que se curará con el tiempo Sakura ahora debes darle tiempo ¿Entiendes?

-No- sollozó- No lo entiendo y a ti tampoco. ¿Qué le de tiempo? Tú no sabes como estaba ¡No lo has visto! ¡Pídeme eso después de verlo a él! ¡Qué le has hecho a Sasuke! ¡Si le has hecho algo malo no te lo perdonaré!

-Sakura, escúchame por favor…

-¡No, NO! Déjame. Eres... eres un desgraciado. Me has defraudado maestro. ¡No! No me toques. ¡¡Te... te odio!!

Sakura salió de pronto corriendo de allí sin parar de llorar. El Jounin supo que aunque lograse alcanzarla no conseguiría hacerla entrar en razón por lo que era mejor no hacer nada. Aún así esa decisión le dolía demasiado… casi sin darse cuenta le había hecho mucho daño a dos de sus seres más queridos: sus alumnos.

_(tema de fondo: Loneliness)_

-"Gai tenías razón"- se lamentó bajando la cabeza.- "Creo que no logro entenderlo todavía... los quiero pero… no soy capaz de verlos como a mis hijos... no los comprendo aunque no ceso de intentarlo y además sin querer no puedo evitar hacerles daño"

Recordó a Sasuke con ese brillo de desesperación en los ojos, anhelaba tanto una esperanza a la cual aferrarse… Y Sakura, la decepción dibujada en su cara… Él les había fallado cuando más lo necesitaban. ¿De que servía las misiones, los entrenamientos y hasta los sermones de profe si cuando de verdad tenía que actuar como su tutor les fallaba?

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Se estaba hundiendo… Todo lo que había logrado construir tras haber dejado atrás su pasado como asesino estaba comenzando a derrumbarse. Era un fracaso, un completo fracaso como persona. Gai también tenía razón en eso, no era una persona. Por más que lo intentara no lograba más que herir a los demás… Lamentaba en lo más profundo el no ser capaz de dar felicidad… no poder… no ser capaz… ¿Acaso solo servía para matar? Eso era… un asesino y solo sabía matar. Pero… él también amaba… lo hacía tenía sentimientos… estaba confuso. Confuso, dolido y enfadado consigo mismo. En ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo.

Iruka ya se había relajado al sentir a Sakura alejarse, pero le había preocupado más aún los gritos, oyó pasos acercarse, reconociéndolos como las pisadas de Kakashi no se inquietó mucho.

La puerta del armario se abrió, dejando ver aun cabizbajo Kakashi.

-Permiso...

El Jounin se abrió paso entre la ropa y el otro hombre que ya se hallaba metido en el reducido espacio.

-Kakashi, ¿Ha pasado algo?- se atrevió a preguntar el Chuunin algo inseguro.

Kakashi, levantó la vista hacia Iruka, con la mirada cargada la cara más demacrada que le había visto nunca. Poco a poco Kakashi comenzó a acortar distancia entre ellos, Iruka comenzó a inquietarse ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Sintió entonces unos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás y tiraban de él; el Jounin enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Iruka abrazándolo con fuerza, como un niño pequeño en busca del consuelo de una madre.

-¿Nunca te has sentido... como si de repente llevarás el peso del mundo entero en tus hombros?

_(termina el tema)_

Los ojos de Iruka se abrieron por la sorpresa, así que era eso. Kakashi parecía tan manso, tan desvalido en aquella situación... sino lo supiera de antemano, no hubiera dicho que quien estaba en sus brazos era un legendario asesino, el ninja copia Kakashi.

-Por favor… necesito, necesito que me abraces... muy fuerte, no me sueltes, por lo que más quieras… por favor…

No hizo falta pedírselo de nuevo, Iruka se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Kakashi y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello, acariciándole el cabello grisáceo y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón tan próximos a él...

-"Por favor... por favor que se detenga el tiempo. Quiero gozar de este momento el resto de mi vida..."

El Jounin, sintiéndose algo mejor se separó un poco intentando recuperar la compostura sin lograrlo demasiado; al fin y al cabo el armario era un sitio muy pequeño y estrecho.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado?- dudó al preguntar. Tampoco era de su incumbencia ¿No?- No-no hace falta que me lo cuentes…

-Iruka… ¿Tú quieres a tus alumnos?

-¿Nani? Claro. Los quiero mucho. Son como…

-Tus hijos- fue cortado por Kakashi, el cual suspiró.

-Sí, eso es.

-Alguien antes también me había dicho lo mismo… pero yo… no soy capaz de verlos como mis hijos. Los quiero, pero por más que lo intento no llego a… soy un fracaso como maestro.

-Kakashi-sensei, no puedo creer que eso sea verdad- sonrió Iruka.- Eres un gran maestro. Los chicos te quieren y te admiran. No son tus hijos. No son mis hijos. Es una simple cuestión de enfoque y aprendizaje. Llegarás a ser lo que quieres, no puedes echar todo lo que llevas logrado por la borda. Acabas de empezar y no a todos les es fácil entender a los niños; pero con el tiempo lo harás.- Kakashi asintió, Iruka podía tener razón… pero eso no quitaba nada de lo anterior… seguía siendo un fracaso. Sus elecciones seguían siendo incorrectas ¿No?

-Ayer fue uno de los peores días de mi vida… hoy va por el mismo camino ¿Sabes? Parece que la suerte no esta de mi lado- se mofó de si mismo.- ¡Ojalá algo cambiara el día¡

_(tema de fondo: Starless acoustic guitar versión; Rurouni Kenshin BSO)_

¿Que algo cambiara su día? Iruka lo miró: Allí casi a oscuras, los dos juntos. Aún no habían deshecho del todo el abrazo que los uniera. ¿No podría él hacer algo por aquella persona a la que tanto quería? No soportaba el hecho ver así a Kakashi, al que ocupaba su corazón. ¿Sería buena idea decirlo lo que sentía? ¿Podría aquello animar al Jounin… o quizás no hiciera más que darle otro disgusto?

-¿Sabes Iruka? Tengo veintiocho años y cada día estoy más solo… Estoy comenzando a pensar que todo esto ha sido un error y que debería volver al ANBU. Ese es mi lugar, mi destino. Por lo menos allí no me equivoco. Allí soy alguien.

-Ka-Kakashi… Yo… yo…

-Necesito sake.- dijo mientras hacía ademán de levantarse y abrir la puerta. Pero el Chuunin le cortó cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia abajo.

-Kakashi yo, no sé si esto te ayudará o no. No sé lo que vas a hacer después de ello, pero no soporto verte así. Y creo que tampoco soporto ya seguir así. Espero que no lo tomes mal, que no me odies. Simplemente no le des mucha importancia, no quiero que te sientas triste por mi culpa, no dejes de ser feliz por mí. Yo, verás…- Iruka se mordió el labio tomando aire. Había comenzado a hablar, se había decidido a hacerlo y ahora no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que ponerle valor- Verás Kakashi, la verdad es que, sobre lo que sucedió anoche… No me arrepiento de nada en absoluto. Sería impensable que hiciera tal cosa. No sé lo que realmente te atormenta, pero si sé lo que me atormenta a mí; hace mucho que me enamoré: me enamoré de ti.

Te quiero, te amo. Sé que no me correspondes, no pido que lo hagas. Simplemente quería que lo supieras ya no podía guardarlo más y… la noche pasada a pesar de haber sucedido por error, será el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, cuando logre acordarme de lo que pasó- una leve sonrisa de disculpa- Te doy gracias por ello como sólo un corazón enamorado y resignado como el mío puede hacerlo. Gracias. Y por favor, a pesar de lo todo lo que te he dicho, no temas acudir a mí si tienes un problema; si necesitas hablar o no quieres estar solo. Hace mucho que acepté que nunca serías mío y mi resignación no va a cambiar con esta confesión… solo va a hacerlo más llevadero, pues ahora siento que puedo respirar tranquilo. Gracias por todo Kakashi, gracias, gracias, gracias…- Sin quererlo Iruka había comenzado a llorar. Pero no lloraba de tristeza, o quizás sí… lo que sí que sabía es que sus lágrimas eran de alivio y sincera gratitud, nunca serían suficientes las palabras ni los actos para agradecerle a Kakashi el que lo hubiera escuchado, el que estuviera allí, el que viviera para poder amarlo de lejos y en silencio.

El Jounin no tenía palabras. Estaba mudo y totalmente perdido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Iruka, el dulce e inocente Iruka estaba enamorado de él… ¿Qué tenía que hacía que la gente lo quisiera? Diablos, ¿Qué tenía que luego hería a los demás? Pero el Chuunin no le pedía nada. Lo único que anhelaba era que no lo odiara.

¿Cómo iba a odiarlo? No era quién de odiar a alguien que lo amaba y menos alguien que lo amaba así. No podía herir a Iruka también, si lo hacia iba a volverse loco. No podía herir a otra persona que lo quería, no más. Lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos que entre las lágrimas lo miraban con amor y con una sonrisa en los labios.

_(termina el tema de fondo; D-chan: TOT)_

-Lo siento yo…- el otro lo silenció posando su índice sobre sus labios. Deslizándolo sobre el rostro del pequeño delfín, secando las lágrimas suavemente. Iruka estaba paralizado por el toque que significaba tanto para él. ¡No lo odiaba!, eso ya era más de lo que podía pedir. Trató de respirar y mostrar su felicidad a Kakashi con una sonrisa sincera, dejar de llorar...

-No digas nada- murmuró el Jounin despacio, cálido avanzó la pequeña distancia que había entre el y su acompañante- No digas nada más…

Con cuidado; sin prisas, bajo la tela que cubría parte de su rostro y lo besó. Un toque ligero, como las alas de una mariposa o el roce de un pétalo de rosa. Así ambos sintieron aquel beso que tuvo más significado que la suavidad de la parte física. Los labios de Kakashi besaron las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas del Iruka, notando el sabor salado que le transmitió amor. Iruka se dejaba hacer, sintiendo extasiado los roces que recibía, tratando de asimilar, tratando de comprender lo que esos besos querían decir.

-Creo que a veces, te adelantas un poco a la realidad.- le sonrió. La oscuridad del armario no dejaba ver claramente sus rasgos, pero el otro hombre los sintió sobre su cuello cuando la última de sus lágrimas fue limpiada.- Eres un pequeño delfín… no puedo decir que no a tanta dulzura y aún menos podría odiarte.- volvió a besarlo. Esta vez más profundo, acercando su cabeza con una mano en su nuca.- Es extraño hueles a mar y sabes a miel.- Iruka rió por lo bajo.

-Tú aún sabes a crêpes, y realmente me salieron muy buenos- Kakashi rió. ¿Porqué había decidido aceptar al Chuunin? Por despecho, por desesperación, por pena… por admiración… ¿Por amor?

-Buff, aquí dentro esta empezando a hacer un poco de calor ¿Ne? ¿Salimos del armario?

-Bueno… sólo si me prometes que cuando salgamos me volverás a besar.

-Hecho.

* * *

Sakura corrió de nuevo por la calle que poco antes recorriera tranquila mientras canturreaba, ahora nada más lejos de la imagen de antaño su pecho compungido albergaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Tenía que hacer algo por Sasuke, cualquier cosa. Estaba dispuesta a todo porque volviese a ser el Sasuke de siempre, con todas su cualidades y su defectos, sus manías y sus gestos... simplemente su Sasuke.

Cuando volvió a la casa del Uchiha lo halló exactamente en la misma posición que antes, ni un solo cambio. Sakura respiró hondo y se pasó el brazo por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Se acercó al chico y le susurró al oído dulcemente tratando de que su voz no temblase demasiado.

-Sasuke... lo siento pero no he podido encontrar a Kakashi... de todas formas no puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día ¿eh? Venga levántate....

De nuevo sus intentos de que volviese a la realidad fueron inútiles, el chico seguía ausente a millones de kilómetros de allí. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Sakura hasta la cara del chico, ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, se sentía tan desesperada... tan frustrada. Se abrazó a Sasuke sollozando mientras le suplicaba una y otra vez que reaccionase que le dijese que era una broma y que... tantos balbuceos extraños...

Sasuke por su parte estaba hastiado de ella, quería que se marcharse que la dejase en paz. Deseaba seguir con su apatía hasta que su maestro viniera a pedirle perdón y todo volviese a la normalidad. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente retroceder en el tiempo?

-"Maldita la hora en que decidí abrirte mi corazón. Maldita sea.... maldita sea..."

-Sa-sasuke...snif

-Sakura…- susurró de pronto el chico, ella le miró ¿Había recuperado la actitud de siempre? ¿De verdad?

-¿Estás bien Sasuke? Sasuke he estado tan preocupada...

-Sakura... d-déjame…

-¿Cómo?

-....en paz...

-¿Qué? No te entiendo, por favor quiero ayudarte, dime que te ha pasado con Kakashi-sensei. Yo... quiero ayudarte...

-Déjame...

Ella se acercó de nuevo, quería ayudarlo pero tenía que dejarse ayudar primero. La decisión del chico siguió firme se giró con gesto enfadado y la golpeó con el brazo lanzándola contra la pared.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡FUERA!

Ella se quedó allí durante un momento, su pecho se contraía por el hipo mientras intentaba aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas los sollozos, él le miró sombríamente, de nuevo esos ojos que le gritaban "desaparece de mi vista", se dio la vuelta luego aferrándose la cabeza con las manos y prorrumpiendo en sollozos. Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, había llegado al límite de sus posibilidades y tal vez fuese el momento de pedir a alguien que le ayudase a llevar la carga de hacer reaparecer al "auténtico Sasuke" lo miró sin dejar de llorar y salió de la habitación a gatas. Se acercó hasta donde tenía el teléfono y con manos temblorosas marcó un número. Un pitido... dos... "Por favor, por favor, contesta" se mordió el labio con ansiedad. De nuevo silencio en el habitación del al lado y ya iban por la tercera señal... ¿Colgaba? ¿Seguía intentándolo? cuatro...

-¿Diga?- contestó un voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Sakura soltó un sollozo de alivio.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

-Sniff

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

-Naruto... necesito tu ayuda...

* * *

-¿Quééé? Y para esto me haces venir Pensé que se trataba de algo serio, no de las nuevas paranoias de Sasuke el chulo nº 1

Naruto se hallaba ante la puerta de casa del Uchiha con una Sakura echa un manojo de nervios que le imploraba casi arrodillada su ayuda para con el moreno.

-Por favor... porfavorporfavorporfavor... sé que tú eres el único que puede ayudarle ahora, se encuentra tan desesperado. Me preocupa muchísimo que llegue a hacer una locura! Naruto sabes que no te estaría pidiendo esto si no fueras su amigo.

La chica lo miraba con las lagrimillas asomando en sus ojos, las manos unidas en rezo. Naruto la miró de reojo algo azorado.

-No creo que pueda hacer nada aunque quisiese, sabes que Sasuke es muy terco... además seguro que no es nada, alguna broma pesada.

-¡NO!- le cortó ella abruptamente- ¡Sabes que no lo es! ¡Él no gasta bromas! Naruto ¡te lo suplico! No sob,sob no quiero perderlo... está francamente mal… y Kakashi me ha dicho que no puede ayudarlo, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre ellos pero...-sollozó- Pero debió ser muy grave porque nunca he visto a Sasuke como hoy... ¡Nunca! Por favor, Naruto, no me falles tú también, inténtalo al menos porque a mí no quiere escucharme... estoy uh,uh tan angustiada...

La chica lloraba ya sin control ante un dolido Naruto. Por una parte admiraba a Sakura por todo lo que había estado haciendo por su egoísta amigo, por otra lo envidiaba, y finalmente sentía lástima y rencor: rencor por el bastardo que tanto la hacía sufrir y lástima por ella que tanto sufría, pero sobretodo lástima por sí mismo que nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara tanto por él. Tal vez toda la fortaleza que había intentado demostrar la chica, todo ese esfuerzo, bien merecía un intento por parte del niño ¿O no?

-Bueno...-suspiró- Iré a hablar con él, pero no prometo nada. ¿Estamos?

Ella levantó la vista inundada en lágrimas y le abrazó sin dejar de llorar

-¡Gracias Naruto! ¡Gracias, gracias¡ ¡Mil gracias! Te quiero...

El chico sabía que no era cierto, que ella quería a Sasuke y que en cuanto volviese a la normalidad ella se volcaría en él de nuevo olvidándose de Naruto. Pero aquél momento, sólo en aquel instante. Intentó creerse sus palabras con todas sus fuerzas...

* * *

-¿Sa-Sasuke?- Naruto se paró en la puerta impresionado, vale que Sakura le había dicho que el Uchiha se encontraba muy mal, pero ella siempre exageraba en cualquier cosa relacionada con el chico.- ¿Sasuke, estás bien?- "Qué pregunta, claro que no está bien solo hay que verlo."- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó un poco al otro chico que parecía no haber o no querer haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Lo miró minuciosamente, no creyéndose lo que veía… cualquiera diría que le habían arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

-¿Sasuke? Sasuke… Oye Sasuke estoy hablando contigo responde ¿Ne?...- Naruto que nunca a brillado por su paciencia estaba comenzando a perderla a velocidades vertiginosas- Sasuke ¡Ha-blá-me¡ Sasu-keeeee…¡¡¡¡ SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡Ahg¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡Imbécil quieres responder cuando te hablan¡¡¡- ni por esas parecía que iba a responder. Así que decidió probar a sacudirlo… no muy amablemente.- ¡¡¡¡SASUKE UCHIHA QUIERES HABLARME POR KAMI-SAMA¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO, GILIPOLLAS¡¡¡ ¡¡¡ASQUEROSO IMBÉCIL CONTESTAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡SASUKE-CHAAAAAAAAAN¡¡¡¡ ME ESTAS HACIENDO PERDER LA PACIENCIA ¿SABES?- la verdad es que ya la había perdido completamente. Si Sasuke no quería contestar él lo haría contestar… y de paso mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.- ¡¡¡TE JURO QUE COMO NO CONTESTES TE ARREO¡¡¡

-…

-……. #

-……….

-¡De acuerdo túlo has querido baka¡ A míme hablas o me hablas; que te quede claro- dijo dejando de zarandearlo para enganchar su puño en la boca del estómago del moreno, que cayó pesadamente sobre la cama sin inmutarse.- "¡¡¡Llevaba siglos queriendo hacer esto¡¡¡… Pero ni por estas responde... será posible..."

- ¡Mira¡ Me da igual lo que te pase, pero no voy a dejar que hagas sufrir más a Sakura, eres un cerdo asqueroso.- había vuelto a agarrarlo, esta vez del cuello de la camiseta. Lo miraba furioso. Sasuke seguía ido, la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia atrás. Muerto, cualquiera diría que estaba muerto.- Ella no hace más que preocuparse por ti y tú siempre la tratas mal. Se está muriendo de la preocupación, y yo también. No sé que te pasa y no lo sabré si no me lo cuentas… Sakura dice que tiene que ver con Kakashi. Sea lo que sea Sasuke, no puedes quedarte así. Aunque a ti no te lo parezca tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees. Los dos hemos estado solos ¿Sabes? Hemos tragado mucha mierda sin la ayuda de nadie, aún cuando la necesitábamos. Sea lo que sea, no te puedes hundir ahora. No después de luchar tanto. Y si tú no quieres vivir, yo te haré vivir, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. He estado solo desde que tengo uso de razón y ahora que por fin he conseguido que alguien me aprecie, que he conseguido que alguien fije su atención en mí. Ahora que he conseguido tener amigos no voy a dejarlos ir. Me has salvado varias veces la vida. No voy a dejarte ir así como así. Tengo muchas batallas que ganarte Sasuke Uchiha.- Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar y a Naruto se le agotaban las palabras. Le estaba abriendo su corazón, estaba admitiendo que se preocupaba por el, que era su mejor amigo… y a Sasuke parecía no importarle nada…- Si me cuentas que te ocurre… quizás pudiera ayudarte y si no… lo averiguaré como sea, eres mi amigo, te guste o no eres mi mejor amigo y no pienso dejarte así.

Tus ojos dejan ver la verdad, 

_s__ que llueve desde que no est_

_Sé también que no es fácil estar solo_

Sasuke volvió la mirada despacio hacia Naruto. Sus ojos cansados se posaron en los del chico que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Puedes soltarme Naruto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si me puedes soltar?

-Cla-claro…- cuando Sasuke se vio libre de las zarpas del rubio se sentó lentamente sobre la cama. Naruto se agachó a su altura mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Quieres hablar?

- Yo…

-Cuéntamelo solo si quieres ¿Ok?

-Yo… ¡Kuso¡… Verás es que yo…

-¿Tú qué?-Sasuke suspiró, le estaba costando a pesar de todas las palabras reconfortantes que le había dedicado Naruto. El rubio pasó una mano por sus hombros.

-Yo... me...buf me…

-¿Sí?

-Yo me enamor

-…..¡!- el rubio se quedó helado, ¿Sasuke Uchiha enamorado? Ciertamente era ver para creer.

-Me enamoré…- se sonrojó profundamente-… de Kakashi- Sasuke apartó la mirada, no sabía por qué se lo estaba contando al idiota de Naruto, no sabía por que se lo contaba a nadie.

-¿Nani? ¿Te ena…? Vaya…- Naruto si que no sabía que decir ahora.- "Glups… me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso…"- Entonces tú se lo dijiste…- Sasuke asintió levemente- Y él te contestó.

-Exacto- Naruto se quedó un momento pensando. Para luego con un dedo acusador dando toquecitos en el hombro del Uchiha decirle.

-¡Eres un completo baka¡ Un idiota sin remedio. ¿Estas así por eso? Por que te rechazó. No me lo puedo creer- Naruto comenzó a reírse ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke que estaba comenzando a mosquearse.- Eres aún más tonto y nenaza de lo que pensaba Sasuke.

-¡Cállate¡ No hables de lo que no sabes. No sabes lo que es que te rechacen, así que ¡No hables¡- Sasuke se había levantado empujando a Naruto que cayó al suelo.

-En eso te equivocas Sasuke-chan. Sé mejor que nadie lo que es ser rechazado.- Naruto dejo de reír para sonreírle con la mirada oculta mientras se levantaba- Pero nunca me he dejado vencer por ello. No es el fin del mundo idiota. Todo se olvida y se perdona si pones de tu parte.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Oh, sí lo es!

_Hay tanto que olvidar _

_si__ el amor se arrepiente y dice que se va_

_Sin querer, el corazón _

_mira__ hacia atrás_

-¡Sí! Sí que lo es. Lo que pasa es que es mucho más fácil dejarse llevar que luchar. Eres un cobarde.

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres. Pero tranquilo estoy yo aquí para recordártelo y que no te olvides.

-¡¡Cierra la boca!!

-¡Gallina¡ ¡Gallina¡- comenzó a canturrear el rubio mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Naruto Uzumaki, cierra esa gran bocaza que tienes si no quieres que te deje sin ella.- ahora era Sasuke el que tenía a su compañero cogido del cuello del jersey con mirada amenazante. A pesar de ello, Naruto comenzó a reír bastante animado.- ¿De que te ríes idiota?

-Parece que regresaste ¿Ne? Te conozco demasiado bien jajajajaja

-"¿Pero de que habla este tío?" ¡Koitsu¡ ¡¡Para de reírte baka¡¡ No sé de que hablas pero te juro que...- Naruto cogió el brazo de Sasuke con las dos manos para que lo soltara. Sus rostros habían acabado a centímetros el uno del otro. Dejo de reírse y lo miró risueño.

-Parece que eres el mismo de siempre. Me alegro. Sakura se va a poner muy contenta. Jeje, soy un as. ¡¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a deprimirte por algo así¡¡ Ah, y límpiate esa herida y arréglate un poco, da asco verte. Vas a perder a tus admiradoras como te vean con estas pintas.- Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa a punto de cruzar sus labios. Aquel idiota… solo podía ser Naruto desde luego, solo Naruto podría ser tan idiota como para ser su amigo y conocerlo tan bien. Aunque claro nunca iba reconocerlo públicamente, una cosa era estar deprimido y otra estar como una regadera.

_Y no hay forma de aprender_

_a__ estar vivo y no caer_

_Tropezar y empezar _

_otra__ vez_

_No preguntes porqué ya no sois los de ayer _

__

_que es un juego sin reglas la pasión_

_Que te puedo contar que te ayude a curar_

_las__ heridas que deja el desamor _

_Si tan sólo hay dolor _

_Oh oh oh..._

_Ya habrá un tiempo mejor_

-Eres el mayor idiota que conozco ¿sabes?- Naruto sonrió y se tomó aquello como un cumplido a modo de agradecimiento, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser Sasuke ¿No?

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber ya que decir. Sasuke aún con Naruto cogido del jersey casi pegado a su cara… tan cerca… tan cerca… De repente el rubio se dio cuenta de ello. Tenía a Sasuke a medio palmo de sus labios… aquello era embarazoso. Y antes de salir como alma que lleva al diablo, el color rojo acudió a sus mejillas.

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto, con el brazo que sujetara a Naruto aún extendido.

-"Creo que me he perdido…"

-'Yo creo que también'

-"¡¡¡¡Oh, no tu otra vez no¡¡¡¡"

-'Jejeje, acostúmbrate, jamás te librarás de mí muajajajaja"

-"¡¡¡¡Aaaaaah¡¡¡¡¡ DEJA DE HABLARME MALDITA CONCIENCIA ESTÚPIDA NO TRAES MÁS QUE PROBLEMAS Y DISGUSTOS"

-'Ey, ey, ey, bajemos esos humos. Esa no es manera de hablarle a una conciencia. A ver si no vuelvo'

-"¡¡¡Eso mismo quiero¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡Ojalá no vuelvas¡¡¡¡"

-'Snif, snif, eres muy cruel Sasuke, no deberías hablarle así a tu otro yo, snif, snif'

-"Déjame en paz, la culpa de todo es tuya."

-'¡Eso no es cierto¡'

-"Fue tuya la gran idea de declararse a Kakashi"

-'Te olvidas de que yo soy t

-" ¡Y aún por encima me hablas con acertijos! ¡Anda y que te den conciencia de pacotilla!"

-"¡Desgraciado! Tendría que haber dimitido hace años, cuando tu hermano perdió la cordura. ¡Tu familia es imposible! ¡Tengo que pedir la jubilación anticipada!"

-"¡Por mí como si te vas al Caribe! Y no intentes evadirte de las culpas maldita vocecilla irritante"

-'Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí ¿No? Pues entonces adiós. A ver como te las apañas sin m

-¡Aleluya¡- exclamó Sasuke- Por fin se fue. "Oh… vaya ahora que me doy cuenta… ¡¡¡Tengo que devolverle el puñetazo a Naruto¡¡¡"- pensó mientras salía del cuarto.

Sakura había visto al rubio salir hecho una exhalación del piso y antes de que pudiese ella preguntarle siquiera si Sasuke se había recuperado o ambos habían acabado finalmente matándose el uno al otro. Había intentado oír lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, pero a parte de los gritos de Naruto el resto de la conversación se había desarrollado en susurros que no llegó a entender. Aunque lo que sí parecía es que Sasuke ya se encontraba mejor gracias al idiota de Uzumaki. Pensó en entrar a ver como se encontraba el moreno, pero las dudas le asaltaron ¿y si volvía a chillarle? ¿y si la echaba a empujones? Su mano quedó tiesa a escasos centímetros del pomo de la puerta sin atreverse a girarlo o imitar a su colega rubio y salir pitando de allí, nada le aseguraba que Sasuke se hubiese recuperado y de todas formas el miedo la paralizaba.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió lenta pero bruscamente. Sakura se quedó inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar, poco a poco la puerta dio paso a una más que conocida figura. Sasuke al pie del umbral con el pelo aún revuelto y los ojos hinchados y rojos pero...¡ pero algo había cambiado! Ya no estaba pálido, ya no lloraba. La miró, eso sí, con ojos aún medio cerrados a causa tal vez de haberse pasado la noche en vela, las ojeras tampoco habían desaparecido, pero era de nuevo Sasuke, el Sasuke que quería...

-Sakura... Tengo hambre....

Ella lo miró un momento sin salir de su asombro, al instante siguiente sendas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Eran lágrimas de puro alivio. "Sí... eres tú de nuevo"

-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke.... Buahhhhhh!

La chica sin dejar de llorar se le echó a los brazos emocionada mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

-Ay... Sakura... me espachurras...

-Snifff. Lo siento. Estoy…- sollozó- estoy tan contenta.

Sasuke la miró un momento y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho antes, en parte si podía respirar libre de nuevo era gracias a ella...

-"Gracias, a ti. Muchas gracias..."

La chica, que no había podido leer sus pensamientos se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas avergonzada para luego lanzarse a hablar presa de júbilo.

- Pues ya que tienes hambre tendré que prepararte algo… mmm ¿Qué te apetece?- dijo dejando de nuevo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la cocina.- Quizás podría prepararte teriyaki… o pollo yakitori… fideos (ay no, que no eres Naruto jiji)… mmm, caldereta de pescado… o quizás… ¡¡Puedo preparar un poco de todo¡¡ que quieres de beber? Puedo hacerte un zumito ¿de qué lo quieres? Ahora que lo pienso no sé si tienes fruta, claro que puedo bajar a comprarla. Oh... no, no, no, sé que te encanta el café. Te haré mucho café! Aunque tal vez si lo que quieres es dormir no sea aconsejable. Si quieres puedo prepararte después unas galletas de esas que te gustan tanto. ¡O haré chocolate! ¿Qué te parece Sasuke?

-"Socorrooooooooo… ¡¡¡¡¡Cómo se me ocurre pedirle que me haga de comer¡¡¡¡ No estoy en mis cabales… Oh, oh ahora que lo pienso ¡¡¡Cómo se me ha ocurrido contarle lo de Kakashi a Naruto, seguro que en cuanto pueda hará un cartel y pegará fotocopias en cada poste de la luz libre que encuentre¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡Que horror¡¡¡"

No obstante, nada más lejos de la verdad. El rubio estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios sentimientos como para eso. En realidad no dejaba de ser inquietante, estaba claro que había sentido _algo_ al tener tan cerca los labios de su compañero, ¿Pero qué era esa sensación? Le oprimía le pecho de tal forma que apenas podía respirar, sus manos aún le temblaban y sólo con cerrar los ojos esa imagen se repetía de nuevo en su mente. Por muy descabellado que pareciese lo único en lo que podía pensar con Sasuke así era en las enromes ganas que tenía de besarlo...

-"Oh... Dios, esto no puede estar pasando..."- se repetía el rubio presa del pánico. Por una vez en su vida estaba considerando al chico como algo más que un rival, ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Amistad o deseo? Tenía que ser lo segundo aquella ardiente sensación que le comía por dentro, la sola idea de haber estado tan cerca... tan cerca del Uchiha.

-¡Aghhhhh!- gritó-¡¡¡¡Me estoy volviendo loco!!!

Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba desahogarse, desquitarse con algo o alguien. ¿A quién podría confesarle eso? ¡Necesitaba urgentemente a Shikamaru! Pero eso no le servía de momento. Entonces ¿Qué, qué?

Se paró en seco de pronto delante de aquel conocido lugar, sobre el establecimiento un cartel que rezaba "Puesto de ramen Ichiraku"

De pronto lo tuvo claro, muy claro.

-Tengo que hablar con Iruka...

CONTINUARÁ…

NA:

Ü: Tacháááánnn.... aquí estamos de nuevo! Con energías renovadas y un nuevo cap! La cosa se está poniendo muuuy interesante, aunque han quedado varios cabos sueltos (casi todos respecto a Naruto) que serán resueltos en el próximo capítulo. Antes de nada MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q NOS PUSIERON REVIEWS!! Q felicidad!!! TTTT (Boto, boto, boto, salto, salto, salto ) tanto Deraka como yo estamos muy emocionadas. ¿Verdad Deraka?

D....

Ü: ¿¿Eo.. Deraka…??

D: lalalala... que lindo, que lindo que lindo...

Ü: ¿Lo qué? ¿Lo qué? ¡¡¡¡Anousa¡¡¡¡

Deraka cogiendo a Usagi por los hombros y zarandeándola a lo bestia:

D: ¡¡¡¡Qué lindo mi Hector-kunnnnn!!!! ¡¡¡Kyaaaa, estupendo, magnifico, guapísimo!!! ¬, O , o.... Kawaii!!! Lo quiero, lo adoroooooo.

Ü: NOOOOOO otra vez NOOOOOO Socorro¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡Que alguien me ayude con esta loca desquiciada que ya se ha vuelto a enamorar de un actor¡¡¡¡¡

D: pero es taaaaan lindo. ¡Hector in the power! ¡¡¡Q viva Eric Bana!!!

Ü: ¬¬U Nada tenéis que perdonarla… es así de nacimiento es que ya no tiene remedio sip sip…

D: Mi favorito o!!! El mejor!!! Sin duda alguna, fuera Paris, es un cobarde sin honor asqueroso y aún por encima no sabe luchar. Héctor es sin duda el mejor de toda la peli (con el perdón del genial Aquiles (kawaii Brad Pitt ))

Ü: me parece muy bien, pero resulta que ahora estamos con el fic de Naruto, así que deja de ocupar espacio con tonterías porque luego te quejas de que tenemos unas notas kilométricas. ¿Te estás olvidando de Lee o qué? (Ya veréis que con esto vuelve a Naruto si la conoceré yo XD)

D: ¿De Lee? ¿De MI Rock Lee? ¡JAMÁS! No me subestimes amiga, Lee está en el podio de mis chicos lindos...

Ü: Hai hai ¬¬U ¿Podemos seguir con el fic?

D: ¿el fic? ¿Q fic?

Ü: Baka-baka-baka!!!(aplicándole capones es la cabeza) ¿¿Cúal va a ser??

D: Oh sí _ese_ fic . Bueno vale no te quejes q tampoco me embalé mucho. Habría q verte a ti cuando hablas de cierto personajillo cuyo nombre empieza por L y acaba por UCIUS

Ü: ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaa mis lindos Malfoys !!! Tan rubitos y tan aristócratas jeje… (demás embarilles de Usagi :P) Volviendo al fic ¡¡Y tu no me distráigas tramposa¡¡

D: ¿Yo?

Ü: Quien sino… Bueno regresando al planeta tierra… tengo que decir que ¿Verdad que Iruka además de pastelosito es kawaii?

D: Cierto, cierto… eso es amor y lo demás… ains… voy a llorar ::

Ü: Tranquila mujer tranquila… si ya sabías que pasaría algo as

D: ¡¡¡Pero no me imaginaba que te fueras a envarillar tanto¡¡¡ ha sido una escena ¡PRECIOSA! Buahahahahahaaa…. Tengo q decir q las partes de Iruka-Kakashi de este cap corrieron todas a cuenta de Usa y realmente lo hizo tan bien!!! 

Ü: Ah, bueno… eso… jejeje… (conejito tomate) es que cuando una quiere…

D: Ya podías querer más a menudo. Si siguieras haciendo escenas así tendríamos q poner una advertencia de "leer con una caja de pañuelos al lado" TOT

Ü: Mujer si ya sabes que yo para querer solo necesito una cosa Y es…

D: OBK

Ü: BINGO¡¡¡¡¡

D: ¿BINGO?

Ü: Que si que lo que necesito es Obk

D: Ah.

Ü: Una escena genial la de Neji muajajajjajaja Deraka

D: Gracias una que sabe ejejejeeee :D me lo voy a pasar Muuuuuy bien escribiendo cosas del sufrido de Neji muahuahuahua…

Ü: pobre Neji, no era mal tipo, me caía bien, no sabe qla q le espera con D-chan a cargo de su historia uu

D: jojojojojojo…. Tieens razón! No lo sabe él bien! Y espero q no se espere o dimite.

Ü: ¿Por cierto sabías que el pobre Gai estuvo a punto de dimitir el otro día?

D: ¿En serio?

Ü: Si dijo que no era justo que tuviera que pelearse con Kakashi. Pero tampoco fue muy difícil convencerlo de que se quedara… Le dije que se lo tomara como una prueba mmm estos chicos son tan ilusos.

D:¡¡¡Gai no es iluso¡¡¡ Es Kawaii (voz de niña pequeña, con pucherito y todo)

Ü: Lo que quieras jejeje… mmm Fue increíble lo fácil que fue convencer a Gai y a Kakashi para participar en este fic ¿Qué no?

D: Cierto, solo les tuvimos que decir que era yaoi… Oo

Ü: Si se pusieron la mar de contentos (Gai se puso la mar de contento, Kakashi ni levantó la vista de Paraíso Erótico)

D: La verdad es que fueron los más fáciles de convencer…

Ü: Si bueno, ya les iremos contando nuestras peripecias para conseguir los personajes para nuestra historia. Hablando de la historia, hemos corregido y actulizado la primera parte (claro q téndréis que estar muuuuuuuy aburridos para leerla otra vez no?) Entre cap y cap en el original había separaciones pero no se porq en la publicación no salían buaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ TOT es q sin ellas es un lío saltando de un lado a otro sin ton ni son¡¡¡¡ Bueno ya se la he puesto para que salgan

D: Ahora pasamos a un asunto se ha ido repitiendo a lo largo de los reviews y q abriremos como la sección (Ü: horreur, esta y sus secciones, parece q en lugar de un fic escribe revistas. Q no estamos en un centro comercial para tener secciones niña¡…)

**Entre tu y yo, comentarios de tramoya: **Aparece Deraka crujiendo los dedos y con un puntero en la mano.

D: bien amigs erl motivo de esta sección surge de las preguntas q hacéis sobre "quien escribió tal o cual parte" así q en este nuestro segundo cap aclararemos nuestra forma de escribir tan trabajoso fic:

La cosa empieza un día cualquiera en el q se nos ocurre alguna idea para la historia q vamos modificando y tal y tal hasta llegar a una completa paranoia de lo q seleccionamos lo q más nos plazca y a la vez lo más apto para su publicación… en el sentido de este fic como tenemos casi todo pensado simplemente tenemos q ir estructurando nuestras ideas y acoplándolas a cada capitulo sin q ninguna historia entrelazada se repita mucho… aun q este trabajo es el más duro, pues siempre se nos ocurre algo nuevo q no encaja y tenemos q vérnoslas en figurillas para ponerlo U(tenemos un equipo completo de cucharillas de helado de colores jujuju :P). Normalmente acabamos haciendo un esquema/croquis en un folio sobre q escena va en cada momento para no liarnos. Si hay alguna idea q queda fuera del cap pero q pensamos añadir más tarde (quizas en un futuro cap 5, vete tu a saber) la anotamos en nuestras libretas particulares de anotaciones y demás desvaries (jeje trabajo en equipo) solemos dividirnos los temas (en especial por parejas o situaciones q a cada una se le de mejor escribir) así diremos q de la mayor parte de las tramas yaoi (adulta del resto nos encargamos a partes iguales) se encarga Usagi (puedo afirmar q la parte Kakairu corre casi de su cuenta exclusivamente) mientras q las partes NaruHina (muchas gracias a todos los q escribisteis alabándolas, ) me encargo yo, a la vez q se me da mejor las parejas heteros.

Cuando llega el día en q nos decidimos a escribir algo alguna de nosotras (así de casualidad XDD cosas q tiene esta vida) se lo pasa a la otra para (si está en un folio, cosa q suele hacer D-chan) q lo transcriba. La idea es q según una vaya escribiendo/leyendo, pueda añadir sus detalles ideas, coñas y demás. De modo q queda un aparte con una estructura hecha por una y los detalles añadidos de la otra. Si está a ordenador simplemente se le y cambia/añade lo q se guste. También solemos incluir anotaciones la una la otra sobre situaciones pero q luego no se llegan a publicar porque rompería la trama o porque simplemente no vienen a cuento porque no las entenderíais (cosas nuestras).

En el caso de la FAMOSA discusión Gai-Kakashi q tuvo lugar el cap 1 y q tanto gusto la personal, hay q decir q la base la puso Usagi; es decir, que ella la escribió en sus totalidad (hastiada ya de leer Gai dio un portazo, pq lo q viene después de eso estaba escrito antes de la discusión que fue casi ya al final cuando se escribió) y cuando se la pasó a Deraka ella empezó a meter cizaña en el medio, muy especialmente en las partes de Gai (como no) y a raíz, de haber leído el famoso cap 180 del manga donde Gai habla sobre sus alumnos. De ahí nació la famosa frasecita que cuando la leyó Usagi le entro de nuevo inspiración y se le dio por añadir más cosas (podemos decir q ese parrafo no se acabó hasta casi su publicación)

Después de hacer el fic, rerererereleerlo mil veces cada una por separado, Deraka añade los temas de fondo q le corresponden (lo de los lyrics es cosa de las dos) y finalmente quedamos las dos para leerlo antes de publicarlo (again) cambiar una cosilla aquí o allá, escribir las notas, contestar reviews y finalmente tras tan ardua tarea podemos felizmente subir nuestro cap q nos ha costado sudor, sangre y agujetas en los dedos.

Bueno, ahora en verano como tenemos muucho tiempo libre y horas enteras para estar juntas podemos dedicarnos únicas y exclusivamente a escribir y desarrollar nuestros fics conjuntos (lees bien estamos escribiendo unas cuantas historias más juntas ), de modo q ya tenemos partes escritas de un capitulo o de otro (tenemos casi el final del fic) no sabéis lo q cunde ir a Mc'donals o a Bocatta: una mesa para poder escribir a tu bola en un sitio cerrado y fresquito lleno de gente q no te hace caso y con licencia para decir tonterías sin control y q acaben por tomaros por locas XDDD.

Iba a dejar la sección aquí, pero hay q aclarar una cosa (y para cosas del fic para esta la seccion) hablando la persona q se ha encargado de la declaración de Sasuke (Deraka) he de decir q… sí vale, nunca veréis a Sasuke en el manga haciendo/diciendo esas cosas.. es muy OOC y todo eso pero… quedaos un momento pensando. Realmente merecería la pena leer un fic en el q Sasuke aparece siendo un hijo de puta con todos, matando a sus amigos, traicionando a su aldea, siendo borde con todos y pensando en única y exclusivamente en sí? A lo mejor si no so lo niego, pero para mi seria realmente exasperante escribir algo así (pa eso me veo un cap del anime o me leo el manga) nos rompería totalmente el esquema del fic y eso si seria muuuy problemático. A pesar de todo, esto tiene una explicación lógica (o eso pensamos nosotras) q daremos más adelante y tranquilas fans de Sasuke (entre las cuales me incluyo) q veremos muy pronto a nuestro Sasuke de siempre reaparecer.

Y se q estoy copando mucho pero me queda por aclarar la..

**Sección de DJ de Deraka: **solo decir q todas las canciones instrumentales son de las OST de Naruto menos la de _Starlees_ q pertenece a la BSO de Rurouni Kenshin del disco Departure 8muy bonito, os recomiendo escucharlo) la canción del inicio se titula _Cold_ y es de Elton Jonh, la traducción la tenéis abaaaajo abajo del todo. Y la canción q aparece intercalada entre la conversación de Sasuke y Naruto se titula _"No preguntes por qu" _del artista Nek (grito eufórico de las autoras: kyaaaa viva Nek!!!)

Deraka suspira profundamente tras pegarse tal explicación.

Ü: bueno, tu descansa Deraka y yo comienzo los reviews

**Contestaciones:**

**Kiaska**: Oh¡ Nuestro primer review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Deraka tira confeti y usagi baila a su alrededor el hula-hula estilo shin-chan) Suponemos que lo de dos autoras yaoi te referirías en esta sección (aunq parece q el género comienza a crecer solo q había que plantar la semillita y luego crece la plantita y… (Deraka para las inquietas manos de usagi del teclado para que deje de escribir tonterías) Tranquila esta no será lo único que verás publicado por nosotras. Esperamos que te haya gustado el cap vuelve a contarnos que te ha parecido¡¡

**Shura4**: pues contestamos tu review con música de fondo, nada más y nada menos q el disco de "entre tu y yo" de Nek ( ahora ya sabéis de dd viene el título), Si decía q q había partes románticas en el cap 1 en este debe haberte subido el colesterol hasta los topes (porq Usagi se lució a base de bien, esa es mi chica )

Mina una guarrilla??? No no , no nos gusta q digas eso (no podemos decir el porque todavía, pero ofende XD)

Me parece q la conciencia academia de conciencias va a tener trabajo para rato en este fic (sobretodo la de Sasuke)

IRUKA POWA!!!! vamos a acabar fundadno un club de fans fijo XDDD, y es q en este cap que´do como Dios ajaja.

Em… bueno lo de los lios de familia de Neji, cabe aclarar q sí tiene madre, lo q no tiene es padre (como Ankin Sakywalker pero al derecho XDDD)

D: Síííííí, vaaaaaleeee, q a lo mejor me lo merezco, por no poner a Sasuke como es Sasuke.. pero ya tendrá tiempo de redimirse datte bayo! Ya sbreis pq está así de raro (ay, estas hormonas)

U: SIIII VIVA KAKASHI!!!!!!

D: humph…. Pues no, Gai mola más.

U-anda dejemos de discutir en los reviews, luego ya tendremos una larga charla (de nuevo) sober pros y contras de ambos pjs.)

Esperamos fervientemente tu extenso y magnifico review para este cap jeje. Matta ne

**Yuna**** Aoki: **Eeeeeeessssaaaa Yuna (saludo caluroso de las dos) Teniendo a usagi escribiendo como no va a chupar cámara Kakashi (a todo esto Deraka esta haciendo un stretease con nek (bailando nek) la cosa es q venimos de la playa asi q no tiene muchas sustancia) D:pepepeppero bueno! Eso es intimidad, muy bien Usa ¬¬ no penseis mal, es q la cancion dice "quiero ver tu ropa caer" y yo por Nek hago lo q sea.

Dejando esto de lado nosotras somos buenas y no contamos nada a nadie de q te dejaste caer por aki pero vas cambio sufrir Yuna, probaras la tortura que hemos ideado única y exclusivamente para ti¡¡¡ Muajajajajajaja (risas diabólicas) En el próximo cap te contamos de q va el tema :P

Pasamos a decirte como de mal has realizado tu quiniela: JAJAJAJA q te creías q te lo íbamos a decir XDDDDDDDD si lo hicieramos sabrías las parejas por deducción¡¡

D-chan: SOLO UNA COSAAAAAAAAAA SHINO/HINATA POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Eso sí, Lee/Derak?? Yujjjuuu no podía estar más de acuerdo

Usagi: ¬¬ NI DE COÑA¡¡¡ Eso estropearía completamente la trama¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

D-chan: Shig¡ UU

Tampoco contaremos a nadie q nos has pedido parejas yaoi ok? Pero tb entra dentro de la tortura muajajajajaja

Mmmm sólo una cosa… el Ino-shika q sepas q en un principio iba a ser una pareja de relleno pero sólo como favor personal hemos aumentado su protagonismo para tu disfrute personal

VAMOS A DECIR UNA COSA ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO q tu precisamente sabiendo tus gustos nos felicites por esta historia nos llena de orgullo¡¡¡¡¡

Usagi: si me dio las felicidades

D-chan: PDD:tranqui q ya se q la imagen es tuya, pero créeme q es muy inspiradora pero para las dos muajajaja

**Sanasa**: Kyaaaa! Mi tomodachi preferida!!! Aix, de fondo tengo mi cancioncilla de "llevados x el alcohol" de Nek jeje (x cierot a ver cuando publico…) Por supuesto, como no ibamos a mencionarte en nuestro fic si eres de la primeritas en mandar review?? Pues eso

Sip, la merjo pareja de momento es la q se monta la peña con Kakshi (teniendo en cuenta q tienes a la menda q es fan "namber uan" de Gai y Usa q esta colada por Kakashi, es normal q esas partes nos las curremos más.Es más q obvio lo q ha pasado con Iruka no? (esperamos q lo hayas disfrutado -) Sasuke no se arrancará el pelo.. se abrirá la venas con galletas de animalitos!!! (Usagi: D-chan no digas gilipolleces ¬¬) además no se peude cortar el pelo pq entonces Usagi dejaría de parecerse a él (Usa: )

Ahhh kyaaa (d-chan salta de alegría) gracias gracias!! Parece q en general la parte Naruto Hinata ha tenido mucha aceptación (y yo q pensaba q no era nada del otro mundo uuU) me alegro mucho O. Cuanta intuición tienes jeje… era bastante obvio q se iban a pelear ne? Sasuke OOC? No comments uuUUU.

Dchan:Lo siento pero perdí la quiniela q me mandaste por mail (ejejejeje…. UUUU) sorry pero de to2 mo2 ya te enteraras, era una quiniela interesante jejeeeee.

Sayonara tomodachi! Ov

**Himi**** Tsukinome:** Bueno si un poquito largo y más ahora q esta actualizado retocado en las grietas y todas esas cosas que se hacen a veces.

Vamos a aclarar una aquí no hay pareja principal¡¡ En un principio cuando ideamos el fic si la había eso es cierto pero es q ahora… Es gran puzzle dd todos tienen su protagonismo cuadra q en el primer cap la pareja protagonista es esa ;P. Bueno si el sueño erótico… somos unas pervertidas jejeje Dchan lo escribió y Usa lo retocó con su especial mano para estas cosas :P (la pervertida nº uno)

¿¿Buena narrativa?? ¿¿Te gusta nuestro estilo?? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAHAHHAHH (grito histérico de D y U) eso es lo más bonito que le pueden decir a un escritor¡¡¡¡ (sobre todo mediocre como nosotras) U: Socorro a Deraka comienza a disparársele el ego OO

Bueno en las notas de las autoras ya se explica como trabajamos pero ese párrafo inconcreto no quedo completo hasta el último momento porq cada vez q lo leíamos añadíamos más cosas y fue plenamente una mezcla de las dos así q no tiene autora única .

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG (suena la campana de la tómbola de la feria) PREMIO PARA LA SEÑORITA¡¡¡ como ya te habrás dado más que cuenta, Kakashi pasa la noche con Iruka por despecho :P Bueno lo del trio era ya pasarse un poco. Tranquila Sakura no se queda fuera Oh bueno eso de Gai y Lee ejejejejejejeeejee Mira un pájaro¡¡¡¡ No un avión¡¡¡ No es una pajarita de papel¡¡¡ (No coments sobre eso) Q perspicaz¡¡ Claro q lo tenemos todo pensado la quiniela es solo para ver vuestras ideas

Te esperamos

** La kunoichi eskarina: Mmmm** así q esas tenemos eh? Insinúas q separadas no valemos nada???? mirada asesina ejejejejee es coña (D.pue yo no estoy de coñmphf… Us: a callar! Niña tu hoy estás un poco desequilibrada, será de tanta agua salad q tragaste D: será…. ¬¬ va a ser del riego (el riego q me pegaron XD))  
Oh! Una fan de Gai-sensei YUJJUUUU (d-cha vitorea) a q si a q si a q es mas majo q las pesetas?? Yo tb quiero uno igual. Yo quuero ser Tenten!! Imaginate estar en el mismo grupo que Lee Neji y Gai KYAAAAAA!!!

Como tu dirías, disgresione sy paridas aparte arigato x el review

**Tiz****: **Bueno tu explicación-excusa es más que aceptada¡¡ nos tenías ella el segundo tomo de la Biblia??? Oo GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS es una lástima q lo perdieras XD aunq con este ya nos escribiste el primer tomo :P

Tiz cielo, cariño ya sabes cuanto te queremos… nos parece genial q te guste nuestra paranoia conciencil pero… lo de Itachi es pasarse… es peor q los fics de Naruto/kyubi¡¡¡¡¡ Oo /D-chan: Y NOOO, no va a haber Itachi/Sasuke, es más ni siquiera va a aparecer en el fic. Dejalo eh? Bueno si te gusta el incesto tienes q leer "possesion" en la seccion en ingles R: resumiendo va de cómo Sasuke es violado por Itachi-san… ¬¬

Bueno ya sabemos que te gusto el segundo cap porq ya nos lo has dicho :P suerte q tienes q nos conoces bien y te dejamos leer antes XD (ENCHUFE BRRRRRRRIIIII pelos de punta XDDDDDD ida de oya,… vale usagi déjalo¡)

**Mish1**: Bueno para destraumatizar a Sasuke necesitaremos tiempo esfuerzo y cierto personaje de la serie q ayude propiciamente..q de q personaje se trata?? Como diría nuestro querido Zeros: Sore wa himitsu desu!!!! XD

El paralelepipedo (aclara Usa) sí es una figura geometrica (D-chan no tenía ni idea jeje ) pero bueno, nos gustaría ver más quinielas de parejas q nos entretiene jeje.. Muchas gracias por tus animos y palabras alentadoras. UOSH! Bye

**Mitchy**** Mitsui: **Usagi se sonroja oh¡ vaya un review para mi… (usagi contesta este review) q halago q te guste como escribo¡¡¡ aunq deberías leer fic de deraka sola ella escribe genial¡¡¡¡ (supongo q otras fics mios habrás leído de HP asi q de ella tienes el dia q draco malfoy olvido engominarse el pelo, amor para un cobarde… etc) Mmm Kakashi por Naruto… he leido alguno en inglés, no esta mal pero solo si Naruto esta ya un tanto crecidito ¿Lees fics en inglés? Has leído los de shi-chan? A ella le fascina esa pareja jeje. Esperamos que te haya gustado el cap 2. Kisses.

**Dulcevg**: Kyaaaaahh!!!!! A q sí? A q sí? A q el mejor es Gai 4ever & ever? Me alegra de q compartas mi opinión (a todo esto D-chan al habla jeje ) Beuno, a lo mejor este cap no te gusta por lo del KakIru, pero tu tranquila q la menda se esmerará cuando tenga q escribir las partes de Gai para q quede lo más liiindo posible ajajajajajajaa (usagi lo mismo ejejeje, menuda es ella cuando se pone las pilas) muchas gracia spor este review tan Gai jeje.

**Ayumi**** o HaRu:** tres cosas nosotras… el puro primer cap… no sabemos a q te refieres pero bueno si quieres puedes releer el primero pq acabamos de corregirlo y republicarlo. Lo segundo es que usagi siempre ha visto usagi como conejo en tos los laos. Deraka opina lo mismo, además es el nombre de sailor moon (q de ahí salio el tema cuando eramos más pequeñas pues el nick ya tiene años) y siempre lo hemos encontrado como usagi=conejo. Y lo tercero ¿Q era lo tercero que nos ibas a preguntar?

**Kiara****-n-n**: oh, vaya te paso con un maestro lo mismo?? En serio?? (Usagi y d-chan alucinadas) y te declaraste? El profe n realidad era gay?? Te quisiste suicidar tb?? ( a D-chan le corroe la duda) bueno vale, cierto q debio ser doloroso y no queremos meternos con eso. Lo cierto es q hace un tiempo yo tb tuve algo parecido, aunque era muy pequeña, pero realmente a ese profesor le tuve muchisimo cariño (gabi.sensei eres el mejor!!). Oh! Cuanto me alegro de q la pareja Gai-Kakashi sea tan aceptada y querida! es q gai es lo mejor de lo mejor jiajia…. Naruhina powa!! Realmente sube la moral tu review XDD

**Katia san-Kaoli Kawen:** Gracias por tu review¡¡¡ Es genial sube muchisimo la moral¡¡¡¡ Nos alegra tener fieles lectoras pq es una maravilla saber q alguien te va a leer jeje… Bueno esperamos q te haya gustado lo q ha pasado¡¡¡ Bikos

Bueno y para vuestro disfrute usagi a decidido escribir algo que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el fic pero si con la vida de las autoras jejeje espera que lo disfrutéis.

**Aventuras y desventuras de Deraka Renge **

By usagi-hk

Hoy: LA APLASTANTE DERROTA DE DERAKA RENGE

Era una soleada y calurosa (todo lo calurosa que puede ser una tarde en A Coruña) de verano. Sa-chan, Deraka y Usagi-hk disfrutaban malgastando su tiempo en la playa sin hacer nada productivo, cosas como cantar, hablar, dar la tabarra, jugar con la arena, escribir… nada productivo como iba diciendo.

Tras torrarse bien a gusto entre risa y risa Deraka y Usagi miraron expectantes la brillante superficie acuosa ante sus ojos y se tiraron como dos leones en celo (leonas…) sobre la botella de Nestea :P. Tras beber volvieron su vista a la amplia y maravillosa vista de la ría coruñesa que las rodeaba. La fresca (fresquísima) brisa oceánica… las gaviotas con sus sonoros, melodiosos y graciosos graznidos jodiendo a todo el personal… los alegres y felices niñitos jugando con sus pelotas al futbol y de paso tocando los cojones… el amable señor de las bebidas recorriendo la playa con su musical campanilla en la que todo bello o bella durmiente de la playa se caga encima al despertarlo de su agradable siesta al sol… a lo lejos la punta de la emblemática torre de Hércules, símbolo de la ciudad en la que nos encontramos, único faro romano en funcionamiento en el mundo en nuestros días… la casa de lo peces, primer acurium interactivo… la Domus, museo interactivo dedicado al increíble cuerpo humano… bajo la Domus las Columnas, lugar de difícil acceso donde el botellón comienza a las cuatro de la tarde y los graffitis proliferan como setas… la playa del matadero… la playa del Orzán donde ellas mismas se encontraban… la playa de Riazor, gran lugar de botellones nocturnos… el estadio de Riazor, donde el Deportivo equipo local juega sus partidos… y allí a lo lejos el pirulí de cristal de colores al que llaman obelisco porque mide once metros de alto… oh, casi me olvidaba, por supuesto el mar aquella extensión inmensa de agua salada, como olvidarse de ella¡¡

Viendo el mar algo comenzó a picarlas (era la arena) y decidieron que era hora… (repiqueteo de tambores) DE IR A DARSE UN BAÑO.

Así que encomendando sus adoradas pertenencias a unas agradables y amables señoras partieron rumbo a la orilla. Cual fue la sorpresa de nuestra protagonista al darse cuenta de que el mar ¡Oh, maravilla¡ Estaba lleno de grandiosas olas (realmente ya se había dado cuenta al llegar a la playa que esta loca pero no es estúpida). Decidas las valientes mujeres entraron en el agua… y casi salen corriendo al comprobar que estaba HELADA¡¡ (que se le va a pedir al océano atlántico ne?). Pero nuestras chicas son resistentes así que echan pecho para fuera y se sumergen (en este proceso queremos creer que algún chico miraría… UU solo uno por favor… aunq no sea muy guapo si?). Chapoteaban como peces y comían olas como nada… y de paso nadaban XD

Usagi que es muy dada a hacer cosas raras se sentó en la arena a meditar mientras las olas rompían sobre ella. (Podríamos decir que hablamos de un espécimen de conejo raro… es un conejo blanco de orejas negras con psicología de gato y complejo de sardina)

Mientras tanto Deraka Renge, nuestra grandiosa protagonista trataba penosamente de levantarse entre ola y ola sin llegar a conseguirlo realmente… es sabido por todos que es un dragón terrestre bastante patoso en el agua.

Sa-chan, miraba como sus dos amigas hacían el idiota y pensaba como podrían ser tan tontas (o eso o mucho las quiere a las dos).

Cuando nuestra protagonista consiguió ponerse en pie majestuosamente, acomodarse el pelo para dejar de parecerse a la niña de la señal miró al mar de frente y con el brazo extendido y un dedo acusador grito para ser bien oída.

-JAAAAAA, NADIE GANA A DERAKA RENGEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YO DERAKA RENGE OS RETO OLAS DEL ORZAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- nada más dicho pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Tanto Usagi como Sa-chan cayeron de culo con una enorme gotita y a la vez una nueva ola llegó para llevarse a Deraka por delante medio ahogándola (pero sin conseguirlo para orgullo de la dragona). Tras varios intentos fallidos, indefinidos litros de agua en el estómago y gracias a la ayuda de sus inseparables compañeras, derrotada y cabizbaja consiguió Deraka salir del agua… pero cuando ya estaba a distancia suficiente para no ser arrollada por las olas volvió a gritar- ME VENGARÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- ante esto esto Usagi y Sa-chan sonrieron pensando que a parte de que volvería a perder a esa chica nunca se le acabarían los ánimos.

Y hasta aquí llega la historia de la aplastante derrota de Deraka Renge. Nos veremos en otra de las aventuras y desventuras de Deraka Renge…

Bueno si se me olvidaba que aparte de ahogada por las olas nuestra protagonista casi acaba ahogada debido a la venganza de Usagi pues cuando Deraka debido a una ola piso el herido pie de Usagi justo haciendo diana en el lugar exacto por donde cruzaba el nervio que nuestra adorada conejita tenía pinzado por el tendón debido a una mala cicatrización; se tiró encima del Dragón y le hizo una buena ahogadilla hasta quedarse suficientemente a gusto.

Ahora si hasta la próxima…

Ü: (P.D: Os ha gustado la ruta turística de las playas de nuestra ciudad XD?)

_Ya no lo amas más Me dices que no llore por ti_

_El tiró tu muñeca de trapo por la puerta El dijo soy un hombre muerto si te vas_

_Guarde mi distancia No tengo sentimientos, no tengo corazón_

_Aguante mi respiración El amor siempre corta_

_El amor siempre acaba la parte caliente y tierna_

_prendido__ de un hilo_

_El amor duele tanto El amor duele tanto_

_El amor deja una cicatriz El amor toca tan profundo_

_'No te amo' es como una estaca Es un sudor caliente y un escalofrío_

_clavada__ directa en tu corazón como ahogarse en tu sueño_

_ Pero no me preocupa _

_ Vuelvo para ti_

_ El amor es cruel, pero no me preocupa_

_ te quiero _

_ Y soy frío_

_ Frío_

_ Frío_

_ El amor hiere tanto_

_ El amor deja una cicatriz_

_ 'No te amo' es como una estaca_

_ clavada directa en el corazón_

_ No me preocupa El amor es cruel_

_ vuelvo para ti pero no me preocupa_

_ No me preocupa te quiero_

_ vuelvo para ti y estoy frío _

_Frío_

_ Frío_

HASTA LA PR"XIMA¡¡¡¡


	3. Little Baby Fox

**

* * *

Dedicatoria de Deraka**: Este capitulo va dedicado... ¡que cojones! Me lo dedico a mí misma porque hoy (7 de octubre) es mi cumpleaños Ojojojojojojo….. O; y así, como el cap 1 va dedicado a Usagi porq lo publicamos en su cumple, este va para mí.

**Usa**: cierto, lo publicamos en Mayo... y de Mayo a Octubre solo sacamos 3 caps! Q vagas somos --

**Deraka**: Oye... q un solo cap nuestro equivale a 5 normales, por lo que ya llevaríamos unos quince… ¿no te parece cifra suficiente?

**Usa**: Tienes una enorme habilidad para salirte por peteneras ¿Lo sabías?

**Deraka** (a su bola): Vaya, es la primera vez que me dedico un fic a mí misma… q bien se siente una jojo… BOMB A HEAD!! Y ahora a disfrutar del cap 3 noda! o

Usa: U se nota que eres Libra :P…

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger, to make them all realize_

_Your still are blind if you see a winding road_

_Cause theres allways a straight way to the point you see_

_Don´t try to live so wise_

_Dont cry cause you are so right_

_Dont dry with fakes or fears_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

**_Cap 3_**: Little Baby Fox__

FLASHBACK

_(tema de fondo: Bad situation)_

-¡¡¡A ver si puedes con esto¡¡¡- una lluvia de shurikens calló sobre Sasuke al tiempo que ocho Narutos avanzaban hacia él.

El moreno. Con un hábil movimiento circular, esquivó los shurikens más directos y saliendo del campo de alcance del resto, se encaró a una de las copias del rubio. Le faltó tiempo para esquivar un ataque directo, apoyarse en un árbol cercano y lazar un contraataque. Apenas se había deshecho de la ilusión cuando una segunda copia apreció por debajo dándole un contundente golpe en la quijada.

-"Mierda"- pensó- "siempre dejo esa parte desprotegida"

No obstante, la respuesta por parte del Uchiha no se hizo esperar y un nuevo patrón ilusorio se deshizo…

Tras media hora de luchas, combos y golpes ambos chicos quedaron tendidos en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento recuperando la respiración.

-Esta vez ha estado cerca ¿Eh?- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada sin embargo un cierto descontento se reflejaba en su rostro.

-"Tiene razón, cada vez que nos enfrentamos sus técnicas mejoran"- observó como el rubio se ponía en pie sin dejar de sonreír.- "Mierda, no me dejaré vencer por ti Naruto".

Con un hábil movimiento se situó detrás de él inmovilizándolo.

-¡Eh¡- se quejó el rubio- Ya hemos acabado. ¡Eso es trampa!

-Un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones.- sonrió el.

Naruto sintió como el otro hacía más fuerza.

-"Ugh, ¿pretende romperme el brazo o qué?"

Ambos estaban sudados y sus cuerpos se pegaban con facilidad. Incluso notaba el corazón acelerado de su compañero y el aire que exhalaba mecía su pelo ligeramente produciéndole escalofríos.

Naruto sintió de pronto que sus músculos se tensaban y que la cara le ardía siendo incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-"Mierda otra vez esa sensación"- el corazón le latía muy deprisa. ¡Tenía que controlarse¡ Oyó la ¿sexy? voz de Sasuke susurrar en su oído.

-Gané.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ignorando esa sensación y actuando antes de pensar le pegó un pisotón justo en los dedos del pie. El chico aulló de dolor y aflojó su "abrazo". Naruto aprovechó para arrearle un cabezazo y liberarse definitivamente. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó su puño contra el estómago del moreno.

-¡Te pillé¡- A Sasuke le fue de un pelo y tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de haberlo esquivado había estado muy cerca.

Suspiró y se acercó al tocón donde tenía su cantimplora de agua, estaba algo cansado. Naruto observó, ahora algo más calmado, a su amigo alejarse con una media sonrisa.

_(acaba el tema de fondo)_

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia condenado tramposo?

-Lo de hoy a estado bien- dijo- Muy bien.

Al instante y sin saber porque a Naruto se le subieron los colores, aunque a decir verdad no se recibían todos los días elogios ni halagos semejantes por parte del heredero Uchiha.

Ahora el moreno se secaba el sudor de la cara y se quitaba la pegada camiseta. Naruto se dio la vuelta muy nervioso.

-"¿Pero que me pasa? Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo viera sin camiseta… o sin menos… ¡¡Ay, nooo, con Sasuke no, por favor¡¡¡"

Cuando volvió a mirar le dio un vuelco al corazón; Sasuke , _sin_ camiseta se echaba agua por encima para refrescarse. Con el pelo mojado, los ojos cerrados con gesto relajado. Las gotas de agua rodando por su pecho bien definido y perdiéndose en su apetecible ombligo y el borde de sus pantalones. Aquellos labios rosados, húmedos y entreabiertos, llamando para ser besados, mordidos y… ¡¡¡Aquello era demasiado¡¡¡ (NA: ni que lo digas ¬).

Tan extasiado se sintió que empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Con las piernas como gelatina se ocultó tras un árbol y comenzó a soplar mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia, tratando vanamente de quitarse el calentón del cuerpo.

-"¡Pero de que coño va¡ Lo hace a propósito para calentarme ¡Seguro¡"- Nada se le podía reprochar al chico dado que aquella pose haría desmayarse a la media población femenina de Konoha que no se le tirase encima lujuriosa y ardiente de deseo, pero…- "A mi no me pueden excitar los hombres. ¡¡Está claro¡¡"- parecía reprocharse a sí mismo. Recordó entonces una frase que había oído una vez a su maestro Iruka: hablando se entiende la gente- "Tal vez si hablo con él… ¿Y si él siente lo mismo? ¿Y si se siente igual que yo? Sería maravilloso… eh, qui-quiero decir que… estaría bien y todo…¡Buff¡"

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a hablar. Antes de que arrepintiera.

-Em… es-esto ¿Sasuke?

El moreno reaccionó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Naruto dónde estás?

-O-oye, mmm… ¿P-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, después hizo un gesto con la mano como quitando importancia.

-Pregunta.

-Ve-verás… mmm "tranqui, tranqui" Tú, tú nunca… ¿Nunca te has sentido raro alguna vez?

-¿Nani? Raro, ¿respectó a qué?

-Respecto a… todo. "venga, vas bien" A las personas que están a tu alrededor. A los chicas "respira, eso es" y los chicos "Ya está, lo he dicho"

Sasuke apareció de repente ante él con cara de no entender.

-Podrías mirar a la cara cuando hablas ¿No?

Tal susto se llevó nuestro rubio amigo ante la (fenomenal) aparición (al estilo ninja copia Kakashi) del (espectacular y sexy) joven Uchiha (que esta como un tre…¡ya vale con los paréntesis!) que retrocedió gritando.

-Naruto ¡¡Cuidado con…¡¡

¡¡LA MÁQUINA LANZA SHURIKENS¡¡

El pobre chico no la vio y tropezó con ella poniéndola de nuevo en marcha.

Decenas de shurikens salieron disparados hacia el rubio que se veía incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo trastornado como estaba.

-¡Cuidado¡- cerró los ojos en espera de sentir el metal en su piel para acto seguido despertarse de un coma en el hospital hecho un colador. Pero en lugar de sentir los pinchazos, sintió un fuerte empujón. Unos brazos protectores lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo. Ningún shuriken llegó a impactarle.

Sólo se atrevió a abrir despacio un ojo temeroso cuando algo cálido cosquilleó su rostro. Y al hacerlo se encontró con una escena que ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías pensó que sucediera.

Sasuke estaba _sobre_ él. Lo tenía abrazado fuertemente. ¡Lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo¡ Tenía un solo shuriken clavado el brazo por cuya herida goteaba algo de sangre. Los ojos cerrados con gesto de dolor, el pelo revuelto le cosquilleaba la cara y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Estaban pegados, **MUY** pegados. Tanto que podían sentir el corazón desbocado del otro latir sobre su pecho. Naruto sintió un torrente de sentimientos inundarle. Quería por una parte; guiado por su corazón y su instinto, estrecharlo y besarlo pasionalmente, acariciarlo con toda la ternura de una madre y curar esa herida con sus labios probando el sabor de aquella cálida sangre, oír su nombre susurrado con deseo contenido por esa boca ahora entreabierta seductoramente, fundir su aliento con el suyo, su cuerpo con el suyo… Y por otro lado (la parte racional parecía estar en off) quería ¡Exactamente lo mismo¡

-Sa-sasuke- fue lo único que logró pronunciar. La lengua se le había pegado al paladar y tenía la garganta seca. No se atrevía a moverse por lo que pudiera pasar y el que Sasuke no reaccionase no lo ayudaba demasiado a su enorme esfuerzo de autocontrol.

-Pedazo de burro- dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos con una medio sonrisa ladeada- Casi consigues que nos maten a los dos.

Ahora las bocas de ambos estaban apenas a unos centímetros la una de la otra. Un ligero movimiento y Naruto volvería a probar los labios del Uchiha.

Esa mirada… era demasiado, fue la llama que prendió la mecha… ¡De un barril de dinamita¡ El aspecto general que ofrecía el otro era… encantador, provocativo, sexy… llámalo como quieras, pero ante tamaña explosión de sensual masculinidad ante él; la única opción de su entrepierna fue endurecerse y…

-"MIERDA" Sa-Sasuke… sácateme de encima o…

- ¿Qué te ocurre.? ¡¡Ah¡¡

-APARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Naruto sacando las pocas fuerzas de autocontrol que le quedaban consiguió encender el piloto automático de la razón y apartó a Sasuke de un empujón, comenzando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Este Naruto esta cada vez peor de la azotea- dijo en alto- "¿Fue mi impresión o…?"

No pudo decidir si lo que había sentido cerca de su pierna era o no lo que pensaba pero; aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se sentaba y se sacaba el shuriken del brazo.

-¡Auch¡ Naruto te voy matar… grrr

FINDELFLASHBACK

Tres meses habían pasado desde ese desafortunado accidente que había acabado por preocupar en exceso al inocente rubito. Ya no era sólo el hecho de que ESA situación en concreto lo había descolocado mentalmente, sino que desde hacía ya tiempo se sentía extraño, ¡incluso llegaba a sorprenderse de sus propias reacciones! Desde ese fatídico día había hecho todo lo posible por no volver a quedarse a solas con Sasuke, ya fuera entrenando o en cualquier otra circunstancia, pues tenía miedo de que esos inquietantes sentimientos surgieran de nuevo. No obstante no había podido librarse y por culpa del bajón de Sasuke, sus peores temores quedaron confirmados. Estaba claro que sentía algo fuera de lo que era rivalidad o incluso amistad. No sabía que era ese algo, pero le inquietaba, necesitaba más que nunca alguien con quien hablar. Un adulto que le aconsejase con la voz de la experiencia sobre qué estaba pasándole. Era por eso que necesitaba tan desesperadamente a Iruka.

* * *

Gai llevaba toda la noche en vela. Había salido de casa de Kakashi hecho una furia y no era para menos ¿Cómo se atrevía ése, ése, ése inútil de profesor a hablar así de Lee? ¿De sus alumnos? ¿Cómo pretendía darle lecciones Hatake Kakashi a Maito Gai en ese campo cuando él le llevaba la delantera con mucha diferencia? Y lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor es que tratara de hacer que viera a Lee comportarse como ese estúpido y prepotente Uchiha. Lee no era así y el lo sabía por que lo conocía, porque incluso antes de ser su alumno lo admiraba por su tenacidad y su trabajo duro, por lograr sus sueños a costa de las burlas de los demás y las horas de duro esfuerzo. Nadie conocía a Lee como él lo hacía y ya había dejado claro que no dejaría a cualquiera hablar como si supiera algo del chico.

Pero no sólo era el que Lee hubiera salido a conversación, más cosas lo habían hecho estallar de aquella manera. No entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido para dejar que su alumno se enamore de él. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido como para que un criajo de catorce años te diga que te ama con todo su corazón…? Era el propio Kakashi el culpable de todo aquello pues se debe tener cuidado con tus pupilos para que esas cosas no te ocurran…

Y lo que más le había dolido de toda la discusión, lo que más lo había enfadado no había sido nada de lo anterior sino el que Kakashi no admitiera su culpa y lo acusara de celoso, el que el jounin pretendiera hacerlo quedar como un idiota. Eso junto con lo que ya arrastraba de tiempo atrás, el no poder darle un abrazo a su koibito en público a no ser que fuera para intentar espachurrarlo en un lucha, el que no pudiera cogerlo de la mano excepto para realizarle una llave, no tocar esos labios a no ser con su puño, el no poder demostrar cuanto lo quería que lo amaba con el corazón entero, no poder gritar su amor al los cuatro vientos… y lo poco detallista que podía llegar a ser el ninja copia… jamás había tenido un regalo de su parte. No le pedía flores o bombones… pero… algo con lo que pudiera recordarlo todos los días mientras se sentía solo… no le había dado nada de eso en todos los meses que llevaban juntos. Odiaba profundamente el hecho de mantener en secreto algo tan puro y profundo como su amor. Pero aun así lo hacía. Lo hacía por él porque lo amaba, porque si Kakashi se sentía mejor así estaría bien… y aún así nunca le dejaba de doler.

- ¡Eres odioso Hatake Kakashi¡- grito de nuevo Gai- No entiendo como has podido hacerme esto… ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿C"MO?- la respiración volvió a ser irregular. Desde que había discutido con el otro jounin lo embargaban repentinos ataques de ira que le costaba bastante apaciguar.

Necesitaba descargar toda esa frustración contra algo… ¿Pero qué? Agarró uno de sus kunais y lo miró pensativamente.

-Te odio, te odio, te odi… no puedo mentirme, ni siquiera en este momento… no te odio ¡No puedo¡- el kunai jugueteaba entre sus dedos. Acarició tentativamente el filo… luego tomo la empuñadura y lo lanzó contra la pared proyectando en aquel trozo de metal toda su ira.

El cristal que protegía la foto se rompió en pedazos al clavarse el cuchillo que atravesó la frente de Kakashi por la mitad. Gai agarró otro kunai y lo clavó en el legendario ojo del ninja copia y a ese le siguió otro más que terminó en lo que deberían ser los labios de aquel bello espantapájaros psicópata.

-¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer baka¡- se quejó Gai mirando la dañada fotografía. Al contrario que Kakashi, el sí tenía fotos de su koibito por toda la casa. Miró insistentemente aquella fotografía rota.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Kakashi? ¿Es qué no pensaba nunca ir a pedirle disculpas? Se preguntó al girarse para enterrar su rostro en la almohada. ¿Pero es que no pensaba ir o qué? Llevaba toda la noche esperándolo y sabía de sobra que el ninja no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que le debía una disculpa.

Las palabras de su koibito resonaban aún en su cabeza.

"GAI MALDITO CELOSO ASQUEROSO"

Y entonces a su mente volvía Sasuke rojo como una amapola ante su maestro… ¿Es qué no era más que obvio que aquello no eran celos? Qué lo único que le recriminaba era el poco cuidado que tenía con sus alumnos…

"He debido al menos de haber cortado una docena de sus patéticas declaraciones"

Idioteces, todo eran majaderías del excéntrico ninja copia.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kakashi… koi?- preguntó al aire- ¿A qué esperas?

-"Estará en su casa… o quizás salió… y si…"- Gai se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Y si se encontró con alguien? ¿Y si ha pasado la noche con otra persona y lo ocurrido le importa una mierda? ¿Y si no piensa volver y pedirme perdón?- el pánico se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo cogió las llaves y salió en busca de Kakashi.

* * *

- Pero… ¡¡Quieres callarte¡¡- gritó Naruto en alto. Hacía un rato que había entrado en el Ichiraku cansado de buscar a Iruka había decidido comer algo y probar suerte más tarde.- Ya me tienes harto zorro del diablo ¡¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no pienso liberarte?¡- refunfuñó- Qué me da igual que necesites tomar el aire. ¿Y a mí que me importa si te aburres?- la poca gente que había en el Ichiraku miraba a Naruto un poco extrañada… ver a un crío hablando solo no suele ser muy normal ¿No? Aunque sea el niño del kyuubi… cosa que quizás lo hace más aterrador.

-Y tú, conciencia de pacotilla, haz algo útil por un día y ciérrale el hocico a ver si al menos eso lo sabes hacer porque lo que es dar consejos… ¡Esto es desesperante¡ ¡¡Callad ya los dos, me tenéis harto¡ Estoy tratando de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes del día ¡¡QUÉ RAMEN VOY A COMER¡¡

-¿Naruto te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz detrás de él.

El chico se giró para ver a su maestro Kakashi acompañado de la persona con la que necesitaba hablar; Iruka.

-¿Yo? Perfectamente- sonrió tontamente. Al notar unas cuantas miradas sobre el se sonrojó un poco- ¿Estaba hablando en alto verdad?

-Se te oía desde la calle.- le confesó cómplice el ninja-copia.- ¿Hablabas sólo?

-Emmmm… SI- afirmó rotundamente.- "No le voy a decir que hablaba con mi conciencia y con el Kyuubi porque se va a pensar que estoy peor de lo que parece"

-"Si me dijera que hablaba con el Kyuubi me preocuparía menos…"- pensó Kakashi.

-¿Vas a comer Naruto?- preguntó Iruka.

-¡¡¡SI¡¡¡ Estaba buscándote para hablar contigo pero me cansé y vine a comer. ¡¡Pero ahora te tengo aquí así que ya puedo hablar contigo¡¡

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar?

Naruto se quedó callado con la cabeza baja mirando de reojo al jounin, que se dio por aludido y decidió dejarlos un rato solos… ¡¡Pero solo un rato, Iruka era suyo¡¡

-Bueno, vengo ahora mismo, espérame aquí Iruka- dijo saliendo del puesto de ramen. El chuunin lo miró marcharse con una sonrisa y se volvió al rubio que lo miraba turbado.

-¿Y bien?

-¡¡¡Ay, Iruka creo que me estoy volviendo loco¡¡¡ Quiero una cabeza nueva a ver si está más clara que la mía.- Iruka sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

-Anda Naruto, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

-¡Es que no lo s

-Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues… a veces siento que me va a estallar el pecho y otras veces me hundo por completo no sé que es esa sensación Iruka-sensei pero me preocupa. ¿Es que acaso…- bajó la voz- Es que acaso me estoy volviendo loco…?

Iruka lo miró por un momento. Parecía en verdad preocupado, él le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal Naruto es algo común a tu edad, estas pasando un momento en el que vas a dejar de ser un niño para convertirte en un hombre. Todas esas sensaciones son propias de esa etapa, no hay razón para asustarse. Seguro que al resto de tus amigos les pasa lo mismo.

-¡Pero Iruka-sensei¡ No lo creo, es que a veces creo que no me entiendo ni a mí mismo. Cambio de humor a cada minuto y…- el chico tragó saliva miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie más escuchaba. Rojo como un tomate le hizo un ademán a Iruka para que se acercase más; como si le fuera a decir un gran secreto.- Esto… estoy comenzando a plantearme mi "_virueldad" _

Ante este comentario Iruka estalló en carcajadas.

-Querrás decir "_virilidad_" jajajajajaja… XDDD

-¡Maestro¡ Por favor… no te rías de mí que es muy serio uu

Naruto le tiraba de la manga sonrojado. A Iruka le tomó un rato calmarse… Nunca sabía con que nueva podría salirle el niño.

-Lo siento- dijo secándose las lagrimillas de los ojos. Es que tienes cada cosa…

El chico parecía ofendido.

-Es la última vez que te cuento nada maestro.- le dijo torciendo el gesto.

-¿Eh? Anda Naruto, no te enfades, no era mi intención reírme de ti, es sólo que…- lo pensó un momento- Eh, Naruto, ¿Hace otro tazón de ramen?

Como cabía esperar el chico cambio al instante sus morritos por una gran sonrisa. Si la verdad es que hacerlo feliz era bien sencillo… caro, pero sencillo. Y convencerlo de algo solo costaba tirar de la billetera y los tazones de ramen, aunque no siempre funcionara para todo.

-Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¡¡¡MAS RAMEN¡¡¡ ¡¡¡BIEN¡¡¡

-¡Naruto¡ Ahora eres tú el que se está pasando.

-Güeno… sluurp - continuó Naruto sorbiendo los fideos- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado…? Ah, sí. Verás maestro, es que… no sé muy bien lo que siento por otras personas. Hablo de las chicas y chicos de mi edad, ya sabes. Creo que en un programa lo llamaban… como era… ¿Desordenes sexuales?

Iruka trató de tragar el nuevo brote de risas que le vino al oír a Naruto barruntar en una pseudo-científica jerga.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no sabes si te gustan las chicas o los chicos?

-Sí, eso es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo he dicho Naruto. Todos pasamos por esa fase. Es normal.

-Ya pero es que… a veces me siento atraído por personas de mi mismo sexo y…- el pobre Naruto lo estaba pasando mal, aquello parecía un infierno ante sus ojos. Suspiró un par de veces.- ¿Es normal que también quiera besar a otro chico? ¿Por qué ya no siento lo mismo por Sakura?

-Porqué, tal vez, Sakura no es la chica de tus sueños.

-Pero se supone que a mi me gusta… gustaba…

-Todavía eres muy joven para engancharte de por vida a una sola persona ¿No crees?

-Y que me va a pasar… ¿Me voy a volver gay o qué?

-Naruto lo que debes hacer primero de todo es tranquilizarte un poco, ni es el fin del mundo, ni te vas a morir por esto ¿De acuerdo?- el chico asintió- Tienes tiempo para meditarlo. Tampoco es pecado que seas gay- Iruka se sonrojó levemente.- Es una fase que acabará tarde o temprano y no te comas más el tarro respecto a tus inclinaciones ¿Vale? ¿Qué se le va a hacer si a tu edad no somos más que sacos de hormonas sin orden ni concierto…?- suspiró Iruka.

-Si maestro- asintió el rubio. Aunque algo perplejo por la última frase ¿Saco de foronas…? ¡El no podía tener de esas foronas ni de coña vamos¡ ¿No sería Iruka el loco Oo?

-Ey, y recuerda que siempre puedes venir a contarme lo que quieras ¿Vale? Estaré encantado de escucharte.

-Gracias por el consejo Iruka-sensei.

El chico se levantó algo más tranquilo, pero antes de marcharse definitivamente se quedó quieto pensando(¿? ¡¡OO ¿Enserio?)

-Anou sa, anou sa ¿De verdad que es normal? ¿No soy el único que se está volviendo paranoico?- Iruka suspir

-Si tanto te preocupa, Naruto, porque no hablas con otra gente de tu edad. Mmm… por ejemplo con Sasuke ya que sois tan amigos.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy seguro de que Sasuke no tiene esa "fase" Seguro que él no tiene ninguna fase, por que para mí que es de otro planeta seguro.

-Pues yo apuesto a que la tiene al igual que tú- sonrió el Chuunin

-Per-pero él es…

-El hecho de que sea más o menos frío no quiere decir que no sea humano. Yo te aseguro que no viene de otro planeta- Naruto lo miró algo escéptico.- Ambos estáis en la misma edad, ambos estáis cambiando tanto física como mentalmente. Estáis en la misma situación y no tenéis ni padres ni tutores que os guíen y os aclaren las cosas. Puede que el hablar entre vosotros os beneficie.- sonrió alentador.

-Buuuuueno… ya hablaré con él "algún día…"

-Y recuerda que si tienes alguna duda o un problema…

-Te puedo preguntar. Ya lo sé Iruka-sensei. Gracias por todo. Eres el mejor. ¡Ah, y gracias por el ramen¡

-De nada- suspiró el otro mirando los boles vacíos sobre la mesa… menos mal que tenía un trabajo y que el piso era suyo, por que sino se arruinaría seguro con su sueldo como profesor.

En ese momento hizo acto de aparición Kakashi cargado con un enoooooorme ramo de flores.

-¡Buenas¡ ¿Qué habéis acabado?- pregunto sonriente. Iruka se quedó impresionado al ver el ramo.- ¡Ah, claro¡ Esto es para tí.

Iruka enrojeció hasta las orejas al recibir las flores. En parte por el detalle de Kakashi; no esperaba que fuera tan atento y se procupara de esas cosas. Y en parte porque todo el mundo les estaba mirando. Naruto observaba confundido, no sabía porque su maestro le regalaba flores a Iruka, pero ya tenía el bastantes problemas como para andarse preocupando por esas cosas.

-Espero que te gusten- dijo Kakashi- La verdad es que yo de flores no se mucho... pero la señorita Ino me aconsejó bastante bien... ¿No te molesta que te las haya traído verdad? Es que pase por delante de la floristería de los Yamanaka y al ver las flores me acordé de ti.

-Ah-ah no. Son preciosas y huelen muy bien. Muchísimas gracias no tenías porque haberte molestado.

-No es nada jejeje...

Ambos estaban en su pequeña burbuja de cristal, viviendo en un mundo aparte y olvidando al resto del mundo por un instante. Instante roto por Naruto de manera un tanto brusca.

-Anousa¡¡ Bueno... yo ya me voy ¡¡Gracias por todo Iruka¡¡ Adiós Kakashi-sensei¡¡

Y así se despidió Naruto. Iruka guardaba la esperanza de haber ayudado al desequilibrado chico.

Los dos ninjas salieron después de pagar. El chuunin comenzó a andar por la calle (tratando de escapar de Kakashi) cuando notó un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura aprisionándolo e impidiéndole avanzar más.

-¿Intentando escapar de mí?- le dijo una voz seductoramente en su oído.

Iruka enrojeció en el acto y trató de zafarse como bien pudo... (y pudo muy poco)

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme? ¡Estamos en plena calle!

-¿Y?...

-Que nos pueden ver

-¿Y?...

-¿Y si me ven mis alumnos? ¿O los padres, que es peor?

-¿Y?...

-Pensé que te importaría el hecho de que alguien te viese acaramelado con un hombre

-.....

-¿Kakashi?.....

-Jejeje... se me están ocurriendo un montón de cosas divertidas para hacer esta noche... oh, espera, ¿Por qué esperar? Mejor aquí mismo.

Ahora sí, Iruka se soltó para quedar cara a cara con Kakashi enfrentándolo, su mano siempre a punto por si se veía obligado a darle un tortazo. A Kakashi se le escapó una sonrisa.

- Siempre dije que te parecías a una mujercita... pero es que además actúas como una

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!!!!!! Mira que te arreo ¿Eh?

-Oh, sé que te ves incapaz de dañar esta sexy y adorable carita que tengo- dijo llevándose una mano al mentón y poniendo pose de interesante.

Ante esto Iruka quedó desarmado de nuevo "¡Maldito sea... tiene razón!"

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas o no vas a pegarme?- preguntó de nuevo el Jounin con voz endiabladamente sexy- Claro que esas cosas las prefiero en la cama groargh

Iruka se quedó sin palabras, Kakashi estaba consiguiendo calentarlo en medio de la calle. Bajó poco a poco su mano con actitud derrotada.

-Jeee así me gusta. Anda ven aquí y dame un beso.

Iruka ya se iba a dejar vencer cuando notó una presencia que le hizo detenerse.

Kakashi notó el cuerpo del chuunin repentinamente tenso, y una mirada acusadora a su espalda.

Iruka se perdió en los purpúreos ojos del recién aparecido muchacho. Un púrpura inundado de rencor, acusación y... sobretodo, celos.

¿Por qué le miraba él así? ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo malo? Vale que estaba flirteando abiertamente con su profesor en medio de la calle pero la situación no era para ponerse así... ¿O sí?

-¡S...Sasuke!¿Qué tal? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos no? -Iruka se iba apartando cada vez más del Jounin tratando de hacer desaparecer esa mirada rencorosa de los ojos del chico.

Nada más oír el nombre de su pupilo, Kakashi se giró despacio hasta quedar en frente suya. Vaya por Dios, ahora ya entendía el porqué de la actitud de su amante, justo de todas las personas de Konoha _esa_ era una de las dos que menos ganas tenía de ver.

-Hola Sasuke- Saludó Kakashi jovialmente aunque algo forzado.

El chico inclinó la cabeza sin decir ni pío y se dedicó a mirarlo intensamente tratando de hacerle sentir más y más culpable, pero Kakashi sabía lo que estaba intentando. Y francamente después de años de pertenecer a un cuerpo de asesinos de alto nivel y haber sobrevivido a inhumanas torturas (físicas y psicológicas) el vago intento de su discípulo estaba quedando un poco... cutre. Y se lo hizo saber acercándose al azorado Iruka y pasando (con total tranquilidad) un brazo alrededor de los hombros de éste.

-Sí...- comenzó Sasuke taladrándolos con la mirada (el pobre Iruka no se enteraba de nada)- No me extraña que no me hayáis visto, he estado unos... días sin salir a la calle.

-¡Oh! ¿Y eso porqué?-preguntó el Chuunin inocentemente preocupado.

Sasuke se giró de nuevo hacia Iruka con expresión de "Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro" y le dijo, casi escupió, palabras llenas de rencor.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu novio, profesor?

Iruka palideció nada más oír esas palabras tan hirientes por parte del chico, comenzó a ver por donde iban los tiros y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Pero ahí estaba Kakashi, que no permitiría que ningún mocoso encaprichado con su persona insultase al tierno, dulce, adorable y maravilloso delfín (NdeD: Usa... no te pases con la descripción... Ü: qué! así queda muuucho más mono (uséase: más pasteloso) D: ¬¬ Q la del azúcar soy yo no tu¡)

-Señor Uchiha, no deberías dejar que tus problemas personales agriaran tu carácter. Bastante borde eres por naturaleza.

Ante estas palabras Sasuke bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Lo que acababa de decir su maestro le había dolido, mucho. No podía dejar que él se diera cuenta.

Jaja... paleto, ni que no supiera que su maestro es un genio de la intuición.

-Te noto un poco tenso, pequeño saltamontes.- Kakashi continuó con su pantomima muy en su papel. Iruka hacía ya un buen rato que se había perdido y había dado por sentado que a pesar de tener que ver en algo, aquello no iba con él. Lo que no daba entendido era qué podía haber hecho para haber despertado ese odio en el Uchiha.

Sasuke seguía con la cabeza gacha, su maestro estaba dejándolo en el más completo ridículo. Estaba ya harto de todo eso, de que lo tratara como a un crío, que no lo tomara en serio, que lo tratara como si supiera más que él.

**_-_**"¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Por favor, incluso yo soy más fuerte que él. Nunca ha pasado de ser un mero Chuunin que ni siquiera realiza misiones sino que se ha debilitado jugando con niños. Yo soy más adulto que él. Yo soy mucho mejor que él. Yo... yo..." ¡¡¡¡¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HAS ELEGIDO A ÉL¡¡¡¡¡- al notar la perdida mirada de Iruka, se dio cuenta de que esto último lo había dicho en alto.

Levantó entonces la mirada a su maestro. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta exigía una respuesta, ante tamaña injusticia cometida al elegir a Iruka en su lugar. Kakashi no respondió, no pensaba responder a eso a un crío como Sasuke que simplemente actuaba por capricho. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándolo con gesto severo.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!-explotó el niño- No te he mentido en nada de lo que te dije. Te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré yo te qui...

-Sasuke ¡BASTA! No pienso volver a tocar el tema contigo ¿Está claro? Ya se que lo que me dijiste era cierto o crees que es cierto y yo ya te contesté.

Iruka ensanchó los ojos al darse cuenta (por fin) de que demonois era lo que pasaba exactamente. De modo que era eso: la razón por la que aquel día Kakashi se encontraba tan deprimido, la razón por la que Sakura le gritó la razón por la que gritaba él ahora... ¿era eso no?: era Sasuke

-¡No! Me niego, esa respuesta no me vale.

-No eres más que un niño caprichoso. ¡Madura de una vez!

-No me rendiré hasta que me des una respuesta como me merezco.- dijo mirando de nuevo a Iruka- ¿Por qué... por qué él precisamente? No te entiendo. Incluso yo estoy por encima de él, soy un Uchiha, soy soy...

-Eres un idiota.- le cortó el Jounin antes de que el chico pudiese continuar diciendo sandeces. ¿Pero es qué no se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando de una forma totalmente irracional? Era precisamente eso lo que irritaba tanto a Kakashi; esa estúpida e infantil actitud.

Sasuke, llegados a este punto comenzó a sustituir su ira por una completa desesperación. Ya todo le daba igual, hacía tiempo que había mandado a su orgullo a freír espárragos. ¿Es qué tanto le costaba darse cuenta? ¿Tanto esfuerzo costaba el reconocerlo?

-Yo... todo este tiempo he pensado que yo significaba algo para ti, algo especial...

-Sí significas algo Sasuke, pero es muy distinto a lo que tú deseas.

-Pero yo quería que tú pudieses... corresponderme.

La cara del chico se azoró ligeramente, ya no era una voz rencorosa o celosa era un voz totalmente rota, desesperada, resignada.

En ese momento, Kakashi lo notó. De nuevo aquella presencia que tanto conocía se hizo patente, pero esta vez no sólo en forma de chakra sino allí mismo. Justo saliendo del establecimiento se encontraba Gai; justo y precisamente la otra persona que no quería encontrarse… ¿Qué suerte no?

Parecía como si llevase escuchando toda la conversación, tal vez mucho antes de ella.

Gai se quedó mirando la escena; al azorado Iruka con aquel enorme ramo de flores siendo abrazado por un protectivo Kakashi. De pronto lo invadieron los celos y la incredulidad y el ninja-copia lo notó. La mirada cargada de preguntas que tan sólo Kakashi sabía leer y podía contestar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué estas abrazado a él?

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, estaba dispuesto dejar bien claros sus sentimientos actuales. Si tanto preguntaban iban a conseguir sus respuestas; les gustaran o no.

Dirigió una mirada al pobre Chuunin que sin comerlo ni beberlo se había metido en ese embrollo. Le dirigió una mirada llena de cariño que hirió a Sasuke pero sobretodo a Gai, que notó como un gran vacío se iba formando en su interior.

-Las personas no eligen; lo hace su corazón…-le contestó Kakashi.

Pero realmente no era con Sasuke con quien hablaba, sino con Gai, cuyos ojos en un principio incrédulos, por un segundo dolidos miraban a Iruka con odio.

El pobre Chuunin no sabía donde meterse. Abrazaba las flores con impotencia, no se había enterado de nada, sin embargo sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con él. Parecía ser que quizás el pequeño heredero Uchiha se había enamorado de su maestro… ¿Pero por qué Gai Maito lo miraba de aquella manera tan intensa? Sintió que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo sin remedio.

Sasuke taladraba a Kakashi con la mirada.

-"¿El corazón? ¿De qué me habla? ¿Y por qué su corazón lo ha elegido a él? ¿Qué le ha ofrecido que yo no pueda ofrecerle ¿eh? ¿eh?

Sasuke apretó sus puños tratando de controlarse sin éxito, ya que sus sentimientos actuaron antes que su mente y con ira trató de atacar al chuunin, pero una mano en su hombro lo paró antes de cometer una locura. Al girarse vio a Gai, pero él no le devolvía la mirada. Sino que se dedicaba a observar a Kakashi.

Los ojos de Gai formulaban una muda pregunta, pero el gennin no se fijó en eso, trató de zafarse bruscamente y como respuesta recibió un golpe en la nuca que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

El jounin lo cogió por la cintura y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada había desaparecido con el Uchiha al hombro.

Iruka hizo ademán de seguir a Gai pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, esta bien así. No le pasará nada a Sasuke.

-Pero ¿Y si le ha hecho daño? ¿Y si lo ha desnucado? Si está herido deberíamos cuidar de él.

Kakashi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que rebosaba ternura, hizo callar al chunnin sellando sus labios con los suyos aún cubiertos.

-Gai es un jounin , sabe como hacer esas cosas y sabrá hacerse cargo de Sasuke; y como mucho cuando despierte solo tendrá un "pequeño"dolor de cabeza. No te preocupes más por ellos. Dijo quitándole hierro al asunto- El tema ahora es… ¿Por dónde íbamos? Creo que te estaba haciendo una proposición indecente- Iruka se sonrojó-Sí creo que sí, oye ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa a recoger algunas de tus cosas y la llevamos a la mía?

-P-pero Kakashi, ¿No es un poco precipitado?

-Genial, me alegro de que te parezca bien, vamos entonces. Sonrió el jounin obviando el útltimo comentario de su novio…

Pero a pesar de su aparente indiferencia supo que le sería muy difícil quitarse de la cabeza esa mirada de Gai, tan cargada de preguntas y sentimientos entremezclados, enfrentados, frustrados…

Meditó, mientras cogía a Iruka por la cintura y lo llenaba de besos, en lo que había dicho él mismo hace nada: "las persona no eligen, lo hace su corazón" ¿Lo había dicho sin pensar? ¿Sería aquello cierto? ¿Había su corazón elegido as Iruka? Sonrió feliz al pensar en la buen elección que había hecho entonces.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por la calle todavía con expresión alucinada, no podía creer que la palabra "compra" tuviese un efecto tan extraño en las mujeres. Hace apenas escasos minutos le había dicho a su madre que había quedado con unas amigas y si le podía adelantar la paga. Su madre la había mirado de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Exactamente cuánto necesitas?

¿Que cuánto necesitaba? Para ser sinceros Sakura le había dicho que viniese bien provista pues iban a hacer por ella un tour intensivo por las mejores tiendas de la villa…

-Em… bueno es que no estoy segura. Cómo voy a ir de compras, nunca se sabe.

-……..¡!

-¿Mamá?

-¿_Compras_? ¿Acabas de decir que vas a ir de _compras_?

-Em, sí…- su madre la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Hinata, eso es… ¡Maravilloso! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Por supuesto, claro que sí hija. Cuánto me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que el entrenamiento no lo es todo y que debes cuidar tu aspecto como toda kunoichi Hyuga y…

-Ey, ¿Qué jaleo es ese?

-¡Hiashi! ¡Tu hija me ha pedido dinero! ¡¡Se va de compras!!

-Em, ¿ah sí?- su padre miró a su mujer un tanto extrañado- ¿Y qué?

-¡¿No te parece maravilloso?!

-Me parece aceptable siempre y cuando sea comedida. No me gusta que gaste su dinero en cosas inútiles.

-¿Inútiles? -protestó ella- sabes de sobra que nuestra hija no haría eso, además. Ir de compras _nunca_ es malo (NA: las autoras damos la razón y espero que las lectoras también )

-Em.... bueno, cariño, de acuerdo no hace falta que te pongas así.

-Muy bien, toma Hinata, esto es de mi parte para que puedas comprar tranquilamente sin preocuparte de tus ahorros.

-Pe-pero mamá esto es mucho. No creo que me lo gaste todo.

-Oh, vamos. Yo creo que sí lo harás- le guiñó un ojo- Enséñame todo lo que hayas comprado cuando vuelvas ¿eh? ¡Y tómate tu tiempo!...

-Sigh uu -su pobre padre, no añadió nada más. Estaba claro que en ese aspecto no podía reclamarle nada a su mujer.

Hinata atravesaba el parque recordando divertida la emoción demostrada por su madre aquella tarde. Cuando notó una voz que la llamaba, bueno, para ser exactos dos.

-¡¡Hinata-chan!!

-¡Guau guau!

Un chico de desordenado pelo castaño acompañado con un perro se acercaban a ella por el parque.

-¡Oh! Kiba-kun ¿Qué tal estás?

-M-muy bien...- sonrió el chico "oh, me ha llamado Kiba-kun!"- Hace tiempo que no te veo Hinata.

-He estado ocupada con mi entrenamiento y todas esas cosas. Por cierto ¿que tal está Akamaru?

-Oh, está genial, que te lo diga él.

-¡Guau guau!- Akamaru lamió animadamente una de las manos de la niña que sonrió gentilmente mientras le acariciaba la cabecita. Kiba la observaba con un nudo en el estómago. Hacía tiempo que no estaba a solas con su compañera, y casi había olvidado las reacciones que ésta le provocaba.

-"Sigue tan guapa como siempre" reflexionó "Y se la ve más contenta, está tan linda cuando sonríe…"

-¿Sabes Kiba? A veces echo de menos esa etapa en la que éramos un equipo más unido. Las cosas parecían más fáciles ¿No crees?

-¿¡EH?! Sí, tienes razón. Un día como hoy lo habríamos pasado juntos entrenando y luego yendo a comer por ahí… a veces echo de menos esa rutina.

-Sí yo también…. Tendríamos que repetirla alguna vez ¿No crees?

Ante este comentario tan directo de parte de su tímida amiga. Kiba fue cogido por sorpresa y no le quedó otra que sonrojarse como un pimiento morrón. "¿Acaso está insinuando que… que ella y yo…? No, no Kiba, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, al menos no aún..."

La miró, sonriéndole como siempre. Tragó saliva (lo suyo le costó) y trató de relajarse un poco.

"¿Se lo diré?, ¿Se lo diré aquí y ahora?"

-Wof wof…- Akamaru parecía estar dándole ánimos a su manera.

-Verás Hinata, ejeje es graciosos que lo propongas porque desde hace tiempo yo... me he estado preguntando… ejem, vaya que si tú y yo... si no te importaría…

De repente la alarma del reloj de Hinata sonó señalando la hora en la que habían quedado ella y Sakura.

-¡Oh no! Ya es la hora y me he despistado hablando Llegaré tarde como no me dé prisa.

El despeinado chico observó alucinado como la chica de sus sueños se marchaba dejándole con la palabra en la boca. "Oh... no me ha hecho caso… TOT"

Pero antes de alejarse del todo, Hinata se giró a mirarle.

-Perdona que me vaya tan precipitadamente Kiba, oye ¿Por qué no me llamas por teléfono mañana y me lo dices vale? Tienes mi número ¿no?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro…

-Estupendo entonces- sonrío.- ¡Matta ne!

Kiba la observó mientras se alejaba más y más del parque. "Me ha pedido que la llame... ¡que la llame!..." bueno, no había conseguido el objetivo de declararse pero ¡Ey! Había ganado una posibilidad de ganar una cita con la tierna chica, eso bien había merecido la pena ¿no?

Kiba se acercó a su perrito que movía la cola alegre por la suerte de su compañero.

-¿Qué te parece Akamaru? ¿Crees que Hinata y yo tenemos futuro?

El perrito ladró afirmativamente mientras le daba un tierno lametazo que hizo cosquillas al gennin.

-Jaja… gracias por tus ánimos Akamaru. No me daré por vencido. Hinata-chan es la mujer de mi vida y se voy a demostrar!!! Yoshha!

* * *

-¡Si es que no sé ni por qué estoy haciendo esto!.¡Soy tonto por haberme dejado convencer!

Un chaval de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta alta se encontraba en un parque de la villa.

-¡Pst! ¡Pst! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Aquí!

Un chico de pelo rubio asomó la cabeza de repente entre un arbusto con el consecuente susto por parte del otro chico.

-¡¡Agghh!! ¿Pero que pretendes, matarme de un infarto? ¿No puedes esperar sentado en un banco como todo el mundo?

-¿Tienes la mercancía?- preguntó el rubio ansioso.

-Hai, Hai… que rollo uu…-Naruto reparó entonces en la bolsa de papel que llevaba su amigo bajo el brazo.

-Las has traído… que bien.

-Oye, antes de nada. Ni una palabra a nadie ¿vale? Porque como se entere mi padre de que se las cogí me mata.

-Ah, ¿son de tu padre?

-¿De quién sino? Naruto te recuerdo que _esto_- dijo señalando la bolsa- No está permitido para menores de edad.

-Hai, Hai, ese rollo ya me lo sé. Bueno que, ¿no me las enseñas?

-P-p-p-pero ¿¿¿AQUÍ???

- Sí... en un sitio público mejor. Es que tengo que comprobar una cosa por mí mismo.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿Pero que pinto yo entonces en esto? ¿Es que no te valen las pelis del cable?

-Ya lo he intentado- se defendió el rubio- Pero es muy difícil excitarse cuando está todo codificado.

- uu… ay… eres imposible.

-Venga, venga, sácalas.

-Estate quieto Naruto. Que aún vas a romper alguna…

Shikamaru miró en todas direcciones para comprobar que no había moros en la costa y que podía sacar la "mercancía" sin peligro de ser descubierto. Metió una mano en la bolsa y al sacarla.

_(tema de fondo: Sexyness)_

-¡¡Uah!! que ven mis ojos... ¡la playboy edición platino!

-Jeje, sorprendente ¿verdad?- Shikamaru sonrió orgulloso- Cosecha del 94. Si esto no te pone es que eres gay sin dudarlo.

-Venga ábrela, ¡ábrela!

Los dos chicos juntaron más sus cabezas y fueron ojeando la revista. A medida que pasaban página sus ojos se iban ensanchando más y sus bocas se desencajaban gradualmente.

-Oye, esto no puede ser de verdad.

-Da igual que lo sean o no… son los más grandes que he visto en mi vida.

-No, si eso no te lo discuto. ¡Vaya melones!

-Pues aún no has visto nada chaval.

Las miradas obscenas fueron aumentando también. Y en más de una ocasión ante alguna de las chicas que "posaban" en la revista tuvieron que llevarse precipitadamente una mano a la nariz.

Poco a poco Shikamaru fue sacando el resto de revistas y pronto los dos se sumergieron en su deleite masculino mientras sus hormonas bullían por dentro de sus ser.

-Shikamaru… hay que darle las gracias a tu padre…- comentó Naruto con la babilla colgándole y cara de idiota.

-Ya te digo. Menuda colección…

-¿Te imaginas a la examinadora Anko posando en estas revistas?

-Anko daría la talla sin duda. Aunque ¿sabes qué? He oído el rumor de que la legendaria Tsunade se dejaba fotografiar así cuando necesitaba más dinero para apostar.

-¿¿En serio?? Venga ya… buf, imagínatela como está gatita de aquí. Me empalmo sólo de pensarlo

-Buena cosa- sonrió Shikamaru lascivamente.

-Tengo que pedirle al Sennin-fómano que me deje leer sus obras. A lo mejor "Paraíso erótico" también ayuda.

-Me gustaría conocer al ese tipo. Me gusta su forma de pensar. Jejeje

-Jejejeje…..

-¿Paso página?

-Sí... a ver con que nos sale ahora jejeee.

* * *

Mientras nuestros chicos se entretenían con sus hobbies masculinos. Sakura, Ino y Hinata hacían lo propio… aunque esta última hubiese acabado totalmente exhausta. Y no era de extrañar. Al parecer Ino llamó en le último momento diciendo que Shikamaru no podía quedar con ella por nosequé asunto con el memo de Naruto así que se unió también a las dos chicas que ya tenían pensado ir de compras. En un principio, la dulce kunoichi no llegó a pensar en las graves consecuencias que ocurrirían al estar esas dos juntas. Pero lo sabría más tarde…

-Aix… ¡¡mira que jersei más mono!!

-Esto piratas me vienen a pelo

-Me parece que me voy a llevar este conjunto que está baratisimo O

En un principio Hinata se contentaba con mirarlas moverse de aquí para allá colándose entre mil estantes y cajones con una habilidad propia de unas kunoichis bien entrenadas en el área. Lo malo vino después cuando ambas repararon en lo quieta que estaba su amiga y decidieron animarla.

-Oh sí, Hinata- comenzó Sakura- Lo había olvidado. Estábamos aquí por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí- ella le sonrió y luego le explicó a Ino- Hace poco su primo se portó mal con ella y le dejó algo chafada, por eso le dije que viniera.

-Oh… pobre. No te preocupes Hinata-chan. Este es el lugar ideal para olvidar tus malos rollos. Y estás con las chicas ideales para que se te pasen más rápido.

-Venga… ¡vamos a comprarte ropa!

-¡Yossshha!

-Ey, chicas pero si yo no…

Y así Ino y Sakura arrastraron a la chica a la par que la aconsejaron sobre mil estilos o looks que podía llevar.

-Yo creo que a ti te va el aire sofisticado…- comentó Ino.-

-Tienes razón, colores suaves o pastel que hagan juego con tu tono de ojos y de piel. Además como tienes el pelo corto y muy fino puedes ponerle mil adornos. E incluso postizos.

-¡Ne! Hinata pruébate estos pantalones. Ya es hora de quitarte esos bombachos que llevas hija.

-¡Mira esta camiseta de tiras con cuentas! ¡Es tu estilo! Seguro que te va geeeeenial. Pruébatela también O

-Ooooh, ¿Y esta falda?

-¿F-faldas? No creo que me sienten bien…

-Eso ya se verá. Anda entra.

No pudo zafarse de la rubia que la empujó al probador y le obligó a ponerse la faldita que le habían traído.

-¿¿Que no te queda bien?? Pero Hinata si tienes unas piernas preciosas- alabó Sakura.

-Bueno, quizás un poco blanduchas de más. Pero eso se arregla yendo a la playa.

-Venga traigámosle más ropa. Ahora un vestidito.

-A ti te va bien la ropa de punto. Te traeré algo de ese estilo ¿vale?

-Algo que sea ceñidito. Tiene que resaltar algo ahora.

-Chicas, ¿No os estáis pasando un p-poco?- ambas se miraron un momento extrañadas y contestaron al unísono.

-¡No! ¿Por qué?

-uuU Sigh… no se si saldré viva de ésta…

* * *

Volviendo con Shikamaru y Naruto… bueno la cosa no había cambiado mucho. Más ojos como platos, más babas y más carcajadas obscenas (¬¬UU)

-Shikamaru eres un genio… H¬H

-Juasjuas…. ¿A que sí? Oh, vaya, ésta es la última

-¿¿Qué?? Bueno saboreémosla despacio.

Naruto casi podría decirse que había olvidado toda la charla tenida con Iruka esa mañana, y no cabía dudas de que su hombría estaba 100 activa.

-Atención que va el desplegable ¿eh?

Shikamaru comenzó a estirar la página para que quedara antes sus ojos una chica vestida de conejita en una pose bastante interesante para el género masculino.

Un chorrazo de sangre salió de la nariz de Naruto mientras su cara se ponía como un tomate (hasta le salía fuego de las orejas) y parecía a punto de aullar en cualquier momento. Por su parte Shikamaru se llevó la mano a su entrepierna también coloradísimo.

-¡¡¡T-tengo que ir al cuarto de baño!!!

Y justo cuando nuestros chicos comenzaban a rozar el limbo del erotismo. Aparecieron ante ellos dos demonios que los bajaron de golpe y porrazo a la tierra:

-Shi-ka-ma-ruuuuuu corazoncito al final de la frase estas aqu

-¡¡M-mierda!! Es Ino- dijo apretándose más el bulto.

-¡Y-Y Sakura! ¡¡Y Hinata también!! –Naruto se pinzaba la nariz para que dejase de manar de ella sangre.

Las dos chicas cargaban con sendas bolsas atiborradas de ropa y demás complementos. Detrás de ella se encontraba una Hinata más atiborrada aún y sacando la lengua por la boca…- "No sé como tienen tanta energía… estoy agotada "

-¡No! ¡¡¡Vienen hacia aquí!!! Rápido Shikamaru esconde las revistas.

-¿No ves que tengo las manos ocupadas? Escóndelas tú, no te digo.

El rubio se hallaba nervioso y excitado. Comenzó a meterlas desordenadamente hasta que el papel de la bolsa se rasgó.

-¡¡Pedazo de burro!! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si nos pillan no linchan aquí mismo.

-Yo…yo…

Las tres chicas se plantaron delante de nuestro desdichados hombrecitos.

-Ne, Shika-chan, mira que rechazar una cita para quedar con Naruto- la voz de Ino sonaba muy ofendida.

-Es-es que…..

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué asunto os traéis entre manos?- preguntó esta vez Sakura.

-N-Nada… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden reunirse dos amigos para charlar tranquilamente en un parque?

-Naruto-kun estás sangrando…

-¿Eh? ¿qué? Oh, mmm gracias-se limpió –Como iba diciendo…

Sakura arqueó una ceja y observó el bulto que escondía bajo su cazadora Naruto.

-¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó perspicaz.

-N-nada especial… ejejejeje…-Naruto y Shikamaru sudaban la gota gorda "haz que no lo descubran..." rogaban ambos interiormente mientras en le exterior trataban de aparentar que las cosas iban normales.

-Shi-ka-ma-rrrrruuuu leer con acento asesino No me estarás ocultando algo ¿¿verdad??

-P-por supuesto que glub no…

De un tirón Sakura arrancó la bolsa semirota de la cazadora del rubio rompiéndola por completo y desparramando todo su contenido sobre los pies de Hinata.

-¡¡Kya!!- la chica cerró los ojos avergonzada.

-Pero ¿¿esto qué es??

-Conque charlando ¿eh?- Sakura lo miró con ojos llameantes- ¡Cerdos! ¡¡Pervertidos!!

-¡¡¡Shikamaru!!!!-bramó una histérica Ino- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ir viendo revistas guarras en el parque… ¿¡Y con Naruto?! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿¿Es que estás descontento conmigo?? ¿Eh? Si tienes algún problema con nuestra relación me lo dices a la cara, y no te consuelas con bazofias como esas ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¿EHH?

Llegados a este punto. Shikamaru tuvo que esconderse tras el banco temblando, mientras Sakura y Hinata aferraban a Ino que casi se tira al cuello de su novio (ah… viva el amor)

-Vamos Ino... cálmate… yo creo que no hay que ponerse tan histérica.

-¿¡Ah no?!

-No… lo que debemos hacer es conservar la cabeza fría y castigarlos como se merecen…

-¿¿¿C-c-c-ca-cast-tigarnos???- Naruto la miró aterrorizado.

-Eso es...- la voz de Sakura esa suave y peligrosa como una serpiente de cascabel a punto de atacar al indefenso ratoncillo.- Tienen ganas de chicas ¿no? pues las van a tener.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir…?- "Oh… nos va a llevar a un club de esos H¬H; claro que lo normal es que eso lo hiciera el Sennin-fomano. No me imagino a Sakurita en un sitio as" el sólo pensar en su amiga imitando a una de las chicas playboy aumento su ya colorado rostro.

De repente Sakura dejó salir por un momento a su "yo autentico" y les señaló a ambos con cara de cólera.

-¡¡Vosotros!! ¡¡Vais a venir con nosotras de compras!! Y nos acompañareis durante TODA la tarde GROARGHHH (shan-naroo! O )

-…………..…… glubs

-….¡!..................... tembleque, tembleque

-¿Y bien? - sonrió dulcemente ahora- ¿Alguna objeción?

-Pe-pe-pe-pero...- Shikamaru seguía temblando

-No nos van a llevar del clubs… - dejó escapar Naruto.

-CLONC-

-¿¿¡¡¡¡En que estabas pensando pervertido!!!!??

* * *

Neji Hyuga caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Bueno, eso de "tranquilamente" es un decir, pues a pesar de que en apariencia externa parecía igual de sosegado como siempre, en su fuero interno sentía una profunda rabia e indignación hacia el descarado comportamiento que había tenido con él cierta kunoichi no hace mucho.

Su (en ocasiones) retorcida mente ya estaba maquinando en una plan de venganza cuando se encontró de frente con el blanco de su ira. Aunque ella no logró verle tan atestada como estaba la calle, el chico la reconoció en el acto y sonrió pérfidamente.

-"Comienza el juego"

* * *

Shikamaru y Naruto habían sido literalmente arrastrados a una tienda de bikinis donde las dos chicas habían comenzado a pasearse por todos los estante cogiendo uno de aquí y otro de allá hasta que cuando consideraron que estaban bien surtiditas se encaminaron a los probadores no sin antes dirigirles unas duras miradas a los chicos que venían a significar algo como "si intentáis escapar sois hombres muertos".

La pobre Hinata por el contrario no había querido precipitarse y no había cogido demasiadas prendas, y al pasar al lado de Naruto sólo pudo lanzarle una mirada de profunda compasión.

Cuando las tres desaparecieron cada una tras las cortinas de su respectivo probador, la tímida chica se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio al verse por fin sola. No es que no agradeciese el gesto de sus amigas, a fin de cuentas la mayor parte del tiempo Sakura e Ino habían estado buscando ropa para ella, pero tantas atenciones la hacían sentirse aún más cohibida y sumado al hecho de que ahora Naruto vería también toda la ropa que probase la chica no podía disimular el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

-¡¡¡¡¡Agghhh!!!!!

Un grito proveniente del probador de Ino rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de Hinata que salio del probador rápidamente con el pantalón aún puesto y la parte de arriba del bikini.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Ino, estás bien?- cuando las dos chicas entraron en el cuartito encontraron a Ino sentada en el suelo con su bikini puesto y una cara de horror.

-¿Se puede saber porqué gritabas?- interrogó la pelirosa.

-Mira…- dijo señalándose las piernas- ¡Estoy como una vaca! ¡Y eso que he hecho régimen!... ¡mierdaaa!

Sakura sólo chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación mientras que Hinata abría los ojos como platos intentando buscarle a Ino alguna prueba palpable de que estuviese como una vaca tal como ella decía…

-Tú no eres la única que tiene problemas.-se quejó la pelirosa- Mira este bikini. Es precioso y me queda bien en la parte de abajo, pero la parte de arriba me va ¡grande!

-Es que claro- Ino desvió la atención de su imagen en el espejo a la de Sakura- ¿Como has cogido esa talla?

-Pensé que podrían haber crecido de un año a otro.

-Pero si esa es _m_ talla.

Ante este comentario Sakura la miró con cara asesina.

-¿Y que pretendes decir con eso?- Ino contuvo una risita.

-Es que... Sakura, cielo. No iras comparas _t_ talla con la mía.

-¿Ah sí? Pues a mí al menos no me aprieta ¿sabes? Tal vez tengas razón y deberías dejar de comer… estás ganando flotadores. ¿Tienes miedo de meterte en la bañera? Jijiji

-¡Ja!- Ino le contestó airada- Al menos yo tengo pecho.

-Sí… por delante y por detrás- rió la aludida.

Ino hinchó las mejillas en señal de enfado, pero en seguida se recuperó y poniéndose en pie le habló a Hinata aunque el mensaje iba claramente para Sakura.

-¿Sabes? Está tía es campeona de natación ¿no crees?; Nada por delante y nada por detrás ojojojojojooooo…..

A pesar de que a Hinata le había parecido un buen chiste (cruel, pero bueno) no se atrevió a soltar ni una risita al mirar la cara de Sakura.

-¡Aghhh! Ino-cerda, ¡Vas a explotar en ese bañador!

-¡Ja! Por lo menos yo tengo un novio. Uno que me aprecia por lo que soy y no por lo que peso. ¿¿¿Verdad Shikamaruuuu???

-Hai, hai..- una voz aburrida se oyó desde fuera.

-No parecía muy convencido…-le dijo ella perspicaz.

-Envidia que me tienes, frentuda. Cuando consigas mejor partido que ése me hablas.

Sakura poniendo una pose típica de Scarlata O´hara se puso a gritar.

-¡¡Pongo a Kamisama por testigo que conquistaré a Sasuke Uchiha!!

-……..

-……….

-…………

-B-Bueno. ¡¡O a un chico mejor que el tuyo!!, cosa no muy difícil por otro lado.

La pobre Hinata trataba sin conseguirlo poner paz entre las dos fieras que habían empezado a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. Mientras la tienda entera se enteraba de toda la discusión, Shikamaru y Naruto se mantenían alejados del campo de batalla con sendas gotas de sudor en su nuca.

-Shikamaru… se están metiendo contigo.

-Ya ves que problema.

-¿No deberíamos ir a poner paz?

El chico lo miro como si acabara de perder el juicio, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio para juntar sus cabezas y susurrarle uno de los grandes secretos de la supervivencia humana.

-Escúchame atentamente Naruto Uzumaki. Esta es una lección que debes aprender por la cuenta que te trae: NUNCA, JAMÁS, BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO, SITUACI"N O LUGAR TE INTERPONGAS ENTRE DOS MUJERES QUE SE PELEAN (y menos si están en "sus días") SI LE TIENES APRECIO A TU CUELLO.

Por un momento Naruto no dijo nada intentando procesar la gran cantidad de información (y atorándose irremediablemente al llegar a "sus días")

-Ah…. Vale… ¿Pero y si es Hinata? Hinata tiene muy buen carácter.

-No tienes a la suerte, podrías sorprenderte. Cuando digo NUNCA ES NUNCA, JAMÁS BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO… a ver si te entra en esa cabeza dura que tienes…

-Ah... Hai

Tardó mucho tiempo Hinata en calmar a ambas amigas y conseguir que hicieran las paces, tanto que finalmente cuando lo logró casi se le habían quitado las ganas de probarse nada. Pero las dos chicas (a pesar de que ellas no volvieron a ponerse ningún bikini) la instaron a ella a que volviera al probador para mirar tranquila lo que quería llevarse.

Así que más tarde aún las tres chicas salieron de los probadores ya cambiadas: Sakura e Ino con cara de no haber roto un plato y Hinata más roja que un tomate y más cabizbaja de lo normal.

-¡Bah!-dijo Ino desdeñosa dejando el bikini de nuevo en su sitio- las prendas de esta tienda no me sientan bien (deben tener algún defecto de fábrica) vayamos a otra Shika-chan.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Sakura- Este sitio está muy pasado de moda.

Hinata por el contrario fue a pagar el bikini por el cual se había decantado finalmente.

-Oh- observó Naruto- ¿Y como es que el bikini de Hinata no tiene defectmphh!?!- Shikamaru se apresuró a taparle la boca al rubio.

-¡Zoquete! Ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando, que quieres ¿meter más cizaña o qué?

Cuando salieron de la tienda apenas le dio tiempo al pobre de Shikamaru de soltar ni un suspiro y ya las dos obsesas del consumismo saltaron eufóricas señalando a una tienda que estaba unos metros más allá.

-¡Fíjate Shikamaru! Esa tienda es nueva, y mira que descuentos!

-Euh, la verdad, yo no veo nada- "Debe ser su sexto sentido de las compras lo que esté funcionando.

De modo que de nuevo arrastraron a Hinata, Shikamaru y Naruto a otra tienda llena de trapos y más trapos…

-Ay, mira Sakura, que vestido más mono. Lástima que sea blanco. El blanco engorda tanto…

-Pero mujer, si tu no estás tan gorda.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que lo estoy.

-Que no… si pareces un maniquí… que dices, hasta los maniquíes están más gordos que t

-Aix, gracias Sakurita, tú sí que eres una amiga. Por cierto, creo que tus pechos han crecido últimamente…

-Pe-pe-pero, si hace un momento- Naruto no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-Que te calles, tu déjalas a ellas. Es su modo de reconciliarse- le explicó Naruto.

-¿Pero como pueden ser tan cínicas?

-Pues claro que lo sin, por el amor de dios, son mujeres!(NA: ¡Eh, eh, cuidadín con lo que dices misógino de tres al cuarto!)

-Buf, no sabía que tener novia fuera tan peligroso. ¿Cómo es que tú estás con Ino entonces, Shikamaru?

-Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen "Detrás de una gran mujer siempre hay un gran hombre"

-Er… Shi-shikamaru-kun, creo que es al revés- apostilló Hinata.

-¿Ah sí? Er….

Naruto se deshizo en carcajadas.

-Calzonazos XDDDDD

Mientras, Ino y Sakukra seguían a su bola.

-Que sí, que te digo que los tienes más grandes.

-Sigh, gracias por tus ánimos, pero sé que en realidad parecen dos pelotas de ping-pong.

-Bueno, no tanto... yo diría q más bien de tenis…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Eh? Que… que están muy bien así. La verdad no sé para que quieres más si esa es una mediad perfecta ¿ves?

-¡Ay! No toques, Ino.

-Qué más da, las dos somos mujeres ¿o no? ¿Ves como yo tengo razón? Están firmes y en su sitio como debe ser. ¿A que sí Shikamarrrruuuuu acento asesino ?

Ino agarró de improviso al susodicho y le colocó la cara justo en frente del pecho de Sakura.

-¿A que sí Shikamaru? A que son los pechos más bonitos que has visto (después de los míos, claro)

-Ah… sí… s-son preciosos.

-Ven tu también Naruto, tócalos a ver que te parecen

Naruto, todo decisión, se acercó con la mano extendida y una mirada muy típica de Jiraya, pero no pudo dar dos paso antes de que un puño aterrizara en su nariz (y una rodilla en el mentón de Shikamaru)

-¡¡PERVERTIDOOOOS!!-chilló fuera de si Sakura.

-Tienes razón Sakurita. Ésta generación es una depravada. Anda vámonos a la sección de vestidos de noche. Anda Hinata, vente con nosotras.

La chica obedeció sin rechistar, y allí quedaron los maltrechos Shikamaru y Naruto compadeciéndose.

-Si ya te dije. Ni siquiera haciendo lo que nos piden evitamos cobrar- Dijo el chico sobándose el mentón y pasándole un pañuelo al rubio para que detuviera la abundante hemorragia nasal.

Ya en la sección de vestidos de noche Ino y Sakura buscaban como posesas las mejores gangas ante una Hinata horrorizada ante la idea de tener que volver _otra vez_ al probador.

-¿Qué te parece éste?

-Oi, y este también

-Jo, este es precioso.

-Este en cuanto esté morena me quedaría genial.

-Ven Hinata vamos a probárnoslos.

-Sigh uu

Y así _de nuevo_ llegaron hasta los probadores cargadísimas de prendas y comenzaron a revolver en busca del vestido perfecto para su tímida amiga.

-¡Venga Hinata, primero pruébate éste!- la chica tragó saliva.

-Ah… ¿No creéis que tiene_ muy_ poca tela?

-Que va- dijo Sakura

-Tiene demasiada para mi gusto- corroboró Ino

-Pues para mí que tiene muy poca… yo no me suelo poner cosas así. ¿No podríamos pasara al siguiente?

-Bueeeno, vale, está bien- (Inner Sakura: Estrecha!!)

-Y que te parece éste?- Ino le mostró emocionada un escandaloso vestido rojo pasión.

-Em… creo que no va con el color de mis ojos.

-Jiji, aprendes demasiado rápido Hinata- rió Sakura.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para saber que el blanco pega con todo. Pero bueno si te empeñas pasemos al siguiente…

-¡Oh NO!-gritó escandalizada esta vez la chica (así que imaginaos como sería el vestido)- ¡¡Mi padre me mataría si me viese con lago así!!

-¡Ahí está la gracia! ¡No tiene por qué verte!

-¬¬ A mi padre en ese sentido no se le escapa una. Es el maestro de Byakugan, lo puede ver _todo_.

-¡Hala!- se escandalizó la rubia- Que padre más cerd…- Ino se calló al ver la asesina mirada de Hinata.

-El hecho de que pueda verlo todo no significa que lo _haga_. Además todos los Hyuga lo hacemos. Incluso mi primo o yo.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Sakura de escandalizarse.

-¡Hala! ¡Tu primo es un pervertido!- y murmuró para sí- Memorandum: darle un puñetazo a Neji la próxima vez que lo vea!- (no muy lejos de allí cierto chico de pelo largo amarrado en una coletilla dio un sonoro estornudo)

Hinata suspiró derrotada y siguió revolviendo por su cuenta entre la ropa hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención.

-Oh, este vestido me gusta.

-¿¿Eeeeseeee???- las dos pusieron cara de "¿¿Eeeseee??"

-¡Pero si no enseña nada!

-¡Y no es nada provocativo!

-B-bueno yo me lo pruebo ¿eh?- "cada vez me gusta más este vestido"

Y aún le gustó más cuando se lo puso, no sólo era bonito sino que además le quedaba muy bien e iba muy acorde con su estilo.

-Sí, bueno. Visto así tal vez sea el vestido ideal para ti-dijo Sakura- Tienes mucha elegancia Hinata ¿sabes? Y además buen gusto, peculiar, pero bueno.

-G-gracias Sakura

-Sí- Ino la miró picaronamente- ¿Te gustaría saber lo que opina Naruto de tu vestido también?

-¿Q-qué?-se sonrojó de inmediato- No, ¡No! Chicas no me hagáis esto, ¡¡kya!!

Sakura e Ino comenzaron a empujar a Hinata fuera del probador pese a su resistencia.

Naruto, al oír tanto griterío se acercó extrañado para averiguar a qué venía el escándalo. Antes de darse cuenta Hinata había aterrizado literalmente en sus brazos.

-Kyah! N-Naruto, gomen nasai.

-¿Te has hecho daño Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí estoy bien.

El chico le sonrió inocentemente.

-Suerte que estaba aquí para rescatarte ¿eh? Como si fuera una peli jeje…

Hinata notó como su cara ardía y su corazón latía muy fuerte en su pecho. Presa del horror por la gran vergüenza que estaba pasando, pero sobretodo por una enorme felicidad al estar tan cerca del rubio que casi podía verse reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué vestido tan bonito! Déjame verlo desde más lejos- Naruto la observó de arriba abajo haciendo que se ruborizara aún más- A ver, da una vuelta- la chica obedeció- ¡Uah! espectacular.

Hinata se derretía por dentro ante los halagos del chico mientras escuchaba las risitas de sus amigas que asomaban la cabeza por la cortina del probador.

-¿D-de verdad te gusta?

-Sí, estás preciosa. Oye, ¿Sabes que tienes muy buen tipo? Yo de ti me lo compraba ya mismo.

-Oh… ¡Gracias!- Hinata, inconscientemente se abrazó a él sonriendo abiertamente- Me lo voy a llevar entonces jajaja.- Y se metió corriendo en el probador.

Allí recibió los aplausos y felicitaciones de sus compañeras.

-Bravo Hinata has estado sensacional. –felicitó Ino.

-Sí, no parecías tú. Has dado un gran paso. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Naruto se fije en ti y caiga rendido a tu pies definitivamente- fantaseó la pelirosada chica.

-¡Gracias chicas!-Hinata las abrazó alegre… ¡os lo debo todo a vosotras! Muchas gracias snif, snif soy, soy tan feliz.

-Pero Hinata no llores…

-No, es que son lágrimas de alegría snif, snif buh…

-Pues nadie lo diría- murmuró Sakura. Ino meneó la cabeza -"hay cosas que nunca cambian".

-Hinata, un chico nunca puede notar que has estado llorando por él ¿entendido? Así que sécate esas lágrimas y deja de comerte el coco.

-Hai- la chica obedeció y se frotó los ojos. Al fin y al cabo se había prometido a sí misma que nunca se arrepentiría de nada.

Poco después Hinata salía del probador canturreando y se dirigió a la caja. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándola un rato sin que ella se percatase.

-Es una chica especial- comentó Ino- Nunca vi nadie como ella… me cae bien.

-Sí, tienes razón-asintió Sakura- Cuanto más la veo, más creo que es la pareja perfecta para Naruto.

Ambas se miraron sonriendo y convencidas de que Hinata podría finalmente vivir su historia de amor…

-Ahora sólo faltas tú amiga mía- sonrió la rubia palmeándole la espalda.

-¡Ugh! No me hables. No importa lo que haga… Sasuke-kun nunca repara en mí.

Ino se sentó en el taburete del probador mirando ahora como le tocaba el turno a Sakura de probarse modelitos.

-Mmmmm… no sé Sakura, creo que no te acabo de ver con Sasuke

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si estamos hechos el uno para el otro!- dijo mientras descartaba un vestido fucsia que no complementaba con su pelo.

-¿Tú crees? Pues en mi opinión es demasiado frío para ti.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de él.

-Yo me sentiría muy frustrada si Shikamaru actuase como si yo no le importase- reflexiono Ino en voz alta- Además tú eres de esa clase de chicas que les gusta sentirse colmada de atenciones ¿no es así?

-B-bueno… sí pero…- su amiga la interrumpió.

-Yo creo que necesitas a alguien cariñoso no a un borde como Sasuke.

-Sasuke no es borde, es kawaii- "bueno _s_ es borde" aceptó interiormente

Ino soltó una risita.

-Ey, ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Jajaja... ¿Sabes quién es tu pareja ideal?

-Miedo me das….

-¡¡Rock Lee!! Ajajajaja

-Agh! ¿¿Ése…ése…?? ¿¿Ése?? (ND: algún problema con mi Lee-kun?)

Ino se estropeaba de la risa en el pequeño taburete.

-Estoy seguro de que haríais la pareja perfecta XDDD

-No bromees con eso- le reprendió Sakura- Sabes que no estoy interesada en absoluto en él.- reflexionó en voz alta- Es cierto que Lee es un chico atento y amable, pero no puedo corresponderle porque no me gusta. No me gusta nadie más a excepción de Sasuke… ¿Y por qué él no se dará cuenta?

-¿Sakura?- Ino la miró con una sombra de pena en los ojos. Pero la chica en seguida se repuso y siguió rebuscando una nueva prenda que ponerse.

-¡Ey! ¿Y Éste de aquí?- se lo probó con un buen presentimiento- ¡¡¡Yah!!!me hace un cuerpo estupendo. Fíjate, hasta parezco más adulta.

-Mmmm… ¿No tiene demasiado escote para ti?

-Que va, ¡Es genial! Con un poco de tacón ya quedaría perfecto. No puedo resistirme, ¡tiene que ser mío!

Tan decidido lo tenía la kunoichi que se vistió a toda prisa y salió del probador a pagarlo cuanto antes. Su amiga dio un suspiro.

-Nunca cambiará…-y mirando la pila que todavía seguía ahí- Vaya sólo quedo yo…aunque ninguno de estos me convence.

Justo cuando iba a decidir que no compraría nada, oyó una voz del otro lado de la cortina.

-Ino… ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Euh? B-bueno… claro, pasa.

Shikamaru descorrió la cortina y la cerró de nuevo una vez hubo entrado, llevaba una prenda debajo del brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó curiosa.

-Lo he visto en una percha y he pensado que te sentaría bien. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas a ver como te queda?

La chica lo miró algo sonrojada y asintió.

-B-bueno... pero tendrás que irte para que me lo pruebe ¿no?- Su novio le dedicó una mirada picarona.

-Puedo quedarme aquí por si necesitas ayuda para abrocharte.

-Eres un cerdo ¿lo sabías?- le dijo escandalizada.

-Sí, pero soy _t_ cerdo.- esa respuesta desarmó de tal modo a la kunoichi que no pudo segur insistiendo en que se fuera. Simplemente le pidió que se diera la vuelta.

-Y no espíes que te conozco.

La verdad es que para ser un chico, Shikamaru tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a vestidos, y ése le sentaba muy bien. Se trataba de un vestido de lentejuelas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con un poco de vuelo. Ino trató de atárselo al cuello debidamente, pero le resultó difícil. De repente notó unas suaves manos abrochándole la prenda y enseguida le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Eso es… te queda muy bien.- le sonrió sin parar de acariciar su cuello.

-¡Tonto! No intentes arreglar el lío que montaste esta tarde. Casi me muero de la vergüenza al verte con esa cara de obseso.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que fue todo cosa de Naruto?

-Pero las revistas son tuyas ¿o no?

-¡Que va! si nunca las había visto hasta ahora…

-No te creo ¬¬- le miró acusadoramente.

-Mendo kuse… ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta mirar esas revistas en las que salen chicos musculosos con poca ropa?

-¡No es lo mismo!

-Es exactamente lo mismo y yo no me ofendo.

Ino bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sumimasen… ya sé que no debería... pero ¡AGH! Es que no puedo evitar morirme de celos cuando te veo mirando a otras chicas.

-Eres problemáticamente posesiva ¿lo sabías?

-Shikamaru que no estoy de broma- hizo un puchero- No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si algún día me dejases por otra chica más guapa que yo…

-¿Si fuese más fea no habría problemas?

-Baka, ¡No bromees!

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-La tonta eres tú… ¿Cómo voy yo a dejarte? Ya me has echado el lazo y ahora no hay quien me suelte.

-¡Te amarraré con cadenas si hace falta! Te quiero, te quiero mucho y no quiero separarme de ti nunca.- su voz parecía apagada. Shikamaru la miró algo preocupado.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Es que…

-Ntch, ¿Ya te ha dado la vena mimosa? Venga no te preocupes por eso.

-Shikamaru, di que me quieres.

-¿Nani?- el chico enrojeció sin remedio- Y-yo… ya sabes que no soy muy bueno hablando de esas cosas.

-Dímelo o no te creeré- le contestó enojada. El chico miró sus profundos ojos azulados y le acarició con dulzura el pelo…

-Te lo demostraré

Dicho esto la besó.

Ino le rodeó con sus brazos absorta en su felicidad.

* * *

-998… 999… ¡¡1000!! Yatta, ¡Acabé el entrenamiento por hoy!

Rock Lee se sacudió el polvo de su mono verde y se pasó una mano por la frente secándose el sudor. El entrenamiento de ese día había sido largo y pesado y le resultaba un alivio haber acabado ya.

-"¡Ay! ¡Me muero de hambre! Ojalá estuviese aquí sensei. Podríamos ir los dos a comer algo, pero me temo que con lo que llevo ahora encima sólo me alcanza para un plato de ramen…"

Nada más recordar el nombre de su maestro su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente con preocupación "Me pregunto qué le habría pasado hoy…"

FLASHBACK

Era temprano por la mañana, Gai seguía dándole vueltas todavía a la discusión que había mantenido con Kakashi, su frustración aumentando por momentos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, oyó el insistente sonido del teléfono sonar.

-¡¡¡RRRRrriiiinggg!!!

Contuvo la respiración mientras descolgaba el auricular "¿Y si es Kakashi? Que me llama para pedirme perdón y reconocer que se ha comportado como el mayor energúmeno de toda Konoha y que no puede vivir sin mí. Que desea desesperadamente que vuelva, que su vida ya no tiene sentido y que sus noches parecen vacías tristes y melancólicas…? ojojojooo….. clinc "

Cuando contestó al teléfono su voz sonaba muy segura de sí misma, ya casi podía oír la desesperada voz de su amante balbuceando una disculpa.

-Je… ¿dígame? clinc

-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Ohayoooo! O

La cantarina voz de su alumno se oyó al otro lado del auricular. Es curioso como unas simples palabras pueden echar por tierra una pirámide construida por tus propias ilusiones y fantasías.

-¿Gai-sensei? ¿Me oyes?

-¿Eh? Ah… por supuesto Lee.

-¿Por qué no estás aquí? llevo _siglos_ esperándote. Empezaba a preocuparme de que hubieras vuelto a encontrarte con Kakashi.

-"Ya me hubiera gustado a m"-no pudo evitar pensar- Eh… gomen Lee, pero creo que hoy no vamos a poder entrenar juntos.- el chico pareció alarmarse.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Estás enfermo?! ¿¡Convaleciente?! Necesitarás ayuda. Voy de inmediato para allí sensei.

-Lee…

-¡No te me mueras, en seguida voy!

-Lee…

-¡Rápido como el viento! ¡Más veloz que el ADSL! ¡A toda pastilla!…

-¡¡LEE!!- el súbito grito enmudeció al pupilo de asombro.

-¿S-sí?

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Es sólo que no me encuentro con ánimos de entrenar... no te importa ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Importarme? No claro que no pero…

-Bien entonces. Nos veremos mañana.

-Sí, pero…

-Clack-

-¿Sensei?

Antes de darse cuenta, Gai ya había colgado.

FINDELFLASHBACK

El chico levantó la vista hacia el cielo y formuló una pregunta en el aire…

-Sensei… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

* * *

-¡Hola viejo! ¡Cuanto tiempo! (desde esta mañana jeje)- Naruto entró en el Ichiraku seguido de todos sus compañeros que habían decidido hacer un alto en sus compras para comer algo (a lo que el rubio había propuesto en el acto una ronda en Ichiraku)

-Hola Naruto. Bienvenido… ¡anda! Así me gusta, que traigas nueva clientela, jeje, sólo por eso os haré un descuento especial.

Naruto vitoreó emocionado mientras ocupaba su sempiterno sitio en la barra. Hinata se sentó a su lado disimulando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te apetece comer a ti Hinata? Si quieres puedo aconsejarte- se apresuró a ofrecerse Naruto

-Em, v-vale.- Ino y Sakura se guiñaron un ojo cómplices mientras observaban divertidas la escenita.

Justo en ese momento, las cortinas de la entrada se movieron dando paso a una nueva figura.

-Anda… si es la prima de Neji- saludó una voz cordial. Todos se giraron para ver al recién aparecido chico en el umbral.

-¡Hola Lee!- saludó Naruto sonriendo.

-Cuanto tiempo Lee-san.

-¡Ah! ¡Sa-sakura-san!- el chico se sonrojó en el acto y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí! ¡Estás más guapa que nunca! Por cierto me he enterado de que viniste a verme a diario al hospital cuando estuve ingresado

-Eh... bueno yo…- "En realidad iba a ver a Sasuke, pero como se fugó de repente..."

-Oh, no intentes ser modesta, siento no habértelo podido agradecer antes, estuve ocupado. Pero como ves ahora estoy perfectamente… y libre además clinck

-Em… s

Afortunadamente Naruto saltó de repente salvando la embarazosa situación en la que se había visto envuelta Sakura.

-¡Anou sa Ano usa! Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial. ¿¡Qué os parece si hacemos una competición de comer ramen!?

Todos lo miraron con cara de "¿ein?"

-¡A ver quién consigue zamparse el ramen en el menor tiempo posible! El ganador tendrá como esclavo al resto del grupo durante una semana ¿Qué os parece? Muajajaja…

Al oír la palabra "esclavo" en las mentes de cada chico aparecieron mil y un pensamientos y una sonrisa de idiota en sus rostros (Lee, inexplicablemente, le lanzó un miradita a Sakura y se sonrojó cuan semáforo) Así que al final todos aceptaron, todos a excepción de…

-Yo paso, eso es un rollo.

-Jo… Shikamaru, si tú no participas no podré tenerte como esclavo.

-He dicho que no y es que no.

-Jos- "sólo me quedará el consuelo de hacer que Sakurita se líe con el cejudo (risa pérfida)"

-Bueno da igual. Shikamaru dará la orden de salida y será el árbitro. Eso sí, hay que ser imparcial que te conozco. Nada de beneficiar a tu novieta.

-Eso eso- corroboró Sakura.

-¡Tú calla, frentuda! Que yo no necesito que mi novio me de ventaja. Bastante aventajada estoy yo ¡ja!

-¿Ah sí?-inquirió la pelirosada- Pon ejemplos.

-Pues para empezar creo que te llevo la delantera en la talla del sujetmphhh!

-¡Urasai cerda!-Sakura le tapó la boca roja como un tomate. Lee no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada evaluadora a ambas chicas.

-¡Lee! ¿¡Se puede saber qué miras!?

-¡Euh! N-nada- sonrojo

-A ver, dejaos de zarandajas, estoy impaciente por ganaros a todos muahuahauaaa- quien ahora hablaba era (cómo no) el impaciente rubio que azuzaba a Shikamaru a dar la orden.

Ahora sí todos tomaron sus palillos con decisión, dedicándose miradas amenazantes mientras que un vientecillo salido del aire acondicionado (¿?) mecía sus cabellos al compás de la musiquilla de "la muerte tenía un precio" (NdU: Deraka, te recreas demasiado en los ambientes UUU)

-Bueno…-bostezó Shikamaru- ¿Preparados? ¡YA!

_(tema de fondo: Go go Naruto!)_

-¡Ey! Protestó Ino- Te ha faltado el "listos", esa cuenta atrás es una trapallada Shikamaru, ¡Exijo una rectificación ahora mismo!

-Ay... que problemático.

Mientras Ino se dedicaba a refunfuñar, los cuatro jugadores restantes se lanzaron a comer el ramen como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ino tuvo que fastidiarse e incorporarse con retraso a la batalla, por lo que podría decirse que ya había quedado descalificada.

La siguiente eliminación tampoco se hizo esperar, ya que Sakura (poco acostumbrada a tragar ramen sin respirar) se atragantó con uno de los fideos por lo que tuvo que parar entre toses tratando de recuperar aire.

Naruto, Hinata y Lee aún seguían con buen ritmo, aunque para el rubio, el aguante del otro chico suponía una amenaza en su (según él) evidente victoria, por lo que decidió pasar al plana B: hacer trampas.

Aprovechando un momento que Lee le lanzó una amenazante morada de reojo Naruto comenzó a bizquear y poner caras al más puro estilo Kabuki que pillaron tan de improviso al pobre Lee que no pudo hacer más que reírse y se vio obligado a detenerse.

-¡No vale! cof, jaja, cof ¡Es trampa! ¡Qué lo descalifiquen! tjo

-"Jajaja… se siente cejas encrespadas, pero la victoria será mía"

Estaba ya en la recta final, casi podía oír su nombre aclamado por todo el local y un enorme cartel con la palabra "ganador" en él…

¡PLAM! Naruto apoyó en bol en la mesa con gesto triunfal

-Ja ¡GANÉ!- vitoreó con la boca chorreante del caldo del ramen- Ya podéis empezar a besarme los pies. Naruto Uzumaki es un…

-¡Perdedor!- sentenció Shikamaru.

-¿¿NANI?? oO

-Hinata ha acabado antes que tú, lo hemos comprobado: ella es la vencedora.

Naruto observó a la sonrojada chica limpiando la boca con una servilleta, frente a ella el bol vacío de su ración.

-¡N-no puede ser!- Naruto se arrodillo en el suelo rodeado de fuegos fatuos con un foco apuntando acusadoramente.- He, he perdido T-T

_(termina el tema de fondo)_

Hinata lo miró entre apesadumbrada y divertida.

-B-bueno, yo no necesito que nadie sea mi esclavo. Naruto, si quiere te puedo ceder mi…

-De eso nada-saltó el rubio-Has ganado limpia y honradamente Dijo tendiéndole la mano para después inclinarse ante ella.

-Felicidades... ama

-¿¿Q-q-qué has dicho??- ante la desternillante risa del resto de sus amigos Hinata deseó desaparecer en el acto de allí.- ¡Naruto! No me llames así... que vergüenza

-¡Lo que tú ordenes se hará realidad, ama!

-¡¡Que no me llames así!!...

* * *

Después de despedirse de Lee, los chicos salieron del Ichiraku con pocas ganas de meterse de nuevo en una tienda. Iban todos totalmente cargados y con las piernas destrozadas, aunque no podían negar (ni siquiera Shikamaru) que había sido un día divertido.

Mientas caminaban por la calle sin rumbo fijo Naruto reparó en algo.

-¡Anou sa anou sa!

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru con voz arrastrada.

-¡Mirad! Un salón recreativo.

-No querrás ponerte a jugar ahora a matar marcianitos ¿No?- inquirió Sakura demasiado cansada como para siquiera sonar molesta.

-No, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir que ahí hay máquinas de esas en las que te haces fotopegatinas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿Y?

-Ya entiendo, Naruto-kun ¿Quieres entrar a hacerte unas?

-Mejor todavía. ¡¡¡Porqué no nos hacemos unas cuantas todos juntos!!- el chico parecía emocionado.

-Pero el espacio de la pantalla es muy pequeño, no creo que quepamos todos- dijo Ino.

-Bueno pues vamos en parejas. ¿Hinata, te haces una foto-pegatina conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡¡C-claro qué sí!!

Sakura e Ino le dedicaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron picaronamente.

-Sí, venga vamos a hacernos foto-pegatinas- animó Ino.

Mientras Hinata y Naruto se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué marco ponerle, Ino hacía lo propio fuera de la cabina muy agarradita del brazo de su novio.

-¿Qué te parece uno con forma de corazón Shikamaru?

-¿No tienes ya un montón de ellas?

-¡Sí, pero son tan románticas! La voy a pegar en el móvil y así te llevaré siempre conmigo.-canturreó la rubia.

-Creo que ya llevas a varios Shikamarus pegados en tu móvil, dentro de poco no tendrás sitio ni para teclear.

-Aix, pero es que como en casi todas salgo contigo… No puedo evitarlo, te quiero solo para mí.-Dijo acariciándole gentilmente (usease sobándolo de mala manera).

-¿Y acaso dudas de que no sea así?- el chico le siguió el juego poniéndose un poco meloso. Su novia hizo un pucherito.

-¿Tal vez si me lo demostrases?

-¿Cómo?

-Oh… tú ya sabes como…-Cada vez se hallaban más pegaditos el uno al otro. Sobretodo sus caras.

-Entonces te lo demostrar

-Jijijiji… tal vez no te crea la primera

-Entonces... probaré una segunda- con una mano apartó uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oreja- Y tercera… y las veces que haga falta…

-Oh Shikamaru... bésame…

-A eso voy…

-Ejem… ¡EJEM!

De pronto la parejita que ya iba rozando la estratosfera aterrizó de golpe gracias a la pelirrosa.

-Me parece que ya os toca, podéis hacer eso pero dentro de la cabina.

-Gracias Sakurita…- tan en su mundo iba Ino que ni siquiera se acordó de insultarla por haber estropeado su bonita escena de amor.

Sakura suspiró deprimida. Dentro de la cabina estaban Ino y Shikamaru haciendo vaya usted a saber que cosas y además Ino iba tan ensimismada que ni se había molestado con ella por interrumpirla. A su lado Naruto y Hinata observaban sus fotos sonriendo bobamente.

-Has salido muy guapa Hinata.

-G-gracias tu también N-naruto-kun.

-¿En serio te gusta mi cara de kabuki? Pues puede enseñarte a ponerla. Aunque no se si en ti causaría el mismo efecto.

-Jajajaja… eres tan gracioso Naruto.

-¿T-tu crees? Jejeje

Aquello era demasiado para la joven Haruno, se sentía muy contenta por sus compañeras, pero a la vez no podía evitar que le corroyesen los celos.

-"Ojalá yo pudiese estar así con Sasuke…"- no pudo evitar pensar que le encantaría que sus amigas pudiesen ayudarla a ella también a conquistar al chico, no dudaba que la tarea era más difícil que conseguirle una cita a Kabuto y Orochimaru pero… ¡Al menos podían ayudarla un poco! Sentía como si en el fondo, Ino siguiese considerando que ella no merecía tener a Sasuke, y eso la entristeció más que antes.

Cuando Ino y Shikamaru salieron, fotos en mano, la rubia se fijó en la única que quedaba y por primera vez reparó en que al ser impares una iba a quedar fuera de la foto, y esa había resultado ser Sakura.

Imaginando que a su amiga tampoco le haría mucha gracia se acercó ella sonriendo y la tomó del brazo.

-¡Ey!¡ Sakura! Saquémonos una foto tu yo.

-Ino…

-Mejor aún, ¿Por qué no nos hacemos una las tres como amigas que somos?- saltó Hinata alegremente.

Sakura las miró a ambas emocionada por el detalle que habían tenido con ella.

-Muchas gracias…-sonrió.

Sus amigas le devolvieron la sonrisa y las tres pasaron alegres a la cabina…

* * *

-Oh… ya es tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya o mis padres me reñirán.

Una vez salieron del salón recreativo Hinata reparó en que había comenzado a oscurecer.

-Naruto…- Sakura se acercó al rubio y le susurró en el oído- ¿No te parece que es muy tarde para que Hinata vuelva sola a su casa? A lo mejor podría encontrarse en algún peligro durante el camino.

Nada más oír eso, el rubio se apresuró a ofrecerse como acompañante de la tierna kunoichi.

De nuevo Ino y Sakura se dedicaron unas miraditas de victoria, al parecer el plan marchaba a pedir de boca.

-Bueno… pues nos vamos entonces, hasta la vista Sakura-chan.

-A-adiós y gracias por todo.

-Adiós Hinata.

-Bueno qué ¿Nos vamos ya?-Shikamaru parecía realmente cansado tras esa jornada intensiva de compras.

-Oye Sakura- Ino se acercó a ella- ¿Quieres venir un rato con nosotros?

-No hace falta Ino, no me pasa nada, además quiero volver dando un paseo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Hasta luego chicos.

Una vez sus amigos se hubieran perdido de vista Sakura pudo dejar de fingir y su despreocupada sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de profundo disgusto.

-Jo… que envidia me dan todos…- la chica suspiró deprimida, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, apenas parándose para mirar algún escaparate y sin dejar de pensar en el chico de sus sueños.

-"Como habría cambiado el día sin hubiese venido Sasuke con nosotros. Me habría visto con el vestido puesto y seguramente habría caído rendido a mis pies. Después nos habríamos hecho unas fotopegatinas juntos y para terminar me habría acompañado galantemente a casa y en la puerta se habría despedido de mi con un fugaz beso en los labios... ¡¡¡¡¡Kyaahhh!!!!"- sus ojos adquirieron la forma de corazoncitos mientras se imaginaba la escena tan real como si la hubiese vivido… pero después lo meditó mejor

-"Ah... olvídalo Sakura, ¿De verdad piensas que habría hecho todo eso?… Cabría una posibilidad pero… pero…"

-¡¡Buahhhh!! Sasuke no me quiere…

Dos regueros de lágrimas cayeron exageradamente por su cara mientras se paraba de repente maldiciendo su suerte una y otra vez.

-¡¡Kuso, Kuso!! ¡¡Sasuke no baka, Sasuke no baka, baka, baka, baaakaaa!!

-Aquí la única tonta que hay eres tú.

Una voz carente de emociones le contestó a escasos centímetros de ella. La chica no pudo evitar dar un salto del susto, no había reparado en la presencia de su acompañante hasta que lo tenía al lado.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así!?

-No fue mi intención, fuiste tu quien se asustó.

-¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo? ¿O era a Hinata? Demasiado tarde, se acaba de ir con Naruto. Tus pérfidos planes para hacerle la vida imposible se han echado a perder, que pena ¿No?

El chico la ignoró totalmente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿¿…. oO n-nani??

-Siento no ser tu Sasuke-kun que viene a rescatarte heroicamente de tu tristeza, pero supongo que no rechazarás una invitación de un chico como yo ¿No? También soy un buen partido- dijo regalándole una sonrisa al estilo "Eres una chica con suerte por haberte cruzado en mi camino"

Sakura se hallaba totalmente estupefacta. Ni en todos los días de su vida hubiese podido imaginar que recibiría una invitación expresa por parte de Neji Hyuga.

-¿Y bien que dices?

-… S-sí, g-gracias.-

Bueno, ¿Y qué otra cosa podía decir?

Neji sonrió para sus adentros, pero no de un amanera gentil o dulce sino una risita malévola.

-"Perfecto Sakura Haruno, el juego no acaba más que empezar"

El chico escogió expresamente una de las mejores pastelerías y salón de té para llevarla.

-¿Em… a-aquí?- la chica parecía algo molesta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-contestó el con inocencia (fingida of course)- Tienen unos pasteles buenísimos.

-"Glubs… no puedo decirle que estoy a dieta, se reiría en mi cara. Pero por otro lado... ¡Ah! Dulces tentaciones… no puedo rechazarlo ahora, bueno, un día es un día. Además me esta invitando un chico… ¬¬ aunque sea Neji Hyuga" (Inner Sakura: ¡Qué narices! ¡A ponerse las botas! ¡Él paga!! O )

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa esperando a que les atendieran, ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundo que parecieron minutos enteros para la pobre y desesperada kunoichi.

-"Que silencio tan incómodo ¿Es que este chico es autista o qué? Podría iniciar una conversación; pero ¿De qué hablo con alguien a quien no conozco y, es más, detesto?"

-Em… ha-hace buen día ¿No?- el Hyuga se encogió de hombros.

-Psé, pues vaya cosa. No veo yo lo que haga que sea bueno…- Sakura tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no soltarle un guantazo al maleducado niño que acababa de dejarla como una completa imbécil. Por otro lado esa postura y esos ojos escrutadores la ponían de los nervios, y él parecía no inmutarse. Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras que la otra tamborileaba suavemente en la mesa y sus ojos totalmente FIJOS en ella. Al poco tiempo la situación se volvió muy incomoda para la kunoichi que trató de ocultar su cara tras la carta.

-Mmm… a ver que puedo tomar…-él chico soltó una risita socarrona.

-No finges muy bien ¿No, Haruno Sakura?

-¿Nani?

-Es obvio que mi mirada te intimida, y te ves incapaz de soportarla por eso tratas de concentrar tu atención en un punto que no sea yo, lo cual estoy seguro de que te resultaría difícil porque de todo el entorno soy _yo_ lo que más destaco de todo. ¿No es cierto, Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?- el tono socarrón con el que pronunció su nombre le puso el pelo de punta.

-"¿Pero qué se habrá creído? ¡Maldito engreído, cerdo aprovechado y pedante¡ ¡¡Deja de psicoanalizarme asqueroso¡¡ ¡Ahora verá!"

-¿Ya han decidido que van a tomar?-El chico sonrió gentilmente a la camarera.

-Por favor tome nota primero a la señorita.- dijo con un tono meloso en la voz que hizo enrojecer (no sin razón) a la camarera, y puso de nuevo los pelos de punta a Sakura.

-"¿Cómo se puede ser tan cínico??" (NA: siendo Neji Hyuga esta claro¡)

-Sí… euh ejeje... ¿Qué va a tomar?

Sakura puso también su sonrisa de "chica simpática" imitando a Neji y habló con voz dulce y de autentica señorita.

-Voy a tomar un batido doble de chocolate y nata y un pastel de frutas de la casa, gracias… ¿Y tú?- contestó inocentemente. "Inner Sakura: ¡¡TOMA YA!! Acabo de pedir lo más caro de toda la carta jajaa ¡¡encaja eso!!"

Al parecer la balanza se había equilibrado, mientras Neji oía el pedido de Sakura, en su cara fue desapareciendo su gesto cordial para ser sustituido por uno algo más "aterrado", mentalmente echó cuentas del dinero que llevaba en la cartera. Y cuando la camarera se giró para tomar nota de su comida, le dedicó una secreta mirada de odio a Sakura y murmuró.

-Un té... ahh…- Neji miró la carta para ver cual era el más barato-… verde…

Sakura no pudo ni quiso disimular la sonrisa de victoria que apareció entonces en su rostro.

Ah… pero Neji era un chico de recursos y cuando el se proponía martirizar a alguien lo conseguía totalmente (ND: preguntadle a Lee sino me creéis :P) Así que recuperando de nuevo la compostura se lanzó a la carga una segunda vez.

-Vaya, creí entender que estabas a dieta…-sonrió de nuevo pérfidamente.

-"No caerá esa breva"- pensó Sakura ahora atenta con los cinco sentidos a la conversación.-¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés por mi figura? ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo?

¡Y 2 a 1 a favor de Sakura! la chica había comprendido a la perfección el rumbo de la conversación y contestó de la misma forma esquiva e hiriente que el chico.

-No sé… eso deberías preguntárselo a Sasuke ¿No? A fin de cuentas es él con quien _intentas_ salir.

-¿De qué hablas?- la voz de la chica sonó… euh… ligeramente irritada.

-Bueno… no era yo quien estaba berreando en la calle.- Sakura enrojeció de golpe.

-¡¿Qué sabrás tu de mi vida?!

-Sé lo suficiente como para intuir que estés desperada y que sientes celos hasta de la posible relación que podría tener lugar (y de que me asegurare de que no tenga) entre mi prima y el zopenco de Uzumaki. Y que Sasuke Uchiha no tiene ni tendrá el menor interés en ti. Lo cual me parece total y absolutamente comprensible si me permites la opinión personal y subjetiva- "Sobre todo porque es gay y eso lo he notado yo con mi gran intuición".

¡Auch! Aquello había dolido y mucho. Neji le había devuelto la pelota con tal efecto que la había dejado sin palabras. Sakura se habría puesto a llorar allí mismo de no ser porque en ese momento llegó de nuevo la camarera a traer su comida y se ensañó con el cuchillo.

-Calma, la pobre tarta no tiene la culpa.

-¡Urasai!- le amenazó la chica- Eres un completo imbécil.

-¿Sabes que no estás nada guapa cuando te cabreas?

-Y que sabrás tú de… no mejor no digas nada. Prefiero que guardes tu bífida lengua entre tus dientes. "Inner Sakura: Y ojalá el té esté hirviendo y te abrases la boca. ¡Cabrón!"

-Ntch, ntch. Si eres así de borde nunca conseguirás tener novio ¿¿Lo sabías??

¡¡Y doble tanto para el Hyuga!! Sakura recordó las palabras que ella misma le había dirigido unos días antes y que ahora el chico se las devolvía de forma más hiriente si cabe.

Decidió no contestar y dio un largo trago a su batido (que por cierto sabía a gloria) tratando de calmarse un poco.

Ignorando la nada agradable presencia que se encontraba enfrente suya, Sakura echó una visual a todo el local: completamente atestado de parejitas acaramelas que compartían refrescos y se daban de comer la una a la otra. Por un momento Sakura sintió verdadera repugnancia por algunas parejitas pero en realidad se dio cuenta de que no eran más que celos.

Al parecer Neji también se debió dar cuenta de ello y por eso decidió pasar de nuevo a la acción.

-¿Está buena la tarta?- preguntó de nuevo con tono cordial- "Más te vale porque con lo que me va a costar…¬¬".

-Las he comido mejores. No entiendo como puede ser la más cara de todo el local- dijo Sakura airada haciéndose la importante, a pesar de que la tarta era una de las mejores que había probado en su vida. Tenía que pedir la receta para que la hiciera su madre los sábados.

-Oh, entonces no te importará que la pruebe ¿No?

-¿Cómo?-antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la chica notó como Neji tomaba la mano que sujetaba el tenedor y lo dirigía a su propia boca. Sin dejar de mirarle de esa forma tan incitante se metió el trozo de pastel lentamente en la boca y lo saboreó con cuidado.

-Tienes razón, los he comido mucho mejores.-dijo tras liberar por fin su mano.

La chica tardó un buen rato en reaccionar; sintió que la cara le ardía y su cerebro se había atascado intentando decirle algo hiriente sin conseguirlo.

-¿¿P-porque narices has hecho eso??

-Pensé que te gustaría- dijo restándole importancia y apoyándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla, con una mano por detrás de él.

-¿Q-qué me gustaría? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Pues porque te estabas comiendo con los ojos a las otras parejas. Se te notan los celos a la legua.

Neji seguía ahí, con esa pose de interesante, esa mirada engreída y su sonrisa de "Soy mejor que t" adornando su atractivo rostro.

Aquello fue más de lo que podía soportar.

Se levantó de sopetón, (casi tira la silla en el proceso) y le encaró completamente enfadada.

-Pero ¿Qué te has creído imbécil, maleducado y… y…?

-Continúa, ¿Encantador? ¿Sexy?

-Maldito cabrón aprovechado y creído.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA!!!!

Dicho esto cogió su batido y se lo tiró encima antes de coger sus bolsas y salir de allí evitando que se le cayeran las lágrimas delante de toda esa gente.

Neji se quedó ahí, observándola mientras se marchaba con la cara chorreándole batido y un silencio sepulcral, más todas las caras fijas en él.

La misma camarera se acercó a limpiar el estropicio le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión y el chico le sonrió de nuevo de forma provocativa (todo lo provocativo que puede resultar una persona totalmente duchada en batido claro)

-¿Un poco histérica no? A fin de cuentas solo he roto con ella, lo cual quiere decir que estoy libre…- la camarera se sonrojó irremediablemente. Neji siguió sonriendo, es más soltó una risita que fue en aumento.

-Jajaja... esto se pone muy interesante Haruno Sakura…….- se detuvo un momento a mirar a su alrededor-¡¡Y vosotros que coño estáis mirando!! ¬¬#

* * *

-¡Tadaima!- la cantarina voz de Hinata se oyó en el recibidor. Justo en ese momento su padre apareció ante ella borrando de su rostro toda sonrisa.

-¿Dónde-te-habías-metido?- le preguntó escrutadoramente mirándola a ella y a las bolsas con cara de pocos amigos.

-Em… perdona papá, es que estuve con unos amigos y… bueno ya sabes que cuando se va de compras uno pierde la noción del tiempo.

-No, no lo sé…- su padre tomó aire para echarle el sermón del siglo y Hinata se preparó para escucharlo cuando oyó unos pasos (más bien un trote) por el pasillo que culminó con la precipitada aparición de su madre al lado de Hiashi.

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡Por fin has vuelto! Que bien hija, que bien. ¿Cuánto has comprado, tan temprano vuelves?

-H-hola mamá-susurró la chica cordialmente. Hiashi por su parte no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Haruka, ¿Es qué no te has fijado en las horas a las que vuelve nuestra hija?- su mujer la miró un rato pensativa.

-Tienes razón cariño. Hinata creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para que ampliemos tu hora de llegar a casa.

-¡Haruka! No era eso a lo que me refería.- pero la aludida obvio cualquier comentario que pudiese hacerle su marido pues ya estaba curioseando en las bolsas de la compra de su hija.

-Oh… que cosas tan monas has comprado Hinata. Tienes que probártelas a ver como te quedan ¿Vale? Te las quiero ver puestas.

-Pero mamá, me he pasado el día encerrada en los probadores.

-¿Y eso es tan malo?-interrogó su madre.

-¡Haruka!- interrumpió de nuevo el padre de Hinata- ¿Es esta la educación que pretendes darle a nuestra hija?

Esta vez su madre se encaró a su padre con actitud desafiante.

-¿Y qué me dices de la educación que _t_ pretendes darle? Todo el día entrenando sin ton ni son. Comiéndole la cabeza con las ideas de que tiene que heredar el clan que si nunca será lo suficientemente buena, que si hermana la supera en todo, que si es una vergüenza que su primo se mejor que ella y bla, bla, bla. No la dejas disfrutar de su juventud. Luego claro, la niña se frustra y no rinde, te enfadas con ella y la pobre no sabe que hacer por tenerte contento.

-Em… bueno yo…

-A mi me parece muy bien que mi niña salga divertirse por ahí y haga algo productivo para su imagen y estatus social. Que salga y conozca gente ¡Caray! Que parece una coliflor, cualquier día la echo en el guiso. Necesita hacer amigas, ya bastante tímida es ella de por sí… todo gracias a ti por supuesto. Tu la privas de su libertad Hiashi, le estas cortando las alas. Y luego la niña se nos trauma y tenemos que pagarle un psicólogo… (NA: o un jardinero si nos ponemos… U)

-No era mi intención que…- Hiashi sonaba cada vez más acobardado.

-… Y luego como no conoce gente más que con quien entrenar a ver si se va a enamorar de su maestro.

-¿Pero por dios como se va a enamorar de…?

-Pues conozco casos, ¡y muchos!. Y no deja de ser preocupante por que es Kurenai-san quien la entrena y ya imagínate si no nos llega con que se enamore de su maestro si aún por encima es una chica.

-¿No serás tú quien le mete ideas raras en la cabeza?

-Mamá, que yo no me he enamorado de Kurenai-sensei.

-Menos mal, hija.

-Faltaría más- farfulló su padre.

- Y yo creo que Hinata no seria tan tímida si la dejases abrirse un poco a los demás. ¡Ya deberías tener novio hija, que siempre vas atrasada!

-Go-gomen…¬¬

- Apuesto a que te llueven los pretendientes y que te ves obligada a rechazarlos por culpa de lo que diga el carroza de tu padre.

-M-mamá o

-No disimules hija. Mira, si hoy te llamo un compañero y todo.

-¿En serio?

-¡¿¿En serio??!- Hiashi parecía alarmado.

-Pues sí y bien majo que parecía el chico, muy buena persona si señor. ¿Qué pasa tienes algo en contra de que Hinata salga por ahí con chicos? Deja de tratarla como a una cría. Así lo único que conseguirás es que se haga monja o lesbiana. Tranquila mi niña que yo te querré igual. Mañana me voy de compras con Hanabi ¡Hala! Venga Hinata, ve a darte un baño y después de cenar nos haces un desfile de moda. Y que vea tu padre la buena figura que tienes. Y que se atreva a negarte el salir más a menudo ¡Ja! ¬¬ Hay que aprovechar lo que nos da la naturaleza hija mía. Si es que has salido a mí, cómo no jojojojo.

El padre de Hinata optó por un seguro silencio y se dirigió a la cocina, batalla perdida. Si es que no se podía pretender ganar contra una Hyuga de pura cepa…

(NUsagi: conclusión; los hombres casados en Konoha son unos calzonazos xD y las mujeres son las que tienen la sartén por el mango… :P NdeDeraka: Usagi.. no sé como lo haces pero tus cotas de embarillamiento superan cualquier record XDD)

Ya en su habitación cambiándose, Hinata reflexionó sobre el día que había tenido y todo lo que su madre había dicho.

Pensó en Naruto, en su eterna sonrisa traviesa, en su inconfundible pelo rubio, en sus enormes ojos azules… y de nuevo se sonrojó sin remedio. No podía negar que había sido el mejor día de su vida. Y no podía negar que estaba totalmente enamorada de Naruto….

CONTINUARA…

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:**

**D**: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -::- ME VOY A SUICIDARRRRRRRR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**U**: D-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PARAAAAAAAA NOOOOO DEJA ESE CHIQUILIN OSITO!!! NO TE MATES, HAZLO POR EL FIC!!

**D**: por el fic? Por el fic??… estoy desesperada¡¡¡ No quiero ir de compras en MESES… yo yo… usagi¡¡¡ voy a llamar a Kumagoro para que se suicide conmigo

**U**: Baka, baka baaaka! Como vas a pedirle a un conejo de trapo que se suicide contigo

**D**: Si Ryuchi Sakuma lo hace porque yo no? Buahhh buaaahhh Kumagoro nanodaaaaa.

**U**: ahg no, ya volvió a darle la venita infantil.

**D**: ¿Cómo soportas el corregir los capítulos? El leer una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… msghaoiugh realmente me ralló tanto este capitulo que llgue a considerarlo pura bazofia (vomitando) como es que no te has vuelto loca aún? (bueno vale lo _has_ hecho ya, pero..)

**U**: Si ya vale¡ Pues… no se… a veces se hace un poco aburrido… pero… jejejeje que remedio que corregir los capítulos ¿No? Aunque me alegro de haber descansado en este XD

**D**: ¬¬ ya¡ Pues si que te descansaste, te tomaste unas vacaciones un poco largas de más… luego me presionabas a mi para que acabase un par de parrafos y yo he tenido que pasar todo el fic…

**U**: :P ahora ya sabes lo que es rogarle a alguien para que escriba una escena muajajajajaja chincha no siempre voy a ser yo la que te ruegue a ti de rodillas que escribas algo que tienes atascado¡

**D**: … Puede ser…

**U**: Dejando de lado tus intentos de suicidio… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Si tardamos tanto fue por…

**D**: TU CULPA

**U**: ¿Y yo que quieres que haga si se me dio por escribir el cap 4?

**D**:¿Y no sabes que el 3 va antes que el 4? Que aquí la de malas notas en mates soy yo, no tú.

**U**: Pues claro que lo sé¡¡¡ Hago ciencias tecnológicas, se contar hasta el 7¡¡¡

**D**: Sigh, Deraka no hará comentarios sobre eso. Resultado cap3 terminado cap 4 casi listo.

**U**: sip sip¡¡ Es que estoy deseando acabar el 5¡¡¡

**D**: Si pero ya sabes que antes del 5 tenemos que hacer otra cosa…

**U**: OH¡ SI la SORPRESA¡¡¡

**D**: Calla¡¡ ¡¡Qué se enteran¡¡ (je, luego soy YO la bocazas)

**U**: Oh, si es verdad jejeje… Holaaaaaaaa que miráis con cara de interesados :P No os pensamos decir que es Sorpresa porque si lo dijéramos dejaría de serlo ¿Ne?

**D**: Síp… oh Usagi, no puedo creerme que POR FIN hayamos publicado el famoso "flashback de la discordia" (me refiero al del principio.

**U**: Cierto porque en realidad tanto la escena NaruSasu como la conversación con iruka iba a ser un flashback, peor pensé "tanto flashback va a marear un poquito"

**D**. Cierto, q por cierto dicho(S) flashback(S) los había escrito la menda allá por el capitulo uno (para que os hagáis una idea del libre albedrío con el que escribimos el fic)

**U**: Sí, ya se lo contaremos en otra ocasión…

**D**: Si, si claro. Oh, lo que sí os vamos a contar es como convencimos a Lee-kun para participar en este fic.

**U**: Oh, si es cierto y también como Hinata se unió al grupo¡

**D**: bah lo cierto es que nada más decirle a Lee que yo sería la autora (junto con Usagi, pero bueno eso era un detalle menor) en seguida accedió pidiendo me un autógrafo y clamando al cielo que adoraría aparecer en cualquier fic que saliese de mi mente y… CLONC (Deraka cae inconsciente sobre el teclado con un hilillo de sangre por la frente y detrás Usagi con un ,cazo y en lugar de orejas de conejo cuernos demonio)

**U**: Pedazo de baaakaaa! Cuéntales la verdad!! En fin será mejor que lo haga yo: nada más decirle a Lee que su maestro había accedido nos dijo que él firmaría también con los ojos vendados aunque fuera una lista de espera para el matadero.

**D**: Si es que mi Lee-kun es taaaaan mono.

**U**: Y Hinata… bueno Hinata también accedió por las buenas, es una chica muy maja y además dijo que quería aprovechar la oportunidad par dejarle las cosas claritas a Naru-chan jejejee.

**D**: Sip, bueno, pos en otro cap aclararemos cómo se nos unió Sasuke,.

**U**: Calla no me recuerdes eso, lo q tuviomos que tragar para que aceptase el papel de yaoi.

**D**: pero esa es otra historia (que debe se contada en otra ocasión…tjo tjo) volviendo al cap 3, las cosas están comenzando a aclararse por una banda pero a liarse en otra y es más que claro que Kakashi NO piensa volver con Gai (no te preocupes niño mío, yo te consolaré)

**U**: Este cap sería una especie de homenaje a Naru-chan , de ahí el título. El caso es que iba a ser él casi el prota absoluto. Pero empezaron a colarse más y más personajes.

**D**: Que me proporcionaron más y más quebraderos de cabeza.

**U**: Y al final quedó algo así… pero yo no creo que haya sido tan malo jejee mas bien recuerdo que nos divertimos mucho escribiéndolo. No negaréis que no os sentisteis al menos un poquitín identificadas con Ino o Sakura (alguna Hinata por ahí)

**D**: Yo soy claramente una Ino o Sakura, si es q cuando me enamoro de una prenda de ropa… . No si el borrador fue una risa. Lo peor fue quemarme las retinas para escribirlo. Ahora entiendo porque a algunos escritores le dan colapsos nerviosos y se ponen a vomitar sangre. claro que debe ser frustrante para un escritor el convivir con un cantate algo chiflado e infantil que no hace más que darle quebraderos de cabeza y así claro, el pobre acaba vomitando sangre y…

**U**: ¬¬ ese _también_ era un personaje de ficción. Y dejando tus paranoias aparte… ¬¬ porque siempre estaré diciendo lo mismo?? En fin esta vez las notas serán cortitas porq… porque hemos tardado tanto en escribir que suponemos que estaríais impacientes por leer y entonces no nos pudimos extender mucho.

**D**: Lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto, pero aparte de que Usagi tardo mucho… ejem… yo luego tuve un pequeño percance con la historia… y tuve que… en fin que tardamos aun más de la cuenta... tarde muuucho más de la cuenta en rehacerlo… comprendedme estaba hastiada de pasar siempre lo mismo … si no sé porqué me río, en realidad lo pase fatal buahhhh TOT Kumagoro nanodaaaaa. Ah, por cierto! (D-chan cambia su llorera por una mega sonrisa) no os parece que la escena de Neji y Sakura quedó realmente sugoi??? Como ya he dicho me voy a divertir muuuucho con esa parte juasjuasjuas… Ah! Y la parte del final está escrita bajo la influencia de "akí no hay quien viva" así q me resultó muy fácil.

**U**: Joder, pues fue para lo que más tardaste.

**D**: se comprensiva, es q casi se me los capitulos de memoria q ahora los sacan repetidos.

**U**: Mira… será mejor que lo dejemos pq no llegamos a ninguna parte… pasemos a…

**El rincón de dj de Deraka: **Pos mirad que fácil, hoy no hemos colado nada que no sea de las bandas sonoras de Naruto, ni siquiera al principio, y aquel retazo de la canción es de "Wind" primer ending de Naruto. Y akí acaba la sección.

**Rincón de publicidad de Deraka: **Hooola a todos noda!! En esta entrega os avisaré de que acabo de publicar un fic en la sección de Gravitation (Ryuichi-Tohma ) Wiiiii mi primer fic de la serie!! Que ilu q ilu-noda! El título es Innocence así que los que os guste la serie… agradezco la lectura y review!! o

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Tiz: **Wooola Tiz!! Esperamos que comprendas que lo de Itachi y su conciencia no se iba a poner porque la verdad es que… a parte de ser una de tus idas de olla descomunal, pues… que no procede vamos ¬¬UUU. Iruka NO es un genin es un chuunin (no es lo mismo (como diria Alejandro Sanz): Genin grado inferior; chuuninmedio. Y luego eres tu la quisquillosa de los conceptos lingüísticos XDDDD) Pero genin o no…. Iruka is sooooo cute… ; eso sí vais a acabar hasta las narices de él… kukukuuu….

Bueno, lo de Hinata pateando el culo a Neji… digamos que más bien fue Sakurita, pero no neguemos que lo hizo muy bien (no creo q lleguemos a ver a Hinata pateándole el culo, a lo mejor sí pegándole cuatro gritos XDD)

Te esperamos sin falta en el próximo cap (que esperamos esperes con impaciencia, toma redundancia XD)

Bss

**Yuna: **Se enciende un foco en medio de la nada y se oye una voz gutural y cavernosa viniendo de un lugar indefinido que anuncia…

-Yuna Aoki…. ¿Estás preparada para tu tortura eterna? )

Yuna: OO…. eh… n-no?

Yuna aparece sitiada por Deraka y Usagi cubiertas con una túnica negra y con capucha como si de dos mortífagas se trataran. Se posicionan a ambos lados y sientan a la condenada en el suelo. Deraka alza entonces su voz al cielo y grita

-¡¡Suelteeeeen piedra!!

No cae nada

- Nani?? le dije a los de la cantera que quería el recibo para hoy!!

Usagi aparta a su amiga y suelta uno de sus chillidos patentados al estilo banshee

-QUE SUELTEN COÑO!!!!!!

Se oye un clin a lo lejos y cae un palito…

Usagi y Deraka se miran y sonríen, D-chan toma el palito como si fuera una varita y se acerca con crueles intenciones a Yuna. Mientras Usagi se quita su atuendo para dar paso a uno más aterrador si cabe…. Bailarina de hula-hula.

Y entonces……………………….. comienza la tortura.

Yuna: Ch-chicas…. Que vais a glups hacer??

Ambas toman posición, Deraka bien cerca de su costado, Usagi se prepara para bailar… ambas comienzan entonces su ritual oscuro y de nuevo se oye la voz gutural.

-Yuna….. enfrenta la realidad, acepta los hechos….

Saltan ahora Deraka y Usagi a al vez.

-Aceptalo… acéptalo… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAKASHI ES GAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuna: N-nnoooooooooOOOoooooOOoooooo….!!!!!!!!! OoO

Ahora SÍ cae una roca del cielo de tres toneladas sobre la cabeza de… ecks, erraron el tiro y cayo sobre la persona de la voz gutural.. bueno tanto mejor así no hay que pagarle… uu

Deraka comienza a pinchar a Yuna con el palito riéndose a carcajadas patentadas y Usagi comienza a bailar alrededor de ella el hula-hula (estilo Shin-chan) mientras tararea.

-Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay, Kakashi es gay…tralala…..

Yuna: noooo oh, noooo

Ambas: Sïiiii ohh Síiii muajauajauajaa

Tres horas de intensa tortura después……….

Deraka y Usagi comienza a caer en la cuenta de lo que están diciendo, haciendo gala de su graaan ( y retardada) inteligencia y Yuna que ya llora en el suelo hecha un colador se ve arropada por sus dos torturadoras que comienzan a llorar con ella

D:Acabo de caer en la cuenta….

Usa: (con voz rota) Kakashi ES GAYYYYY buahhhhhhhhahahahahahaahaha!!!! TOT

Yuna: Buuuhhhhhh mentira…. Kakashi-koiiiii…. TOT

D: Kakashi es gay… y su pareja era Gai… así que Gai es gay…. TOT

Usa: E Iruka tambiéééénnnn!!!!!

Lloros y más lloros… en ese momento, los de ahí arriba reciben el pedido de D-chan y lanzan la piedra gigantesca (que iba destinada solo a Yuna) sobre la cabeza de nuestras tres amigas con un rotulo gigantesco que reza "Kakashi es gay" a su alrededor se forman numerosos fuegos fatuos y el foco comienza a desvanecerse. Todo queda oscuro…

Pero aún se oyen , a lo lejos… los quedos sollozos de tres fans defraudadas pro la homosexualidad de su ídolo (bueno, depende como se mire ne? :p)

Bueno torturas aparte(por cierto, creo q Kami-sama no ayudo mucho XD), pasamos a contestar tu extenso review

Pues mira hija... que quieres que te diga. Shino tiene menos carisma que una alcaparra. Pakkun está por encima de él en nuestro ranking de personajes de Naruto así que el Shino/Hinata nasty de plasty… aunque espérate al capitulo cinco y a lo mejor… jejeje te dejo con la duda. Y tus amenazas no me dan miedo, mira que tengo al lado a Usagi que con una bola de bolos (valga la redundancia) puede provocar verdaderas catástrofes!! (literalmente) Y sino enfréntate conmigo a una partida del Soul Calibur y a ver quien tiene que tener cuidadín con quien muahuahauahauahua…

Ya sabíamos que el InoShika te iba a gustar (por algo lo pusimos) aquí ya tienes una buena ración, pero para postre el capitulo 4 y nuestra paranoias particulares de por medio XDDD

Naruto/Sasuke no comments jijiji…

Oh, parece que en el cap 2 Sakura quedó muy bien, sobretodo por su magnifico agarre XD; Sakura es única tirando de coletillas, y también tirando batidos ajajaja. Yo creo que esta relación de amor odio va a gustar mucho al personal .

Locas psicópatas? Si lo hemos oído, gracias! el dinero no zanjan nuestras disputas (D-chan: bueno las mías… Usa: Urasai!)

Esperamos que te haya gustado… hasta el proximo cap-noda!!

PD: perdón por el retraso. D-chan: arigato-noda por la dedicatoria de tu fic!!! O me hizo mucha ilu. Si en el fondo eres genial chica! Sigue así! Matte ne-noda!

**Mish1: **O q review más lindooooo!! Muchas gracias!!!!! arigato gozaimashite (noda ) Esos son los comentarios que nos suben la moral, las ganas de escribir y la felicidad en general XD, aunque sabemos que hemos tardado mucho en escribir pero ya sabes el dicho "nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena"; La cuestión de parejitas… vosotros opinad lo que querías que a nosotras nos encanta ver vuestras teorías, eso sí sin soltar prenda XDD.

Que tendrá Kakashi que enamora a todo el mundo? Eso nos preguntamos nosotras. Si hasta Deraka está loquita por sus huesos, aunque le cueste admitirlo (D:Es que es muuuy lindo… y esa voz tan sexy… diossss!! Bueno vale ya paro )

Deseamos, anhelamos, ansiamos, rogamos que nos dejes un review en el prox cap. Que se agradecen mucho -

Besitooos

**Nitsuga: **Deraka: hooombre (nunca mejor dicho) si es Nitsuga-kuuun!! Tranquilo, ya no tienes que esperar más, ya hemos publicado (cosa obvia si estás leyendo esto ne?) Bueno, para el cuarto te prometemos no tardar tanto :P. Respecto a tus partes favoritas, las felicitaciones de la parte de Iruka dáselas a Usagi que fue la artífice de esa magnifica cita. Y las de Sakura-capta-coletas dáselas a la menda jisjisjis.. menuda popularidad esta alcanzando esa escena…

Matta ne(noda) Usa: deja en paz el maldito noda!!! D-chan: es q no puedo evitarlo-noda UU

**Dark magician girl: **Gracias por tu review, sobre los comentarios lo sentimos no podemos acortarlos ni podemos evitarlo (bueno podríamos pero no nos apetece) es que nos lo pasamos muy bien escribiéndonos la una a la otra . Hasta el prox cap, q esperamos te guste tanto como este!

**KatiaKao san-Kaoli Kawen: **Gracias por tu revi, sip Iruka es adorable, y más que va a ser. Peor no te dejaremos raptarlo pq sino no podremos seguir escribiendo, a menos claro que nos dejes participar en tu plan XD: Besos de las locas de las autoras.

**Dulce-vg: **Gracias por vivir tanto el fic, aunque no hace falta que sufras ya ves que acabó bien : Deraka: uhhhh.. sí, que va a ser de Gai ahora… snif snif, Gai no sufras, Kakashji no te quiere pero yo SÍ!!! (a Usagi) oye no crees que podría colarme como una de la villa de los conejos de peluche y así animarle un poquito? Usa: NO, dragón de pacotilla: Aquí no entran Mary-sues en juego; y menos aún de semejante villa, Quien es vuestro Kage? Ruyichi o Kumagoro? (los dos son lo mismo ¬¬)

Usagi y Deraka a coro: no te mueras de agonía que no queremos eso!! Escribiremos cosas graciosas para que no ocurra eso, si tus reviews nos encantan aunque el fic te haga sufrir!

Sobrevive hasta el prox cap, te lo desean con cariño Usa y D-chan

**Bb neko: **Seguir con el fic? POR SUPUESTO!! Te crees que en tres caps se van a arreglar las cosas? Si aún hay que liarlas mucho MÁS! Bueno, parece que Iruka es feliz ne? (pa no serlo vamos). Pues eso, que nos vemos en el prox cap que sino no publicamos nunca :P ciao!(noda…CLONC! Glglgl Usa la colleja sobraba)

**Kaoruhimura1878: **Hola jeje, que tal jeje nos alegramos de que te haya gustado jeje. Pero cabe aclarar que somos DOS escritoras y no una (sino una de nosotras tendría un problema grave de desdoblamiento de personalidad, y no es el caso) La historia es yaoi… cosa rara en nosotras XD que hasta nos montamos yaoi de Tenjou Tenge y mira que es difícil eh? XD (Deraka: aiiixxxx mi Masataka lindooo) Un besito que vamos apuradas -

**Elena Unduli: **Contestamos tu review en el cap 1 (que publicaste en el 2) en este capitulo 3, porque el review para el cap 2 no lo tenemos aquí, aunque lo hayas puesto en el cap 1 así que te lo contestaremos en el cap 4 junto con el rev cap 3 que esperamos nos mandes. (Deraka: oooorooooo-noda… las mates y yo no nos llevamos bien)

No podreis quejaros, que tardar tardaremos muuucho en publicar pero los caps lo valen ( o eso creemos nosotras :P) En este capitulo, hay más partes para reír que para llorar (aunque depende de cómo lo mires, hay alguna escena en la que te pones a llorar del paleto que hacen los personajes ¬¬U) a no ser que seas más Gai-fan que la propia Deraka y si llorases a lágrima viva (D: TT sigh, tranquilas mis fans de Gai.. ya tendremos tiempo para LLORAR de verdad… TOT)

Deraka: C-c-c-Cóóóómoooo?? Estás amenazando a tu senpai Deraka Renge el ángel de la flor de loto???? Mira Orochimaru si sale será pura mención, ni siquiera un cameo… es que NO pinta nada hija mía. Y como le cortes el pelo a Lee vamos… vamos… le cortó la lengua a Orochimaru!. No me seas exigente que me estoy devaneando los sesos para hacerte ese fic Orochiraya que me pediste ( y bien que cuesta el jodido)

Gracias por tus felicitaciones, ahora que es el cumple de D-chan adquiere un nuevo sentido jusjus , esperamos leerte pronto. Vivan las firmas largas, no te pongo la mía que no me da la gana :P , ya la leerás.

**Sanasa: **Uah!!!! nuestra reviewdora favorita de Naruto!! Hola miniña como estás?? Anda, otra como Usagi que cada vez que publicaban un nuevo capitulo Chibineko creaba minitemblores XD; Ay… El SasuNaru… supongo que este capitulo te habrá encantado sobretodo por flashback del principio (Aunque no aclara nada, para eso hay que esperar un poco. O ser las autoras y saberse la historia entera (o ser Sa-chan, nuestra fiel confidente , un saludito Sa-chan)) ¿Acaso esperabas algo de nosotras que no fuese yaoi y romántico? (Deraka: bueno del conejito de piedra se puede esperar lo contrario, pero ahí estaré yo para endulzar este mundo soso y aburrido Usa: Pareces un lema de greenpeace, más cutre aún que el de Iruka; hablando de Iruka-koi, pa que digas que no soy dulce; me di indigestión a mi misma. Eres una mala influencia ¬¬)

Oiiiii!!! Que guay que guay-noda!! Estoy segura de que a todas os gustará mucho esta parte de Neji y Sakura, en vista de que la del cap dos os dejó a todas con buen sabor de boca. Sip, imaginas bien, Sakura y Hinata son amigas, más que nada porque cada una está ya emparejada… el caso es saber con quien XDD. Si te gustaron sus arranques de valor, más adelante tendrá el arranque definitivo XDD pero eso será mááás adelante jeje, de momento disfrutad todos los matices que se trae cada personaje.

Nos alegramos en general de que te gustase todo el cap, y como ya tenemos prisa porque leáis este nuestro capitulo 3 (XDD) será mejor zanjar las contestaciones. Mucha gracias wapísima por tu review, sabes que nos alegran mucho (D-chan: y gracias por tu felicitación-noda, que maja eres! )

Besitooooos chu.

**Aventuras y desventuras de Deraka Renge**

By usagi-hk

Hoy: LA FASCINANTE HISTORIA DEL RETROVISOR DEL COCHE ROJO

Volvían Usagi-hk, Lauritta y Deraka de la playa del Orzán, tras disfrutar de otra tarde soleada en la que habían tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarse con una amiga que pensaban perdida y a la que consiguieron encontrar tras hacer bastante el ridículo; todo sea dicho. Pero el caso es que las tres chicas volvían alegres por la calle con sus bolsas, hablando de esto y de aquello...

Subían las tres como ya he dicho alegres cuando de repente tanto Usagi como Lauritta se dan cuenta de que Deraka ya no estaba junto a ellas. Raudas se giraron para ver donde andaba y la vieron detrás mirando algo horrorizada.

-Ah-ah-ah… yo no… quería… anou…etto… OOU

Aquello que tenía espantada a nuestra maravillosa heroína era ni más ni menos que; el retrovisor del coche que acababa de cargarse con la bolsa de la playa. Eso sí, sin querer, todo sea dicho..

-Yo, esto…- Deraka no sabía que hacer, no era capaz de reaccionar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Corred¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- aquel grito que anunciaba una espantada huída fue proferido por Lauritta.

Dicho y hecho. Usagi agarró a Deraka del brazo y ambas comenzaron a correr calle arriba tras su otra amiga que ya les llevaba la delantera.

Y sin más contratiempos así concluye esta historia de las aventuras y desventuras de Deraka Renge

_(Nota: esta historia esta inventada. Si alguien se ha encontrado con su retrovisor roto no acuda a nosotras. No somos las culpables ya que cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura realidad)_

_(Nota 2: Lectores no creáis la nota anterior es simplemente por si acaso… para disuadir al dueño del automóvil)_

_(Nota de Deraka: Sí, sí. Tú ponte a despotricar sobre mi torpeza que el día que se me ocurra a mí escribir sobre "El accidente con el cubo en el barco de Usagi" nos vamos a reír todos de ti XD Usagi: va a hablar la de "La caída libre. Del terraplén al barranco" Deraka: madre mía, quien me manda hablar, si esta es peor q Radio patio 24h. hala ya tienes temita para el cap 4 noda…uu)_


	4. Coraje y soledad

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ENTRE TU Y YO! (el 20/2 hace un año que comenzamos a escribirte pocholito… que tiempo aquellos… FELICIDADES nuestro bebé tiene un año… )

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUNA AOKI!

Y antes de que nadie comience a leer dos cosas: las autoras no han contestado todos los reviews así que ya subirán otra versión del capítulo ultracorrigada como es costumbre y con los reviews. Y no nos hacemos culpables de que a FF:NET SE LE DE POR TOCAR LAS (q no tnemos) y hacer COSAS RARAS CON LOS SIGNOS DE PUNTACION así que cuadraditos, falta de letras, guiones, etc no nos hacemos responsables ya procuraremos corregirlo para que no salgan.

Ahora sí:

_Ya no soy testigo_

_ni__ abrigo de tus noches_

_Y solo sé que todo está al revés_

_Tiene tu nombre_

_las__ letras de mi desorden_

_Y me grita sin ti la soledad_

_Entre los dos _

_tu__ olvido y mi pasión_

_Y tu ausencia acorralando al corazón_

_Y yo mintiéndome jurando que te olvide_

_Entre los dos,_

_con__ este tu adiós_

_Golpeando mi razón (no sé que pasó)_

_Me pierdo si no estoy perdido en tus derroches_

_Mis sentidos malheridos sin tu piel_

_Tus recuerdos son_

_hoy__ otra vez más dulces_

_Por querer me jugué todo al numero perdedor_

_Entre los dos_

_tu__ olvido y mi pasión_

_Y tu ausencia acorralando al corazón_

_Entre los dos _

_un__ sueño se rompió_

_Quien me roba cada puesta de tu sol_

_Mi amor di que es mentira_

_que todo es una pesadilla_

_Entre los dos_

_borremos__ el dolor_

_Mi amor que todavía tu vida es parte de la mía_

_Entre los dos_

_tu olvido y mi pasión(toda mi pasión)_

_Entre los dos_

_tu__ olvido y mi pasión _

_Y tu ausencia acorralando al corazón_

_Entre los dos _

_un__ sueño se rompió_

_Quien me roba cada puesta de tu sol_

_Entre los dos _

_tu__ olvido y mi pasión_

_Solo tu puedes curarme el desamor (mi amor)_

_Sin ti ya no soy yo_

_Que tu ausencia me acorrala el corazón._

_Entre los dos (Nek, Entre tu y yo)_

**Capítulo 4: Coraje y soledad**

Ya atardecía en los campos de entrenamiento, la mayoría de los ninjas se habían marchado ya dando por finalizada su jornada y los pocos que quedaban estaban ya recogiendo sus cosas para irse en breve. Pero para Rock Lee la cosa apenas acababa de empezar.

Se había tomado un descanso en su arduo entrenamiento y aprovechó el tiempo para ir a tomar algo para refrescarse. Recorrió el camino hacia la máquina expendedora observando a su alrededor, como siempre le gustaba hacer, aunque en ese momento la verdad había poco que observar. Los campos estaban vacíos y los últimos rayos de sol que quedaban del día se ocultaban tras los árboles dándole un aspecto bucólico.

Cuando volvía refresco en mano a su área favorita reparó en unos sonidos que antes no había oído, parecía que aún quedaba alguien que, como él, no se había cansado de entrenar. Esa voz… ¿No le sonaba de algo?

_Cuando tú no estás_

_mis__ sentidos van hablándome de ti_

_Y tus manos voy notando en mí._

Cuando llegó al claro lo reconoció¿Cuántas veces no se había desahogado el propio Lee en ese mismo sitio con un único toro de árbol en el centro, testigo de sus constantes sufrimientos y congojas? Parecía que ese día albergaba la pena de otro joven….

…Sasuke Uchiha…

Lee le observó atentamente, como su "enemigo" descargaba su frustración a puñetazo limpio. El largo flequillo le caía por la cara ocultando su rostro por lo que Lee no podía saber si estaba enfadado, triste… o cómo demonios estaba.

No obstante, había algo que sí hacía adivinar al otro chico cual era el motivo de su soledad; a cada puñetazo una sílaba se escapaba de sus labios, todas ellas juntas daban un nombre. Lee trató de acercarse un poco más sin que le viera para adivinar si decía algo especial o simplemente contaba el número de golpes, como él mismo solía hacer.

Se quedó estupefacto al oír realmente las palabras.

- Ka…ka…shi…Ka...ka…shi…

¡Estaba pronunciando el nombre de su maestro!

Tenía la boca fuertemente cerrada por lo que pudo deducir, y la entonación sonaba…extraña. Una mezcla de dolor y frustración, casi rencor. ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntó, no tenía ninguna noticia sobre alguna pelea o castigo (en cuyo caso se habría enterado por la cuenta que le traía (para poder burlarse de él claro)) y Sasuke no era de los que se quedaban a entrenar hasta tan tarde.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

Dudó en si acercarse o no, o decirle algo. Pero al fin y al cabo no se llevaban bien, así que no tenía porque sentirse obligado a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Avanzó un paso dubitativo y siempre cauteloso de no revelar su presencia, aunque le pareció raro que Sasuke no se hubiese dado cuenta ya, tendría que estar bastante frustrado.

Fue entonces cuando lo percibió, y se quedo estupefacto. ¿Era su impresión o le había parecido oír un sollozo del moreno? No podía ser.

- "Jajaja imposible, Sasuke no es de esos…"

_Cuando tú no estás _

_ni__ siquiera yo, me parezco a mí,_

_y__ eso me hace amor más frágil ante ti._

Y sin embargo era así. Las marcas de las lágrimas caídas en el suelo no engañaban. Sus hombros se contraían de vez en cuando y la voz cada vez se quebraba más.

_Y me tienes _

_no__ conviene_

_con__ mi instinto te entretienes_

_Te perdono_

_busco__ el modo_

_pero__ solo yo no sé._

- "Sasuke…"- Lee se quedó un momento observándole y por una vez en su vida no sintió por el moreno más que compasión y tristeza. ¡Le había recordado tanto a él! Solo y descorazonado sin nadie que le alabase, consolase o incluso animase. Pero Lee se equivocaba en lo que pensaba. Pues Sasuke no estaba triste por eso.

- Ka…ka…shi…

_¿__No ves ahora aquí_

_conmigo__ y en ti_

_un__ escalofrío y un solo latir?_

_¿No ves ahora tú que sigues en mí?_

_Enamorándome_

_Muriendo por ti_

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos se hallaba Sasuke Uchiha, sin cesar las maldiciones para con su maestro. A cada puñetazo que lanzaban contra el tronco deseaba que fuese en su cara en la que impactase, en su oculta y enigmática cara que de tanto preguntarse qué había bajo ella se había vuelto una obsesión, algo que iba más allá de la venganza, de la competitividad o de cualquier idilio superficial con alguien cercano. El deseo de conocer antes que nadie los secretos que entrañaban ese rostro, el deseo de verlo, de tocarlo y de besarlo. Un deseo que jamás pensó que existiría.

_Cuando tú no estás_

_me__ he dado cuenta de que no hay alternativa a ti_

_Al ritmo que tu das al lío que hay en mí_

_Y mis males son normales_

_eres__ fácil para odiarte_

_Te perdono de todos modos_

_pero__ solo yo no sé._

Y ahora también ¡El deseo de golpearlo! De odiarlo con todo su ser, de destrozarlo y mancillarlo y de intentar borrar de su mente ese gesto despreocupado y tranquilo que tanto lo desconcertaba.

- "Maldito seas Kakashi ¿Ves lo que me has hecho¿Ves en lo que me he convertido¡Estoy llorando maldita sea¡Estoy llorando por ti!"

Un puñetazo más fuerte que el anterior, ya casi no sentía dolor alguno. Es más, incluso esas punzadas se convertían en un bálsamo para su alma; mitigar el dolor con más dolor, sobreponer el dolor corporal al dolor de su alma. Tal como se intenta salir de una ilusión infringiéndose dolor físico, él trataba desesperadamente de arrancarse a sí mismo de ese sueño en el que había vivido esos últimos meses. Ese sueño que se había tornado pesadilla.

_¿__No ves ahora aquí _

_conmigo__ y en ti_

_un__ escalofrío y un solo latir?_

_¿__No ves ahora tú_

_que__ sigues en mí?_

_Enamorándome._

_Porque igual como tú_

_Ninguno(a) más_

_me__ ha hecho el efecto que me hace soñar_

_El reclamo de tu corazón es más fuerte que yo._

Pero por mucho que hiciese, por mucho que intentase, aquella visión de su maestro abrazando y siendo abrazado por otro que no fuera _él _le hacía hervir la sangre. Imaginándoselo con ese chuunin de segunda que sí había sido capaz de desvelar el misterio que entrañaba tan atrayente rostro. Aquel rompecabezas de mil piezas que a él le había parecido inalcanzable... y para él solo había bastado un gesto¡Un simple gesto!

¿Qué era aquello que marcaba la diferencia¿Porque a Iruka si y a él no¿Por qué?

No había respuesta para aquello, solo una nueva mar de dudas. Y una congoja cada vez mayor en el pecho.

- "¿Tanto te costaba¿Tanto esfuerzo te suponía¿No podías ni siquiera esforzarte un mínimo¡Quién te has creído que eres! Todo este tiempo he pensado que de verdad te preocupabas por mí, que de veras te importaba mi felicidad. Pero no es cierto, no puede serlo, eres un falso ¡y te odio!"

- Ka...ka…shi…- snif snif- Ka…ka...shi...

_Pero no sientes que así_

_dependo__ de ti._

_Dale a tu boca tus ansias de mí._

_No has sido ni nunca serás _

_algo__ ya habitual._

Lee lo observó un rato más fijándose en cada movimiento, en cada puñetazo. Notó que los puños de Uchiha estaban cada vez más hinchados y los nudillos sangraban. De seguir así iba acabar con las manos igual que él. Y no estaría bien que unas manos tan bonitas como las suyas se estropearan…

- "¿Nani¿A qué ha venido eso"- reflexionó.

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, mejor era que se fuera antes de que llegase a pensar que le parecía atractivo.

Y mientras se marchaba volvió la cabeza atrás no pudiendo evitar pensar que Sasuke se veía francamente adorable cuando lloraba.

_Cuando tú no estás_

_Mis sentidos van hablándome de ti._

* * *

¡Oh, Kakashi­ rió Iruka- suéltame ya… Jajjajaja, me-me haces cosquillas. 

- Jejeje es que eres tan lindo que me entran ganas de espachurrarte y no soltarte nunca. Eres tan amorosito…- Iruka se sonrojó y Kakashi rió abrazándolo más fuerte aún mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello.

El chunnin se estremeció ante aquel contacto y el jounin ante aquella reacción que tanto le complació continuó con su tarea ardiendo en deseos de llegar pronto a más.

Un mordisquito en el cuello, un beso en la clavícula, las manos entrelazadas, sus dedos jugueteando los unos con los otros… Kakashi no podía creerse que alguien pudiera ser tan dulce; no solo en carácter y reacciones sino que aquel sabor salado de la piel se volvía caramelo sobre el terso terciopelo dorado que cubría cada centímetro de Iruka o quizás fuese ese sugerente color el encargado de confundir sus sentidos.

- Kakashi…- suspiró el Chuunin. Luego se giro para atrapar los rebeldes labios de su amante con los suyos y hundir sus manos en el increíble pelo grisáceo.

El otro ninja junto sus cinturas con un abrazo que los unió durante aquel ardiente beso. Un suspiro se les escapó a ambos al separarse, frente con frente, una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

Kakashi sintió la creciente pasión desatada. Necesitaba más, quería más, y lo quería ahora. Con un murmullo incitó al chuunin a continuar con todo aquello y la única respuesta fue una mirada ardiente y sumisa.

- Te adoro- afirmó el ninja-copia entre besos- Eres la cosa más bella de esta tierra, el mayor tesoro que Konoha pueda tener nunca… mmm… aishiteru… aishiteru… aishiteru, aishiteru Iruka-koi…

El chuunin se sintió morir en aquel instante entre besos y caricias al oír aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Presto Kakashi acudió a secarlas una por una; sin ni siquiera preguntar el porqué; solo repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo quería.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ambos estaban ya desnudos, pero aquello no era importante pues estaba totalmente perdido en un torrente de placer. No era consciente de nada más que de lo que sentía. Aquella avalancha de sensaciones lo abrumaba. No sentía a Kakashi físicamente, sino que era algo más lo envolvía… Algo etéreo, quizás espiritual y por un momento supo hacer llegar todo aquello a su koibito.

-Te haré llegar tan alto que no querrás bajar nunca- ronroneó Kakashi admirando la figura bajo el que con los ojos cerrados respiraba ya irregularmente.

-Si, por fa-favor- suplicó Iruka- Por favor Kakashi…

No hizo falta que le dijera nada más antes de tener al ahora salvaje y pasional jounin prodigándole caricias que jamás hubiera pensado que dadas de aquel modo proporcionaran tanto placer. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de controlarse y no ponerse a gritar y gemir sin control.

Sin embargo aquella falta de ruido por parte de su pareja pareció extrañar a un poco a Kakashi que acostumbrado al escandaloso de Gai echaba en falta los excitantes gemidos que le hacían saber que iba por buen camino.

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cintura de Iruka para mirarlo. Este al notar la interrupción abrió los ojos deseando escapar por sus hinchados y rojizos labios un gemido mitad alivio, mitad protesta.

¿Q-qué… pasa- preguntó tímidamente pensando con temor que el otro ninja se hubiera hartado de él y su inexperiencia y lo fuera a dejar.

-Nada- sonrió el jounin besándole la nariz.- Pero es que haces tan poco ruido… que la verdad no sé si lo que hago te gusta o no.

-Pe-pero si a mí… me encanta- respondió azorado.

-Siento haberte incomodado Iruka, es que es que no estoy acostumbrado a los amantes silenciosos, eso es todo.

-Aaah…- el chuunin no supo que responder a aquello.

Kakashi no le dio más importancia y atacó de nuevo aquel apetitoso pecho de caramelo con avidez.

Un leve suspiro reprimido se escapó de los labios de Iruka. El jounin levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante al entender lo que sucedía.

-Así que no es que seas silencioso en la cama…- dijo con picardía.- Sino que lo que sucede es que no me quieres dejar oír esos celestiales gemidos tuyos. Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte, amor- Kakashi hizo un tierno pucherito- Yo me muero por oírte disfrutar bajo mis manos…

-Yo… es que… aaah…- gimió ruidosamente al ser tomado por sorpresa por la juguetona mano del ninja-copia que con un exquisito cuidado lo tocaba como si fuera la mayor delicia del mundo.

-Así me gusta más.

-Pe-pero… aahh… es que yo…no…ahh… no quiero molestar.

¿Molestar¿A quién¿A los vecinos- el repentino sonrojo de Iruka le dijo que era lo último- Así que es eso- comenzó a reír el jounin.- Tranquilo al lado solo vive una ancianita sorda como una tapia- "La verdad es que no sé si fue por los gritos de Gai o es que ya estaba sorda de antes… ¡Ah¡ Gai, hasta en estos momentos te tengo en mi cabeza ¡Sal¡Sal!"- Así que mi amor déjame oír tu placer- sentenció juguetón.

_Tenerte quiero así, tus caderas moviéndose en mi. Hazme amarte y hazlo como tú sabes; usa todas tus malas artes. Ahora no te pares que el amor es así, mágico escalofrío por tu cuerpo y el mío. _

_Hazme amarte hazme morir de deseo. Hasta el fondo de mi, y dime una vez mas tu que sí._

_Yo siento q me das todo y mas tus vibraciones hasta el final siento como vas hasta el límite por mí encadenada a mí._

_uuuuuuuuuuuh__ yeah_

_Mmmnmm_

_Así te miro y te confieso, por eso que para mi, estés en donde estés: un paraíso es. _

_Hazme amarte y hazlo como tú sabes; abandónate sin temores. Ahora no te pares que el amor es así: mágico escalofrío por tu cuerpo y el mío_

_Hazme amarte hazme morir de deseo, sin un limite sin pudores. _

_Y deja que te lleve donde tu sientas en mi, donde yo sienta en ti el vértigo final así _

_ouuuuh_

_El vértigo final así …_

_oh__ mmm _

_llegara__…_

* * *

_- _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Estás como en otro mundo. 

La quejosa voz de Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ino se hallaba sentada sobre las piernas de su novio quien a su vez se sentaba en la cama de la chica.

¿Eh¡Ah! No, nada.

- Pues quién lo diría…

La chica besó a su novio distraídamente, lo que mosqueó más al joven Nara.

- No, a ti te pasa algo. Normalmente en estos momentos ya estarías con tus escenitas susurrando todo el rato "Mi Shika-chan" o "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…" y todas esas cosas vergonzosas que sueles decirme.

La chica lo miró por un momento incrédula y después se echó a reír.

- Así que aunque te quejas de mi comportamiento en realidad lo echas de menos ¿Verdad- el chico torció el gesto sonrojado.

¡Bah! Una vez que se acostumbra uno…

En vista de que no había podido ocultarlo mucho tiempo pensó que sería bueno, al menos hablarlo con alguien.

- Es que… verás, estoy algo preocupada por Sakura.-

¿Y eso- preguntó él incrédulo.

- Ya sabes que a día de hoy todavía sigue colada por Sasuke, y yo cada vez estoy más convencida de que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de salir con él. No me malinterpretes, no es que me parezca que Sakura no merece a Sasuke, es más bien al revés. Porque…- llegado a este punto Ino estalló¡Porque ella no para de sufrir y preocuparse por un energúmeno que ni siquiera le da las gracias y está continuamente provocándole más disgustos! Y yo sé que Sakura es de la clase de chicas que se come mucho el tarro ¡Y ésa relación no tiene futuro! Sólo conseguirá que Sakura salga más herida. Imagínate Shikamaru; un chico frío y pasota con una chica que no para de atosigarle por miedo a que un buen día se le ocurra mandarla a freír espárragos. ¡Ella no se merece eso!

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, tras esa cadena de insultos sin pausas, podía decirse que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Shikamaru le sonrió compadeciéndose.

- Si eso es lo que crees, deberías decírselo.

- Pero no puedo- suspiró- Seguro que piensa que lo hago porque no quiero que ella salga con Sasuke-kun. Es que es tan testaruda cuando quiere…

- No creo que piense eso de una amiga- la consoló- Quizás ella también sepa igual de bien que tú que lo suyo con Sasuke no saldrá bien pero se niega a aceptarlo. Tal vez necesite que sea alguien quien le confirme sus dudas. Puede que le duela aceptarlo, pero siempre es más fácil contando con el apoyo de una buena amiga¿Ne?

Ino miró a su novio con los ojos como platos y después sonrió dulcemente.

¿Sabes que a veces puedes ser muy sincero?

- Je… ¿Y te das cuenta ahora? Yo soy de los que hablo para dar en el clavo sino ¿Para que abrir la boca?

- Presumido…

- Además, creo con toda seguridad que Sasuke no acabará con ninguna chica.

¿A que sí? Es un misógino.

- No, más que eso, creo que es gay.

- Gay¿Sasuke-kun- reflexiono un instante y luego se le escapó un risilla- Pues creo que tienes razón. ¡Ay! Pero que listo es mi Shika-chan

- Buf, menos mal que volvió la Ino de siempre.

- Ajà, sabía que me echabas de menos.

- No mucho, pero siempre es mejor besar a alguien que te sigue el juego como te esperas.

¡Serás!...- a Ino se le ocurrieron muchos insultos, pero no llegó a decir ninguno pues sus labios estaban ocupados en besar a su novio.

- Mmmm… definitivamente ahora _sí_ eres Ino.- el chico apartó un mechón de su cara y le dio un beso en la frente (NA: oh…. Qué niño más mono, quien lo diría de él ne?) ella se rió.

- Sip, y tú eres mi Shika-chan… Por cierto¡Lo había olvidado- justo cuando Shikamaru iba a acortar de nuevo la distancia ente ellos, la chica se levantó de la cama bruscamente y se puso a rebuscar en su armario.

¡Ino¿Qué haces?

- Es que quiero que veas algo que me compré hace poco.

¿Y tiene que ser _ahora_?

- Jiji... ya verás como te gusta. Tú cierra los ojos y espera a que yo te avise ¿Ne?

Dicho esto la chica se encerró en su baño sin dejar de reír dejando a Shikamaru con un enorme interrogante en su cabeza.

- Que problemático…

Algún tiempo después, cuando Shikamaru ya pensaba que su novia no iba a volver a salir, se oyó el girar del pomo y de nuevo una de sus risitas

¿Estás listo?

- Hai hai…

- Bien pues... TACHÁN-

_(música de fondo: Sexyness)_

Lo que vio antes sus ojos casi tumba al pobre Shikamaru. Ino había salido del baño únicamente vestida con un camisón de seda y encaje, su larga cabellera rubia se hallaba suelta cayendo cuan rayos de oro por su cuerpo.

¡I-I-Inoooo¿Qué demonios haces- El chico notó como la cara de ardía furiosamente.

¿Qué te parece mi cuerpo serrano¿No te siente afortunado de tener una novia taaan sexy como yo Shi-ka-chan? (corazoncito)

¡A que viene esto? Menos mal que no hay nadie en tu casa porque si llega a entrar tu padre y me ve así contigo me deja impotente.

- Jijiji, no me digas que no te gusta. Es una de las cosas que compré en las rebajas, no podía esperar para enseñártelo.

- Para el carro ¿Me estás proponiendo algo indecente o es que el verte así me ha dejado trastornado y me estoy imaginando cosas raras…? No querrás casarte ya ¿No? Que esos camisones son para la noche de bodas.

La chica sólo se rió de nuevo y caminó a gatas hasta donde estaba él dejando que su testosterona se pusiera al rojo vivo.

Shikamaru ya se encontraba al borde del colapso y más aún cuando los ardientes labios de Ino hicieron contacto con los suyos en un apasionado beso. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello y, claro está que entre tantos abrazos y caricias finalmente ambos cayeron en la colcha, ella sobre él, el cuerpo de Ino sólo oculto por una fina tela que no hacía más que acentuar sus contornos y darle un toque más apetecible.

_(termina el tema de fondo)_

- Shikamaru… ¿Tú me quieres- preguntó en un susurro mientras el susodicho besaba su cuello y con una mano jugueteaba con el pelo de la chica y la otra delineaba su espalda y más allá de ella.

- Sí…- contestó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a lo que ella contestó con un leve gemido de aprobación.

- Yo… te… amo con toda mi ¡Ah! alma, Shikamaru…

El chico notó entonces como algo caía sobre su cara. Levantó la vista a los ojos de Ino y vio que estaba llorando.

- I-Ino…- se paró en el acto apartándose de ella.

¿Q-qué haces? No pares, continúa snif No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.- Pero una nueva lágrima brotó de sus mejillas. El chico suspiró y se sentó con gesto disgustado.

- Mendo kuse… ¿Por qué me pones en estas situaciones si te da miedo lo que suceda después? Ya lo hemos hablado y te dije que no tenía ninguna prisa.

¡Pero es que yo _sí_ la tengo- Ino ya no hizo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar- Quiero poder demostrártelo... ¡Quiero que comprendas lo mucho que te quiero!

- Pero bueno ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Ay, como os coméis el tarro las mujeres. En serio que sois tremendamente problemáticas.

¡Shikamaru deja de bromear!

- Si lo digo en serio, siempre preocupadas por cualquier tontería… en eso nunca te entenderé.

¡Baka- le dio un empujón- Claro que no me entenderás, para ti todo es sencillo, para ti todo es como un juego ¿Verdad? Incluso con Naruto. Y yo muriéndome de preocupación. ¡Eres un cerdo!

El chico ensanchó los ojos anonadado.

- A ver, a ver. Me parece que no es sólo el tema de Sakura lo que te tenía tan histérica ¿Me equivoco? Que problemático, madre mía…No puedo enterarme de que te pasa si no dejas de balbucear cosas sin sentido.- la tomó por los hombros para relajarla.- Venga, ya sabes el dicho "hablando se entiende la gente" cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber lo que te preocupa.

- Shikamaru,…-sollozó- Es que… tengo tanto miedo… de perderte.

¿Perderme- no entendió¿Y por qué ibas a perderme?

- Es que snif cuando te vi el otro día con Naruto, con esas revistas.- el chico tuvo un escalofrío "glubs, otra vez con las revistas"- La primera impresión que tuve era que... que no estabas contento conmigo. Pensé que era porque a lo mejor te parecía muy fría o reticente, y que cualquier día me dejarías por alguien que no fuese tan sosa en la cama…

¡Pe-pero que dices¡Si ni tú ni yo lo hemos hecho nunca¿Acaso me ves capaz de ponerme a comparar con 14 años?...

- Pero tú… es que... las revistas…

- Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad? Que alguna vez se me vayan los ojos a otras chicas- Ino asintió hecha un mar de lágrimas- Baaaka¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si llevo todo este tiempo contigo ya sabes que soy muy vago para cambiar ahora de parecer. Es más, ni aunque quisiera lo conseguiría. ¿Sabes de qué manera ocupas mis pensamientos?

¡Cómo lo voy a saber imbécil! Esa es otra de las cosas que me revientan de ti- protestó- Nunca dices nada, siempre te lo callas todo. Y si algo te molesta sólo suspiras y tuerces el gesto y te sales por la tangente con tus "Que problemático" y nunca eres sincero. Ya he olvidado la última vez que me dijiste "Te quiero"… si es que me lo has dicho alguna vez claro… Pensé que para ti esto sólo era pasajero y que te acabaría aburriendo como todo. Por eso… por eso quiero demostrártelo de una vez por todas ¡Qué soy tuya y de nadie más y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo!

No pudo acabar de hablar, de nuevo los labios del chico cortaron sus protestas, un beso dulce y cargado de cariño.

- Tonta - Shikamaru le acarició la mejilla borrando los surcos de lágrimas- Sabes que estoy loco por ti, es sólo que no se me da bien decirle mis sentimientos a la gente tan abiertamente y ya deberías saberlo. Pero no me gusta que pongas en duda mis sentimientos. Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…. y no te voy a dejar nunca. Eres…- sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí "¡Agh, como me esta costando decir esto! Qué problemático por Dios… Solo las mujeres traen tantos problemas juntos…"- Eres la persona con la que quiero envejecer…

Ino lo miró emocionada y se abrazó sin dejar de llorar.

¡Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca! buh, buh ¡No me dejes nunca Shikamaru!

- No lo haré, descuida- Él también la abrazó.- Mira que eres problemática tonta- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió haciéndose la ofendida par al instante siguiente besar a su novio encantada por todo lo que había conseguido sonsacarle.

Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse el uno al otro, dulce y pausadamente. No había prisa, tenían mucho tiempo por delante para conocerse y sincerarse de nuevo. Lo más importante ahora era que Ino por fin había podido despejar de su mente todas las dudas que le corroían, y ahora se sentía feliz; inmensamente feliz.

Las caricias y besos aumentaron de intensidad, y ello sumado a que Ino todavía vestía esa sexy prenda potenciaba el éxtasis entre ellos dos. Shikamaru hizo un recorrido por todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi con sus manos, y la chica no puso ningún impedimento. Dulces palabras brotaron de ambos labios, cosas como "Te quiero" "Abrázame" o "No dejes de besarme"; pronto ambos chicos supieron que en esa situación no podían parar. No querían parar.

Ino se subió levemente el camisón y miró a su novio decidida.

¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo-preguntó algo nervioso. Ella asintió sonriendo nerviosa.

- Sí, contigo y con nadie más.

De nuevo más besos, Shikamaru acarició los ahora desnudos muslos de la chica mientras ella bajaba poco a poco los tirantes del camisón y Shikamaru iba sembrando de besos todo el pecho de su novia. Comenzó a desabrocharse patosamente el chaleco mientras notaba que le calor rebullía dentro de él. Su excitación era ya más que patente y no pudo evitar un sonoro gemido cuando su chica apoyó (intencionadamente) su rodilla entre su abultada entrepierna.

- M-me vuelves loco ¿Lo sabías- murmuró entre beso y beso. Ella no dejó de suspirar mientras acariciaba la ahora desnuda espalda de Shikamaru. En su interior crecía el nerviosismo e inseguridad de la primera vez, sabía que en cuanto ella desabrochase el cinturón de su novio ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero a pesar de sus nervios no sentía miedo alguno, ahora sabía que en cada acto de Shikamaru había impregnado un enorme amor. Amor hacia ella.

Se oyó entonces un sonido familiar en la puerta de abajo, unas llaves girando. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y antes de que ninguno de los adolescentes reparara en ello una cantarina voz se oyó en el recibidor.

¡Ya estoy en casa¡Ino!

Los dos chicos se apartaron horrorizados.

¡Es mi madre-susurró presa del pánico.

¡La hemos hecho buena¿Pero tu madre no salía hoy a las nueve?

- Malditos cambios de horario- se quejó la chica.¡Shikamaru no te quedes ahí! Que está subiendo las escaleras.- La chica tiró literalmente a su novio de la cama y se puso a rehacerla un poco para que no quedaran restos del casi revolcón. Abrió el armario de golpe y delante del propio Shikamaru se sacó del todo el camisón quedando en ropa interior (lo que provocó que su bulto aumentase considerablemente de tamaño) y se puso un vestido de andar por casa a toda prisa.

¡Deprisa intenta disimular!

- Ino... necesito, necesito algo, un cojín o un libro o algo que tengas que sea ?Grande!

Sin pensárselo mucho la chica le lanzó al regazo el ejemplar de "Manual de reglas del buen ninja" (un tochón de 1000 pags para que os hagáis una idea ;)) que cayó justo en el punto débil del chico que evidentemente lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras se ponía azul.

La madre de Ino alertada por tan extraño sonido se acercó hasta la habitación de su hija y la abrió extrañada.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Ino, hija ¿Qué haces?

¿EH? Hola mamá jejeje no te oí llegar.

La señora Yamanaka observó como su hija, cepillo en mano desenredaba la melena de Shikamaru que se había empeñado en soltar (al menos eso creyó) el chico se hallaba leyendo tranquilamente a los pies de la cama soltando algún que otro quejido ante algún tirón: vamos, una escena típica y cotidiana que disimulaba perfectamente lo que había estado a puntito de hacerse en esa habitaron escasos segundos antes.

- Desde luego hija-sonrió su madre- Sólo alguien con la paciencia de Shikamaru podría ser tu novio tanto tiempo.

Los chicos soltaron una risita boba tratando de romper la tensión que soportaban encima mientras rogaban interiormente no ser descubiertos.

- Bueno, divertíos y no hagáis cosas malas... como por ejemplo Ino, hacerle dos coletitas a Shika-chan, quedaría muy patético.

Les guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Sólo tras oír sus pasos alejarse escaleras abajo pudieron soltar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

- Bestia, más que bestia- se quejó Shikamaru- Casi me dejas impotente.

- No te quejes, no veas el miedo que pasé, pensé que iba a pillarnos. Por suerte soy una kunoichi de recursos y pude salirme por la tangente con esta maniobra de distracción.

Shikamaru apoyó la cabeza en la cama.

- Tío… viviré diez años menos, fijo. A mí no me eches la culpa cuando no podamos tener hijos…- Ino se sonrojó ante la mención de los "futuros hijos" que ambos tendrían.

- Oh, vamos. En el fondo ha sido divertido.- dijo alejando aquellos enanos chillones, babeantes, pataleantes y adorables niñitos de su mente.

- No, si divertido estaba siendo hasta que llegó tu madre.

Ante la mención de lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes ambos se pusieron colorados a rabiar.

- … etto… Shikamaru.

- D-dime.

- Crees que si no hubiese llegado mi madre habríamos acabado ejem... ya sabes ¿Lo crees?

- Por mi parte no tenia intención de parar.- aceptó- Ya sabes que no se puede tentar así a un hombre y luego dejarlo con las ganas. Y joder Ino, tú me has dejado con unas ganas tremendas… uu.

Ella río compadeciéndose falsamente.

¿Pero sabes? En el fondo estoy contenta… al fin he podido oír de ti todo lo que sentías. Eso me hizo muy feliz Shikamaru.

- Em ah... bueno… no esperes que lo repita, sabes que no se me da bien hablar de eso sonrojo

- Jiji, tranquilo para mí una vez es suficiente… una de vez en cuando para que no se me olvide- la chica le dio un fugaz beso en la los labios¡Ah! y sobre _eso_… bueno verás yo…- la chica enrojeció, pero su novio le ahorró el mal trago de tener que decírselo, sabía lo que iba a pedir.

- No te preocupes Ino-chan, me aguantaré las ganas hasta que estés preparada.

¿Eh? Honto?

Él asintió

- Ya sabes, esto es una cosa de dos. Y yo no quiero forzarte.- le besó en la mejilla con

dulzura.

- Sí -sonrió- Y cuando eso ocurra será la noche perfecta… y nadie vendrá a interrumpir…

- De eso me encargo yo, iremos a un hotel. Y encargaré champán y una cama de tres por dos, aunque dicen que o mejor es el jacuzzi.

- ��# Shikamaru no te emociones que aún queda mucho para eso…

- Sigh! uu Ya lo sé pero de ilusiones también se vive ¿O no? En fin… ne... Ino

¿Sí mi Shika-koi?

- Necesito ir al cuarto de baño uu

- UU

* * *

Sasuke había salido después de pasadas las cuatro de la tarde de su casa, decidido a deshacerse los puños entrenando, un día más. Descargar toda su frustración entrenando era la única manera que conocía para recuperar el cauce de las cosas y por eso lo hacia ahora sin descanso a pesar de que ello estaba trayéndole algunos "pequeños" problemas como que al volver a su casa tenía las manos tan hinchadas que apenas podía sostener los palillos.

Las calles por las que iba no estaban muy llenas de gente lo cual le ponía de mejor humor, si había algo que no soportaba (aparte de su hermano) era el bullicio, y teniendo en cuenta quienes eran sus compañeros de equipo la tranquilidad no era algo que Sasuke pudiese disfrutar a menudo.

A pesar de todo ello, tanto Sakura como Naruto le habían demostrado poco tiempo ha que a pesar de todo su amistad iba cada vez en mayor aumento, y no había podido evitar sentir en su interior esa enorme gratitud para con los dos chicos después de haberse preocupado tanto por él. Ese día había tenido a Sakura presa de la preocupación y su manera de agradecérselo había sido comiéndose después toda su comida (preparada con amor y dedicación) y comportándose si bien no de una forma "dulce" al menos sí como se suponía debía comportarse un ser humano agradecido.

Y en cuanto a Naruto... sabía que con él cualquier palabra sobraba y que había comprendido a la perfección todos sus sentimientos; pero aún así sentía que tenía una deuda pendiente con él. Y si algo no le gustaba a Sasuke (aparte de su hermano y el bullicio) era dejar cosas pendientes.

Pero ¿Cuándo decírselo? Todo ese tiempo habían estado cada uno a lo suyo, y lo cierto era que había notado que Naruto parecía esquivarlo por algún motivo que desconocía. ¿Cómo iba a poder darle las gracias (sin que se notase mucho) si el rubio no daba señales de vida?

Como si de una jugarreta del destino se tratase, justo en ese momento el escandaloso muchacho se materializó delante de sus narices. Caminando como siempre despreocupado le lanzó uno de sus saludos patentados nada más verlo.

¡Eh, Sasuke?HOLAAAAAA­ como ya se ha dicho, escandaloso hasta en su propia muerte.

- Ya, ya… Hola Naruto, no hace falta que grites.- saludó Sasuke con voz aburrida.

- Jejeje… ¿Porque será que todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?. ¡Ey! Te veo con mejor cara… Me alegro mucho. Aunque mejor cara que la del otro día es fácil tenerla sinceramente… si hasta lleno de agujas como te dejo Haku estabas más atractivo.

-  Gracias.- contestó sarcásticamente el moreno- Eres muy agradable.

- Ya lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. Y qué, ibas a entrenar ¿ne?

- Mmm… sí… Dicen que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren…

- Dirán…:P Yo iba con Hinata. Es que me ganó en un concurso de ramen ggrrr y ahora soy su sirviente… ella dice que no hace falta jejejejeje pero es divertido la verdad.

- "Esta bien es Naruto no se puede ser más idiota que él."- se recordó Sasuke. Y acto seguido recordó también la "deuda" que tenía con él. Tragó saliva un poco nervioso y lo miró de reojo; estaba igual que siempre. Con su sempiterna sonrisa adornando su juguetona cara y su actitud de ir por la vida como si fuera un juego donde lo que importa es divertirse. Sí... Naruto no cambiaría nunca. Y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que eso le agradaba.

- Oye, Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!

¿Eh¿S-sí?

¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor- dijo el rubio poniéndose serio.- El otro día… no sé, me dejaste algo preocupado. Y aún pareces un poco ausente… yo nunca…

- Si, ya-ya estoy mejor… de hecho...- Sasuke tragó de nuevo tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle su ayuda. Y no era una tarea fácil la verdad, era un Uchiha después de todo, y por nada del mundo quería mostrarse débil ante su rival en potencia. Pero tenía que darle las gracias ¿No¿Qué tipo de persona sería sino?

- Mmmm... a ver...

¿Are¿Quieres decirme algo- Naruto ladeó la cabeza con gesto interrogante esperando a que su compañero recuperase el habla de nuevo.

- S-sí. Es por... tiene relación con lo del otro día y...-"¡Kuso! Como me está costando decir la maldita palabreja..."

¿El otro día¿El qué?

- ...

- Oye, pareces nervioso. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? A lo mejor no te sentó bien la comida. Claro cocinando tú a saber que desastres montas¿Ves? Por eso es por lo que es mejor comer fuera. Aunque cuesta más que hacer la compra, pero si comes ramen te sale más económico...

- Naruto...

- ... Aunque claro, como tu eres un señorito de la casa Uchiha seguramente querrías comer solo manjares como shushi o sukiyaki por lo que te cobrarían un pastón.

- Naruto...

¿Pero que digo? Estoy seguro de que tú no tienes para nada problemas económicos, pero eres un amarrado (además de terco) y por eso insistes en cocinar tú y montas esos desaguisados. Luego te vas a entrenar sin haber hecho la digestión y luego pasa lo que pasa...

¡Quieres callarte de una jodida vez¡Pesado más que pesado- estalló de pronto el moreno.¡Me tienes hasta las narices! Todo el día escuchando tus sandeces. ¡Me pongo a pensar en la mejor manera de agradecerte tu ayuda sin que se me note demasiado preocupado por ello y me saltas con la comida¡Pues que sepas que cocino estupendamente!. Mejor de lo que te crees, y estoy mejor alimentado que tú. Como más proteínas y más hierro y no me intoxico a base de caldo de ramen.

- Etto... Sasuke...

¡Estoy seguro de que vivirás diez años menos que yo por culpa de todas las porquerías que comes! Si le hicieras caso a sensei y tomases más verduras esto no te pasaría. Pero bueno¡Se puede saber que hago yo ahora diciendo todas estas gilipolleces¡Mira lo que me haces decir! Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

- S-sasuke...

¡Qué!

- De nada- sonrió el rubio.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, parpadeó varias veces. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en vista de que no se le ocurría nada la volvió a cerrar. Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a mirar a ambos lados nerviosamente sintiéndose más estúpido a cada minuto que pasaba.

- "Maldita sea... ¿Porqué ha tenido que pasar esto? Esta visto que con Naruto es imposible mantener una conversación normal y corriente… no si me conoce demasiado y me hace decir todo lo que pienso… ¡Lo odio!"

- Uhm... bueno. Tjo tjo .- Sasuke se hallaba cada vez más nervioso, ese no era la idea de agradecimiento que había planeado. Y la expresión despreocupada que mantenía su compañero no le ayudaba en absoluto a relajarse.

- Fue un placer ayudar a un compañero.- sonrió de forma sincera.- Y más si es un amigo.- Sabía de sobra lo que el Uchiha pretendía decirle y también sabía que le era muy difícil; Sasuke nunca agradecía nada, quizás porque le era muy complicado mostrar ese tipo de "_debilidad_" o pensaba que el lo vería de ese modo.

- N-no... es...que. G-gra...-suspiró para calmarse un poco y trató de que las palabras saliesen de dentro, sin pensarlas.- Tengo mucho que agradecerte. Si no hubiese sido por ti yo ahora estaría... bueno, no quiero pensarlo. También te agradezco que me guardes el secreto y sobretodo por haberme abierto los ojos. Y discúlpame si te he causado problemas o algo pero...

Ahora que se había soltado a Sasuke no le pareció tan difícil, es más, incluso se sentía tranquilo al dejar salir aquello que había tenido retenido tanto tiempo, quizás demasiado. El decírselo ahora tan sinceramente era como una liberación.

También ayudaba el hecho de que Naruto lo observase con esa expresión tan seria y a la vez comprensiva. Como si lo supiese desde un principio, como si no hiciesen falta las palabras.

- M-muchas gracias.- Sasuke concluyó algo torpemente al final, y bajó los ojos.

Seguramente acabado su agradecimiento, Naruto se reiría en su cara o haría alguna broma de mal gusto por lo que era mejor irse cuanto antes. Dio un paso para alejarse, pero de repente algo lo retuvo.

¿Eh?

Sasuke levantó la vista sólo para ver que Naruto lo tenía sujeto del brazo; acto seguido sintió un tirón que lo atraía hacia el rubio. No tuvo tiempo ni de resistirse, ni de cuestionarse siquiera. Irremediablemente cayó sobre el rubio, sintió después un par de brazos amigos rodeándolo con una calidez fuera de lo común. Suave y blandito, parecidos a aquellos abrazos infantiles que se daba con su hermano mayor tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás.

Se quedó paralizado durante un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos… pero se sentía bien… era el cálido abrazo de su mejor amigo. Sonrió levemente sintiendo un pequeñísimo temblor en el labio y poco a poco elevó sus brazos hasta situarlos en la espalda de Naruto y correspondió su abrazo.

Oyó entonces una voz muy cerca de su oído.

- No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos...

Más que cualquier gesto, más que cualquier tipo de ánimo o ayuda... Sasuke agradeció esas palabras con toda su alma.

- Amigos...-repitió para sí, tratando de grabar con fuego esa palabra. Sí, eso eran: **"amigos"**

Poco a poco ambos se separaron no sin algo de vergüenza por ambas partes. No obstante algo cálido e invisible los mantenía aún unidos, quizás aquella amistad tan profunda que a pesar de evidente se guardaba de los ojos ajenos.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, y poco a poco el silencio se volvió incómodo para el rubio.

- Esto…- comenzó Naruto- Yo… tenía que…

- 'Venga Naruto pregúntale lo que te dijo Iruka-sensei'- incitó la conciencia del rubio.

- "NOOOO!… ¡Ni loco!"

¿Sí-interrogó el moreno al ver vacilar al rubio. También él se sentía algo cohibido, pero indudablemente más tranquilo que antes.

- N-no… nada…

¡Cobarde- le reprochó el Kyuubi.

- "Tu a callar zorro del demonio que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro."

- Eres malo… Me tratas mal. Un día te denuncio por malos tratos a rehenes…

- " '¡A callar!'"- corearon Naruto y su conciencia en su cabeza.

¿Estás bien Naruto- preguntó Sasuke.

¿Yo? Perfectamente Jejejejejeejejeje

- Ya… Oye, por cierto… me preguntaba… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente de mi casa?

- Yo…- Naruto se sonrojó hasta decir basta.

- Buena pregunta Uchiha Jajajaja Venga, venga contéstale Naruto… ¡Tu puedes! xDDDD ¡Yo me parto! Esto es genial

- 'Y que lo digas'- corroboró la conciencia.

- "¡Qué te calles leñe! Y tu apóyale aún encima conciencia inútil. ?Se supone que estas de mi lado"- Naruto no sabía que hacer entre la pregunta de Sasuke y las voces en su cabeza estaba hecho un completo lío. Las tornas se habían cambiado y ahora el nervioso era _él_ y no su compañero moreno que desde su abrazo se sentía más calmado, como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad después de separarse.

Pero la cosa estaba bastante lejos de volver a la normalidad, ni siquiera Naruto hubiera sabido decir el porqué de su repentino abrazo con Sasuke. Podría deberse perfectamente a su deseo de animarlo y demostrarle su apoyo y amistad, pero... ¿Realmente era _esa_ la razón¿O simplemente no había podido resistirse a la acuciante necesidad de sentir aquel calido cuerpo tan cercano al suyo y siendo rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su amigo?

La situación estaba al borde del colapso, y si Naruto no quería protagonizar de nuevo una escenita bien parecida a la de meses atrás en el campo de entrenamiento iba siendo hora de poner tierra de por medio.

¡Acabo de recordarlo¡Me espera Hinata! Será mejor que me vaya. Ya nos veremos ¿Eh¡Matta ne!

- '?COBARDE!'

- "No te jode, decídselo vosotros si tenéis lo que hay que tener."

- Oe... ¡Naruto- el moreno no pudo evitar que el chico se alejase corriendo con la cara como un tomate y dejando a nuestro Uchiha con cara de circunstancias.

- No, si no tiene remedio…- sonrió para sí- Espero que no cambie nunca.

* * *

Lee había decidido que esa tarde no iba a entrenar. Bastante preocupación tenía encima pensando en las posibilidades que impedían a su maestro el no poder supervisar su entrenamiento como para ir de nuevo a encontrarse con el deprimido Uchiha.

De hecho eso era precisamente en lo que estaba pensando mientras caminaba distraídamente, le parecía totalmente imposible el que Sasuke pudiese esta deprimido por algo.

- "¿Deprimido ése? Pero si alguien sin sentimientos no se puede deprimir... es técnicamente imposible ¿No? Si aún va resultar que el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha tiene su corazoncito y sus sentimientos… jajajajajaja"

Sea como fuere, el caso es que el estado de su rival despertaba su curiosidad enormemente, y dado que se trataba de la ocupación de su sagrado terreno de entrenamiento (un simple tocón sí, pero demasiado cargado de recuerdos como para cedérselo al engreído chico) se exigía a sí mismo el conocer al menos la razón de porqué aquellas lágrimas resbalaban por su pálido rostro.

Y… precisamente la posible respuesta a su gran interrogante le llegó en ese mismo instante bajo la forma de un chaval escandaloso y rubio que en ese momento se cruzó en su camino.

¡Ey! Lee¿Qué hay- saludó el chico con su sempiterna sonrisa de zorrillo.

- Konichiwa Naruto¿De dónde vienes?

- Bah, de dar una vuelta por ahí- contestó de una forma un poco esquiva quizás.

El moreno decidió no andarse con rodeos y acercándose más a Naruto en un tono confidencial le susurró la pregunta que tan de cabeza le traía.

- Ne… Naruto, dime… ¿No has notado un extraño comportamiento en Sasuke últimamente?

El rubio, que fue tomado por sorpresa, enrojeció de golpe y comenzó a hacer aspavientos y hablar de forma exageradamente alta.

¿Q-quién YO¡Sasuke¿De qué hablas¿Cómo preguntas eso¿Qué sabes¿Con quién has hablado? En serio no fue mi…pero de verdad que yo no, ni nada vamos. Que a mí... ¡Ni un poquito! Es cosa de la edad y tal. Sí eso, la edad, ya sabes la "foronas" y eso... lo vi en un programa… bueno eso me lo aclaró Iruka-sensei… y no tienen concierto, vamos que se desordenan y… Pero ?Cómo puedes pensar eso? Por Dios, de Sasuke. Sasuke... ¡Venga ya! jajajaja…

Lee retrocedió un poco con cara de susto y preguntándose si su amigo había perdido por completo la cordura (la poca que le quedaba).

- N-Naruto-kun… yo no te he preguntado eso.

¿Ah no?... Fiu…- el chico suspiró.- Y entonces ¿Qué querías?

- Es que he visto a Sasuke un poco alicaído últimamente.

- Mmmm… nah, no creo que sea por eso- pensó el rubio en voz alta.- Creo que ya ha superado lo de Kakashi. Y ya le iba siendo hora, vamos que a todo el mundo le dan calabazas… no se iba a creer que por ser Sasuke Uchiha se iba a librar de eso. ¿Verdad Lee? Tú ya debes tener experiencia, digo en lo de que te den calabazas jajajajaja… Aunque a mí también me han dado unas cuantas y tal… en fin que se le va hacer no nos vamos a rendir por ello ¿No? Sino no nos podrían llamar hombres Ne?... vamos eso creo yo…

¡Qué alguien lo calle por Kamy-sama- exclamó el Kyuubi agonizando.

El cejudo (II) tras oír entre la incongruente verborrea de Naruto las palabras "Kakashi" y "calabazas" sumó dos y dos con suma rapidez y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión.

¡No me digas! OO ¿En serio?

- … ¿Are?... òô- el rubio zorro lo miró sin comprender, al parecer ni siquiera él mismo había reparado en lo que acababa de soltar por esa bocaza.

- Tengo que irme Naruto-kun, gracias por la euh… charla. ¡Matta ne!

¡Bye- el chico se despidió con la mano inocentemente ajeno al enorme problema que había desatado.

* * *

Sakura se hallaba tumbada en la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos la única foto que tenía en la que salían Sasuke y ella. La que se había tomado el grupo número 7 cuando Kakashi los había aprobado. Cuantas veces no había suspirado emocionada ante esa foto y soñado despierta mil y una declaraciones por parte del que era el chico de sus sueños. Pero aquella vez era distinto, observaba la foto con un gesto de tremenda tristeza y desconsuelo. Las hirientes palabras de Neji retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente recordándole con dolor aquello que ya sabía pero que una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar.

_"Sasuke Uchiha no tiene ni tendrá el menor interés en_ _ti_"

Hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas aguantándose las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que no había nadie que la viera en esos momentos, pero el mero hecho de verse a sí misma llorando (de nuevo) por aquel chico le resultaba demasiado patético.

- Cuándo… Sasuke. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero…- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla antes de que pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo, y al poco rato se le escapó un sollozo. -Kuso, Sakura… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan débil? Todo el mundo tiene que defenderte siempre, nadie te toma en serio….- la chica habló para sí¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso¿No estás ya más que harta de la situación¿Por qué te empeñas en ser siempre la débil en todo?

Se secó las lágrimas con decisión y se puso en pie. No estaba dispuesta a pasarse la vida llorando y buscando la protección de los demás; ni tampoco de dejarse achicar por ningún imbécil prepotente, lo tenía decido: haría todo lo posible por que Sasuke se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba, de lo mucho que le quería.

¡Eso es! Voy a cambiar, lo juro. ?Conseguiré ser una nueva Sakura¡SHANNAROO!

Y de paso, buscaría la mejor manera de forjarse una venganza contra el engreído Hyuga. "Oh sí, me las vas a pagar todas juntas. Espera y verás…"

En ese momento, no era consciente nuestra dulce muchacha que sin haberlo siquiera planeado, ya había entrado en el juego propuesto hace tiempo por el moreno…

* * *

Se sentó en un banco, definitivamente _no_ era capaz de ponerse a entrenar ahora, pero sus pasos le habían conducido sin remedio a aquel lugar que ya se antojaba sagrado para él. Pero como se había ido sucediendo esos tres últimos días, su sitio preferido estaba ocupado por el Uchiha. Le había dado fuerte, ahora ya sabía cuál era la causa de sus lágrimas, y no pudo negar no entenderlo pues sabía que él mismo sentiría lo mismo si algún día se hubiese atrevido a decirle a Gai la verdad; aunque cuando por fin tomaba un poco de resolución siempre aparecía alguien (generalmente Kakashi¿Lo haría adrede?) para impedírselo.

Suspiró, tal vez Neji sí tuviera razón en el fondo y todos estuvieran sujetos a un triste e inevitables destino: el suyo además de no poder ser un buen ninja sería el de no poder tener el valor suficiente para declararse, y encontrar la persona con la que compartir su amor.

- Por lo menos el Uchiha, aunque me duela reconocerlo, tuvo las agallas suficientes como para poder decírselo a Kakashi. Aunque la verdad no sé qué es peor…- suspiró de nuevo- …Si sufrir en silencio sin que nadie conozca tus penas o hundirte por el rechazo. ¿Qué dolerá más? Tal vez podría preguntárselo a él.- tras un instante de pensarlo¡Ni loco!

Volvió a suspirar y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del banco mirando el cielo estrellado del atardecer. Se imagino lo que estaría haciendo Gai en esos momentos y pensó que le encantaría que dejase sus asuntos, cualquiera que fuera, para ir a abrazarlo.

Sus manos aflojaron la lata que sostenía y sus ojos fueron poco a poco cerrándose mientras que su mente creaba mil y una ensoñaciones con su maestro como protagonista.

No muy lejos de allí, Sasuke gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que Lee se quedaba sopas. Tenía las manos en carne viva y el tronco estaba tintado de rojo. Se miró la mano pensando enfadado que como siguiera así iban a acabar por pareciéndose a las de Lee y no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de asco.

- Será mejor que pare un poco…- suspiró y se alejó.

Las heridas le escocían y comenzaban a hinchársele, decidió dejarlo para otro día e irse ya a casa.

Cuando levantó la vista de sus maltrechas manos reparó en una persona que descansaba en un banco¿Qué haría allí a esas horas? Aguzó un poco la vista y por fin cayo en la cuenta cuando vio su vestimenta inconfundible incluso en la cada vez mayor oscuridad.

- "¿Qué hará este aquí?"-no pudo evitar preguntarse.

- "Parece que entrenar no. ¿Qué pasa no tiene casa para irse a dormir o se queda aquí para ahorrarse tiempo?"- se acercó poco a poco y paró a escasos centímetros de él. Alargó un brazo y lo zarandeó levemente por el hombro. Lee pareció reaccionar y entreabrió los ojos.

¿Euuuh?

¿Qué, tomándonos un descansito?

¿Qué haces tú aquí¡

- La pregunta es qué haces tu aquí durmiendo- Lee aplicó el "No sé /no contesto" Por la contra miró instintivamente hacía las manos de Uchiha, las cuales ya sabía que no iban a estar en muy buenas condiciones. Sasuke al darse cuenta de ello trató de esconderlas tras su espalda pero Lee fue más rápido y lo agarró por el brazo tirando de él y sentándolo a su lado en el banco. Cogiendo el aún frío refresco lo posó sobre los nudillos ensangrentados del otro Genin. El cual tras un leve gemido de dolor lo miró sorprendido.

- Deberías protegerte las manos para dar tantos puñetazos sino vas a acabar por tener unas como las mías. ;- sonrió afable. Sasuke no supo muy bien que responderle.

- Gracias…- dijo en un susurro. Jamás había esperado que Lee hiciera algo así por el sin ninguna razón en especial.

¿Mejor así- el otro simplemente asintió algo azorado- Ese tronco es muy traicionero- comentó despreocupado- Pero deberías dejar de ocuparlo ?Es mío!

¿Tuyo¿Cómo que tuyo?

¡Claro que es mío! Llevo años destrozándolo y destrozándome en él. ¿Acaso como crees que tomó esa forma?

- El tronco no es tuyo no pone tu nombre por ninguna parte.

¿Acaso has mirado- Sasuke desvió la mirada sin volver a saber que decir.¡Ah! Lo suponía¡No! Tanto tiene, te lo presto.

- No esperes que te de las gracias por ello, cejas encrespadas- se encaró retomando su postura de "Soy Sasuke, soy un Uchiha y a mí a chulo no me gana nadie(a vengador tampoco pero no viene al caso)"

¿Nani- Lee tomó aire y decidió pasar por alto el insulto. Aunque solo fuera esa vez para reconocerle el valor que había tenido por hacer lo que él no era capaz.-… Creo que fuiste muy valiente- reflexionó en voz alta.

¿Nani¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que tuviste mucho valor al declararte a Kakashi.- Sasuke se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y se levantó del banco enfadado tirando la lata al suelo. ?Cómo diablos se había enterado?

* * *

¿Kakashi puedo pasar ya- preguntó por enésima vez Iruka desde el salón.

- No amor, aún no. Tu sigue preparando esas fichas tan monas con las que atormentaras a tus alumnos a la vuelta de vacaciones- el chuunin aceptó riendo.

Kakashi llevaba más de hora y media encerrado en la cocina y él aburrido de no hacer nada se había puesto a preparar sus futuras clases; al fin y al cabo _"No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"_.

Lo que le intrigaba tremendamente era lo que el ninja-copia pudiera hacer en la cocina… solo con pensar en las sartenes que había limpiado se le erizó el vello.

- "Bueno"- pensó dándose ánimos- "Aún no he probado la cocina de Kakashi, quizás no lo haga tan mal a pesar de todo…" (NA: Pobrecito )

¡KUSO­ se oyó en la cocina.

¿Qué pasa-preguntó asustado.

¡Nada¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de dónde estás- gritó el jounin. Iruka volvió a sentarse no muy convencido.

¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada koi?

- Tranquilo lo tengo todo bajo control… o eso creo- por suerte lo último había sido dicho tan bajo que Iruka no lo había oído.

* * *

¿CÓMO DIABLOS TE HAS ENTERADO DE ESO?

- Eh, no te sulfures. Recuerda que soy un ninja. Debo mantenerme al tanto de la vida de mis enemigos ¿Ne- le sonrió quitándole importancia.

Pero para Sasuke tenía importancia, vaya si la tenía. De hecho ya se estaba imaginando mil y una maneras de descuartizar a cierto rubio bocazas.

- "Si es que este Naruto… tiene la lengua más larga que Orochimaru (que ya es decir) Aún por encima que tuve que pasar por la humillación de darle las gracias de esa forma tan vergonzosa. ?Me las pagará con creces!"

Lee bajó la vista y dijo en voz más baja.

¡Ojalá pudiera hacer lo que tú­ Sasuke, sorprendido ante ese último comentario bajó la cabeza también buscando la mirada de Lee.

¿Acaso tienes alguien a quién declararte?

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo Uchiha! ¯¦lt;/p>

- Como quieras cejudo. Pero deja de meterte tu entonces en mi vida ¿Ok- dijo desafiante.

Ahora también Lee se levantó del asiento y ambos se quedaron un rato encarándose, salían chispitas de sus ojos. Finalmente Lee se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento.

¡Chotto matte- Sasuke recogió la lata del suelo y se la tendió.

- Deja, tanto tiene. Total ahora ya no me apetece. Quédatela. ¡Y hazme el favor de hacerte unas curas decentes en las manos!

- Ni que eso fuera importante.

¡COMO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE- saltó Lee hecho una furia- Se nota que no estás hecho al trabajo duro. Si lo estuvieras jamás habrías dicho tal cosa. Además es más que obvio que si no te cuidas de estar en buenas condiciones luego no vas a poder seguir. Si no te curas las heridas de las manos lo único que conseguirás será que se te infecten y no podrás utilizarlas en al menos dos semanas. ¡Y te aseguro que no poder utilizarlas a pesar de ser muy educativo, es muy doloroso y molesto… y sería bueno si quisieras ponerte a dieta… pero si haces eso te quedarás en los huesos¡Volviendo al lo anterior! Tu salud es una de las cosas más importantes. Y deberías cuidar de ella con todo el esmero posible. Si quieres destrozarte los puños ¡Hazlo! Pero por lo menos hazlo de una manera adecuada.

- ……

- ……..

- ……….¿ "¿Pero que narices está largando el tío este?"

Sasuke se quedó mirando anonadado al exaltado Lee, hacía tiempo que se había perdido a mitad de su perorata sin sentido, pero el chico le miraba ahora retándolo con una mirada indignada.

¿No vas a decirme nada o qué?

- Mmmm… De acuerdo.- dijo por fin el Uchiha sin ni siquiera él estar muy seguro de que tenía que decir, o que esperaba el chico que dijera.

¡Bien!

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos chavales que se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Creo que me voy- dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda a Lee a modo de "no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tus pseudo-monólogos".

¡Chotto matte¿Me prometes que te curarás las manos?

- Yo no tengo porque prometer nada y menos a ti, cejudo- exclamó Sasuke molesto girándose de nuevo para encarar a Lee.

¿Me lo prometes-preguntó de nuevo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

¡NO!

- Con que no ¿Eh- Lee se acercó al Uchiha- Pues entonces tendré que asegurarme de que esas manos quedan en perfectas condiciones por mí mismo.-cogió una de las dañadas manos y las observó detenidamente¡Uoh! Que mal se ven, me va a llevar mucho tiempo curarlas.

¡Suelta¡Pesado! Déjame en paz- Sasuke se separó bruscamente y comenzó a irse.

¡Eh¡No te vayas sin mí!  
¡No me sigas!

- Pero tengo que curarte las manos- se quejó Lee con voz de niño caprichoso.

- Tú no me vas a curar nada asé que piérdete.

- D-demo…

- Largo...

¡Oye! A mí no me hables así. Primero de todo mi casa queda también hacía allí. Segundo soy mayor que tú y me debes un respeto y tercero…

¡Aghh! Cierra la boca.- el otro chico ignoró ese comentario.

- Tercero que yo recuerde la última vez que luchamos fui _yo_ quien gané- Sasuke se le encaró de nuevo mosqueado.

- Tú NO ganaste¡Llegó tu maestro!

- Pero yo llevaba la ventaja.

¡No me hagas reír! Si ni siquiera pasaste las eliminatorias. Yo te vencería con un soplido.

¡No te fastidia¡Tú no luchaste contra Gaara!

- Em… de hecho _sí_ lo hice.

¡Pero ya te habías clasificado! Si a mí me hubiese tocado con tu rival de tercera lo habría vencido sin despeinarme. Si te hubieras enfrentado antes a Gaara también habrías perdido.

- Tal vez, pero no hubiese quedado INUTIL como tú.

- Yo no quedé inútil… sólo "ligeramente lesionado" Y ya estoy perfectamente.

- Lo que quieras. Sigo siendo más fuerte que tú; si ni siquiera puedes utilizar ninjutsu como Dios manda.

- Psé. Ya ves que cosa. Mi taijutsu está muy por encima de la media, además tú no me viste luchar.

- Afortunadamente, porque no me imagino tamaña pérdida de tiempo, ya he oído lo inútil que eres.

Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse porqué demonios seguía dirigiéndole la palabra a tremendo pelmazo, esas conversaciones sin pies ni cabeza le exasperaba sobremanera (y ese día ya había tenido una buena ración con Naruto). Se recordaban a sí mismo a un par de criajos compitiendo por cual de sus respectivos padres ganaba más dinero "No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, soy imbécil por no mandarlo de una vez a tomar viento con un puñetazo en la cara… ¡Si parecemos Kakashi y Gai¡ Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tengo claro quién de los dos es Gai"

Lee lo miró, profundo odio en sus normalmente tranquilos orbes azabache. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser taaaaan repelente.

- Mira niñato, el hecho de que por tus venas corra una barrera de sangre no significa absolutamente nada más de que lo que para mí son horas de esfuerzo para ti es chasquear los dedos. Pero no te hace mejor sino bastante más arrogante e insufrible. Podrías tratar de ser algo más amable, te haría mejor persona.

- No quiero ser más amable.

¡Pues deberías!

- Si tan desagradable soy ¿No podría dejar de seguirme?

- No, tengo que curar tus manos.

- Eres más pesado que una chaqueta metálica ¿También vives en mi casa o qué?

- No, pero te voy curar esas heridas y no lo voy a hacer a distancia- contestó Lee como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Sasuke trató de abrir la puerta, pasar y dejar al otro chico fuera, pero el mayor fue más rápido y logró colarse dentro.

¿No piensas dejarme en paz?

¿No es obvio qué no¿Dónde tienes el botiquín- Sasuke lo miró una vez más antes de darse por vencido. Estaba cansado de más y no quería ponerse a discutir OTRA VEZ.

- En el baño, aquella puerta de allí-dijo sentándose derrotado en el sofá.

- Ok- "Sabía que atendería a razones" clinck!

Aprovechando los minutos de paz y silencio que tenía mientras el otro chico buscaba el botiquín Sasuke se sentó cansadamente en el sofàrealmente hablar durante más de quince minutos con Rock Lee cansaba más que tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo.

¡Ya lo encontré! Ahora puedo ponerme a curart…- Lee se calló de repente al ver a Sasuke: se había quedado dormido.

* * *

- Bien ya puedes mirar- dijo Kakashi retirando sus manos de los ojos de Iruka.- Monsieur- con mucho teatro y floritura apartó la silla e invitó a su koibito a sentarse a la romántica mesa.

Ante los ojos de Iruka se presentaba lo que clásicamente se llamaría una "cena romántica a la luz de las velas". El chuunin se sentó con una sonrisa en la boca.

Kakashi lo besó antes de girarse para comenzar a servir la cena.

-Bien, bien. Bueno… de primero había consomé de hortalizas… ejem… pero se me quemó- confesó avergonzado- … Así que… pasamos directamente al segundo plato; aunque si te soy sincero no sé si pasar directamente al postre…- dijo lascivamente.

-No seas goloso- recriminó Iruka rojo como una amapola - Además llevo horas hambriento. ?Y no me mires con esa cara?

-Hai, hai- Kakashi dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa- Bueno… ya sé que no tiene muy buena pinta- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Ya que es irreconocible te diré que es una caldereta de pescado…

Y la verdad es que si aquello era una caldereta Iruka juraba que él era un espía de la niebla infiltrado…

-"Glups… esperemos que al menos sepa bien"- pensó para sí el Chuunin mientras Kakashi le servía. El Jounin se quedó expectante a la espera de la opinión del otro.

Con cierto recelo Iruka cogió los palillos y tomando una pequeña porción de "comida" la acercó a su boca. Tuvo que poner en marcha todo su entrenamiento ninja para poner buena cara y no escupir. Hizo un esfuerzo para tragar dándose ánimos a sí mismo.

-"¡Venga, traga¡Dios mío, esto es incomible! Venga, traga… traga… Hazlo por Kakashi, se ha esforzado mucho por ti, ha puesto mucha ilusión en todo esto. ¡Traga, traga! Mira su cara ¡Iruka por el amor a tus padres trágalo por él!… ¡Pero es que esto es peor que los bombones que me regaló Naruto por San Valentín, o el sushi que preparó para el día del padre! Espero que Sasuke sepa cocinar decentemente porque que yo recuerde Sakura siempre suspendía hogar… me pregunto qué comerán esos cuatro durante las misiones ¡Traga!"- mientras tanto el cocinero seguía esperando una opinión.

¿Q-qué te parece?

-Eh…- consiguió articular Iruka tras la gran tarea de tragar- E-está… rico…

¡En serio?

-Sí- sonrió finalmente.

-Oh, vaya es… ¡Maravilloso! Debe ser la primera vez que cocino algo decente. ¡Voy a anotar la receta ahora vuelvo- dijo entusiasmado.

Iruka lo miró resignado. Estaba claro que iba tener que comérselo todo pues no iba a tirarlo. Así que decidió realizar su empresa lo más rápido posible, pues sin Kakashi delante al menos no tenía que disimular su desagrado.

-Ains…-suspiró- Lo que hace el amor… (NU: Ya te digo tío U; ND: eso no es amor, eso es ser gilipollas!; NU: Pues yo haría lo mismo por Kakashi ; ND¡Qué valor le echas!; NU: Pero entonces escribiría que cocina bien muajajaja ;P ; ND: Así no vale, menuda jeta )

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente de nuevo lo primero que enfocó su vista fue una cara a escasos centímetros de la suya que lo miraba sonriendo.

¡Uah- el chico se apartó dando un respingo.¿Todavía estás aquí¡Que pretendes, matarme de un infarto?

Lee lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Por qué no dices nada, cejudo? Me estás asustando, borra esas sonrisa de psicópata de tu cara o te la borro yo de golpe.

- jeje…jejeje…

¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?

-Jejeje… ¿Sabías que cuando duermes no pareces tú?

¿Cómo?

-Como tienes la cara relajada y no frunces el ceño pareces un niñito pequeño , incluso babeas y todo.

¡Q-qué has dicho¡Yo NO babeo!

-Pero si he tenido que limpiarte la boca con un pañuelo…- el pobre Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, lo cual despertó una nueva risita en el otro chico.

- Te doy cinco minutos para que me des una buena razón para no echarte de mi casa a patadas…- murmuró el chico amenazador.

- Pero si aún no te curé las manos.- sonrió Lee despreocupado.

¿Cómo¿Aún no?

¿Cómo querías que lo hiciese estando tu dormido?

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza.

–"Esto me huele a excusa barata" …

-Pues a qué esperas- le dijo de mala gana.- el chico solo sonrió de nuevo (realmente era difícil hacerle enfadar) Y después abrió el botiquín y tomó un mano de Sasuke entre las suyas.

-Primero te voy a lavar y desinfectar la herida, puede que te escueza un poco…

-Psé…- fue todo lo que salió por boca del Uchiha.

Lee comenzó con las curas que tan acostumbrado estaba a hacer, pasando un algodón húmedo por las heridas del chico, después cogió otro empapado en alcohol y repitió el proceso. Lee notó entonces que los músculos del chico se tensaron de repente, dirigió una mirada de reojo al moreno y vio su cara contraída por el dolor, apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos, impidiéndose a sí mismo una mínima exclamación.

-Puedes gritar si quieres, no me voy a reír de ti ni nada parecido, ya sé que escuece.

-Vas listo- habló como única respuesta el moreno.

-"Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?"- le sonrió para sus adentros y apretó más el algodón contra las heridas, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara por completo los ojos y tuviera que ponerse la otra maltrecha mano sobre la boca para evitar que un grito de dolor escapase de ella.

- "Ah… Sasuke Uchiha, estoico hasta decir basta"- Lee dio un suspiro y decidió dejar de torturarlo, así que se concentró en las curas mientras Sasuke se mordía los labios y así durante un buen rato ninguno dijo nada.

Finalmente cuando Lee iba a coger las vendas del botiquín se dio cuenta de que no había.

-Oye¿No tienes unas gasas o unas vendas?

-Si no están ahí no.

-Ntch, pues vaya problema. En fin, tendré que dejarte las mías.

¿Qué- El chico observó como Lee se quitaba las vendas de sus propias manos y comenzaba a envolver con ellas las de Sasuke.

-No es necesario…- intentó decir. Pero Lee hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Es igual, tampoco es que a mí me hagan tanta falta. Eso sí, las quiero de vuelta y en perfectas condiciones ¿eh? Estas vendas especiales son un regalo de mi maestro y le tengo mucho cariño.

-Por qué no me extraña… - murmuró el chico para sí.

Aprovechando que Lee tenía ahora las manos desnudas, Sasuke las observó con curiosidad.

-"Vaya, están peor de lo que esperaba"- y así era. Cubiertas de arañazos, señales y cicatrices, las manos de Lee daba lastima verlas. No obstante Sasuke no podía más que sorprenderse por la suavidad que parecía destilar cada movimiento mientras lo vendaba o el ligero roce de sus dedos sobre sus maltrechas heridas.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que tienes que protegerte- comentó Lee- Sería una pena que tus manos acabasen como las mías, tienes unas manos preciosas ¿Qué pensarían tus admiradoras?

-Lo que piensen me trae al fresco.- dijo con un deje aburrido en la voz, obviando el comentario de las "manos preciosas". Lee sonrió de nuevo, pero fue una sonrisa más bien triste que extrañó al moreno.

-Todavía…

¿Qué?

- Todavía no entiendo como pudiste hacerlo…- susurró el gennin más para sí mismo que para él.

¿Hacer qué?

-Yo no me habría atrevido ni aunque supiese la respuesta, es demasiado arriesgado.- siguió murmurando el chico.

-No te referirás a...- Lee levantó la vista para clavarla en los ojos azabache que adornaban la cara del Uchiha.

- No entiendo como pudiste declararte a Kakashi… estoy seguro de que ya sabías la respuesta. Ningún adulto muestra interés por un niño, sería demasiado irreal. Demasiado bonito…

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, al igual que en el parque tuvo la sensación de que no le hablaba a él, sino que se reprochaba a sí mismo el no haber hecho algo. Lee levantó entonces la mirada directamente hacia Sasuke y le preguntó.

¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste cuando podrías haberte callado y guardar su amistad para siempre, aunque no pudieses ser feliz de ese modo? Vuestra relación no se habría estropeado.

-...Yo no quería su amistad- comenzó Sasuke, no sabía porque le contestaba al cejudo ese plasta, pero por alguna razón se sentía aliviado de decir todo eso por fin- Yo quería que me tuviese un cariño especial, que me guardase amor. No quería una relación normal. Sé que fue una locura, pero yo prefería arriesgarme a un fracaso que continuar con esa mentira.

¿En serio?

-Odiaba esa situación, el tener que vivir una mentira, el tener que disimular y callarme. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Pero… sigo sin…

En ese momento Sasuke clavó sus ojos en los de Lee, dos pozos negros se entremezclaron el uno con el otro, mucho sentimientos nadaban en esos mares azabaches… Sasuke suspiró un momento y continuó hablando.

-Yo… siempre he sido un cobarde. Toda mi vida, desde aquel día… he estado huyendo de mi mismo por miedo, por cobardía. En todas las batallas me he portado como un gallina. Y sencillamente no podía permitir que en algo tan importante como el amor quedase igual.

-…¡

-Yo no quería se un cobarde de nuevo. Para mí eso era lo más importante. Es cierto que ahora no estoy lo que se dice en mi mejor momento pero…- suspiró y bajó la vista, aunque leve sonrisa decaída apareció en su rostro.- Pero si hubiese sabido la respuesta lo habría hecho igual. Ahora lo comprendo, estoy frustrado y enfadado pero creo que en el fondo ha merecido la pena.

Cuando Sasuke acabó de hablar un silencio reinó en la habitación, los dos estaban meditando sobre lo que acababan de decir, en especial el chico mayor.

El silencio fue roto más tarde por le cuando acabó de vendarle las manos.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está. Pero dudo mucho que puedas moverlas en una temporadita. Y por supuesto nada de entrenamientos.

-Sí mamá.- dijo Sasuke con aburrimiento.

-Y cuídame las vendas ¿eh?

-Hai, hai…

Lee se dirigió entonces a la puerta y Sasuke se apresuró a acompañarle para darse el gusto de cerrársela en las narices.

-Ya nos veremos.

-Desgraciadamente…

-Oye¿No puedes mostrar un mínimo de agradecimiento por una vez en tu vida- "Pedazo de borde" añadió para sí.

-Emmm… sí, podría. Pero no quiero.

-…. #... "Temee"- Lee tuvo que contenerse muy mucho para no soltarle una leche ahí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y casi cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para irse la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

¡Lee!

¿Nani- se giró para ver a Sasuke con mirada esquiva y quizás algo incómodo.

-Em… suerte…

¿Qué?

Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Que tengas buena suerte.

¡Blam!

Aunque la puerta ya se había cerrado, Lee se veía incapaz de reaccionar. Demasiado le habían dado de que pensar esas simples palabras del moreno.

* * *

Kakashi regresó al cabo de unos minutos más contento que unas pascuas. Para esos momentos el Chuunin casi había acabado, se había dado toda la prisa que había podido tratando de saborear lo menos posible.

¡Vaya, sí que comes rápido- exclamó Kakashi divertido- Se supone que es una cena para dos. Pero a esas velocidades…- rió sentándose a la mesa y cogiendo los palillos.

Al primer bocado el ninja-copia se puso pálido y se llevó la mano a la boca con horror.

-E-esto estÂ?INTRAGABLE­ dijo indignado consigo mismo; levantándose para recoger los platos¡Y no creo que tengas tan mal paladar como para no haberlo notado! Es más, deberías tener un estómago a prueba de bomba para haber acabado este… este… en fin _esto_ que hay aquí en el plato uu- le reprochó a Iruka el cual bajo la mirada y sonrió débilmente, muerto de vergüenza. El jounin comprendió que no había querido herirlo y por eso no había dicha nada. Aquello lo enterneció. Se puso a buscar algo en la alacena y cuando pareció encontrar lo que andaba buscando se dio la vuelta.

Besó a su koibito con pasión mientras lo cogía en brazos. Iruka notó como su amante deslizaba algo dulce dentro de su boca. El agradable sabor del chocolate lo inundó. Sonrió con agrado ante aquel pequeño detalle que Kakashi había tenido.

-Creo que voy a tener que reparar este desastre con el postre- ronroneó el jounin al separar los labios mientras cargaba a Iruka hasta la habitación.

-Mmmm…- Iruka se deleitaba en el adictivo sabor de los labios de Kakashi.- Sería capaz de repetir plato si con ello consigo que me cuides así de bien…

* * *

Kiba paseaba por su habitación presa de los nervios¡Ya era muy tarde! Si no se apresuraba en llamar por teléfono, tal vez no pudiesen quedar para ese día. Y eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar.

Salió de su cuarto, con su fiel Akamaru siempre siguiendo sus pasos, hacia la puerta contigua a la suya y apoyó la oreja captando parte de la conversación que se mantenía dentro.

¡Ay!... pero que cosas me dices…(…) jijiji… para bobo que me pongo colorada…no no, mejor sigue…. Jijiji…

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca del joven Inuzuka. Llamó a la puerta secamente y sin esperar respuesta entró hecho una furia.

¡Hermana¿Quieres dejar las conversaciones de besugos con tu novio para más tarde? No ves que tengo que usar el teléfono ?Aghhh- este último grito fue proferido cuando su hermana lo lanzó fuera de la habitación de un contundente puñetazo.

¡Deja de dar la tabarra¡No ves que es de muy mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando por teléfono¿Eh¿Qué dices koi? Nada nada, es sólo el imbécil de mi hermano… ¿Eh? Espera un momento, tengo una llamada por la otra línea… ¿Diga? Mphh… un momento… ?Eh idiota! Es para ti…

-…...vaaaale….

-Es tu compañera de equipo.-nada más oír eso Kiba se puso en pie a toda velocidad y comenzó a gesticular y hacer aspavientos presa del pánico.

¡Ah! Es Hinata¿Qué digo Akamaru¿Qué hago?

-Pues para empezar coger el teléfono y no hacerme perder más el tiempo. ¡Mi llamada está pendiente en la otra línea- Kiba se apresuró a quitarle el auricular a su hermana y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Esto… Hola, perdona que te interrumpa Kiba pero…

¡Ho-Hola HInata-chan! No te preocupes solo era la histérica de mi hermana.

-Es que mi madre me dijo que habías llamado varias veces, y ¡Qué susto! Llegó a pensar que me llamabas para una cita. Mira que pensar que tú y yo somos novios- bromeó la inocente chica.

-Esto… sí, u:u ; hay que ver que cosas piensan los padres.- "Auch, eso ha dolido…ToT"

- Bueno¿Y qué querías?

- Esto…- "En fin, ahora por probarlo no pasa nada" se dijo el desanimado chico.- Es que… ejeje… resulta que tengo un par de entradas para el cine y quien me iba acompañar al final no ha podido… y bueno… ya que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pues… pues…¡Qué si querías venir conmigo!

-….

-…- "di que sí onegai onegaaaaai" rogó Kiba interiormente.

-Bueno, mañana no tengo nada que hacer… ¡De acuerdo¡Muchas gracias!

¡En serio?

¡Sí!

-"?GRACIAS DIOS MÍO!" : O - Em…. Mu-muy bien, me sacas de un apuro. Entonces… entonces…

¡KIBAAA¿QUIERES DEJAR EL TELEFONO DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ?

¡Agh! Esp-espera.- se oyó la risa de Hinata al otro lado del teléfono.

-Será mejor que concretemos la hora mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

¡De acuerdo! Entonces te llamo mañana ¿Ok- "¡Ohhh.. cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando decir eso!"

-Muy bien. ¡Bye!

Kiba pulsó la tecla de "colgar" y se quedó mirando el auricular del teléfono todavía sin creerse demasiado lo que había pasado… Hinata, la chica que le traía de cabeza, había aceptado ir al cine con ella. ¡Le había dicho que sí! Eso era… una cita ¿Verdad? El chico lo meditó unos instantes antes de que una enorme y boba sonrisa fuese ensanchándose en su cara.

¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! SOY FELIIIIZ-

¡ME ALEGRO POR TI PERO DEJA DE PUBLICARLO POR TODO LO ALTO QUE NO LE INTERESA A NADIE Y DEVUELVEME EL TELEFONO PEDAZO CACHO DE IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO!

?PLAF!

Al instante siguiente Kiba se encontraba empotrado en la pared por el contundente puñetazo propinado (again) por su hermana que se llevó de nuevo el auricular a su habitación.

Pero empotrado o con mil moratones, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que a Kiba se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

Gai vagaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha. Sus pensamientos bullían una y otra vez en torno a su ex-amante… Su ex… si ahora era eso. Y no solo sus cabeza se cubría con el pesar sobre Kakashi… también estaba Iruka, aquel chico había sido rápido en agarrar al Jounin en sus redes… ¿O es que acaso fue siempre el verdadero elegido y el había sido tan solo una mera pieza en el tablero del promiscuo ninja-copia?

Y tonto de él que se había creído todo el cuento… ¡ja, no podía ni compadecerse de si mismo por tremenda estupidez. Era un desastre. Parecía que todo aquello estaba destinado a pasar tal y como era. El destino pasaba ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Aun iba a tener razón Neji… Le daba escalofríos el pensarlo. Aunque eso de echarle la culpa al destino cuando algo sale mal… siempre estuvo en contra de ello.

Se le encogió el corazón al recodar al chuunin en brazos de Kakashi. Le daban ganas de ponerse a chillar como una colegiala desesperada en ese mismo instante. Pero se controló. Las palabras que salieran de aquellos labios sensuales que tan bien conocía… que él solo conocía… y que Iruka ahora, también podía probar… aquellos labios que ya no le pertenecían.

¿Por qué¿Por qué lo había elegido al él?... ¿Qué tenía Iruka que le faltara a él?… ¿Qué tenía el dulce y tierno chuunin que el no?… Qué tenían aquellas dulces facciones, la adorable sonrisa y los ojos inocentes ante sus angulosas mandíbulas, su brillante y estrafalaria sonrisa, sus bien definidas cejas para que Kakashi las prefiriera…

Se desengañó; eran el día y la noche… Normal que no lo eligiera… Al fin y al cabo no tenía con que luchar ante la candidez y amabilidad de un ser tan puro como Iruka… porque alrededor del delfín se respiraba pureza, tranquilidad y paz… La mano de alguien capaz de controlar y querer con una delicadeza infinita.

Era un bruto y un desgarbado comparado con aquella perfección.

Y le dolió la verdad que el mismo encontró.

Y le dolía además que aunque su relación con Kakashi hubiese sido un juego… no encontrar una mínima atención como las que vio que le prestaba al otro… atenciones que no hacían más que demostrarle que aquello no podía ser más que verdadero amor.

A él no lo había sacado nunca a pasear, no lo abrazaba en público, no lo besaba, no lo defendía, no lo miraba con aquel especial cariño en los ojos, no tenía pequeños detalles… a él no le regalaban flores ni tiernas caricias…

Y ese pensamiento, esa verdad dolía mucho más que cualquier herida de batalla.

Del mismo modo ausente caminaba Rock Lee; dándole mil vueltas a las palabras que Sasuke le había dirigido momentos antes. ¿Era una señal de ánimo para que se declarase¿Era simplemente mala leche por su parte¿O era que, sencillamente, no le importaba nada?

No, aquello no podía ser más que un mensaje de ánimo dirigido a una persona que se encontraba en su misma situación, y esa persona no podía ser otra más que él mismo.

-"Me gustaría tanto poder reunir el valor de Uchiha"- se dijo a si mismo desesperanzado, sabiendo que aquello era más bien imposible. No era solo su propia timidez en ese campo lo que le impedía declararse como Dios manda, sino ese miedo al rechazo, a cómo miraría a la cara a su maestro sabiendo que su amor por había sido inútil. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco podré decirle nada ¿Ne- se dijo en voz alta.- Además, creo que ya es tarde para verle hoy, aunque sensei parecía muy deprimido. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado. Siempre, siempre me ha contado todo lo referente a su vida cotidiana (NA: que te crees tú eso ) entonces ¿Por qué ahora¿A qué venían esas excusas y el desaparecer de los entrenamientos?... no, algo le pasa a mi maestro y no descansaré hasta averiguarlo.

Y así de decidido siguió caminando Rock Lee, hacia el sol poniente pensando en la mejor manera que tendría de confesarle a su sensei que podía confiar en él, que lo amaba incondicionalmente y que no importaba cualquier duda que albergase su corazón, porque él estaría ahí para consolarlo siempre.

-Pero… creo que hoy no va a poder ser :P, lástima, me habían gustado las palabras de ánimo del Uchiha.

Y justo mientras pensaba en eso se encontró con una figura conocida, quizás de una forma más violenta de lo que pensaba, y es que cada uno había caminado tan inmerso en su propio mundo que no había reparado en el otro hasta hallarse a escasos centímetros.

¡M-maestro Gai!

¡Lee!

El muchacho no salía de su asombro ¡No estaba preparado para encontrárselo todavía¡Aún no había puesto en orden sus pensamientos¿Qué iba a hacer ahora¡Por el amor de Dios ni que tuviera poderes convocatorios!

-Hola Lee, perdón por haber faltado a los entrenamientos estos días. Qué tal estás. – el joven se fijó: ese no era el tono de voz triunfalista que solía adoptar su maestro, tampoco relucían sus dientes, ni había adoptado ninguna pose de chico-guay. Algo fallaba en el adulto, su aspecto demacrado y tristón lo delataba.

-Maestro Gai¿Te ha ocurrido algo en estos días? Te noto muy cambiado.

El adulto hizo esfuerzos por reír quitándole importancia.

-Jajajaja… ¡No pasa nada hombre! No tienes porque preocuparte por nada. Es sólo que estaba un poco cansado, tanto trabajo no es bueno a fin de cuentas y uno tiene que tomarse sus vacaciones para no descuidar su aspecto ni su juventud ¿O no¡clinck!

Oh, vaya, podría haber sido una sugestión y en realidad a su maestro no le pasaba nada… sino que era _él_ el problema. Tanto comerse el coco con sus sentimientos estaba acabándole con los nervios… o no.

¿Te parece que nos sentemos un poco a charlar entonces?

¡Claro! Cualquier momento es bueno para escuchar los avances de mi alumno predilecto ¡clinck! (again)

Ambos se sentaron en un banco cercano al parque, pero ninguno abrió la boca. A Gai le costaba seguir con su pantomima y la tristeza volvió a embargarlo; mientras, su alumno lo observaba tratando de entender su comportamiento extraño:

Y entonces se acordó de Uchiha, de todo el tiempo que le había observado con envidia por que él sí había podido declararse. ¿Por qué él era tan incapaz de hacerlo? Si Sasuke con la mitad de confianza que él y su maestro tenían había reunido el valor suficiente para abrirle su corazón de esa forma, entonces él también podía hacerlo. Podía decirle a Gai todo lo que sentía. ¡Podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ese era su camino del ninja, eso formaba parte de todo su entrenamiento, Gai se lo había enseñado.

-Sensei. Por favor escúchame, tengo algo que decirte.

(Tema: _Sadness__ and sorrow_)

El adulto levantó la vista y observó algo extrañado la repentina seriedad que había adoptado la cara de Lee.

¿Por qué mientes¿A qué ha venido todo esto¿Por qué estás disimulando?… además tan mal- Gai lo miró anonadado.- No me he tragado nada sensei- le sonrió el chico con picardía.- Conozco cada uno de tus gestos y _esa_ no es la manera que tú tendrías de actuar. -Vamos, dime de una vez qué es lo que te sucede… ¿O acaso ya no tienes confianza en mí? Antes siempre me contabas todo lo que hacías. ¿No me ves lo suficientemente maduro como para comprenderte?

Gai bajó la cabeza de nuevo con una sonrisa tristona.

-Vaya, así que me has descubierto, te he entrenado bien después de todo…

El joven asintió con vehemencia.

-No es eso Lee... simplemente hay cosas que alguien se ve incapaz de contar, incluso a la gente en quien más confías incluso a alguien a quien quieres de verdad. -le dijo mirándole fijamente a la cara, para que comprendiese – Es... algo difícil de explicar. Lo entenderás cuando quieras a alguien de verdad.

-Yo ya quiero a alguien de verdad. ¡Te quiero a ti sensei! Por ti... ¡Por ti yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida- le dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiéndole por los hombros.¡Yo te quiero mucho sensei!

Gai lo miró asombrado pero emocionado. Apoyó una mano en el brazo del joven y le sonrió con eterno agradecimiento.

-Lee... no sabes...cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso.¿Y se quejaba de no ser afortunado? De no tener a nadie que le quisiese¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan egoísta como para no recordar el amor entre sus alumnos? Todo por culpas de un desengaño amoroso con el jounin de pelo gris. – "Realmente, Kakashi, tu tenías razón. Este chico no puede ser un alumno mío. Él merece que le trate como a un hijo. Eso tú no lo entenderás".

-Lee… Sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti. Moriría por ti sin dudarlo un instante. Yo... en verdad me alegro... pero...- sus cejas comenzaron a temblar -Hay...hay algo que...

-Gai. Por favor yo... no quiero verte así, detesto verte así, me duele verte sufrir. Me duele no sabes cuánto.- Lee tomó aire – Me gustaría que me lo contaras todo, cualquier cosa, para poder reír y llorar contigo.

Gai hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no llorar ahora.

-Por favor maestro. Yo nunca, en mi vida, he tenido a mi lado a nadie que me comprendiera tanto y tan bien como tú... en realidad tú mismo lo has dicho: eres quien mejor me conoce... ¡Eres la persona más importante en mi vida! Y desearía que yo lo fuese en la tuya. Gai-sensei yo te... te... te protegeré, te abrazare y te consolaré siempre que tú quieras. Por que eres la persona que más quiero. Y eres le hombre que quiero ser el día de mañana. Por eso, Maestro¡Dímelo! No quiero que te guardes tu pena, quiero...-se mordió los labios "Quiero ser quien enjuague tus lágrimas, quiero ser quien te libre de a soledad, quiero ser tu mundo Gai-sensei. Mi maestro, mi mejor amigo, mi... mi todo"

El adulto temblaba sobrecogido por las palabras de su alumno, se mordió él también el labio tratando de tranquilizarse, respiró hondo para deshacer el tremendo nudo de su garganta. Y miró a su alumno a los ojos.

-Lee… eso es…muchas gracias… -de nuevo una pausa, era difícil para él hablar de eso.- En realidad es una tontería. Lo parece, pero para mí… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé por qué me afectó tanto…

-Sensei, si hay algo que te entristece también me entristece a mí. ¡Gai-sensei, no quiero verte más afligido...!

Su maestro asintió de nuevo agradeciendo sus palabras interiormente, como un bálsamo calmando su dolorido corazón. Realmente quería contárselo a alguien, quería arrancar esa espina de su corazón. Tanto tiempo guardando ese secreto había sido su peor fallo, su perdición. Y ya no tenía sentido el ocultarlo:

¿Sabes?...-comenzó¿Sabes esa sensación de estar vivo pero... vacío...¿Esa sensación que te deja la pérdida de alguien? Primero lo odias, odias su maldita existencia y todo lo que hay alrededor de él. Desearías destrozar todo su mundo, todo de lo que tú antes eras partícipe... es tan... doloroso... no… sabes...

¿Qué si lo sabía? Una lágrima cayó por su joven rostro ¿Qué si lo sabía?

-"Maestro, es justo como me encontraba antes de conocerte"

-Luego… -continuó él- Luego cuando la ira se va, se apodera de ti una desazón que... que... Es algo que te duele justo aquí- se señaló el pecho- Un vacío que te quita el calor de dentro. Cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona que ya se ha ido que lo era todo para ti y que ya no está... que te ha dejado... Lo más doloroso es ver y comprobar que él _sí_ puede vivir sin ti. Que él _sí_ puede volver a ser feliz y tú no. Comprender que - su voz se rompió¡Que tú no puedes vivir un día sin él! Que él es tu mundo sabiendo que él jamás volverá a ti, que jamás se dignará a mirarte de nuevo y que todas esas noches que has pasado con él...comprobar que... no significaron nada... Es... doloroso...

Bajó de nuevo la cabeza ocultando la vista avergonzado. Tal vez ahora se sintiese más aliviado, ahora que se había desahogado. Pero ese vacío seguía ahí, robándole el sueño y haciendo que la tristeza lo corroyese día tras día...

-Lee, lo siento, no pretendía desanimarte a ti también…

Lo que ocurrió después dejó a Gai sin palabras: Una mano le levantó la barbilla, hasta que se topó con los ojos negros y llorosos del chico, lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y entendimiento. Tal vez sí llegó a comprender...

Pasó su mano por la cara del adulto en una suave caricia, suave y lento roce de su piel contra la de él. Sus labios se movieron¿Trataba de decir algo? De todas formas no salió sonido alguno de su garganta. Pero poco a poco su cara se fue acercando más. Gai no se imaginó en ese momento cual era su intención. Pero lo supo enseguida, en cuanto Lee unió con él sus labios en lo que era el primer beso de la corta vida del joven inexperto, sus brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo que desbordaba cariño y devoción. Lo ojos de Gai se ensancharon. ¿Qué hacía¿Acaso Lee?...

El chico siguió acariciando los labios de su maestro mientras notaba que la alegría le desbordaba por dentro, hubiese deseado detener el tiempo para deleitarse en es abrazo eternamente, el tacto de la ansiada piel de su maestro le resultaba un placer mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Sus sentidos se nublaron un instante en el que para él sólo existió Gai, su maestro, aquel que en todo momento y lugar le había brindado apoyo, consuelo y sobretodo amor... nadie podía igualar esa sensación.

-"Gai-sensei... lo que voy a decirte puede cambiar nuestra relación para siempre. Pero sea cual sea tu respuesta me iré de aquí hoy feliz, porque por fin, uno de mis mayores sueños se ha cumplido. Creo que si hoy muriese descansaría en paz toda la eternidad... porque te amo... Gai"

Cuando el chico por fin deshizo su abrazo se quedó mirando al adulto que le devolvía una mirada asombrada.

-Lee... tú... tú...

-Yo te amo Gai- por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre de pila...- Desde el momento en que tu me dijiste aquellas palabras. En aquellos momentos en que dijiste que una persona que ama a otra dispuesta a sacrificar su vida. En el preciso momento en el que tú dijiste que darías tu vida por mí. Lo tuve todo claro...

-Gai-sensei... tú eres una persona mucho más importante de lo que puede serlo cualquiera. Deseo tanto que conozcas mis verdaderos sentimientos... quiero poder pasar mi vida contigo sabiendo que los dos no querremos siempre, mi mayor sueño no es llegar convertirme en ninja. Mi mayor sueño es tenerte a ti. Como un amigo como un maestro incluso como un padre. Pero sobre todo... como la persona a la que más amo en este mundo. Por eso yo... yo...

Gai levantó una mano indicándole que parase, el chico calló un momento.

-…..

¿Qué te ocurre sensei- él no le contestó- Ya sé que te resulta inesperado pero... ¡Es la verdad- él siguió sin responder- Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que te des cuenta de mi valía y para que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti. Déjame... Por favor maestro, déjame ser tu persona importante. ¡Déjame llenar ese vacío!

-...

-Sólo quiero... ?hacerte feliz! Quiero devolverte todos los momentos maravillosos que tú me has dado y no se me ocurre mejor manera que ofreciéndote lo mejor que pueda tener...- "mi corazón"

Uno de los brazos de Gai lo rodeó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Lee... -dijo con voz rota- Tú eres la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo. De ningún modo querría hacerte sufrir. Pero...

Al chico se le paró el corazón.

-"¿Pero?... ¿_Pero_?"

-No quiero que por mi causa te veas obligado a rechazar el amor que otros pueden brindarte.

-"¿Qué?"

-Para mí lo más fácil sería... besarte ahora. Corresponderte simplemente para olvidar temporalmente mis propios problemas. Pero la verdad está ahí. Y Lee, sé que esto es doloroso para ti también, pero... la verdad…

-...

-…Es que yo no puedo corresponderte.

Durante un segundo, mil pensamientos bulleron en su cabeza después todo quedó en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Su mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo. A cada palabra de su maestro se hundía más y más. Él no le correspondía. No le quería... no le quería... ?no lo quería!...

-"¿No me amas sensei?..."

-Lee. Sé que me odiaras después de esto y comprenderé que no quieras volver a hablarme más pero...sólo quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte...

-...snif...

-Lee tu conseguirás ser feliz te lo aseguro. ¡Te lo juro! Encontrarás a alguien que sienta lo mismo que tú has sentido por mí y esa persona, aquella que merezca tus lágrimas será la que no te las hará derramar. De modo que no sufras ni te desesperes ahora. Tú eres importante para mí. Eres como un hijo, y no dudes que siempre te querré aún después de todo esto... Pero comprende que... tú y yo... tú y yo... no podemos...

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, las cejas aún le temblaban, tratando de tragarse ese horrible nudo de su garganta para que su voz no sonase rota, se apartó poco a poco de su maestro deshaciendo su abrazo, le dio la espalada un momento para secarse las lagrimas, miró al cielo y suspiró largamente, cuando se dio la vuelta un amago de sonrisa se adornaba en su rostro.

¿Lee?

-No hace falta que digas nada maestro. Te he entendido, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. En realidad yo sabía…- su voz de nuevo temblando- Sabía que tú no podrías corresponderme. Lo sabía antes incluso de comenzar a quererte. Pero jejeje, ya sabes, el corazón es así ¿No? – Trató de bromear a pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban por resbalar de nuevo por su rostro.- Sólo quería que supieses como me sentía, no podía seguir guardándome este sentimiento tan fuerte. Perdóname, tal vez te haya decepcionado…

¿Qué dices¿Tú nunca me ha decepcionado? Lee, eres un chico maravilloso. En realidad siento que he sido yo quien…

-No sensei, no pienses nunca eso. Gracias por hacerme sentir esto, aún a pesar del dolor que tengo ahora… creo que mereció la pena.- "El tenía razón" se dijo "no podía seguir siendo un cobarde..."

Gai le miró con una profunda pena en el alma. No podía haber traicionado a su alumno de esa manera… ¡No podía¡Todo por culpa de… de…! Meneó la cabeza, tenía que aceptarlo, la culpa había sido suya y nada más que suya. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por él. Sabía mejor que nadie que esas heridas sólo las curaba una cosa: el tiempo.

-Maestro Gai…

¿Sí?

¿Podrías...? Necesito estar solo para pensar. Yo…

Gai entendió su mensaje a la perfección, no quería que lo viese llorar, no quería verlo derrumbarse.

-Entiendo. Cuídate mucho Lee.

-Lo mismo digo…

Cuando por fin vio a su maestro desaparecer supo que podía seguir fingiendo, ya no era necesario aparentar que estaba bien. Las lágrimas que tanto le había costado detener comenzaron a resbalar sin que el pudiese impedirlo.

-Me duele... el pecho...¿Era eso a lo que se refería¿Ese vacío? Sí, ahora lo sabía, ahora lo conocía. –Vaya… maestro, ya tenemos otra cosa en común, que curioso ¿No? Jajaj- trató de reír quitándole importancia, intentando aligerar ese dolor, pero su risa se cortó en su garganta y los sollozos sustituyeron alas carcajadas- snif... snif... maestro… uh… no soy más que un idiota… pensando que tú y que yo…snif… snif… uh….huh…

-"Uchiha, no sabes como lo siento por ti también. Ni tú ni yo lo hemos conseguido. Ni tú ni yo..."

Y arrodillado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo tratando de eludir la soledad que le sobrevenía, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hasta el suelo, sus hombros temblando por los sollozos y pronunciando con voz rota e insistente la voz de su maestro, quedó Rock Lee, bañado por la luz anaranjada del sol poniente.

No muy lejos de allí, Gai caminaba apesadumbrado. Lo que acababa de oír de su alumno era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Así que a fin de cuentas, Kakashi, tú tenías razón. El ciego era yo. En realidad él estaba enamorado de mí. Yo… también fui un estúpido que dejo a su alumno enamorarse de su maestro sin caer en la cuenta… Por qué no te habré escuchado…- murmuró para sí- He perdido a todos mis seres más queridos ¡A todos!

Miró hacia arriba, estaba frente a las estatuas de los 4 Hokages.

- Está claro, tengo que irme de aquí. Kami-sama necesito unas vacaciones con urgencia. Necesito alejarme de todo esto… necesito pensar.

CONTINUARA

NA:

D: NANODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AQUÍ LAS MAGNIFICAS, INCREIBLES Y MARAVILLOSAS AUTORAS DE ESTE IMPRESIONANTE, DESLUMBRANTE Y PORTENTOSO FIC

U¿Algún calificativo más D-chan? Que cruz de egocentrismo la madre…

D: Bueno por poner pongo más.

U¡Déjalo era un sarcasmo! La cosa es que estamos aquí con el capítulo cuatro… ?Al fin! Y yo pensando que ya no publicábamos nunca…

D¡Ya te cuento maja! Y eso que teníamos la mayor parte del capítulo escrito XDDD  
U¡No si aún encima riéte…¡Yo juro que hace dos mes que había terminado mi parte!

D¡Y yo juro que solo tenía que retocar la fabuloooooooooosiisima declaración de Lee! Hace siglos que estaba escrita… ains…

U: Ya te cuento… le tenía unas ganas a este capítulo… ?Si la mitad estaba escrito ya antes de acabar el primero! …

D: Cierto… cierto… que recuerdos no ¿Usa? Aquellos felices tiempos… cuando teníamos que estudiar menos… no estabamos con la soga al cuello… la inminente media no nos agobiaba… cuando no te decían ?Quedan cuatro meses de curso y no hemos dado ni la mitad del temario!

U: Cierto… ains felices tiempos antes de empezar este curso AAHHHHHHG A VER CUANDO SE ACABA QUE NI LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD LAS PASO BIEN. En fin dejemos nuestros problemas que no le interesan al lector.

D: Bueno… excluyendo que son la mayor causa de nuestra falta de tiempo para escribir.

U: Eso y que nunca te decides a ello… y que si no haces las cosas tarde dejarías de ser mi D-chan (que queréis cuando alguien tiene síndrome de Kakashi desde pequeña… pues ahí se queda XD)

U: Bueno y ahora tenemos el placer de daros… una mala noticia…

D: No esperéis el quinto capítulo por lo menos… hasta…

U: Ahhhh… no me atrevo a dar fechas pero estamos demasiado ocupadas para poder dedicarle el tiempo a este proyecto conjunto… ¡Que juramos que no se queda aquí!

D: Sip, sip pero el quinto capítulo va muy lento y no tenemos tiempo material.

U: Cuando el colegio quite sus zarpas de nuestras cabezas (y esta vez si para siempre ¡Yuhu!) dedicaremos todo a este maravilloso proyecto.

D: Y sin más os dejamos porque no hay muchos ánimos

U: cof cof cierto, cierto estoy hecha un asco uu

D: Matta neeeeeeeee

Rincón de Dj Deraka: Nasssss! Si por algo se caracteriza este capitulo es por la cantidad de canciones de Nek que introdujimos en ella . Concretamente la inicial (Entre los dos), la canción que aparece cuando Sasuke se está dejando los puños (Cuando tú no estás, del disco " Las cosas que defenderé") y la de la escenita picante de KakaIru ("Hazme amarte" de "las cosas que defenderé" ) el resto de temas musicales son de la propia serie de Naruto (o eso creo, en caso contrario avisadlo y lo aclaro en el sig. Cap.)

**Aventuras y desventuras de Deraka Renge**

By usagi-hk

Hoy: COMO HACER EL MAYOR RIDICULO DEL MUNDO Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO

¿Cómo hacer el mayor ridículo del mundo y no morir en el intento?... Bien, esta podría ser una pregunta existencial que muchos lectores podrían llegar a plantearse leyendo las aventuras y desventuras de Deraka Renge… podría en este momento poneros millones de ejemplos sobre los ridículos más estrepitosos que podáis imaginar efectuados por Deraka… (por que negarlo también míos propios… aunque no lleguen a sus elevadas cotas ) Por ejemplo, aquel día en que… o aquel otro que… o aquella vez cuando… Tantas y tantas…

Pero realmente y bajo mi punto de vista la respuesta a la pregunta es muy simple. La única manera de hacer el ridículo más grande y seguir existiendo es: _ser Deraka Renge._

Fin

Nos vemos?

(Nota de Deraka: Que reflexión más cutre… pensé que acabarías llegando a una conclusión filosófica del tipo… "Yo soy Dios" o "Yo soy Tohma Seguchi"

Usa: no hija mía no, para eso ya te tenemos a ti (o en su defecto a Shuichi)

Deraka: insinúas que me parezco a Shuichi? Usa: no insinúo: AFIRMO! Eres un híbrido entre Ryuichi y Shuichi lo cual es espeluznante

Deraka: asias, q cosas tan bonitas dices a veces

U: … esto es para llamar a Mulder y Scully…)

En las próximas aventuras y desventuras… la propia Deraka Renge os narrará su terrorífica historia vivida cuando… ¡Se cayó por un barranco! OO (chanchaaan!)…

U¡Exagerada!

D¡Tu no lo viste, era enoooooome!

U:Si lo ví.

D:No lo viste…

U:Lo que quieras... pero si que lo vi… ?Cada vez que pasamos por delante me lo enseñas!

D:Caya que le quitas interés al tema.

DU: ADIOS HASTA LA PROXIMA

ULTIMA NOTA: ME CAGO EN Y EN SU XXXX EDICION GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (usagi es un conejito endadadísimo)


End file.
